You've Changed
by shayna115
Summary: Four years have gone by and now Chloe has graduated from Barden and is moving to LA to live with Beca. When she gets to LA she realizes a lot has changed since the last time she was here, including Beca. Sequel to 'An Unexpected Love'
1. Welcome To LA

Chloe hopped off of the plane with a big smile on her face. This was it, she was finally in LA, her life with Beca could officially begin.

It had been almost a year since she had seen Beca in person, there had been so much going on for both of them they couldn't find time to fly out to one another.

She looked around for Beca and frowned when she couldn't spot her.

_*bzzzzz*_

She looked down at her phone and smiled.

_(Becs my DJ 10:20) You look even hotter than I remember._

_(Chloe ;* ;* 10:21) LOL thanks ;) Where are you?_

Chloe felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around seeing Beca with shades and a hat on.

Chloe smiled and held Beca's hand as they walked out of the airport to the car.

"Woah, this is a big upgrade from the last one you had." Chloe said looking at the car.

Before she could reach for the door handle a guy appeared and opened it for her. She looked back at Beca in confusion.

Beca laughed. "A lot has changed since the last time you've been here. This is my personal driver Sam, Sam this is Chloe, the girl I've told you about."

They said hello to each other and got into the car.

"Geez Bec this car is awesome and you have a driver, what is going on."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe. "Sorry I didn't do that sooner, the damn paparazzi would have caught that and I wanted to talk to you first. I seem to have made it"

Beca said putting air quotes over the last part.

"I have a huge fan base, my music is about to start hitting the radio, I have a few interviews coming up and the paps are starting to pay attention to me. All my hard work is finally paying off babe, people are getting to know Beca Mitchell, or Dj Mitchell."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca. "That's amazing babe! A lot has happened this past year hasn't it? How come you never told me any of this when we talked?"

Beca shrugged. "I wanted it all to be a surprise when you got here."

The car pulled up to Beca's house and Chloe's jaw dropped. That was definitely not the same house Beca had a year ago.

"Oh my god Beca! Is this your house?"

Beca smirked and grabbed Chloe's hand. "No, this is _our_ home."

She pulled Chloe out of the car and they walked up to the house, Sam trailing behind carrying Chloe's bags. As they walked through the door Chloe couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful the house was.

"Beca, this place is amazing!"

Beca pulled Chloe to her with a smile and kissed her. "I thought you would like it, I bought it with you in mind. I knew you'd be coming soon so I wanted to buy us a new place and well I'm doing pretty well so I figured why not splurge a little on buying a house."

"I think this is more than splurging but it's beautiful."

Beca smiled and looked at Chloe. "You're beautiful."

Chloe blushed a little and pulled Beca close to her and captured Beca's lips in a passionate kiss. Things started getting intense until they heard someone clear their throat. Beca sighed and looked over.

"Yes Sam?"

"Sorry for the interruption but you have a vistor, Riley Adams is here."

Beca smiled and told him to let her through.

Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. "Riley is my assistant, she started about two weeks ago and she's great, she's like one of my best friends now."

Chloe smiled. "Can't wait to meet her then."

As she said that a girl with green eyes and honey blonde hair walked through.

"Bec I talked to John, he is interested in hearing that remix you were talking about, I set up an appointment for Tuesday at 3 and also- Oh I didn't know you had company, I'm sorry."

Beca laughed. "It's cool Riley, this is Chloe my girlfriend."

Riley smiled. "Ah finally, this is Chloe the girl Beca won't shut up about, I'm glad I finally get to meet you, I was beginning to think you were fake."

Chloe laughed and walked over to Riley to shake her hand. "I am very much real, but it is nice to know that I'm always on your mind Bec."

Beca winked at Chloe. "Always."

She then looked at Riley. "What else were you going to say before you saw Chloe?"

"Um Roger wanted to speak with you about opening your own company, I guess he heard about you looking into starting your own so he wants to have you do a sort of HotShot Records 2.0 so in a way he'll still have you and he can get more clients."

Beca nodded her head. "That's actually not a bad idea, I mean I will want my own name for it but if he gives a good offer I might just do it. When does he want this meeting?"

"At twelve which is in a hour so you should probably be on your way."

Beca nodded her head and started gathering her things.

"Chloe, I know you just got here but I have to do something I may be a few hours so just make yourself at home or you can walk around."

Chloe nodded her head. "It's fine Bec. I'll just get settled."

Riley smiled. "I can stay with her and show her around."

"That'd be great, if that's okay with you Chloe."

"Of course, yea let me go freshen up real quick then we can go."

Beca walked to Chloe and kissed and walked out the door with Sam.

Riley smiled. "The master bedroom is up the stairs to your right and a left."

Chloe nodded her head and walked away inwardly wondering how she knew that."

* * *

A little while later Chloe and Riley made their way out of the house and started to explore. They walked around for awhile, Riley showing Chloe all the hot spots in LA when she suggested they go to a restaurant to eat lunch.

"Beca and I go to this place all the time, their food is delicious." Riley said with a smile.

The waiter came and they ordered their food.

"This food is very expensive Riley, I don't think I can pay for this."

Riley laughed. "Are you serious? You're Beca Mitchell's girlfriend, you don't have to worry about that."

Chloe frowned.

"You really don't know... Beca is becoming a very well known person and at this particular restaurant they give her a discount for starters and she may have slipped me her card while you were changing." Riley said with a smile sliding the card across the table to Chloe.

"Wow, how much is on here?"

Riley shrugged. "Enough to where you don't have to worry about maxing out the card."

Chloe took a deep breath and smiled. "She is really living her dream. I'm so happy I didn't ask her to stay at Barden with me."

"I'm glad you didn't too. Beca is a great person and it's great having her here."

Chloe nodded her head. "How old are you by the way?"

"I'm twenty, how about you? Are you the same age as Beca?"

"Basically, Beca's still twenty-one, I turned twenty-two last month."

Riley nodded her head. "Well happy belated birthday! I think I know what we should do after this."

Chloe smiled. "What?"

"I think I should take you shopping, you have Beca's card, have fun and shop, buy things you never thought you could get, because you can now."

"I don't know if I should, I think I should talk to Beca first."

RIley laughed. "Chloe I told you Beca gave me the card, she wants you to go out and have fun. You should enjoy yourself. Enjoy being able to walk around freely because I know word will get out that you came here and live with Beca, then every where you go a camera will be trying to snap a picture of you, and the paps will be asking you questions about Beca and saying things to try and get you mad. Let's have some fun now."

Chloe nodded her head. "You're right... My life is about to change because I'm Beca's girlfriend, I have to be prepared for that. So before I get to all the serious stuff I want to have fun... with you let's go!"

They got the check for their meal, quickly paid it and made their way to Riley's car so they could go shopping.

* * *

"Chloe! Chloe are you here?" Beca shouted as she walked through the house. She heard laughter and followed the sound, smirking when she finally found her. Chloe and Riley were in the living room watching a movie.

"What are you guys doing?"

They jumped at the interruption and looked over to see Beca trying to hold back a laugh. Chloe jumped up and ran to Beca quickly giving her a hug and a kiss.

"I've missed you Bec."

"I missed you too babe."

Riley got up and stretched. "How did things go boss."

Beca smirked. "I think they went really well, HotShot 2.0 could become a thing I just need to think of a name."

"Baby that's great, I'm so proud of you, you are doing so great for yourself."

Beca hugged Chloe. "I had a great inspiration. Maybe I'll name it Chloe."

Chloe laughed. "I don't know about that."

_*Ding!*_

Riley looked downed at her phone and sighed. "It's happening, Beca Mitchell spotted with hot redhead."

Beca sighed and pulled out her phone. "I had hoped I could've talked to you about this before they found us, but I guess I can't."

"I already gave her a quick run through of how things would be earlier."

"Thank you Riley."

Chloe walked next to Beca and looked down at her phone.

_Beca Mitchell was spotted earlier this morning with a mystery girl. Beca seemed to be really close with the red head, she couldn't keep a smile off of her face when they saw each other. They were seen holding hands and walking to her car . The red head was later spotted walking around with Beca's assistant, Riley Adams. No one knows who this mystery girl is or where she comes from, but she seems to be very close to our favorite dj. Stay tuned as we look further into this couple._

Beca sighed. "I guess we should figure things out now."

"I think I should leave now, it was great meeting you Chloe and I'll see you at work Beca."

Beca walked Riley to the door and came back and sat next to Chloe with a sigh.

"As I've said before, a lot has changed since the last time you were here. I'm actually somebody people pay attention to now. I mean do you know how many times you and I have been in that airport together and nobody gave us a second glance, it's unbelievable, we can no longer have our little private moments out in public anymore because it won't be private, the paparazzi are like vultures, they want to make a story out of anything, so please if you see anything about me, talk to me first okay?"

Chloe let everything Beca said sink in and she nodded her head. Beca scooted closer to Chloe and grabbed her hands.

"I'll do whatever you want Chloe, we can keep us a secret or we can publicly announce that we are a couple or we can just go with the flow, whatever you want I just wan-"

"Bec calm down, I don't want us to stay a secret. We've basically been separated for four years, I haven't seen you in a year, I wanna be able to walk down the street with you, holding your hand, I wanna kiss you and just be with you. I don't care about them, let them write stories about us good or bad, I just want to be with you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Beca got up and grabbed Chloe's hand. "I want to show you something."

Beca walked Chloe around the house and then walked her to a balcony. When she opened the door Chloe gasped it was an overview of the whole city.

"Oh my god Beca this- it's so beautiful."

Beca smirked and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. She kissed her on the neck and let out a content sigh.

"Welcome to LA."

* * *

**A/N: Here is the sequel you've asked for. Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. The Red Head Has a Name

Chloe woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. It felt so good to wake up in Beca's arms again. It truly felt like coming home from a long trip. Beca was her home and there were some times where she thought they wouldn't make it, but they always came through, their love always found a way. She kissed Beca on the cheek and started to move off of their bed. Beca reached out and grabbed her.

"Where you going?"

"I thought you were asleep." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca opened her eyes and smiled. "I was but I felt you moving away."

Chloe laughed. "I wasn't going anywhere specific, just getting out of bed."

Beca sat up and smirked. "Or we could stay in bed a little longer and do some fun activities here before I have to go to work."

Chloe leaned over and lightly kissed Beca. "I think we should get up and not do that right now."

Beca pouted. "Why not." She said dragging out the 'o' in not.

"We have things to do."

Beca sighed and got off the bed with Chloe.

"Fine, but I had expected to rip your clothes off the second we got in the house yesterday."

"I kind of did too."

Beca smiled. "We could go take a shower together and have some fun in there."

Chloe smiled but before she could say anything Beca's phone started ringing.

Beca frowned. "Fuck!"

She grabbed her phone and answered it with a sigh. "Yes? ... Okay ... Sure I have someone already actually... I could bring her in today... yeah that'd be awesome... we can talk about that when I get there... okay see you in a hour."

Beca hung up with a smile and looked at Chloe who was looking at her skeptically.

"What was all that about?"

"That was my boss, he want's to move forward with making my own company and he wants me to start looking for a new and fresh client. I told him I already have one."

Chloe smiled. "Bec that's great! I hope your client does well and is a good fit for you."

Beca smirked. "You are always a good fit for me."

Chloe frowned. "Are you talking about me."

Beca laughed. "And you call me dense. Do you remember when I first moved out here, that summer when you were here I told you if I get my own company I would have you as my first client?"

Chloe nodded her head. "I thought we were just joking."

"Nope babe this is real. Just imagine for a minute, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale the power couple, I can produce you and we can make music together."

Chloe smiled thinking about it. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Beca got up and pulled Chloe towards the bathroom. "We don't have time to have fun in the shower but we do need to shower and get to HotShot Records."

Chloe smiled and started to take her clothes off. Beca looked at her with a jaw wide open. It had been so long since she had seen Chloe's naked body in person and it made her think about things she shouldn't be thinking about right now.

"I'm gonna go shower in the bathroom across the hall, your body is all to distracting and we will not get to work on time if we shower together."

Chloe smirked and walked closer to Beca, she grabbed her hands and pulled them up to her breast making Beca squeeze them.

Beca inhaled sharply. "What are you doing to me Chloe Beale?"

She bit her lip seductively and leaned closer to Beca whispering in her ear. "Giving you a little sneak peek of what's to come."

She smacked her ass and made her way to the bathroom. Beca just stood in her place, jaw even more wide she ran into her bathroom and set the water to cold.

* * *

"Ms. Mitchell nice to see you, Mr. Roger is expecting you."

Beca smiled at the lady at the desk. "Thank you Elizabeth, this is Chloe Beale, my girlfriend and soon to be first client if all things go to plan."

Elizabeth smiled. "Lovely to meet Ms. Beale."

Chloe smiled "Likewise, but please just call me Chloe."

Beca smirked. "I've told her to call me Beca countless time, she refuses."

They laughed and walked away heading to Beca's office.

Beca stood in front of her door and smirked at Chloe. "Ready to see where I make all my big music decisions?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Hell yeah!"

Beca laughed and opened the door. Chloe smiled and walked inside. She smiled as she saw a few pictures of herself and some of Beca and her and some of Beca and people she didn't know.

"This is it, it's not much but it's where I spend most of my time."

Chloe smiled and walked to Beca. "It's amazing Bec."

Beca smirked and leaned into Chloe, slowly kissing her. Beca slowly started pushing Chloe onto her desk when she heard a knock on her door.

"Damn we were so close." Beca said with a sigh.

"Come in!"

"Beca hey, I think we should talk over a few things, so come by my offic- oh hey you're the girl I wanted to talk about, the media is buzzing wondering who the hell she is... who is she."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "This is my girlfriend of four years, she is also my up and coming artist we are meeting about."

He looked Chloe up and down. "Are you sure you're not just being biased because she's your girlfriend?"

Beca sighed. "Rog I thought you knew me by now, I would never steer you in the wrong direction. This girl is amazing at everything she does."

Roger nodded his head. "Okay Thursday at two let's get her in the studio for a sample run, we'll see how some of the staff react to her, and about the girlfriend thing-"

"Don't worry about it, I have a radio interview in a few hours, I'm going to publicly announce our relationship there."

"Okay, that's all for now. Handle the documents I gave to you yesterday and talk to Ron and you can be done for the day."

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day."

Roger smiled and started walking out. "No problem Beca, it was nice meeting you Chloe, have a nice day ladies."

Chloe smiled and let out a deep breath when he closed the door. "Is it really that easy?"

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe. "It really is, I know the people will love you and we can get started on making songs as soon as next week."

"Wow"

"I know babe. Our time is coming."

* * *

"Okay so Chloe, I'm sure they are going to ask about you and I'm going to tell them who you are."

Chloe nodded her head. They were both now at a local radio station where Beca was getting interviewed.

"If you don't want me to say anything now is the time because after this your life will change forever."

"I know Beca but like I told you last night, I don't want to hide my affection towards you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "Let's go announce ourselves to the world."

* * *

**_Today with us we have our fast rising favorite DJ / producer / singer Beca Mitchell, how are you doing Beca?_**

_I'm doing pretty great actually, I cannot complain._

**_That's great, so Beca we heard one song of yours a few months ago and then you suddenly blew up, how does all of that feel?_**

_It um it feels amazing, I mean it almost doesn't feel like my reality, I feel like I'm dreaming and i'm just gonna wake up back home in Atlanta._

**_This is no dream Beca, this is real and you're right it is amazing, you are amazing, your musical talent is one of the best._**

_Thank you, thank_ you_ so much, it really means a lot._

**_No problem at all, now we have some callers who want to speak with you. Hi caller you're on._**

**Omg hi Beca! **

_Hello_

_**I'm Jane, I think i'll be asking the most obvious question, the red head? Who is she?**_

_Aw man getting right into it aren't we. Um the red head has a name, it's Chloe Beale, she is from Atlanta much like me and she just so happens to be my girlfriend._

**OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! I"m so happy and sad at the same time. I have a huge crush on you.**

_**Alright thank you Jane for your call, next caller.**_

**Hi Beca I'm John, I wanna first congratulate you on your success and also continue the questions about Chloe. How did you meet and how long have you been dating?**

_Hey John, thanks for that and um Chloe and I have known each other for quite some time. I've known her since I was twelve so about ten years, we went to school together. We sort of started off the wrong way and some things happened and we started dating. We've been dating for four years. We started dating January 12th 2012._

**_Wow that's amazing, I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you are doing well and that you are happy, I've been following you and I am so proud of your success, that's all I have to say have a good day._**

Beca smiled at what the guy had said and she answered more questions, most that had a lot to do with Chloe.

When the interview was over Beca walked into the room Chloe was in with a content sigh.

"I think that went great."

Chloe smiled. "It went more than great, you were amazing!"

"Yeah I had a lot of fun talking about you, I could do it all day. Also that John guy, he made me feel so good although it was a but creepy the way he said he had been watching me, almost as if he personally knew me."

Chloe nodded. "I know but he seemed genuine."

They walked out of the station hand in hand and walked to the car where Sam was waiting.

They were almost there when suddenly flashes began to appear and they heard a bunch of voices calling out their names.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys, let me know what you think and to the people worried about one of the girls cheating, don't, I promise that will not happen, this story won't have that much of bad drama between our girls.**


	3. I Don't Even Know His Name

_*flash flash* 'Beca, Beca over here, can we get a picture of you and Chloe?' *flash flash*_

_*flash* 'Hey Beca we just heard your interview congrats on the girlfriend' *flash*_

_*flash* Chloe how do you feel about Beca working around so many people who want her?' *flash*_

* * *

Beca sighed as she tried to get through the crowd and get to the car. She had a tight grip on Chloe and was pushing through the paparazzi. She heard Sam telling them to move and she soon felt him guiding her and Chloe away from the camera's. Beca sat in the car with a sigh and looked at Chloe with a small frown.

"I'm sorry that happened so soon after I made the announcement, I thought we would at least have a day."

"It's fine Beca, I mean it is a bit overwhelming, but I'm sure I'll get use to it."

Beca scooted closer to Chloe and grabbed her hand.

"Chloe your life is about to change forever. I hate saying this but you still have an out if you want one."

Chloe sighed and turned in her seat so she was facing Beca.

"Babe I told you this already, I love you, I don't care about anything else but you, let the cameras flash, let them ask questions, as long as you're by my side at the end of the night I'm fine."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe slow and passionately.

"I love you so fucking much Chloe Beale."

"I love you too Beca Mitchell."

Sam pulled up to their house and they exited the car.

"Thanks Sam, I think we'll be staying in for the rest of the day, if we aren't we'll be fine driving ourselves."

He nodded his head and drove away. They walked into the house and Beca pushed Chloe onto the couch and got on top of her, she started kissing her and put her hands up Chloe's shirt, slowly going higher and higher.

_*ring ring ring ring ring*_

"Fuck! ignore it Chloe!"

_*ring ring ring ring*_

"I can't Bec it's my mom, she's the only person I have a regular ringtone for."

Beca sighed and got off of Chloe and threw herself down on the couch.

"Hello mom?... Hi yeah i'm sorry I didn't call you yet, I completely forgot... MOM! no we haven't yet... you interrupted us actually... yeah she's sitting next to me.. okay."

Chloe put her phone on loud speaker.

"You're on mom."

_"Beca?"_

Beca sat up and smiled.

"Hey Laura, it's been so long."

_"It has, you know you can call me to let me know how you're doing."_

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry I haven't, a lot has been going on."

_"It's fine sweetheart, I saw you two went public to the world..."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry for putting your daughter on the spot like that."

_"It's fine Beca, just make sure you take care of my daughter."_

"Always Laura always. While I have you on the phone I've been thinking about flying you and my parents out here for a little trip, what do you think?"

_"Wow Beca I think that'd be great, your parents and I have been hanging out and we all miss you, we haven't seen you in nearly two years!"_

"I know a lot has been happening here for me so I couldn't really find the time to fly out there, but I do want to bring you guys here, maybe next month for a small summer vacation, I'll pay for everything and you guys will stay at Chloe and mines house, we have plenty of space."

_"Sounds like a plan, make sure you tell your parents, they miss talking to you."_

"Yeah I have to get better with communicating with everyone.."

_"You do but you'll learn, I'll let you girls get back to your uh.. previous activities. love you bye."_

Beca looked at Chloe wide eyed. "Your mom really has no shame."

Chloe smirked. "I know, remember when she found out about us having sex?"

Beca nodded her head. "I though she already knew when she had seen that hickey on your neck that time."

* * *

_Beca and Chloe were in Chloe's room talking._

_"Have you Jesse had anymore time to talk?"_

_"Yeah, I mean not much, I forgave him last week so it's not like I want to talk to him every day all day, it's just little hi's and how you doing."_

_"Do you think you two will be close friends again?"_

_Beca laid down on Chloe's bed and sighed. "I don't know... I mean I hope so, he was my best friend, but I don't want to just forgive him. He did a really shitty thing to me... to both of us."_

_Chloe also laid down and wrapped her arm around Beca. "You're right, but I think he is genuinely sorry."_

_"Yeah I know. I think we just need some time and we'll be friends again eventually."_

_Chloe smiled and slowly got on top of Beca._

_"What are you doing?" Beca asked_

_Chloe smirked and started kissing Beca. "Making you forget about your problems."_

_She started unbuttoning Beca's shirt and kissing her neck._

_"mmm what about your mom?"_

_"She's cooking dinner."_

_"Actually she's standing right here."_

_Beca and Chloe's heads both popped up and they looked at Laura with horrified looks. Beca quickly started buttoning her shirt again._

_"Mom how long have you been standing there?"_

_"Long enough, I think we need to talk girls. What you two were about to do is a big deal and doing that just to forget about problems is not a way your first time together should be."_

_Both Chloe and Beca now had smirks on there faces._

_"What's with those faces I don't see what's funn- oh my god you already had sex didn't you?"_

_Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her mom. _

_"I thought you already knew. That night we ate dinner and went back to her house. No one was home and we had a moment and that's when we knew we were ready."_

_Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, then the next day you pointed out her hickey and told us to leave the door open, we assumed you knew."_

_Laura laughed. "Oh my, how didn't I realize. I thought you two were just making out and it got intense."_

_Chloe smirked. "That is what happened mom. We made out, it got intense and we ripped each others clothes off."_

_Beca gasped. "Chloe!"_

_"What... my mom and I talk about these things, we're close like that."_

_Laura nodded her head and Beca sighed._

_"Well it makes me feel awkward, I don't have that close relationship with anybody."_

_Chloe grabbed Beca's hands. "Well you do now."_

_Laura smiled. "I'm gonna go finish making dinner, and please no sex while I'm around."_

* * *

"That was so embarrassing."

"It was hilarious Bec, you looked so confused because of how we were casually just talking about it."

"I was, as far as I know, my parents still think I'm a virgin."

Chloe laughed. "Seriously."

"YES! I don't talk about it, I've only told Stacie about it because she forced me to... You know I haven't spoken with her in awhile, how is she?"

Chloe smiled. "She's doing great, she graduated from Barden at one of the top of her class, she actually told me she was thinking about coming out here for a little because she misses you so much."

"Yeah I miss her too, I've known here since kindergarten , I got so use to seeing her almost everyday that life almost feels foreign because I barely see her. It's been two years, she should have flew out with you when you came to visit all those times."

"I asked her if she wanted to but she always said she wanted us to have our time. She always says Bechloe needs their alone time so their ship can remain sailing."

Beca frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Bechloe is our ship name, I'm sure the media will catch on to that soon. It basically means that you and I need to have alone time so we can stay together and never break up."

Beca nodded her head and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Where we going?"

Beca smiled. "I didn't show you this yesterday and I don't think you've seen this yet."

She walked to the back of the house and pulled the sliding door open. Chloe gapsed.

"Oh my god Beca, this pool is huge! You keep showing me all these secret things."

Beca smiled and started pulling Chloe's shirt up.

"I know and I love seeing your face when you see it. It's a private pool so you don't to be wearing this."

She slowly pulled off Chloe's clothes and smiled as her eyes ran over her body. She leaned in and started kissing Chloe.

"Now we can finally-"

"BECA! I need to talk to you."

"Fuck!"

Beca quickly pushed Chloe's naked body into the pool making her scream.

"WHAT THE HELL BECA!"

Riley walked through the door and her eyes widened, she saw Chloe's clothes on the ground and saw both of looking pissed off at her.

"Sorry, I feel like I'm interrupting something."

"YOU ARE! Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah. I uh I needed to talk to you about something important."

Beca sighed and looked back at Chloe.

"It's fine Bec just go. I'll be in there in a minute." Beca ran into the house and came back with a robe.

"We'll be in the living room." Chloe nodded her head and waited for them to leave before getting out of the pool.

* * *

"So what was so important that we needed to talk at this moment?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your dad."

"Um why?"

"He wants to get back in contact with you."

Beca frowned. "I was never out of contact with him."

"Are you sure?"

Beca laughed. "Riley I think I know when I'm talking to my father. Who have you been talking to?"

"It doesn't matter, he must have you confused with someone else. That's all I wanted, I'm sorry for interrupting you with something so unimportant. I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"It's fine, you thought it was important so you came to me, it's probably some lame ass impostor trying to make a buck claiming me as his daughter. Let's hang out tomorrow though, I'm spinning at club Toxic we should all hang out."

Riley smiled. "Yeah okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Riley walked out of the living room and past Chloe saying goodbye.

Chloe walked into the room and sat next to Beca still in the robe.

"You know you didn't have to push me in the pool."

Beca laughed. "I know, it was just a reaction."

"So what did she want?"

"She said she wanted to talk about my dad and that he wanted to get in contact with me."

"Oh my gosh really? What did you say?"

"I told her I've never been out of contact with my dad..."

"Beca you do remember you told me Tom isn't your real father right..."

Beca's eyes widened. "Yo-you don't think she meant my real dad do you?"

"Did she say a name?"

"No, I don't even know his name."

"Maybe you should talk to your mom about it and find out."

"Chloe if it is him I don't know if I would even want to speak with him."

Chloe nodded her head and kissed Beca. "I understand, just think about it."

"I don't even know why Riley knows him."

"She's your assistant, maybe he spoke with her about it."

"Yeah. I'm sorry things keep ruining the mood for us. I don't even want to just do it now, I want it to be romantic, I want us to have a date night."

Chloe smiled. "That sounds great babe.

* * *

Beca laid in bed that night next to Chloe thinking. She didn't know what she should do. What if was her father, why did he go to Riley, how would her mother react. Deciding she would be better off actually knowing the answers rather than thinking about it, she pulled out her phone and called her mom.

_Hello?_

_Mom? Hey it's Beca_

_I know who it is sweetheart, what's wrong why are you calling me so early?_

Beca sighed. She forgot about the time difference, it was 3 am in LA so it was 6 am in Atlanta.

_I'm sorry mom I forgot about the time difference, I uh I needed to ask you something and I completely understand if you don't want to answer right now or ever but I just really-_

_Beca, what's the question?_

_ um wh-what's my birth fathers real name?_

_Why do you want to know Beca and so randomly?_

_Mom can we talk about the why later?_

_Okay, his name is John, John Mitchell._

* * *

**A/N: I'm just gonna leave it there, hope you guys like the chapter, let me know what you think and what kind of things you want to see.**


	4. John Mitchell

**A/N: I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to upload this, but I decided to just do it now. I didn't want to wait. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning to find Beca sitting up in bed.

"Mm watcha doing Bec?"

"Nothing just sitting here thinking.."

Chloe frowned, she could tell by the tone of her voice that something wasn't right. She sat up and sat next to Beca and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I talked to my mom last night."

Chloe nodded her head and said nothing as she waited for Beca to continue.

"I-I couldn't sleep, I just had to know, so I called her and asked her. She told me his name was John."

Chloe squinted her eyes. "John?"

"Yeah. John..."

"You don't think.."

"That the guy who made me feel all special on the radio yesterday was my father?"

"So you do."

"I've literally been up all night thinking about it. Now that I think about it, it does seem like a very fatherly thing to say... 'I've been watching you, I'm proud of you,' he wanted to know about us.."

Chloe turned to face Beca; Beca doing the same.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I don't know what the fuck to do and I'm thinking I shouldn't have stayed up all night because I have important shit to do today."

"We'll figure something out Beca."

"I don't know what to do Chloe." Beca said her voice cracking as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I think you need to call Riley and tell her to come back over here and have a conversation with her."

Beca nodded. "I-I want you to be there with me."

"Of course, whatever you need. You look exhausted, lay down get some rest, I'll call Riley and tell her to tell Roger you need to take a sick day and I'll tell her to come by later."

"I can't Chloe, I have work to do."

Chloe sighed. "Beca you will be no good half asleep. You're stressing out and you haven't slept, those combinations mean an unhappy Beca and an unhappy Beca isn't fun, nor is she productive, so you need to listen to what I am saying lay the fuck down and let me take care of things!"

Beca quickly nodded her head and laid down.

"You're right, I'm sorry Chlo."

Chloe nodded and gave Beca a quick kiss before walking out of their room with Beca's phone.

* * *

_Hey Beca, what's up?_

Riley it's Chloe..

_Is everything okay? Is Beca okay, what happened?_

Nothing happened Riley, Beca just had some trouble sleeping. I actually wanted to speak with you about what you were saying to Beca yesterday.

_That was a misunderstanding, I was told by a guy that he could be Beca's father, but Beca told me she knows her father and they talk often._

Yeah... you should come over, we need to talk about that. Could you come by around four? I want Beca to get some rest before we dive into this.

_Sure I'll come by later but I don't understand... what's there to dive into? _

I should probably let Beca tell you this but I'll make it short and let her say the rest.

_Okay.._

Beca's father left her and her mother when she was two, a year later her mother brings a new guy home and that is who Beca knows as her father, she almost forgets that Tom isn't her real father.

_Wow so..-_

The guy who talked to you claiming to be Beca's father could very well be Beca's father. Yes.. I'm glad we cleared that up, please come by later so we can talk.

_Yeah of course this is really important to me as well_

Yeah.. okay I gotta go now, gotta make sure Bec is sleep, bye see you later.

_okay. see you later Chloe._

* * *

Chloe sighed when she hung up the phone and made her way back to their room. When she entered the room she smiled at the sight she saw_,_ Beca was curled up in the middle of the bed fast asleep. Chloe slowly walked over to Beca and kissed her on the cheek before getting some clothes and making her way to the bathroom.

Once Chloe was out of the shower and dressed she checked the time seeing it was only 11 am. She sighed and pulled out her phone.

(Chloe 11:03) Hey how are you?

(Stacie 11:04) Hey Chloe! I'm doing okay, how are you? How is Beca? How is living in LA with Beca?

(Chloe 11:06) Whoa full of questions. Have you been waiting for me to text you? Lol. I'm good, Beca.. she's okay we have a dilemma at the moment nothing to do with our relationship tho so calm down LOL and living with Beca is great, she bought this amazing house for us and if you haven't heard, Beca announced our relationship to the entire world.

(Stacie 11:10) I'm glad your doing okay and I'm soo glad Bechloe is doing okay lol and I hope whatever is going on with Beca turns out okay and YES! of course I heard, have you been on the internet today? They're using my ship name.. It's official Bechloe is on! :)

(Chloe 11:12) OMG seriously, I haven't checked yet lol How can people ship us? They know nothing about our relationship yet.

(Stacie 11:15) People work fast they base it off of everything Beca said about you and then they do research, they google your name, look on your facebook, instagram and twitter and they see stuff. You and Beca have so many cute little things on your page, it's very easy to ship you guys.

(Chloe 11:16) Wow I never thought about all that.

(Chloe 11:17) Anyway on to the real reason I texted you..

(Chloe 11:18) I want you to come down to LA, Beca could probably use her best friend. She misses you a lot.

(Stacie 11:20) I miss her too.. of course I'll come any thing for Beca.

(Chloe 11:21) Thank you, Can you come in two days? You can bring Jesse too. You don't have to worry about paying, I'll handle everything.

(Stacie 11:23) How are you going to pay for every thing?

(Chloe 11:25) Like I've been told numerous times in the two days I've been here.. I'm Beca Mitchell's girlfriend. I can handle it.

(Stacie 11:26) LOL I guess dating my midget does have it's perks

(Chloe 11:27) Oh trust me there were great perks before she became THE Beca Mitchell, if you know what I'm saying ;) ;)

(Stacie 11:28) I get what your saying lol How was the reunion sex by the way?

(Chloe 11:29) It hasn't happened yet :(

(Stacie 11:30) WHAT! WHYYYYY? :'(

(Chloe 11:32) We keep getting interrupted every time we we start. Beca told me she wants it to be romantic now. She wants to make sure she has a clear schedule and make it a date and all that jazz.

(Stacie 11:33) Awww that's sweet.

(Stacie 11:33) Hey I gotta go Jesse just got here. Talk ltr?

(Chloe 11:34) I'll try.. tonight is going to be a bit busy, I'll explain later ttyl

(Stacie 11:35) Okay

* * *

A couple hours later Beca woke up feeling refreshed. She grabbed her phone and saw it was 2:30 pm and also saw she had a bunch of notifications. She clicked it and saw they all said the same thing. _BECHLOE._

She walked out of their bedroom and called out for Chloe. Chloe quickly came to Beca and smiled.

"Nice to see you up sleeping beauty, how ya feeling?"

"Well rested, you let me sleep for seven hours."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted you to be fully charged for when Riley came over and for your set tonight at Toxic."

Beca nodded. "When's Riley coming over?"

"Four, I gave her a little summary of the situation with your dads, I hope that's okay."

"It fine."

"Cool. Go shower and get dressed and I'll go make something to eat."

"Can we talk about us trending first."

Chloe smirked. "I know.. I have so many followers now, people really love us."

Beca smiled and handed Chloe her phone. "Read this."

Chloe grabbed the phone and read the article on it.

_Beca Mitchell is off the market ladies and gentlemen, sorry to disappoint but she has been for awhile, four years to be exact. Yesterday we found out that Beca Mitchell (21) is dating Chloe Beale (22) and has been for years. Apparently Beca and Chloe prove to the world that long distant relationships can truly work if you want it bad enough. While Beca was here in LA climbing up the charts and making a name for herself, her girlfriend was back home going to college and getting an education. Sources say that Chloe Beale attended Barden University and that the duo often went back and forth between visiting each other. I don't know about you guys but I wish nothing but the best for them and I for one ship Bechloe! Best of luck to the both of them. More information to come as it comes out. *view radio interview below*_

"It's creepy how fast they can get information."

Beca nodded. "Yeah I know."

"Okay go get yourself together."

Beca laughed. "Yes mom."

* * *

Beca walked into the living room a half hour later and saw Riley sitting down talking with Chloe.

"Hey guys."

They both looked up at her and smiled. Beca sat down next to Chloe and awkwardly looked at Riley.

"Sooo uh how long have you been here?"

"I just got here. Look Beca I know you're nervous but I really don't want to drag this out."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Y-yeah you're right let's talk about this person."

"Okay John Mitchell is the guy."

Beca sighed and closed her eyes, forcing the tears in her eyes to go away. She felt Chloe grab and squeeze her hand and that gave her comfort.

"I spoke with my mother and I was told that was my fathers name as well... John Mitchell abused both my mother and I and then one day randomly walked out on us, so I honestly have no idea how he found me or you."

Riley sighed and sat next to Beca. "I uh I also have a deep connection to John which is how this all happened. If you haven't figured it out by now that was him who called the radio station yesterday."

Beca shut her eyes and tried to hold in the tears. Riley turned to face Beca and turned Beca to her. Chloe squinted her eyes at the action but said nothing.

"Beca look at me... John is not the same person he was back then okay? I promise he isn't and he is truly sorry for what happened, I'm sure of it, that's why he wants to get in contact with you. He is the reason you and I have a bond and are connected in a way you don't even know yet."

Riley grabbed Beca's hands and looked into her eyes. "Beca we're-"

"I'm sorry I can't do this right now, I need a moment." Beca quickly got up an ran out of the room.

Riley sighed and Chloe was looking at her full of anger.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who the hell do you think you are putting the moves on my girlfriend while she's in such a vulnerable state and right in front of me."

"Chloe you have the wrong idea, but I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Fuck that, look me in my eyes and tell me you don't think of Beca in that way."

"I don't Chloe I swear! Maybe at first I did when we first met, but she immediately started talking about you and I backed off, anyone with a brain can see how much she loves you."

"Then what the hell was that?"

"That was me comforting Beca."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh my god Chloe, trust me I am not after Beca."

"How could I be sure?"

"OH MY GOD! JOHN MITCHELL IS MY FUCKING FATHER OKAY?"

Chloe immediately calmed down and they heard a gasp and saw Beca looking at them wide eyed..


	5. Are We Okay?

"OH MY GOD! JOHN MITCHELL IS MY FUCKING FATHER OKAY?"

Beca gasped as she heard Riley say that. She hadn't been in the other room for more than three minutes when she heard Chloe and Riley arguing.

"W-what?"

Riley quickly stood up and walked over to Beca, she reached out and Beca pulled away.

"Beca let me exp-"

"GET OUT!"

"Beca please don't do this..."

"Riley I told you to get the fuck out of my house."

Riley sighed and started to walk away. She stopped walking and turned to look at Beca.

"I am your sister Beca. we are relat-"

"Riley Adams do not say we are related, stay the fuck away from me, you're fired I never want to see you again."

Chloe decided to step in. "Bec don-"

"Chloe do not tell me what to do."

Beca shook her head and got her car keys and left the house.

"Riley I'm sorry I-I didn't know."

"Whatever Chloe.. Fuck I knew this would happen, that's why I didn't just outright say it, I wanted to ease it in. You- you forced me to say it, I would NEVER do anything to break you and Beca up, sure I had a crush on here, but the moment my father told me she was my sister I one felt terrible for crushing on my sister and two knew I had to talk to her, my whole life all I wanted was a big sister and I have one now. But she hates me now."

"Riley I promise this won't last long, when Beca comes back I'll talk to her and we'll sort everything out."

"Yeah sure.. We all know how stubborn Beca is. I'll see you later Chloe."

She left the house leaving Chloe all alone to think of the big mess she just caused.

* * *

Beca came home four hours later to find Chloe asleep on the couch. She sighed and gently shook Chloe to wake her up.

"Chloe wake up."

Chloe's eyes slowly opened and she sat up.

"What time is it?"

"A little after six. Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Cool."

Chloe got up and walked away. Beca sighed knowing Chloe was mad at her. She followed Chloe into their bedroom and sat down on her bed.

"So I wanna head out to go to Toxic in an hour I want to shower and change before I go, are you coming with me when I go or do you want to wait until the club actually opens?"

"I don't really feel like clubbing tonight, I think I just wanna stay in tonight."

Beca frowned. "Chloe come on, this will be your first time seeing me spin in this club, don't miss it because you're mad at me over something so stupid."

"Something stupid Beca, I'm not mad at you over something stupid. I'm mad at because you didn't give Riley a chance to explain herself and I'm fucking mad at you because you yelled at em and left for hours without letting me know where the hell you were and if you were okay."

"Chloe you were the one who started arguing with her, for what reason I don't know, but I was coming out to see why and I hear her say that, this was her plan the whole fucking time, they're using me for my money! So stop acting like such a fucking bitch towards me and be on my side."

By the time Beca realized what she said Chloe was walking out of the room. She sighed and started following her.

"Chloe I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Chloe... STOP!"

Chloe turned around and pushed Beca. "Don't yell at me like you fucking own me. You think I'm acting like such a bitch.. you don't need me around."

"Chloe don't be ridiculous... where are you going?"

"I don't care anywhere but here!"

Beca stood in front of Chloe.

"Please stop, you can't go out their. Paparazzi will find you and will taunt you and make huge story."

"Beca get out of my face. You're worried about the paparazzi finding your girlfriend angry and making a bad story about you."

Beca grabbed Chloe and looked in her eyes.

"Chloe I'm worried about the paparazzi finding my girlfriend upset and doing things to hurt her because they are cruel like that. They will take your vulnerable state and abuse it and put ideas into your mind that is the furthest thing from true. I'm worried because I love you so much Chloe Beale and I don't want you to leave. I know I did the same thing to you earlier and I feel terrible about it, but please please I'm begging you.. don't go."

Chloe sighed and walked away from the door, walking into the living room with Beca quickly following and sitting on the couch. Beca sat next to her and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you for staying."

"Whatever Beca."

Beca sighed as Chloe let go of her hands. "Chloe I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have left and definitely shouldn't have called you a bitch."

Chloe sighed and looked at Beca.

"I know Bec, I know."

"I'll make sure Riley still comes to the club tonight and we can talk before my set. I'll hear her out.. I just needed time to think."

Chloe nodded and stood up, reaching her hand out for Beca to grab.

"Let's go get ready."

* * *

It was now 9 o'clock and Beca had an hour to go before her set started. She sat in the VIP lounge with Chloe waiting for Riley to come.

"What if she doesn't show?"

"Beca calm down, I know she'll come."

As she said that, Riley came walking slowly into the room. She awkwardly stood in front of Beca.

"Hello Beca."

"Hey Riley... I uh I'm sorry for the way I acted and for the things I said and I definitely shouldn't have left the house like that. I overreacted and I'm sorry, I would really like it if you could tell me everything. Are we really sisters?"

Riley smiled and sat down next to Beca as she scooted over.

"We are, my mother didn't know about you or your mother until recent. You said your father randomly left when you were two.. I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I think he left you guys for my mother and I. When you were two I was about to be born. We-"

"Wait... I just need a second to let that sink in. I often wondered what I did to make my father leave, turns out he just had another family."

"He told us he had another daughter a year ago and that he wanted to try and find her. We were shocked but supported him. Then I started working for you a few months later and I promise I had no idea who you were. When I told him I got the job he was happy and then I told him your name and his whole demeanor changed, I should have put it together, both your names are Mitchell and he acted different once he I told him I worked for you, then two days ago he told me you were my sister."

"How come your last name isn't Mitchell too?"

"My mom decided to give me her last name, I sometimes go by Riley Adams-Mitchell, but I mainly just say Riley Adams."

Beca nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Beca and I'm sorry to you too Chloe for giving you the impression I was trying to make a move on her."

Beca looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow and Chloe blushed.

"I was a bit jealous of you two."

Beca smiled. "No reason to be jealous Chloe.. I would never cheat on you."

Chloe nodded. "I know, I just didn't want her flirting with you."

Riley laughed. "I'm going to go get a drink."

Beca stood up and reached out to Riley. "Make sure it's not an alcoholic drink... little sister."

"Oh come on! Just last week you were shooting back shots with me."

Beca laughed. "That was before I found out you were my sister."

Riley smiled. "So do you want to meet dad?"

Beca's smile went away as she thought about what to say.

"I don't know. I think I want to... but I want to talk to my mom first."

Riley nodded her head in understanding. "Can I tell him you're considering seeing him?"

"Yeah sure."

Riley smiled and walked away telling them she'd see them later.

Beca had a half hour left until she had to go on so she sat back down next to Chloe and grabbed her hand.

"Are we okay Chloe?"

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, we're fine. That was one of the many fights we will have during the course of our relationship. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, so I'm sorry for that."

"Chloe you really don't need to apologize, this one was all me and my bad communication skills."

She squeezed Chloe's hand and leaned to kiss her. Their kiss turned into a full blown make out session and they separated when Chloe let a moan slip out.

"Bec I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I want you... I need you."

Hearing Chloe say that turned Beca on so much, she almost took her right then and there, but then she remembered where they were and she pushed Chloe off of her gently. She gave her a peck on the lips and handed her a drink.

"I want you too baby.. really bad but we definitely can not do that here."

Chloe nodded her head and took a sip of her drink trying to calm herself down.

"I want you to come up to the booth with me when I spin."

"I think I'll be fine here by myself."

"Nah.. I want you up there with me."

Chloe sighed. "Beca I don't think I can stay in a tight space with right now without doing anything."

Beca smirked. "Wellll no one can see us in there. I don't want us to go all the way right now while we're here but I can relieve you of some of your stress."

Chloe stood up with a smile. "Let's go start your set!

* * *

They enter the booth and Beca started setting her equipment up. Beca announced herself to the crowd and the crowd went crazy. She played a couple of her mixes and then put it on auto play. She walked over to Chloe and sat next to her. I've got it set to play six songs before I start spinning again. Chloe nodded and straddled Beca's thighs. She leaned in and started to passionately kiss Beca.

"I haven't felt like this in so long."

Beca gasped as Chloe bit into a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Me either."

Beca started unbuttoning Chloe's pants as Chloe rocked on top of her. Beca slipped her hand down Chloe's pants and started rubbing Chloe's clit.

"You are so fucking wet Chloe."

Chloe moaned and started rocking faster.

"It's been so long."

Beca lowered her hand more and put two fingers in Chloe and kept massaging Chloe's clit with her thumb. She pulled Chloe's pants down more and started thrusting her fingers inside of her harder and faster. Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Beca I'm so fucking close!"

Beca kissed Chloe on her neck and continued to thrust, moments later Chloe was yelling out Beca's name.

"Fuck!" Chloe said panting, trying to catch her breath.

"I forgot how good you were at that."

Beca laughed. "Remember that was just a teaser to get you off. There will be the real thing soon enough babe."

Chloe smiled still in a daze. "Can't wait."

Beca gently lifted Chloe off of her as she buttoned up her pants.

"Hey Bec cab you play that song- oh I'm sorry I just interrupted you guys again didn't I." Riley said as she awkwardly stood by the door.

Chloe laughed. "No, had you come in a second earlier you would have witnessed me in my orgasmic bliss."

Beca blushed. "You can't talk to her about stuff like that."

Chlir laughed. "Why because she's your sister?"

"No because it's no ones business but ours!"

Chloe laughed as Beca went back and queued up a few more mixes.

Riley stood next to Chloe, opting not to sit on the couch they just had sex on.

"You get this look in your eyes every time you look at Beca and she gets the same look. I can tell you guys really love each other."

Chloe smiled and looked up at Riley. "I do love her, I love her with all my heart. She's everything to me and we went through a lot to be together. She's it for me, I can't imagine living my life with anyone else."

Beca hearing everything smiled and sat down next to Chloe and passionately kissed her.

*ahem*

They stopped kissing and looked up at Riley.

"I'm still here."

"Sorry about that."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? **


	6. We Broke Up

The next day Beca woke up alone in bed. She frowned and got out of bed to look for Chloe. As she got closer to the living room she heard people whispering, she frowned as she tried to listen.

"My god Chloe, you guys are living the life here. This place is beautiful!"

Beca frowned. It sounded just like her best friend but there's no way it could be Stacie.

"Did you guys sex it up all over yet?"

Beca's eyes widened. That's definitely Stacie. She quickly walked out into the living room and saw not only Stacie but Jesse too.

"W-what is this?"

They all turned and looked at Beca with smiles.

"They were suppose to come tomorrow but I decided to bring them in today, I hope you don't mind I used your card."

"Of course I don't mind."

Beca ran to Stacie and hugged her tightly. Jesse stood awkwardly behind, they were friends again but because Beca moved away, they hadn't had much time to bond. Beca looked over at Jesse feeling the awkwardness and decided to hug him, reassuring him that everything that happened in the past was just that, the past.

"I really missed you Bec."

Beca smiled as she hugged Jesse.

"I missed you too Jess."

When Beca and Jesse stopped hugging Stacie quickly grabbed Beca and took her into another room.

"We'll be back" she called out as she dragged her into one of the many rooms in the house.

"Why are you dragging me over here Stacie?"

"I've missed you."

Beca looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay fine two reasons. I heard about the sex dilemma and I want to help you plan your date and I also heard you were going through something. Chloe didn't go into all the details but it was enough for her to think you needed your best friend as soon as possible."

Beca nodded.

"Okay well there really isn't a sex dilemma, I mean every time we start someone interrupts, but I actually gave Chloe a bit of a teaser yesterday at he club."

She saw Stacie's face and continued.

"It was a private place, we were up in the booth, she looked so hot last night and we got caught up in the heat of the moment, so I took her to the DJ booth and helped her out. I cleared my schedule for tomorrow so our date will be tomorrow. Today Chloe is going into the studio, I'm making her my first artist."

"Wow that's amazing and totally help you plan your date with Chloe. I need Bechloe to have sexy times."

"Seriously Stace."

"Yes, I have supported you guys from the beginning and sex is one of the key things you need to make a relationship work."

Beca laughed and started walking out of the room.

"This conversation is done."

* * *

A little later in the day Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Jesse were sitting in Beca's office.

"Okay guys I need you to not embarrass me and please don't cause any disruptions."

Jesse and Stacie looked at Beca with their hands to their chest, faking offence.

"Us? Embarrass or disrupt? Don't worry about that Bec."

Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed Chloe, leading her out of her office and to a studio.

"Okay babe, they are going to try and intimidate you and make you feel the pressure, I just need you to focus and sing your beautiful heart out. There is a dude with a weird mustache he does this thing where he stares at you with an emotionless face to try and test you. Remember they secretly want you to do well but they have to test you, so if it looks like they don't like it, don't worry about it."

Chloe nodded as she quickly walked next to Beca.

"I think I got it."

They stood in front of the door and Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss.

"You've got this babe."

They walked through the door and saw a room full of people waiting.

"Hey everyone, this is Chloe Beale, the girl who is going to jump start HotShot 2.0."

Everyone in the room continued to stare and slightly nodded their heads except for Riley who brightly smiled at them. Beca walked Chloe into the studio and spoke to her in a low voice.

"Okay so right now I'm no longer your girlfriend, I'm your boss, I need you to give this your all and show them why you're here, don't mess up."

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Beca left and went with the rest of the people and turned on the audio. Chloe smiled as she heard the tune coming through the headphones. It was titanium, she knew Beca had chosen the song and that made her feel a lot less nervous. She began to sing and paid no attention to the emotionless faces, but to the one face that looked at her with nothing but love and admiration. When she finished everyone left the room except Beca and Riley. Chloe walked out of the booth and smiled.

"Was I okay?"

"You were perfect Chloe."

Riley hugged Chloe and walked out of the room. Chloe turned to look at Beca.

"How did I do?"

"Like Riley said.. you were perfect. You did an amazing job and I know you and will make a great team making music together."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca, then she leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey I want to-"

Roger frowned at what he saw.

"Beca in my office please."

Beca nodded and followed Roger to his office. She left, Chloe wondering what just happened.

* * *

"Beca I cannot have you doing that, you cannot mix business and pleasure, I'm sorry but you'll have to-"

"Roger no offense but I do not want to hear what you have to say."

"You can't date Chloe and work with her so you have to choose and if I know you like I know I know you I'll be seeing you tomorrow with Chloe as your new artist and ONLY your new artist."

Beca looked at him shocked.

"Well clearly you DON'T know me."

Beca walked out of his office with a sigh and made her way to her office.

"Is everything okay Beca?"

Chloe asked as she saw Beca packing her things.

"Yeah Chloe everything is fine."

Roger walked in a sighed.

"Beca you're making a mistake."

"I'm really not Roger."

She grabbed Chloe's hand and walked out with Stacie and Jesse following behind wondering what happened. Once they got in the car they all looked at Beca expectantly.

"What?"

"What the hell happened in there Beca?"

"I quit."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"What! Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Beca Mitchell tell me what the hell happened."

Beca sighed. "After he walked in on us kissing he told me to choose between you and working there.. obviously I chose you."

"Bec-"

"No Chloe I made my choice I won't change my mind."

She started the car and turned on the radio meaning the end of the conversation and drove home.

* * *

Chloe cautiously walked into their bedroom and saw Beca sitting on the edge of their bed with her phone. She sat next to her and smiled sadly at her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Riley called Roger wants me to come back, he clearly underestimated my love for you."

"Stacie had a plan."

"What kind?"

"A plan that can help you keep your job and me."

"I don't wanna work for him."

"Work for him long enough to make sure you have your company, then you can leave."

Beca sighed. "What's the plan?"

"Simple... we have to fake break up. We say we broke up on good terms and still live together and that we are still friends but decided a relationship wasn't for us, not now at least."

"I am not doing that."

"Beca it's fine, I think it would be kind of hot to sneak around and like I said we are still friends so if people see us out it's fine."

"I'm not doing that shit just to please Roger."

"You love working at HotShot Beca, besides Roger being a fucking terrible boss, you love it. Please don't make me be the reason you're losing your favorite job."

Beca slowly nodded her head. "Fine."

* * *

A few hours later Beca was back at HotShot Records with a frown.

"Beca I hope you are here at this late hour for a good reason."

"Chloe and I mutually decided it would be best for my career if we broke up and I continued to work here."

Roger smiled.

"You guys made the right choice."

"Can I ask why you suddenly wanted Chloe and I apart."

Roger sighed.

"You won't like the answer but I don't really like that. I was attempting to deal with it but walking in on it I couldn't."

Beca almost jumped over the desk and smacked him but she remained calm. She needed this job just a little bit longer then she could start her company on her own.

"At least you tried."

Roger stuck his hand out. "See you and Chloe Monday?"

"Yeah. She's still gonna be living with me because she just moved out here and we're still friends."

Roger frowned.

"You broke up but you're still friends?"

Beca nodded.

"She broke up with me because of you, she told me I worked too hard to throw it all away for her; we both agreed to being just friends and roommates."

Roger nodded his head.

"Okay see you Monday."

Beca nodded her head and left.

When she got home she found Chloe, Jesse and Stacie sitting on the couch waiting for her.

They jumped up and said. "How did it go?"

"I got my job back, he said he couldn't 'deal' with our relationship, he tried but he couldn't. I only need a few months and I can be rid of him."

Chloe smiled and walked up to Beca. She grabbed Beca and started to kiss her.

"Roger can suck it."

She pulled Beca to their bedroom and they heard Stacie cheering in the distance.


	7. The Rumors are True

**A/N: I just want to thank everybody for reviewing, I'm glad you guys are enjoying. **

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect, vahuene, and Guestttt thank you for reviewing every chapter. :)**

**Read On..**

* * *

Beca laughed as they entered their bedroom.

"Stacie is hilari-"

Before Beca could finish her sentence she was being thrown onto their bed. She looked up at Chloe questioningly and saw Chloe closing and locking their bedroom door.

"Chloe what are you doing?"

Chloe started crawling onto the bed and now hovered over Beca.

"I'm doing what we should have done the moment I walked through the door last week."

"B-but I had plans, date night and what not."

Chloe smirked and leaned down to kiss Beca.

"Are you telling me to stop?"

Beca quickly shook her head.

"No way."

Chloe smiled.

"It turns me on knowing that Roger thinks he won, but here we are right here, he was really stupid enough to believe that two people who are madly in love would be just friends and still live together for his sake."

Beca laughed.

"He thinks he's a powerful man."

Chloe leaned down and started kissing Beca.

"He. Thought. Wrong."

"God you're so hot Chloe."

Beca flipped them over and started kissing Chloe. She slowly pulled Chloe's shirt off and quickly pulled of her bra. Her eyes instantly darkened as she looked over Chloe's chest. She hovered over Chloe waiting for someone to interrupt and smiled at Chloe.

"No ones interrupting us."

"Stacie wants us to do this, she'll make sure no one interrupts." Chloe said out of breath.

Beca nodded and started sucking on Chloe's nipple. After deciding she gave one enough attention she moved on to the next. Chloe pulled Beca back up to her face and passionately kissed her. Chloe started unbuttoning Beca's shirt and pulled off her tank top. Chloe began taking Beca's bra off with a smile. She hadn't seen Beca's body in person in a little over a year. She took one of Beca's nipples in her mouth as Beca hovered over her. Beca now slowly trailed her hand down Chloe's body and slipped her hand down Chloe's pants.

"Fuck! Bec.."

Beca gently bit on Chloe's ear.

"These need to be off." She said yanking on Chloe's jeans. She unbuttoned them and slid them down Chloe's legs. Beca took a second to admire the squirming body beneath her.

"It's been so long since I've been able to see you like this... to touch you.. like. this.."

Beca pulled Chloe's panties down and ran her fingers through her folds. Chloe instantly moaned in pleasure. Beca smiled and continued to rub Chloe.

"Fuck Beca, that feels so damn good."

Beca kissed Chloe all over her body. Starting on her lips, her neck, her chest, her stomach, her thighs.. She paused when she got between Chloe's legs, she placed a light kiss on her folds and smiled as Chloe started to squirm even more.

"Please Bec, I need you."

Beca smiled and separated Chloe's folds with her tongue.

"Fuck!"

Beca was about to continue until she felt Chloe stop her. She looked up at Chloe questioningly.

"I want to try something different."She said trying to catch her breath. "I have a bag in the closet."

Beca awkwardly got off the bed and made her way to the closet. She opened the bag and her eyes widened. She looked back at Chloe who was looking back at her with a face full of lust.

"You want me to put this on?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Equal pleasure for both of us."

Beca quickly took her pants and panties off and put on the strap-on. She walked back over to Chloe and kissed her hard.

"Beca I need you."

Beca put herself between Chloe's legs and slowly started to enter her.

"Is this okay?"

Chloe moaned. "It's more than okay! Put it all in."

Beca slowly pushed all the way in, making Chloe loudly moan and started thrusting in and out of Chloe. She began to pick up speed with every thrust making Chloe moan out her name. The harder she pushed the more pleasure she also felt. They were now both moaning as Beca continued to thrust into Chloe. Chloe began to gasp and started scratching all over Beca's back.

"I'm so close Bec."

Beca nodded her head not being able to say anything. She was suddenly flipped over and Chloe was now on top.

"Can't have you doing all the work."

Chloe started riding Beca, making them both moan loudly.

"Fuck.. keep going Chloe"

Beca started lifting her hips thrust into Chloe more as she continued to grind, they both matched a pace and soon both of them were screaming out each others names. Chloe collapsed on top of Beca with a smile, Beca flipped them over and pulled out of Chloe making her buck her hips.

"Fuck!" Chloe said with a shaky breath. "That was amazing!"

Beca laughed and tried to catch her breath. "It really was, when did you get that?"

"The day I came here, Riley and I went shopping."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's shoulder. "Not how I expected the night to go... but I'm glad it did."

Chloe yawned and nodded her head. "Me too babe."

They went to sleep wrapped in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_*knock knock knock knock*_

"Bec.. Chloe! wake up!"

Beca opened her eyes and quickly put on robe and opened the door.

"What is it Stacie?"

Stacie said nothing, she just handed Beca her phone and walked away.

"I could've gotten my phone on my own later Stace, you didn't have to wake me for that."

Stacie turned around with a sigh. "Your phone kept buzzing so I looked at it, you're in the news again.. read it."

Beca frowned as Stacie walked away and went into her room and sat on the bed looking at her phone. She had a bunch of notifications and Bechloe was trending on twitter. She clicked the article and sighed as she read it.

_Bechloe Over?_

_A source close to the couple say that they decided it would be best for them to split. The couple had been together for four years and only announced it a few days ago. Beca and Chloe were seen Wednesday at club Toxic looking very happy and close. They were also seen sharing a few kisses before going into the DJ booth. (photos below). The news is shocking and heartbreaking and we hope it isn't true. We will continue to cover the story as information comes through._

"Damn."

"Mmm is everything okay babe?"

Beca turned and looked at Chloe with a sad smile. "The whole world knows we 'broke up' now."

Chloe frowned and got up. "How?"

"You know Roger did this."

"I fucking hate Roger."

"Me too Chlo. He seems to have gotten worse since he found out I was gay."

Chloe sighed and wrapped the covers around her.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I guess I'll release a statement, I'm spinning tonight so I'm sure people will be there and will be asking me about us."

Chloe nodded. "Okay so do I not go or do I just not be around you."

"Neither.. you're going with me and you'll be in VIP with me. We're 'friends' remember? 'Friends' go out with friends"

Chloe smiled. "Okay."

Beca smiled and leaned forward to kiss Chloe. Chloe pecked her on the lips and moved.

"Seriously Chloe! There is nothing wrong with kissing in the morning."

"I told you back then and I'll tell you now, I won't kiss you without a fresh mouth."

"There is nothing wrong with doing that, your breath is fine. You can't let that dumb bitch Alice make you think something that isn't true. She was just jealous of you, you're beautiful and you smell great all the time. You know when we're married you're gonna kiss me in the morning, I won't let you not kiss me."

Chloe grinned and looked at Beca. They had never talked about getting married before.

"What?"

"You said when we're married."

Beca blushed. "I uh I mean if that's something you ever want one day."

"Of course it is! I love you so much."

Beca smiled. "I love you too."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. She pushed her onto the bed and tried to deepen the kiss but Chloe pushed her away.

"Chloe.. trust me."

Chloe closed her eyes and nodded her head. This was a big deal to her, ever since Alice told Chloe her breath smelled like eggs in ninth grade, she'd been afraid to kiss or even talk close to someone in the morning. Beca kissed Chloe again and trailed her tongue on her bottom lip. Chloe slowly opened her mouth and Beca quickly let her tongue explore her mouth. Beca stopped kissing Chloe and smiled.

"Definitely not egg breath."

* * *

An hour or two later Beca and Chloe came out of the room freshly showered and saw Stacie and Jesse watching TV.

"Hey guys."

Stacie turned and smiled at them. "Hey you two."

Jesse walked to the kitchen and came back out with two plates of food. "Good morning guys."

Beca smiled. "Thanks, you didn't have to do this."

Jesse shrugged. "It's the least we could do, you gave us a trip here, you're letting us stay in your beautiful home and we get to go to a VIP room tonight at the hottest club, all we did was make breakfast."

Beca smiled and sat down next to Chloe and started to eat at the table. Stacie got up and sat across from them. "Sounded like you two had a pretty good night."

Beca choked on her food and looked up at Stacie. "We are not talking about this."

Stacie shrugged and looked at Chloe. "Sounds like Beca is quite the lover."

Chloe smiled. "Oh she definitely is. We tried something a little different and it was a-ma-zing!"

"Chloe!"

Chloe laughed. "Sorry babe. I won't talk about our amazing sex any more."

Beca rolled her eyes as her phone rung, she smiled. "It's my dad."

Hey da-

_Beca Mitchell what the hell happened between you and Chloe_

Oh dad it's not a big deal we-

_Not a big deal? Beca this is a huge deal, your mother and Laura are here also. We want an explanation._

'Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe smiled and spoke.'

Beca has you guys on loud speaker hey everyone!

_Chloe?_

Yeah it's me, if you'd let Beca explain then you'd know we are not really broken up, we just said we are, don't worry it won't be for long.

_But why?_

It's for the sake of Beca's job. Don't worry mom we're fine.

_Okay. _

We are actually eating breakfast right now so can we talk later.

_Sure, we just had to see what happened, I'm glad all is well._

Us too. Could you guys keep it to yourselves?

_Of course. Have a nice day._

You too. We love you guys.

_We love y'all too_

Beca hung up the phoneand sighed. "I forgot about them, we probably should have told them to save them the worry."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah."

Jesse smiled at the two. "So you two are suppose to be broken up so remember that when we get to the club tonight."

Beca nodded her head and kissed Chloe. "I want to that a few times before we have to not do it."

* * *

_Beca Beca are the rumors true?_

_Chloe I though you and Beca broke up, why are you here together?_

_Beca did you and Chloe come separately?_

Beca smiled at all the cameras and walked next to Chloe.

"Okay everybody turn your mics over here if you want to hear the truth."

Everyone surrounded Beca and Chloe.

"The rumors are very much true,but please don't be mad or upset. We came to the decision together and we agreed we fit better as friends. We will still hang out all the time and we still live together, the only difference is we sleep in different rooms and we don't kiss or do any of that stuff. Will we ever get back together? Who knows, it's a possibility, she's a great girlfriend, but right now that's not the case."

_Beca why now after four years of a long distant relationship, why choose to break up when you're finally together?_

"Well that's a good question. I think it's work. She see's how hard I work and there was a thing that happened at work and well we both decided we should just break up rather than having all my hard work go down the drain, it was sort of a her or work type thing, and I would always choose her in a heartbeat, but we talked about it and we both said we actually work better as friends."

_To me the way you described the situation sounds like you work better in a relationship, you two looked so happy the other day_

"You may be right, like I said no one knows the future and we could get back together. We were very happy the other day and we are very happy right now."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and smiled. Chloe stepped forward and spoke. "Beca and I have been through a lot and we are still going through things, but we always come out on top. Yes we are not together, but that doesn't mean forever.

_So you have plans on getting back together?_

"I think we've said enough."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and walked through the club doors.

Chloe sighed. "That was intense."

"That's how it is."

Stacie and Jesse walked up to them. "How'd it go."

Beca shrugged. "It wasn't fun lying to everyone. Once this is all over I'm gonna tell the truth, we're not just gonna say we decided we wanted to be together again. I'm gonna tell the world about Roger."

Beca walked to the bar and they all followed her. Stacie sat next to her.

"Hey Bec a girl has been eyeing you since you walked through those doors, if she walks by humor her okay."

Beca nodded and Chloe glared at the girl.

"Chloe stop, we aren't together remember, you can't act like you're jealous, cameras are everywhere."

Chloe nodded and ordered a drink. She watched as the girl finally walked over to them and looked Chloe up and down before turning to Beca.

"Hi there."

Beca smiled. "Hello."

"I heard you were back on the market."

"You heard correct."

The girl smiled and leaned in closer to Beca. Stacie watched from afar and walked over to Chloe. "Dance with me Chlo."

She walked away as the girl whispered something into Beca's ear. "I don't want to leave them alone."

"Camera's are taking pictures."

"I don't care."

"Chloe you have to remember this is all fake. Beca won't do anything wrong. Look it looks like she is coming our way now."

"Hey guys I'm going up to the booth now, Stacie I'm gonna kiss you on the cheek so I can kiss Chloe okay?"

Stacie smiled. "Lay it on me Mitchell."

Beca hugged Stacie and kissed her cheek and then turned to Chloe and hugged her and kissed her cheek. Before they separated she whispered something in her ear and walked away." Chloe smiled and started dancing to the music with Stacie.

"What did she say?"

Chloe's smiled widened. "She told me she loved me and that she couldn't wait to really kiss me later."

Stacie smiled and the two girls danced together while Jesse was up in the booth with Beca.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	8. Jealous

Beca watched Chloe dancing with Stacie with a smile, she was up in the booth getting all her equipment setup so she can start her set. She invited Jesse to come along because she knew they still needed to talk, sure it had been four years but Beca had been gone most of them and when she did come back to Atlanta there was never any time to talk about serious stuff like that. She started her first track and sat down next to Jesse.

"This is amazing Bec, I'm so proud of you."

Beca smiled and Jesse and nodded. "I'm proud of myself, I honestly never thought I would get this far but Chloe always pushes me and forces me to be all I can be, I mean look at us now, we fake broke up for the sake of my career."

Jesse smiled. "Chloe is amazing for you. She looks out for you, even when she was hours away from you and I know we never really properly talked about what happened way back when... I still think about it every time I see you. I'm sorry and I know I've told you a billion times but I am. I almost messed up the best thing to happen in your life."

"Like I've told you a billion times, it's fine... You were a teenage boy in love."

"That still doesn't excuse what I did, I mean I guess in a way it does because I wouldn't do it now, I'd like to think I cover it up pretty well."

Beca slightly frowned. "Jess you don't uh... you don't still have feeling for me do you?"

Jesse shrugged. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder... I'd never do anything though I swear, I cherish our friendship way too much."

"Let me know if anything regarding your feelings for me change... as in get stronger.."

Jesse laughed. "What would you do Bec?"

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know... but it might make you feel better, getting it out in the open and all."

"You might be right."

She leaned in awkwardly in hugged him. Jesse smiled and hugged Beca tightly glad she was being cool about everything.

* * *

Back down on the dance floor Chloe sighed. She was having a great time but honestly she wanted to be with Beca. She looked up at the booth and saw Beca smiling and laughing with Jesse. She was glad they were finally getting back to the way she use to them back in high school.

"Stace friends can visit friends in DJ booths right?"

Stacie shrugged. "Sure I mean Jesse's up there."

Chloe smiled. "Let's go say hi to our friend Beca, I'm gonna pick up some drinks for us first."

Stacie watched as Chloe got some drinks and smiled it was fun watching them pretend to not be together. She had turned down numerous chances of being with a hot guy because she didn't want leave Chloe alone, she thinks she came a long way. Chloe comes back with a smile and they head up to the booth.

"Hey what are you guys doing up here?"

Stacie smiled. "Chloe couldn't take being away from you, I'm her cover up, they'll say we both came up here."

Chloe nodded. "Can the cameras see from over here?"

"Nope only up near the equipment, do you really think I would have did what I did to you the other night if they could?"

Chloe smiled and reached her hand out grabbing Beca by the shirt and pulling her into a corner. She instantly attached their lips and Jesse and Stacie stood in front of them just in case.

When Beca's shift was over they decided to stay at the club a little longer and enjoy themselves. The four of them were now all dancing together, Stacie and Jesse often intervening when Beca and Chloe got too handsy on each other. All was well until a girl came up to them and started grinding on Beca.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." Chloe asked anger clearly being shown.

The brunette frowned. "I'm dancing.."

"Why are you dancing with her?"

The girl laughed. "Oh I see, you're still not over Beca, I knew you too didn't break up mutually.. Beca broke up with you and now you can't let g-"

Chloe smacked her making the girl instantly shut up. Beca's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Chloe and took her to the bathroom.

"Chloe what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean? That bitch was all over you! You _let_ her be all over you.."

Beca frowned. "Chloe... don't start, you know I would never."

Chloe sighed. "I know, I just get jealous.. Your so hot and everyone wants you.. they all think you're single now so they have a chance, girls will throw themselves at you."

"You have nothing to worry about though, although you just helped me speed up this whole process. You gave me a song idea, I think I know what I want it to say but I need your help with the parts for you. Monday morning we'll be singing a duet for Roger."

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning to her phone chiming. She picked it up and groaned it was 9 am.. way too early for a Saturday. She checked the notifications and rolled her eyes. Of course they were about what Beca said last night, how close they seemed last night, Chloe punching the girl in the face last night and them leaving together last night. She looked over at Chloe and smiled, she really loved that girl and the thought of not being with her killed her. She pulled out her book and began writing the lyrics she thought about last night.

When Chloe woke up she smiled at the sight she saw. Beca was sitting up and was very focused on her book.

"Whatcha writing Bec?"

Beca jumped a little from being startled but relaxed. "I'm writing that song I was talking about last night, it's called jealous.. I think i'm writing a hit. I just want your opinon on what I wrote for you.. I based it off of what you said last night."

Chloe looked over the lyrics and smiled. "Wow Bec.. this is amazing, that is exactly what I would have asked you to write. Are you sure Roger will go for it?"

Beca nodded. "It's a great song I'd like to think and he can never turn down a great song and I'll tell him I wrote it for us before we 'broke up'"

Chloe laughed and gently kissed Beca. Beca gasped.

"What?" Chloe asked.

Beca smiled. "You just gave me a kiss Chloe Beale and not just a peck like you usually do in the morning, but an I love you kiss."

Chloe laughed. "I do love you and you did help me a bit with my fear, I'm more comfortable now."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again. "I'm glad I could help."

Beca grabbed her book again and continued to write the song with some input from Chloe. When they were done writing it, Beca made some music for it and then they later performed it for Stacie and Jesse.

"That was great!"

Jesse nodded. "It really was, I love it!"

"I think you wrote us a hit Bec."

Beca laughed. "We wrote a hit."

* * *

It was now Monday morning and Beca and Chloe were in HotShot Records sitting across from Roger who was looking at them skeptically.

"So you two are broken up?"

Beca nodded her head. "Yup."

"But you wrote a duet about being jealous."

"We wrote it before we broke up and it's such a good song we weren't going to give up the chance of releasing a hit."

"I even punched a girl in the face for publicity because I was 'jealous'" Chloe grinned.

Roger nodded his head. "Okay then.. let's get you two in the studio and let me hear it."

Beca and Chloe walked into the booth and put on the headphones. The beat started playing and Beca smiled.

_(Beca) _

_I don't like the way he's looking at you._

_I'm starting to think you want him too._

_Am I crazy have I lost ya even though I know you love me can't help it._

_I turn my chin, music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in the face you can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

_Cause you're too fuckin' beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste _

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_You're too fuckin' beautiful _

_And everybody wants your sex_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_(Chloe)_

_Listen_

_I'm the type to never sweat no chick_

_Ain't nobody but you got me stressin' this way and you know_

_Now the struggle's always real_

_Girls be steppin in my space_

_All up in your face_

_How am I supposed to feel_

_I turn my chin, music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in the face you can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

_(Beca)_

_Cause you're too fuckin' beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste _

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_(Together)_

_You're too fuckin' beautiful _

_And everybody wants your sex_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_(Beca)_

_You're the only one invited_

_I said there's no one else for you_

_Cause you know I get excited (yeah)_

_When you get jealous too_

_I turn my chin, music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in the face you can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

_(Together)_

_You're too fuckin' beautiful _

_And everybody wants your sex_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

Roger watched them for a second and then smiled. They came out of the booth and Roger clapped his hands.

"You were right it'll definitely be a hit but maybe we can find Chloe a male to sing it with."

Beca frowned. "Forget it Roger, this is our song. Her being my first artist we will make music together, I'm not making any more sacrifices regarding Chloe for you."

Roger nodded. "Very well then. Let's set up a date and time to record. Tomorrow we will release to the press that you are getting your own company under our brand and that Chloe is your first artist."

Beca smiled and nodded her head. "Yes sir.. Does next Wednesday at four pm sound good?"

Roger checked his schedule and nodded. "Make it four thirty and we'd be perfect!"

"Done. Wednesday at four thirty."

"Okay then.. See you girls later."

He walked out the door with an extra pep in his step. Beca turned to Chloe and smiled.

"I'd say in about two weeks everything will be settled and we can finally tell the truth."

"Tell the truth about what?"

Beca and Chloe's heads quickly snapped to the door seeing Roger looking at them.

"Uh our parents. We've been lying to them about still being together."

Roger nodded. "Aw good luck with that."

Beca walked Roger to the door and made sure he was gone before turning to Chloe and laughing.

* * *

Later that night Beca was laying in bed when suddenly her phone began to ring, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

_Hello? Is this Beca.. Beca Mitchell?_

"Yes it is.. may I ask who's calling?"

_I know you may not want to hear from me but I couldn't wait any longer. I heard about the break up with Chloe and I had to talk to you... I'm John... Mitchell._

Beca gasped. "H-how did you get my number?"

_Riley.. and don't get mad at her. I took her phone when she wasn't around and found your number. I really want to meet with you and talk to you Rebecca._

When he said that she had flashes of a man calling her that as a child. "You left when I was two.. but I feel like I know your voice."

_I left you guys and I'm terribly sorry. I was a terrible person but when I left I knew I had made a mistake, I had a woman pregnant and I was treating your mother and you terribly but I came back, I stayed close and we talked a few times, you didn't remember me as your father and you started calling another man dad._

"Yeah Tom, mom met him a year after you left. He was like a father to me the moment we met." Beca thought about what John said, about staying close, she remembered the voice and the joy she felt every time she saw him when she went outside. "Oh my god... you're the man who use to talk to me outside, you would occasionally buy me ice cream or give me a toy. You're Mr. David."

_Like I said I was around, I'm glad you remembered my voice. My middle name is David by the way, that's where the name came from.._

"Why didn't you ever tell me who you were?"

_Because you were a kid and you would have told your mother and she wouldn't have let me see you ever again._

"I guess that makes sense."

_I am so sorry Rebecca._

"John it's getting late."

_Okay.. I understand._

"But I would like to continue talking... can you have Riley bring you to my house so we can talk tomorrow?"

_Wow are you sure?_

"Yeah. Clearly you care, I had you in my life unknowingly almost my whole life.

_When you were fifteen my wife decided she wanted to move the family to LA. I tried to fight it but she wouldn't budge, I thought she would look at me differently if I had told her I abandoned you and your mother so I agreed and we moved here. When you turned eighteen I started looking for you again. I found out you had moved to LA, then you started getting bigger and then Riley came home one day and told me she was working for you. That was when I knew it was time to tell the truth._

"Thank you for clearing that up."

_No problem at all. Thank you for hearing some of my story. I'll see you tomorrow at noon?_

"Sounds good John."

_Okay Rebecca.. Goodnight._

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Was it okay? I hope so...**

**The song used was Jealous Remix by Nick Jonas ft. Tinashe**


	9. You Call That Man Dad?

Beca woke up the next morning and sighed. She felt like today was going to be a long day. She was meeting her father, which meant she would have to have a conversation with her mother and she was having the whole announcement about getting her own label later in the day. She started to move so she could get out of bed but Chloe's arm went around her and tightened. With her face still buried in her pillow she spoke.

"Something's bothering you."

Beca smiled. It was amazing how they could tell when something was wrong with the other just based off of body language. Chloe now turned her head to look at Beca and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Beca nodded her head. "Just a little stressed... I had a surprise caller last night.. John Mitchell called."

"Bec why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful and the conversation really didn't go that bad. He's coming over actually."

Beca then told Chloe what they had talked about and how he had been in her life without her knowing who he truly was until she was 14.

"Wow Becs that's kind of amazing but didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

Beca nodded. "He wasn't really a stranger, one time when my mom and dad where out they had our neighbor watch me I was about 5 at the time, that was the first time I really met John or as I knew him Mr. David. I guess he was close to our neighbor when he lived with us because she had let him in and she introduced us. We played and I remember I had so much fun, then I started seeing him around more often, it's kinda creep now thinking about it, but he's my dad, he wanted to see me I guess."

Chloe nodded. "Well I guess we better get cleaned up and make some food for when they get here."

"Yeah. But first I want to call mom and let her know what's going on."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca before getting off the bed and making her way to the bathroom.

"I'll join you in a sec!" Beca yelled. She then pulled out her phone with a sigh and called her mom.

_Hello?_

"Hey dad can I speak to mom?"

_Sure.. Is everything okay?_

"Yeah. I just need to talk to her about something important.. I'm sure she'll fill you in later."

_Okay.. Give me sec to hand her the phone._

Beca anxiously waited for her mom to come to the phone. She wasn't sure how her mother would react, she took a couple deep breaths as she heard there voices in the background.

_Beca sweetie is everything okay?_

"Yeah. I just... I have something to tell you.."

_What is it?_

_"_I spoke with John Mitchell last night-"

_What!_

"Mom let me finish talking okay?"

_Okay_

He called me last night, it turns out my assistant Riley is my sister, she didn't know we shared the same father when she applied for the job, she didn't even know I existed, but he got the number from her and it turns out he has been with me all the time. I don't know if you remember but their was a guy I use to talk about... Mr. David, you and dad thought he was an imaginary friend but I just found out that Mr. David was actually John trying to be in my life. I just felt like I should tell you all of this because i'm meeting with him in a few hours."

_Oh my god... Okay wow this is a lot to take in..Are you sure this is what you want to do?_

"I'm positive mom.. Mr. David was a big deal to me.. he was a friend and now knowing that he was actually my father.. it's like it changes everything, he wanted to come back and ask you if he could be in my life but he saw Tom and got intimidated, I just want to get to know him better."

_Okay Beca.. Call me and let me know how everything goes._

"I will. Love you mom."

_Love you too. Tell Chloe I said hello._

"Will do. Talk to you later."

_Bye._

Beca hung up the phone and sighed. She could tell her mother was a bit upset and worried but she had to do it, she hopped of the bed and made her way to the bathroom where Chloe was waiting in the shower for her.

* * *

A little later in the day Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Jesse were straightening up the house. It was now 11:30 and Beca was starting to freak out. Chloe and Jesse shared worried glances as they watched Beca vigorously wipe the table. Chloe slowly walked up to Beca and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Bec?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Beca stopped wiping and turned to Chloe. "Of course.. I'm fine."

Stacie sighed. "Beca we know you're freaking out over your dad co ing.. it's okay to admit it.."

"Okay fine, I'm a little tense... it's normal though.. nothing to worry about I just need a sec.. I'll be back."

Beca quickly walked out of the room and onto the back patio and pulled out her secret stash.

Jesse looked in the direction Beca went and smiled. "I guess she need some time to herself to take a few calming breaths."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Jesse don't be an idiot, she's out there smoking .."

Jesse gasped. "Shit. You're right."

They both looked ever at Chloe who was looking in the direction Beca went and rolled her eyes.

"Me and Jess are gonna head out and explore a little before we head back home tomorrow, we also want to give you guys privacy when John gets here."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I might join you guys later in case Beca wants some alone time with him."

They nodded their heads and left. Chloe sighed in walked to the back patio and immediately smelled what Beca was smoking.

"Beca... When did you pick up this habit again?"

Beca jumped at the disturbance and turned to Chloe.

"I uh never officially stopped.. I mean I did what we promised.. I didn't do it often, but I always have a little stash somewhere."

Chloe sighed. "I can't believe you."

"Chloe please, I'm not really doing anything wrong.. it's just a little weed, I need to calm my nerves down a bit. I promise you I don't do it a lot."

Chloe rolled her eyes and went back inside. Beca sighed and put out her weed and ran after Chloe. 'So much for stress relief' she said to herself.

"Chloe! Can we please not do this.. If it's that much of a big deal to you I won't do it ever again.. I'll just need another way to relieve stress."

Chloe sighed and turned to Beca. "I'm sorry for getting so upset... It really isn't a big deal it's just that stuff reminds me of an ex and he did bad things."

Beca hugged Chloe. "You never told me."

"I know... and I don't mean to bug you about it, it's just bad memories.."

"It's fine Chloe.. really."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "It's fine for you to occasionally smoke.. I just need to get use to it."

"You won't have to get use to it.. I won't do it a lot."

"Okay babe."

The door bell rung and Beca's eyes widened.

"Is it time already?"

Chloe looked at the time. "They're a little early but it's time."

Beca smoothed out her shirt as Chloe went to answer the door.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell, come in. Hey Riley."

John and Riley walked in the house. John looked at Chloe with a face of confusion.

"Hello Chloe, why exactly are you here?"

Chloe frowned but before she could say anything Beca spoke.

"She's here because I want her to be here. You're losing points already John.. please watch how you talk to my girl."

John frowned. "I'm sorry.. I thought you two were broken up."

"Ohhh yeah.. I forget about that.. hehe um we had to 'break up' for a reason I really don't feel like getting into but we're really together.. I'm trusting you to keep this secret.."

"Oh yes of course.. Hello Rebecca. I am your father Johnathan Mitchell, I left you years ago and I apologize. I know I'm way too late, but I'd like for us to have some type of relationship."

Beca nodded "I would too. I think I need some time.. to get to know you better and see where we are with everything and I also want to talk to my mom and dad first and see how they feel about the whole ordeal, mom was uncomfortable when I told her I was meeting you."

"You call that man dad?"

"Yeah... I told you last night we hit off the moment we met and he was like an instant father to me. No offense, but in my mind he s my father.. my only father, that's why the first time Riley came to me about you I was confused.. I often forget Tom isn't my real dad."

John felt a wave of emotion hit him. "May I use the restroom?"

"Uh sure you can just walk straight down and make a left."

John nodded and began walking towards the bathroom. Beca looked at Riley and Chloe and shrugged. Riley sighed.

"You hurt dad's feelings..."

"I didn't mean to hurt your dad's feelings, I was just being honest."

"Beca he's your father too okay, stop trying to deny it."

"I'm not Riley."

"When you were talking to me just now you purposely said 'your father' he is OUR father.. I understand he wasn't really in your life but he's trying now.. give him a chance."

Beca was mad now. **"Riley you have no fucking idea what you are talking about. What do you want me to call the man daddy the first 5 seconds I meet him? Me allowing him into my home and allowing him to talk to me is giving him a fucking chance. I don't know what your idea of giving someone a chance is because clearly you don't know. This man abused my mother and left us for you and _your_ mother.. I owe him NOTHING and I sure as hell don't owe you a damn thing either, I get it we're sisters you're excited, but just because we are sisters doesn't mean I have to call that man dad.. or even accept him. If you can't accept that then take the man and get the fuck out of my house!**"

Chloe and Riley stared at Beca wide eyed as she walked away.

Chloe looked at Riley who had tears in her eyes. "Ry I'm sorry. She.. I can't say she didn't mean it.. but she didn't mean for it to come out like that. She's been stressing and I guess she had to get that off her chest."

Riley smiled sadly at Chloe. "She's right though, I should be the one apologizing."

John walked out and had a sad smile on her face. Chloe sighed knowing he had heard everything.

"May I go and talk to her Chloe?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah.. I think she went in our room. Please don't push her too far, she has a bit of a temper when it comes to some people."

John nodded and made his way up the stairs. He opened the room door slightly and saw Beca staring at wall. He sighed and sat next to her.

"I was ashamed of myself for cheating on your mother and getting another women pregnant so I took my anger out on her and you. I know that doesn't excuse my actions but that's the reasoning. You did nothing wrong.. it was all me. I couldn't accept what I did and I couldn't tell her. I was killing myself every time I hurt one of you and I couldn't take it anymore, I took what I thought was the easy way out. I didn't tell your mother I cheated and I just left, getting a fresh start with someone new. I immediately knew I had made a mistake leaving but it took me another three years to actually come back. I saw that man you call a father and your mother and you looking like one big happy family and I was afraid to face all of you together. When I heard Margo was babysitting you I jumped on the chance and created Mr. David. She didn't want to at first but I begged her.. I came round as often as I could but also without alerting your mother. My wife later suspected me of cheating and suggested we move and well you know that story. I talked to Margo everyday for an update on you. When your mother went missing my whole world came crashing down, I thought she was gone forever, then they told me I would have to take you if they didn't find her soon, I was hesitant at first, as you know but I accepted it and was ready to tell my family. The day I was prepared to tell them was the day your mother was found so you know I didn't tell them then. Regardless of what I did and how I acted I loved your mother and I will always love your mother... Melissa is my one true love and you are my eldest daughter.. someone I should have done more to protect and Rebecca I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

Beca looked over at John and wrapped him in a big hug. John smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Rebecca."

"I love you too dad."

Beca's eye's widened when she realized what she said. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I got caught up in the moment, I know you're my father but it's a bit late in my life for me to be calling you that. Like I said I have my dad, I'd feel more comfortable calling you John."

John nodded. "I understand. Thank you for hearing me out."

"No problem.. thank you for talking.. you uh really opened my eyes. I'm having my mom fly out here in a couple weeks. My dad will be with her but I think you should come, the three of us should talk and I promise it'd be only us three."

"I think I'd like that very much. I must be going now though. Thank you for meeting with me, I hope we can do this again soon."

"Of course."

They stood up and hugged and Beca walked him to the door, apologizing to Riley before saying goodbye to them. Beca closed the door with a smile and looked at Chloe.

"I'm sorry for that outburst earlier."

"It's fine, you needed to release that. How did the talk with John go?"

Beca smiled. "It went a lot better then I had expected."

She went on to tell Chloe what they had talked about.

"I'm glad you feel better about all of this."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe.

"Me too Chloe, Me too."


	10. I Love You

A few hours later Beca and Chloe were laying on the couch cuddling and watching a movie, well more Chloe was watching the movie and Beca was kissing Chloe.

"Babe stop. I'm watching the movie."

Beca continued to kiss Chloe. "Nothing. Is. Stopping. You. From. Doing. That."

"Your kissing is distracting."

Beca smirked and whispered in her ear. "Does it... turn you on?"

Chloe visibly shuddered which caused Beca's smirk to turn into a grin. "When are Stacie and Jesse coming back?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know but don't even think about it.. we are not having sex right now. I want to finish this movie, then we have to get ready for your big announcement."

Beca sighed and released Chloe from the grip she had her in and stood up. "You're right. I'm gonna go take a shower and change while you finish up your movie."

"Okay babe."

As Beca was finishing up her shower she heard Chloe walking into the bathroom. "Do you have room for two?"

Beca smirked. "Always."

Chloe laughed. "No funny business Mitchell. You were done any way."

Beca sighed. "Okayyy."

Beca looked over Chloe's body with a huff and exited the shower. Chloe laughed and quickly showered so they could get ready to leave. Ten minutes later she walked into the living to see that Jesse and Stacie had returned. They were talking to Beca and telling her they would just be staying here during the conference. Sam came and picked up Beca and Chloe and they made their way to HotShot Records. When they arrived they saw lots of people, most of them carrying cameras. Beca looked at Chloe and sighed. "You ready?" Chloe nodded her head and they exited the car. The moment they stepped foot out of the car the cameras turned and started flashing.

_Beca! Chloe! Over here!_

_What's this big announcement?_

_Are you girls back together?_

They ignored all the questions and made their way into the building with Sam trying to shield them the best he could. When they finally made it inside, Beca sighed in relief. "I can't wait to get this over with."

* * *

Beca and Chloe now stood next to Roger who was talking into the microphone. "Beca Mitchell is one of my best... everything, she puts her all into her work and gives nothing but the best. She has made many tough sacrifices, but in the end I guess they were all worth it. We are here to announce HotShot Records 2.0... Beca Mitchell will be the owner of said company and she already has her first artist, Miss Chloe Beale, I was skeptical about it at first but she has a beautiful voice and they actually have a duet they sang for me yesterday that was wonderful, I hope to be releasing in the near future. I think these two working together will be great, mainly because they already have such a strong bond and great friendship. Beca, Chloe have anything to say?"

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand pulling her towards the microphone.

"I want to first say thank you Roger for giving me this opportunity, I also want to thank my fans.. you guys are the reason this has happened in such a quick time. I want to give all my thanks to this beautiful lady standing beside me. Chloe Beale you are the greatest thing that has happened to me, you pushed me and told me I could do it when I wanted to give up... I know we aren't together anymore, but I still love you so much and you are everything to me and I can't wait to go on this journey with you to see where life takes us."

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and Chloe smiled hard. "Wow thanks Bec, that was really sweet. Much like she said I want to thank Roger for actually liking my voice and agreeing that I would be a great asset to the team. I don't believe I have any fans yet, but thank you to those who support Beca and I and thank you Beca for bringing me here with you.. You could have left me and forgotten all about me, moving on to anybody else here in LA but you stuck by me, we stuck by each other and here we are together."

Roger stepped forward and between the girls separating them. "Any questions?"

_Beca! What will the name of your company be?_

"Um I think I'd like for it to be called BxC Titanium Records."

_Any special meaning behind the name?_

"There is..."

_Mind telling us?_

Beca laughed. "Eventually."

_Chloe, how do you feel about Beca professing her love to you?_

I already know how she feels and the feeling is mutual.

_Why aren't you together?_

Beca stepped forward. "Sometimes things happen and people don't make it."

_Did one of you cheat?_

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Chloe reached over and grabbed Beca's hand, calming her down. Roger understood what was happening, having been on the receiving end of Beca's fits of rage and decided to stop the conference.

"Thank you all for coming out, that will be all."

They left the room and went into Roger's office to fill out the forms to make it official.

"So what does the name mean?"

"You too must wait Roger. All in due time.. although I don't think it's that hard to figure it out."

Beca's lawyer came and they reviewed the documents.

"Everything is great Roger except one thing... if we get into an altercation I don't want you to be able to hold this over my head. BxC Titanium will be my company, filed under HotShot but mine nonetheless. I don't want you to be able to take this from me."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that Beca."

"Here's the deal and if you can't accept it then I'm out... If we ever get into a situation where we can't fix it, you do not have the power to take away my company, but I will give you 10% more of what I make from the company."

Roger quickly talked to his lawyer and turned back to Beca. "15%"

"12% is my final offer."

"Deal. BxC Titanium Records is officially yours... forever."

Beca smiled and shook hands with Roger.

* * *

Sam drove Beca and Chloe home and they were both sporting huge smiles.

"You did really good in there Becs."

"I had to make sure the company was mines, I had to make sure he couldn't take it away from me, when I tell the truth."

"When do you plan on doing it? You have the company.."

"Next week I'm going to Hot97. I'll announce it then, it's scheduled for the day after we record Jealous."

Chloe smiled. "Good, I wanted to kiss you so badly when you said those things earlier."

"Yeah.. I didn't even mean to say that, that was your girlfriend speaking."

"Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "I know."

"I saw Riley briefly, she was trying to quit. I asked her to stop by the house, I really am a fucked up sister."

"You were upset but you two definitely need to talk. Just the two of you this time."

Beca nodded her head and looked out the window, noticing they were pulling into the drive way. They walked into the house and called out for Jesse and Stacie.

"Hey guys we saw you guys on TV, y'all looked great!"

"Thanks Stace, what were you guys doing?"

"Packing up our stuff."

Chloe sighed. "I wish you guys could stay longer. This was a busy week, we didn't get to have much fun."

Beca nodded. "Yeah. I need to have a talk with Riley, but after that I'm treating all of us to a nice fancy dinner."

"Yesss can we go to 'The Little Door'? Please my Uncle Emilio told me he ate there once on a trip and the steaks are to die for! Do you know where that is?"

Beca laughed. "Yeah I do, it's in Beverly Grove, down by West 3rd St. The steaks are delicious and Jess their seafood will make you wanna smack your momma."

Jesse jumped up. "Hell yeah! I'm gonna go get ready."

Beca laughed as he ran towards the bathroom.

"There's another bathroom down that hall, you can shower there."

Stacie quickly made her way to the bathroom. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca as the door bell rang.

"I'm gonna go shower."

Beca nodded and made her way to the door, taking a deep breath before she opened it.

"Hey Riley."

"Hey."

"Come sit down please."

They walked to the couch and Beca looked over at Riley.

"I'm sorry for everything I said and I'm sorry that what I said made you feel like you had to quit. You and I were best friends at one point and I really want us to get back to that place. Ry I just found out that you were my sister and that my father isn't really as bad as my mom made him out to be. I said some really hurtful things to you.. things that a sister or friend should never say. I just get angry sometimes, it's an issue that I've struggled with, but I really don't want to lose you, as an assistant, as a friend and especially as a sister. I'm this closed off, bad ass weirdo chick who doesn't know when to shut her mouth sometimes and I'm sorry, but I love you."

Beca grabbed Riley's hands and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to lose my sister or my friend."

Riley nodded her head and wiped away her tears. She then leaned in to hug Beca tightly. "Thank you Beca and I love you too."

"I'm taking everyone out to The Little Door, I want you to come."

Riley nodded "Okay."

"I still have some of your clothes, from when you stayed her in my closet, get ready."

Riley nodded and made her way to Beca's bedroom. Beca smiled and pulled out her phone, ready to handle her last important task of the day.

"Hello mom?"

* * *

The five were now in The Little Door waiting to be seated. Chloe, Jesse and Stacie were looking around in amazement.

"This place is beautiful babe."

Beca looked Chloe up and down. "I've seen more beautiful things."

They were seated and they ordered their food.

"I talked to my mom while everyone was showering. I told her how everything with John went. I think she was disappointed that I actually liked him and he wasn't a huge jerk. I told her how when she comes I want them to talk, I hope she goes for it."

"She will Bec.. She'll do it for you."

Their food came and they all immediately dug in.

"Oh my god this food is amazing!" Stacie said as she cut into her steak.

"Definitely doesn't disappoint." Jesse said in agreement.

* * *

Later that night Beca and Chloe were laying in bed. Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I love you."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca back. "I love you too."

"Do you remember your 19th birthday."

"Of course. It was the worse day ever turned best day ever because of you."

_Chloe was a mess, her father had shown up to her birthday party and tore everything up. He had shown up to the party looking for Beca and had a bat. Beca was luckily still in LA and couldn't make it to Chloe's birthday party._

_"Where is that tiny little bitch?"_

_"Dad I told you, she doesn't live in Atlanta anymore.. She moved to LA!"_

_"Then why did I see you two walking together holding hands 2 weeks ago? I'm not stupid Chloe come out here you little devil."_

_"She was visiting, I swear she isn't here! Please stop you're ruining my birthday!"_

_Richard stopped looking around and looked at his daughter who had tears in her eyes. He looked around the room and noticed all the people in the house finally._

_"It-it's your birthday?"_

_"Wow, I thought you were just being cruel coming here on my birthday and ruining everything but you really forgot."_

_"I'm sorry Chlo-"_

_Laura walked into the house with the cops, she showed them the restraining order and they took him away._

_"Wait! No! Please I'm sorry."_

_As the police pulled him outside he spotted Beca walking towards the house. "You! Chloe how dare you lie to me."_

_Chloe looked at her dad in confusion, her eyes following his and landing on her favorite tiny brunette. "BECA YOU'RE HERE!"_

_She ran to Beca and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Did you really think I was going to miss you're 19th birthday babe? What is going on here by the way?"_

_Chloe sighed. "Richard came here looking for you. I'm glad you didn't come any earlier, he had a baseball bat. He tore the house up looking for you. Why can't the dud just let it go. I'm with you and we are together." She looked over at the police car and walked towards it. She stood in front of him and yelled._

_"I AM WITH CHLOE, I LOVE HER GET THE FUCK OVER IT!"_

_Chloe grabbed Beca and pulled her into the house. Beca looked at the house and felt her anger boil even more. "He did this?"_

_Chloe nodded. _

_"Oh I'm gonna kick his ass."_

_Beca began to walk back out the door but Chloe quickly grabbed her while Laura blocked the door. "Chloe move let me go!"_

_Chloe dragged Beca to her room and shut the door. "Beca you need to calm down okay?"_

_She looked into Beca's eyes and she could tell she was in one of her fits of rage. She grabbed Beca and hugged her. "Calm down babe."_

_Beca took deep breaths and nodded her head. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca passionately. _

_"I love you baby, thank you for coming and for trying to protect me."_

_Beca exhaled one more time and smiled at Chloe. "Looks like I've found my cure for anger... you."_

_Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again slowly pushing her onto the bed. She was soon on top of Beca and was straddling her thighs. "You just made my whole week by being her today.. How long do I have you for?"_

_"Two days."_

_Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again, her hand slowly creeping up Beca's shirt._

_"Is everything ok- girls seriously.. there are people in the living room."_

_There both immediately stopped and Beca blushed. "Sorry Laura. We'll be out in a sec."_

_Laura shook her head with a smile and left, making sure to leave the door open. _

_Chloe sighed. "To be continued."_

_Beca nodded and started walking to the door. Chloe grabbed her arm and hugged her._

_"Thank you, really for coming. You made this terrible day awesome. I know you had stuff to do but you put all that on hold for me.."_

_"Babe it was really no problem at all... I love you, I'd do anything for you."_

_Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I love you too."_

_"_I felt that overwhelming feeling of anger again and I lost it, I took it all out on Riley and though we talked and she forgave me I still feel terrible."

Chloe nodded her head in understanding. "What do you need baby?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know."

Chloe smiled softly. "I think I know what you need."

She leaned over and kissed Beca gently, she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You need to feel the love of your life loving you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. She cuddled up to Chloe and closed her eyes in contentment. "I love you Chloe Beale."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around her a little tighter. "I love you too Beca Mitchell."


	11. Tell The Truth

The next few days went by and proved to be rather uneventful. There were a few things that happened, like when they dropped Stacie and Jesse off at the airport and got ambushed by people both fans and paparazzi asking them if they were together or if Chloe was leaving. They avoided most the questions and took pictures with fans. Chloe was shocked when a few people asked her to be in the picture as well rather than just taking the picture for them. Then of course there was the big day when they recorded Jealous, Beca and Chloe were so happy and excited and Roger was being surprisingly cool the whole day. They recorded the song and went out to celebrate, Roger decided to tag along which wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. He also broke the news to them that the building for BxC Titanium Records was basically finished and they could be in it in three days. Chloe had never seen Beca smile so hard. It was now Thursday morning and Chloe was laying next to Beca with a smile, today was the day they could finally tell the truth. She pulled her phone out a took a picture of her kissing the cheek of a sleeping Beca. She smiled as she posted the picture to both instagram and twitter, tagging Beca and captioning it 'I love waking up next to my love ;* #Bechloe'

She smiled as she immediately got thousands of like, follows and comments. She laughed out loud as she read the comments waking Beca.

"Mmm what's so funny babe?"

Chloe showed Beca the phone and Beca smiled.

"Someone's excited about today aren't they?"

Chloe nodded. "I thought I'd give the people something to talk about before you go to Hot97."

"That's gonna be the first thing they ask probably."

Chloe smiled. "Yup and now we can be all cute on the internet and give the Bechloe shippers the love and affection they crave, they've been going crazy since our 'break up.'

Beca smiled and grabbed her phone and took a picture of her and Chloe hands together. She tagged Chloe and put it on instgram and twitter with the caption 'my love, you'll all know what's going on soon. #Bechloe'

"I can't believe I hash tagged our ship name."

Chloe laughed. "The shipper are loving it, look at all these comments."

_OMG they're so cute_

_Bechloe is back on bitches_

_Wait does this mean they're back together? If so yesssss!_

They continued looking through the bechloe tag for awhile.

"It's amazing how many supporters we have."

Beca nodded and looked at the time. "I think we should get ready now."

Chloe nodded her head and got out of the bed. She reached her hand out for Beca to grab and smirked. "It's been a while since we've showered together."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were now in Hot97 studios waiting to be interviewed by Angie Martinez. She walked in and smiled at the two. "We're about to go on so come in and take a seat. They walked into the booth and sat down, putting on the headphones.

_Good morning__ from everybody here at Hot97 it's Angie Martinez here with Beca Mitchell and she bought Chloe Beale with her, thank you guys for coming, how are you guys doing today?_

(Beca) "Thank you so much for having us, I'm doing well thanks."

(Chloe) "Yeah thanks for allowing me to be in here with you guys."

_No problem at all it's great having you both in here, especially with the recent new of BxC Titanium Records, who knew that Beca Mitchell's girlfriend... or ex-girlfriend... could sing._

Beca laughed. "Oh Angie we'l get into all that, I'm sure you'll be asking soon."

_Yeah you're right. So let's move this along so we can get to the juicy stuff! You're leaving HotShot Records. yes or no?_

"In a way I am, but the company I am getting is part of HotShot."

_Okay and this beautiful redhead sitting here with us is your first official artist._

"Yep"

_How did all of this come about? Was it always the plan?_

(Beca) "For me it was always the plan, for Chloe she didn't quite know I was being serious."

(Chloe) "Yeah we came to LA a week or two after our high school graduation and we were just enjoying our summer of being together before I had to go back home and one day we were talking and she told me if she makes it I would be the first person she signs to her label and I always knew she would make it, I just didn't know she'd really bring me into her label."

_That's amazing, I love young love... speaking of young love.. you two seem pretty in love, when most kids your age break up it's messy but you guys seem almost exactly the same. You guys claim to be still be 'best friends' and most of the world believed you but then today, you guys posted these pictures online of you two. Chloe posted a picture of you sleeping Beca and her kissing your cheek and captioned "I love waking up next to my love kissy face hashtag Bechole"... and then you Beca posted a picture of you two holding hands and captioned "my love, you'll all know what's going on soon. hashtag Bechloe"... So please enlighten us and tell us what all this means.._

Beca laughed. "Well this was all the plan that my beautiful girlfriend came up with. She decided we should give the people something before we came here to tell the truth."

_And what is the truth, because you just said girlfriend.._

"Yes Chloe is my girlfriend."

_Yess that is awesome.. what made you girls decide to get back together?_

Beca looked at Chloe who looked at her encouragingly_. _"We actually were never really broken up.. I'm sorry to do this to you Roger but I have to... My boss Roger at HotShot told me it was either break up with Chloe or basically lose my job, when he said that to me I immediately left, I packed up my stuff and left the building. There was no way in hell I was going to lose her, she's more important than anything but then she talked to me and a friend of ours came up with a plan and we decided to pretend to be broken up, it was really hard and stressful and I really hated lying to everyone about it but I knew when the time was right I would tell everyone the truth."

_Wow that's crazy.. Why did he try and make you choose?_

"He told me he couldn't take seeing us together.. He walked into a room while we were kissing and instantly called me into his office, telling me it was her or the music."

_So basically the man is a homophobe._

"It seems like it. But really there must hate towards him and please people do not send him hate.. he helped me become who I am. Unfortunetly he doesn't like the gay me, but he like the music me and he will probably have a few choice words for me but hey I've got my girl and my job and I'm cool with that."

_Are you sure you still have your job?_

"Yeah I made sure there would be no way he could take it away from me should there be a problem between us."

_Ohhh because you knew you'd be outing him. You had to cover your tracks.._

"Exactly."

_You are a smart one Beca Mitchell. Thank you guys for being here and I'm so happy you two can publicly be together._

Chloe smiled. "Thank you so much."

Beca nodded. "Yeah thanks Angie."

* * *

A few hours later, Beca received a call from Roger telling her to get to HotShot Records immediately.

"He sounded really pissed Beca."

"I know Chloe and I knew he would be pissed we just told on him. I also know he is going to try and say he is taking everything away from me, but I made sure I secured everything last week. We're almost done with Roger babe, almost there."

Beca and Chloe now both entered HotShot Records after avoiding everybody surrounding the building. They walked into Roger's office and he looked up at them, eyes full of rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO BECA!"

"I think you know what I did Roger."

"You're FIRED. Hear that FIRED. Good luck trying to make your way back to the top."

Beca laughed. "Roger Roger Roger... You seem to have forgotten what we agreed to last week... You can't hold anything over my head... BxC Records is mine.. You have no parts.. sure i'll still give you some of my profit but that's it..."

"You bitch.. you were planning this.."

"Yep the whole time Roger. The whole time you thought you had broken us up we were together. The day we 'broke up' after we talked to you we went home and FUCKED and it was AMAZING."

Beca stood and got in Roger's face. "You thought you won.. you thought you could get away with being your homophobic self. You were stupid enough to believe that two people who were madly in love with each other could just stop loving each other and still live with each other and be 'room mates'. You're a fucking fool Roger and your little hold you had on me once upon a time is over.. You can't fire me Roger, I am gonna take HotShot Records 2.0 and rise and I will rise so high I'll be above you. I will OWN you."

She looked Roger up and down and walked out of the room with a smirk leaving a stunned Chloe and Roger.

"Um I don't know what that was, but honestly what you did to us was really sucky."

"Get out of my office Chloe."

Chloe shook her head and left out to find Beca. She walked outside and saw Beca standing before everyone.

"Ladies and Gentle I am Beca Mitchell, I am no longer apart of HotShot Records but apart of my own production. BxC Titanium will be next level and will not disappoint. My girlfriend and first artist Chloe Beale is gonna be the start of something EPIC. BxC stands for Beca and Chloe in case you didn't know and titanium well that's something that has to do with a duet we shared in the shower a while back, it holds special meaning to us and so does this company. Forget everything you know about HotShot Records... because HotShot 2.0 is gonna take over."

She grabbed Chloe's hand and walked towards the car as the cameras snapped pictures. When they got in the car and Sam started driving away Chloe looked at Beca.

"Babe look at me."

When Beca turned her head she saw the tough exterior that she just displayed cracking.

"Are you okay?"

Beca nodded as a single tear slid down her face. "I got so angry and I just felt like I needed to become someone else in that moment. I just got all this confidence out of nowhere and it felt great! I feel like I'm changing and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

"You've Changed Bec, you have... But I promise it hasn't been bad. I mean what you just did to Roger was a bit harsh but he deserved it. You're amazing and we're gonna do great things together."

Beca smiled. "Put me in my place if I start to get to much."

"Of course." Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "Sometimes you also just need me to kiss you to pump down some of that adrenaline.

Beca nodded. "Yeah.. but also just feeling your touch calms me, like when you grab my hand I immediately ease up."

Chloe smiled. "It's because we love each other."

* * *

They walked into their house with smiles on their faces.

"Hey I was thinking maybe we could get our parents out here Saturday and let them stay for awhile. Everything is calming down now so it would be perfect for them to come now before we have to get started on everything."

Chloe nodded. "Okay yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Cool... call your mom and I'll call my parents."

They both talked to their parents and they agreed to coming this weekend, Laura agreed for Saturday but Melissa and Tom agreed for Sunday, they couldn't leave Saturday because of work.

"Okay so we can start cleaning up and fixing the guest rooms today and tomorrow we can go food shopping and I also want to buy them some gifts, then Saturday we go and pick up your mom, then Sunday we pick up mine."

Chloe nodded. "Sounds like a plan Beca Mitchell, but before we start cleaning up.. can we take a minute to just relax and breathe."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe. She pulled her to the couch, cuddled up to her and kissed her.

"We can just chill out and watch a movie... We can always clean tomorrow."

"YOU'RE offering to watch a movie?"

Beca laughed. "I'd do anything for you. Plus we can always have some really awesome sex later."

Chloe laughed and playfully slapped Beca's arm before she grabbed the remote and started looking for a movie to watch.


	12. Tell Me What You Want

**A/N: This first part is for 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect. I know how much you like their... Special activities...**

* * *

Chloe let out a satisfied sigh as the hour and a half long movie finally went off. She looked over at Beca and laughed as she saw she was barely awake. Beca's eyes opened hearing Chloe laugh.

"Oh.. It's over."

Chloe nodded "Yeah it is."

"I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"It's fine Bec, I had you all cuddle into me which is always okay. Now we can do something we both like."

Beca smirked. "And just what might that be?"

Chloe smiled as she climbed on top of Beca straddling her thighs.

"I think you know." She said as she seductively bit her lip. Beca nodded her head and pulled Chloe closer to her and kissed her.

"I know exactly what you want and what you need." Beca said as she gently nibbled on Chloe's lip. She gently ran her fingers all over Chloe's body and started to slowly creep up her shirt.

"Fuck.. Touch me baby.. Please."

Beca smirked and quickly groped Chloe, making her instantly moan. She began rocking her hips against Beca's, trying to get any amount of friction that she can, Beca gripped Chloe's shirt and pulled it over her head before she unhooked her bra in a matter if seconds. She reached out and gently squeezed Chloe's breast making the redhead moan louder. Beca smiled as she attached her mouth to her nipple and began licking and nibbling on it. Chloe moan and started rocking against Beca harder as she got more and more turned on.

"Baby I need you... I need more."

Beca stood up, taking Chloe with her and started walking out of the living room. As she walked past the kitchen she smirked as an idea came to mind. She went in the kitchen with Chloe hanging onto her and gently put her on the kitchen table. Chloe didn't even have time to question what she was doing because Beca quickly put her hand down her pants.

"Fuck!"

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca while unbuttoning her shirt. Once Chloe pulled her shirt off she pulled off Beca's bra and attached her mouth to her nipple. Beca moaned and began to fumble with Chloe's button on her jeans. When she got the button undone she pulled Chloe's pants down and started kissing her way up her legs and thighs. She kissed Chloe through her panties and then went down to the other leg.

"Bec stop teasing."

Beca smiled and pulled her pants down before she pushed Chloe further onto the table and climbed on top of her.

"Tell me what you want."

Chloe moaned as Beca slowly rocked on top of her.

"I want you to fuck me."

Beca smirked and leaned into her ear and whispered. "I'm going to fuck you so good you won't be able to walk. I'm gonna fuck you so good your vision is gonna blur.. I'm gonna fuck you so damn good miss Chloe Beale you won't be able to tell what is and what isn't reality."

Chloe shook in anticipation as Beca quickly ran out of the room and returned with the strap on.

"This will be used a little later, right now I'm hungry for dessert."

Beca stepped forward and pulled Chloe's panties down. Then she leaned down and took a long lick between Chloe's folds. "Fuck you're so wet babe." Beca started tongue fucking Chloe and rubbing Chloe's clit with her fingers.

"Oh my god Beca! You're gonna make me cum."

As she felt Chloe's walls begin to clench around her tongue she pulled out making Chloe cry out because of the loss of contact. Beca put on the strap on and pulled Chloe by her legs closer to the edge if the table before spreading her legs and entering her. Beca wasted no time and started pumping in and out if Chloe, making her cry out in pleasure. Beca continued to thrust as Chloe came sending her into another orgasm immediately following the first. Beca slowly pulled out of Chloe before quickly attaching her lips to her pussy and sucking her clit sending her into yet another orgasm, Beca kissed her way up Chloe's body before stopping at her lips and passionately kissing her. She grabbed her as Chloe wrapped her legs around her and carried her into their bedroom. She gently layed Chloe down on their bed and watched the redhead as she was in her orgasmic bliss. She layed next to Chloe and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

Chloe laughed lightly still in a daze. "Like I just had the most intense orgasm ever.. Three times and I have the best girlfriend ever."

Chloe turned to face Beca and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Beca kissed Chloe slowly. "I love you too."

"I'll return the favor as soon as I build up some energy."

Beca laughed. "Don't worry about it, I can wait for some other time."

"Are you sure?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah you just relax, I'm gonna get us some popsicles and some chips and we can just relax and watch some TV until we fall asleep."

Chloe smiled. She loved how Beca and her loved the same things. After good sex they both liked Popsicles. they also both just loved Popsicles. Chloe enjoyed those days the most, the days when they had nothing to do but love each other and eat Popsicles and chips while watching a good TV show. They didn't get to do it much but when they did it was the best feeling in the world.

Chloe smiled as Beca returned with a couple Popsicles and a bowl full of chips. Beca sat next to Chloe on their bed and kissed her before handing her the remote.

"I love how well you know me."

Chloe said with a smile. Beca grabbed one of Chloe's hands and entwined their fingers.

"Its not hard wanting to know everything about the person you want to marry."

* * *

**A/N: A quick shorter chapter I thought I'd throw out for you guys. Mainly something for those who may have missed some Bechloe loving. Tell me what you think I always get so nervous writing this stuff.**


	13. Momma's In The Building!

Chloe woke up the next morning wrapped up in Beca's arms. Chloe looked at the love of her life and smiled. Beca had made her feel so much last night she was easily the best she's ever had. She smirked as she thought about returning the favor and thought what better time then the present. She kissed Beca's cheek and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Beca moved slightly feeling the action but still asleep. Chloe then ran her fingers over Beca's body while kissing her neck. Chloe groped Beca and smiled, she loved waking up next to a naked Beca. She gently squeezed Beca's breast and Beca moaned a bit. Chloe smiled as she saw her starting to wake up. Beca rolled onto her back still partially asleep and Chloe gently got on top of Beca. Beca feeling the weight on top of slowly opened her eyes.

"Mm Did I die in my sleep and go to heaven?"

Chloe laughed. "You're not dead, but I'm sure I can take you to heaven."

Beca smirked. "Best way to wake up."

Chloe smiled and leaned down to kiss Beca. While kissing Beca, she started rocking against her making them both moan. Beca gripped Chloe's hips and tried to flip them over. Chloe roughly pushed Beca back down.

"Ah ah ahh I already got taken care of, it's your turn now."

She kissed Beca on the lips and then kissed her down her whole body.

"Oh my gosh!"

Chloe smiled and continued to kiss down Beca's body. When she got to her destination she immediately licked up Beca's folds making her moan. Chloe smiled and continued to lick and started to gently nibble on her clit.

"Fuck! That's good..."

Chloe smirked and continued while pushing three fingers into Beca.

"Ooooh my god. Keep going babe."

Chloe slowly pulled out of Beca and smirked, reaching over into the nightstand and pulled out the strap on.

"I think it's time you get to experience this feeling."

Beca nodded her head and Chloe kissed her as she slowly entered Beca. Knowing this was Beca's first time experiencing that kind of pleasure she took her time and gently thrusted inside of Beca letting her get used to the feeling.

"Is this okay?"

Beca nodded. "Keep going."

Chloe nodded and pushed further inside, picking up a rhythm. Beca was now moaning and grabbing onto Chloe making her thrust harder. Chloe kissed Beca passionately and she pumped in and out of Beca.

"Fuck... Chloe I-I.. Fuck."

Chloe continued thrusting into Beca as she came. When she was down she slowly pulled out, Beca twitching with every movement and kissed down Beca's body and licking through her folds again.

"Mm you taste so good."

Beca smiled. "That . was . amazing."

"Glad you think so."

"That was literally the best way to wake up ever.. I love you."

Chloe smiled and laid on top of Beca. "I love you too."

Beca lowered her hands to Chloe's ass and squeezed it. "How about we take a shower and I give you a little lovin to get you through the day?"

"You don't have to Bec, you took great care of me yesterday."

Beca got up taking Chloe with her and walked into the bathroom. "And now I'm gonna do it again."

Chloe smiled. "I love how you are so small but so strong."

Beca placed Chloe on the edge of the sink and kissed her. "My strength is my secret weapon."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again before pushing her towards the shower. "That is true now start the shower and make love to me."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were now walking through the supermarket picking up some food.

"My mom has this weird obsession with kale so she'll love us if we have it in the house."

Beca laughed. "Chloe, Laura will never believe that we use kale."

Chloe shrugged, they were trying to buy enough food to fill their refrigerator so their parents wouldn't get on them about eating right.

"I want to stock up on food any way, it's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal."

Beca sighed. "I'm sorry.. I guess we should start cooking dinner more often rather than going out to eat."

"You're not doing anything wrong Bec I really enjoy those beautiful restaurants but sometimes you want to eat something that tastes like... home."

"Yeah I know what you mean.. It's literally been years since I've had some authentic home cooked food. Having Laura here will be great, don't tell my mom this but Laura is like the best cook I know."

Chloe laughed. As they walked to the register to pay for their stuff they heard a girl squeal. They turned around and saw a brunette teen walking towards them.

"OH MY GOSH! You're Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale.. I love you guys soo much I'm like the ultimate Bechloe shipper can I hug you?"

Beca laughed and nodded her head as she opened her arms. The girl happily walked to Beca and squeezed her before looking at Chloe and reaching out asking her to join them. Beca smiled at the girl.

"Do you want to take a picture?"

"OMG! Yess my friends will never believe this, you two are even cuter in person."

The girl pulled out her phone and they took a couple pictures.

"Tag us in those pictures and we'll follow you."

"Wow okay thank you!"

Beca smiled. "No problem..."

"Denise my name is Denise."

Chloe smiled brightly. "Nice meeting you Denise."

Beca nodded. "Yeah it was very nice meeting you Denise."

"It was nice meeting you guys too. I can't wait until you guys are married." She smiled at them and hugged them one more time before skipping away.

After they finished paying for their food and packing in the trunk, they sat in the car.

Chloe smiled at Beca. "Are you gonna drive?"

Beca laughed. "You've been thinking about something... I wanted to talk about it first."

"What makes you think that I was thinking about something and that I want to talk about it?"

"Because I know you, now tell me.."

Chloe smiled. "That girl, Denise she said she can't wait for us to be married and you've said things to me twice now about marriage I just want to know what exactly you think of it."

Beca smiled lightly, not expecting that to be what she wanted to talk about.

"Well obviously I want to marry you I mean I've practically told you that I do."

Chloe smiled. "That's.. great!"

"You.. want to get married one day right."

"Of course Beca."

"Cool."

Chloe laughed. "Cool."

* * *

After a few hours of cleaning and organizing their house Beca and Chloe fell onto their bed.

"Fuck, you never realize how messy your house is until you start cleaning it."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, but our parents will be happy that it's clean."

"They better be."

They slid further onto the bed and cuddled into each other.

"Bec can we watch a movie?"

Beca sighed. "Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"My favorite movie."

"You're trying to test me to see if I know what it is.."

"Well..."

"Trick question because you don't have a favorite movie, you have movies you like a lot and at the top of that list is 'When Harry Met Sally' that predictable movie."

Chloe laughed and applauded her. "Good job but don't hate it's beautiful."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "You're beautiful, you get the movie started and I'll get some snacks."

Chloe smiled and nodded. She definitely couldn't wait to marry Beca and honestly that was all that was on her mind. She wondered who would propose, she was more than ready, sure they were still young but the love she felt was too intense for words, four and half years of a relationship was more than enough time to her, Beca was the one. Chloe smiled as she thought about it and pulled out her phone to call the one person she can always call no matter how long it's been.

_Hello?_

"Bree.. hey I miss you."

_Hey Chlo, I miss you too.. Is everything okay? It's a bit late_

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you real quick about Beca she-"

_What did the midget do? Do I have to kill her? I'm studying to be a lawyer I know things.._

Chloe laughed. "No nothing like that... d-do you think I'm too young to be married?"

_Oh my god Chloe did she propose to you?_

"No.. It's just I've been thinking about it and I REALLY don't want to just be her girlfriend anymore. I know we're young but we've been together for practically five years."

_I think you should talk to her about it, tell her you're ready now and see how she responds._

"I don't want to tell her I'm ready now and like freak her out or anything."

_Chloe if you don't think you have a simple talk with her about it then it isn't time and she might not be the one._

"She is the one, we've talked about it a little, I know she wants to get married, I just don't know if she'a ready now... Shit I gotta go, Beca's coming back."

Beca walked in the room with a small smile, she had heard everything Chloe said and was a little surprised.

"Yeah I love you too, bye."

Chloe hung up the phone and looked at Beca with a smile. "All set?"

"Yup.. Who were you talking to?"

"Aubrey, I missed her and decided to have some quick girl chat."

Beca nodded inwardly thinking that Chloe seriously wanted to get married... she talked about it with Aubrey and that's a big deal. Beca knew she had to do something.

"You okay Bec?"

Beca snapped back to reality and nodded her head. "Let's turn on this sappy movie."

Chloe playfully slapped Beca. "Hey When Harry Met Sally is not sappy it is a great movie."

Beca laughed and turned it on. "It better be, you've seen it about a million times."

* * *

Beca and Chloe both woke up to the sound of the alarm letting them know that it was nine AM and time to get ready so they could pick up Laura from the airport.

"Ready to see your mom."

Chloe nodded. "Definitely it's been a month since I've seen her."

"I haven't seen her or my parents in almost two years."

"Well that's about to change."

Beca nodded her head and they got out of the bed.

"Can we have a quickie in the shower."

Chloe thought about it for a moment.

"We probably should, our parents probably won't give us anytime to ourselves."

Beca laughed and they made their way to the bathroom while slipping off their clothes.

* * *

The girls arrived at the airport an hour later and stood behind Sam as he directed them away from the crowds of people and to their destination. Fifteen minutes later they saw Laura exiting the gate with a bright smile.

"Momma's in the building!"

"MOM!"

"There's my bubby.. I missed you so much!"

Beca smiled and stood to the side letting them have their moment until they separated. Laura looked at Beca with a smile and opened her arms.

"Look at you Beca. You look wonderful, the famous life is good for you."

Beca laughed. "I don't know about that Laura but how are you? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too sweetheart and I'm doing very well."

"That's great. Oh Laura this is my driver who acts as a body guard sometimes Sam."

Laura smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Sam."

"Likewise, let's get you guys in the car, cameras are snapping and people are starting to accumulate."

They quickly followed Sam to the car and he drove them home. As they walked in the house Laura looked around in shock.

"Wow you girls really are living big down here and that Sam fellow is lovely good job picking him."

Beca smirked. "You know I could give you his number I don't think he'd mind getting a call from you."

Laura blushed. "Oh please."

"Seriously you're hot and I saw the way he looked at you earlier."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Beca!"

"What?"

"You seriously just called my mom hot?"

"She is... she looks like an older version of you. That's what you're gonna look like when you're older and I don't mind."

Chloe laughed and started walking into the kitchen. "Mom come look at the kitchen, the cabinets have that marble you like."

Laura nodded her head. "I'll be there in a sec I just wanna talk to Bec about something real quick, can you make me a coffee."

Chloe looked at them skeptically but nodded her head. "Okay but don't make me wait to long.."

They waited until they were sure she was in the kitchen before talking.

"So your text said you had something extremely important to talk to me about.. what is it Beca?"

Beca took a deep breath. "I-I want to ask Chloe to marry me."

* * *

**A/N: So I meant to have this out earlier but I forgot to upload it.. sorry about that, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Are You Okay Beca?

Laura laughed. "You were always quite the comedian Beca, now what did you really want to talk about?"

Beca frowned. "That is what I wanted to talk about."

"Beca you can't be serious.."

"I am serious Laura I love-"

"Is everything okay?"

They looked over to see Chloe looking at them with worry.

"Yeah Chloe everything is fine."

"Then why were you just yelling at my mom?"

"It was nothing Chloe."

"It was something Beca... Tell me.."

"We were having a discussion about you..."

She looked at Laura. "I've already made up my mind on what I want to do. I'll be back Chloe I want to go pick something up, I promise I'll be back real quick."

She quickly kissed Chloe and ran out of the house.

"Mom what was that all about?"

Laura sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Show me the kitchen."

* * *

Beca sighed as she drove her car, she couldn't believe the way Laura acted. She thought Laura would be thrilled but instead she practically made fun of the thought. Beca checked her surroundings before getting out of the car making sure no one saw where she was going. She walked into the store and smiled at the man.

"Hi I'd like to buy a ring."

"Wow it's been awhile since we've had someone like you in here."

"Someone like me?"

"A celebrity."

"Oh... yeah I'm looking to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Okay then what kind would you like ?"

He showed Beca all the different kinds of rings. She looked at all of them thinking they all looked beautiful but not Chloe enough. She was about to give up, she thought it was a sign that maybe she shouldn't be doing this, but as she turned to walk away a beautiful diamond ring caught her eye. It was so simple yet so beautiful. It had little diamonds all over it with one big diamond in the center that was so bright. She smiled as she saw the ring.

"That's the one. I want it no matter the price."

The man nodded with a smile and picked up the ring.

"This beauty has caught many peoples eyes, but no one has brought it because of the price."

"As I said sir, I want that ring, I don't care what the price is."

He let Beca pick a box and carefully put the ring inside of it.

"Have a nice day miss Mitchell, I hope your girlfriend says yes."

Beca smiled. "Thank you so much for your help."

Beca returned home an hour later and found Chloe and Laura sitting on the couch watching 'When Harry Met Sally.' She sighed.

"Seriously Chloe, you were just watching this movie last night."

Chloe looked at Beca. "My mom likes this movie too and I just can't get over Harry's speech. Maybe if you'd pay attention to the movie you'd like it more."

Beca nodded. "Sorry..." She walked away and went into their bedroom. 'what is happening?' She thought to herself 'Did Laura tell her something, nah Laura loves me... or she did..'

"Beca?"

Beca looked up and saw Laura staring at her. "Yeah?"

"I told Chloe I wanted a bit of privacy to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about earlier... It's just I don't think my daughter is ready for that kind of commitment yet."

"She is Laura we both are, I heard her talking to Aubrey on the phone yesterday, she specifically said she was ready, she gave me the confidence to be able to do this."

"You girls are so young though Beca."

"We've been together for almost five years!"

"But you were young."

"Laura age is nothing but a number, when Chloe and I first got together we were seventeen going on eighteen, but we had the maturity levels of adults, we've had this strong bond the moment we allowed ourselves to admit that we wanted each other. I love Chloe so much it's crazy and I know she loves me too."

Laura nodded. "Okay then... maybe you should wait until your parents come, I'm sure they'd want to see it all go down."

"Yeah. Can you make one of Chloe's favorite foods tomorrow for dinner? That's when I want to do it."

"Of course.. Spaghetti?"

Beca smiled. "That'd be perfect, that was also what you cooked for us on our first 'get together' I never thank'd you by the way... you know for texting me from Chloe's phone and inviting me over, she told me it was you."

"No problem, I knew it needed to be done."

Beca smiled and hugged Laura, she started walking out the room when Laura stopped her. "So did you go out and buy a ring?"

Beca smiled. "I did.. but you can't see it until Chloe sees it."

"Until I see what?"

"Geez woman why do you keep sneaking up like that?"

"Because you and my mom keep having these secret meetings... should I be worried you did call my mom hot."

Beca laughed. "Seriously?"

Chloe smirked and then pouted. "No.. But I really want to know what's going on."

"I have a gift for you... it's a- a late birthday gift."

Chloe smiled. "Oh.. your really late but lemme see it."

Beca shook her head. "I'll give it to you tomorrow."

Chloe sighed. "Okay but it better be good."

"I think it is."

"Come on I set the plates, my mom made steak, potatoes and... kale."

Beca smiled. "Thank you Laura."

They made their way to dining room and started to eat dinner.

* * *

Later in the night Beca and Chloe were laying in bed holding hands.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah Bec?"

"How much do you love me?"

Chloe smiled and faced Beca. "I love you a whole lot. I love you more than I thought I would. I love you more than you love mixing music. I love you more than Kanye loves himself."

Beca laughed. "Wow that's a lot!"

"Why're you asking?"

"Sometimes it feels good to know and I guess you could say I needed a little reassurance."

Chloe gently kissed Beca. "Never doubt that I love you because I do and I always will."

Beca smiled. "Same goes for you too. You gave love a whole other meaning to me."

As they began to kiss there was a gentle knock on the door.

"I hope you too aren't having sex in here." Laura said as she walked through the door.

Beca laughed. "No we're not."

Laura sat down on their bed. "Sorry for disturbing you guys.. I know it's late but I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about something."

"What is it mom?"

"I was thinking about moving here. I miss you girls and I know I would see you guys a lot more often if we live in the same state."

Beca nodded. "That sounds great Laura, you can stay here until you find a house you like. I'll buy you any house you want."

"You don't have to do that Beca."

"I want to Laura, you're like a second mom to me and you want to move states because I took your daughter away from you, it's the least I can do."

"You really don't have to Beca."

Beca laughed and placed her hand on Laura's. "But I will."

"Do you want me to lay with you like old times mom?"

Laura smiled and Chloe and shook her head. "No you stay here with your Beca I'll be okay, I love you girls sleep well."

They said goodnight to Laura and she left the room. Chloe turned back over to Beca and passionately kissed her.

"Mm what was that for?"

"Because I love you and because you are such a sweetheart to my mother."

Beca smiled. "I love your mom."

"She loves you too."

Chloe kissed Beca before she turned around making Beca the big spoon and they went to sleep.

* * *

Beca and Chloe woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon and smiled at each other.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning."

"I guess we should get up, my parents are probably almost here."

"Yeah. Go shower I'm gonna go say good morning to my mom."

Beca frowned. "You're not gonna shower with me?"

Chloe laughed. "Hell no! My mom is here, I know she knows we do stuff but I don't need her to see it, she will most definitely walk in the bathroom on purpose just to embarrass you, I'm helping you out."

Beca smiled. "Thanks." She kissed Chloe and made her way to the bathroom.

Two hours later everyone was dressed and sitting in the car as Sam drove them to the airport.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Laura was thinking about moving to LA."

"I think that's a great idea."

Beca smirked. "Yeah I'm sure you do... I was thinking maybe you could drive here around one of these days and show her some houses or condos."

"Yeah sure that'd be no problem."

Chloe laughed as Laura playfully slapped Beca.

"Say thank you." Beca whispered to Laura.

"OH uh thank you Sam."

"It's really no problem at all Laura."

Laura blushed lightly and Beca and Chloe smiled at her while making kissy faces.

Sam turned around and faced the girls. "Okay so there is a lot o activity going on in there because Beyonce is arriving from New York."

"OH MY GOD! BEYONCE! I LOVE HER!"

They all laughed at Beca.

"Fan girl much?"

Beca playfully glared at Chloe. "Lets get my parents and get the hell out of here."

They walked through the airport and waited for Beca's parents at the gate. Ten minutes later they exited and quickly approached their daughter.

"We've missed you so much Beca. Look at you.."

Tom looked at Chloe and hugged her before waving at Laura. He looked over at Sam and frowned, Beca saw him put on his mean face and she smirked.

"I'm Tom Thomas, Melissa's husband."

"Dad, this is _Sam_ my driver."

Tom instantly relaxed. "Oh sorry I- uh thought he was-"

"I know, I haven't told John you guys were coming yet and when I do, you won't be seeing him, it'll only be me, mom and him."

"No way Beca."

"Yes way dad."

Tom looked around and saw cameras flashing, we'll talk about this later.

Beca sighed as they approached the car. She had heard the same thing from Chloe and then from Laura and now she was getting tired of it.

"Okay so yes I have a very nice and large car and when we pull up to the house you guys will be astonished. It's huge and beautiful and it's really expensive, I'm just telling you know so you can be prepared. Much like she thought her parents were in awe when they arrived at her house.

"Wow Beca you're doing really good for yourself."

"Thanks dad."

"Who's that blonde girl waiting by the door?"

Beca looked in the direction her mother was pointing at. "Oh that's Riley my... assistant."

Tom frowned. "Why'd you pause?"

Beca sighed. "I should just say it now, that's the daughter I was telling you about... she's my sister. She was my assistant first and then we found out we were actually sisters."

Melissa frowned. "She looks to be about your age."

"She- uh she is mom."

"I thought she would have been a bit younger like eighteen or something. That bastard was cheating on me."

"I think you should wait and talk to him okay... and please don't be mean to Riley, she's a great friend of mine even before we found out we were sisters, she means a lot to me."

Melissa nodded. "Okay."

They got out of the car and walked to the house.

"Hey Beca, Chloe and others..."

Beca smiled. "Ry these are our parents."

Riley's eyes widened. "OH. Oh um nice to meet you guys."

Melissa walked up to Riley. "I'm Beca's mother."

"I-I hello.."

Melissa could since the girl was nervous so she smiled at her. "It's so nice to meet you."

Beca smiled. "Okay let's get inside. Sam you should stay too."

After Melissa and Tom settled in Laura started cooking dinner and Melissa and Tom walked around the house looking at all the cool rooms.

A half an hour later Laura walked up to Beca. "Dinner is finished, I'm about to make the plates.. are you ready?"

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. My parents are freshening up they should be out soon so get the plates ready and I'll get myself ready."

Beca walked into her bedroom and took some deep breaths. She went to where she hid the box and put it in her pocket. She walked up to the mirror and looked at herself.

"You're a bad ass... you can do this... she loves you.."

She walked into the dining room and saw everyone sitting down at the table. She sat next to Chloe and grabbed her hand. She leaned over and gently kissed her. "I love you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too."

Everybody was eating and almost finished their food. Laura cleared her throat and Beca looked up at her.

She sighed. "Fuck it I'm just gonna do it."

Everybody looked at Beca as she got up out of her seat.

Chloe looked at Beca in confusion. "Are you okay Beca?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!**


	15. Congratulations!

"Are you okay Beca?"

Beca sighed. "I probably should have put more thought into this, but I decided I couldn't wait any more... I don't really know what to say... "

Chloe stood up and held Beca's hand. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm fine... I just I wanna say something okay?"

Chloe nodded.

"When we first met I was entranced by your beauty. I was twelve and I just thought wow that girl is so beautiful. Then you started hanging out with people I didn't like so much and I judged you, I immediately wrote you off and filed you under bitch. For years I'd see you and you'd smile at me and I'd be so confused over the conflicting thoughts I had for you. You opened my eyes Chloe Beale, you helped me accept myself more and love myself more. You protected me even when I was a jerk to you. I fell for you the moment I woke up after the party four years ago. The fact that you came to protect me and stayed with me that night told me you were something special, it told me you cared. I-I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes, I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I was lonely here in LA. I'm doing this because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible... I totally just quoted your favorite movie Chloe Beale because I do pay attention to you and your sappy movies. I do listen and I do understand the romantic gestures."

Chloe smiled and nodded her head. She gasped as she watched Beca get down on one knee.

"I love you so much... you make me watch sappy love movies, you make me eat weird things, you drive me crazy sometimes, but most importantly you love me in a way no one has ever loved me before. You make me a better person. You push me to work hard and to try and never give up; you helped me become who I am today.."

Beca pulled out the ring.

"Chloe Diane Beale I have realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I sure as hell want the rest of my life to start right now, with you in it. We've been through so much in our relationship that people go through later in life, but those struggles have only proven to make us stronger.. I love you so much and it physically hurts thinking about not having you around, you are my other half, my missing piece and my future wife. Chloe Diane Beale will you _please_ make me the happiest person in the world by agreeing to marry me?"

Chloe leaned down and wiped tears that Beca didn't even realize she had, from her eyes; Beca doing the same for her.

"Of course I want to marry you. YES!"

Beca slipped the ring on Chloe's finger and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Everyone around them clapping and cheering. When they pulled apart from each other Chloe took a minute to look at the ring.

"Oh my god Beca! This ring is beautiful!"

Laura, Riley and Melissa were instantly by her side looking at the ring.

Melissa looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "I am so proud of you baby."

Tom looked at the ring. "Damn Bec how much was the ring?"

"It was way too much for me to say out loud, but it was worth it... she's worth it, I couldn't find a ring and I was about to give up and leave thinking maybe I shouldn't be doing it yet, but as I walked away the ring just stood out to me and I knew I had to get it no matter what."

Chloe walked to Beca and started kissing her again. "I can't believe I'm engaged! Oh I gotta call Aubrey, I'm gonna video chat her!"

Chloe ran into their bedroom and came back out with her laptop. She pushed Beca onto a chair and sat on top of her.

She pressed the call button on Skype and waited a minute before she saw Aubrey looking annoyed.

"Chloe you seem to forget the time difference, it's midnight where I- Oh you're crying what did that midget do? I'm gonna kill-"

Beca poked her out from behind Chloe.

"Oh.. hi Beca."

"Hey Aubrey."

"Chloe what's going on and why are you crying?"

Chloe slowly lifted her hand up and showed Aubrey the ring. She screamed out in a high pitched voice. **"****I JUST GOT ENGAGED!"**

"OH MY GOD! This is legit! I can't believe it congrats you guys! WOW! How did it all happen?"

"We were eating dinner and she just got up and was like fuck it and she made this beautiful speech straight from her head and she even used my favorite quote from 'When Harry Met Sally' Bree I really wish you could have been here."

"That is so sweet! Good job Mitchell."

Beca laughed. "Thank you Commander Posen."

"Okay Bree you look exhausted I'll call you in the morning, my time."

"Okay Chlo, congrats to the both of you. goodnight.

They both smiled and said goodnight to Aubrey.

Riley walked over to them and hugged them. "I should get going, dad is probably wondering where I am."

Beca nodded. "Tell John the good news and let him know I'll be calling him tomorrow."

"Will do sis, congratulations and thanks for letting me be here to witness it, you could have sent me home."

"Thanks Ry and no way would I have sent you home, you're my sister I'm glad you were here."

Riley looked at Chloe with a smile. "My future sister in-law.. enjoy the rest of your night. See you guys tomorrow."

She looked at Melissa as she walked out. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too dear, have a nice night."

When Riley walked out Sam got up, I guess I too should be leaving. "Thank you so much Beca for having me and for allowing me to witness this, I wish the both of you a happy and long life together."

"Thank you Sam."

He looked at everyone. "Goodnight everyone!" He winked at Laura and walked out.

Now it was just the girls and their parents. Tom yawned and stretched. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired."

Melissa shrugged. "I think I wanna hang back with the girls for a bit."

Tom sighed. "Melissa they just got engaged I think they want some time to themselves, out daughter is gonna lose her virginity tonight."

Beca gasped as Laura and Chloe laughed. "DAD!"

"It's okay baby girl."

Melissa looked over at Laura and Chloe and saw them dying with laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Beca told me you guys still thought she was a virgin but I thought she was just playing, but you really don't know she's not." Chloe said in between laughing.

Tom looked at Melissa. "You knew about this?"

She nodded. "I thought you guys knew. I've walked in on them plenty of times when they were about to start or just finishing."

"Well that's why we never knew Beca was having sex, she knew better then to do that in our home."

They started laughing harder and Beca blushed.

"Mom.. Dad. Our first time was in our house. It was while mom was in the hospital after everything had happened.."

"Oh my god.."

Chloe smiled. "The things she does to me... there is no way she's a virgin."

"Chloe!"

"Oops sorry forgot your parents aren't as open."

Beca sighed. "Okay we're done talking about it now.. I had sex when I was seventeen, Chloe was my first, that's all goodnight everyone."

She pulled Chloe to their bedroom and they quickly shut the door and started laughing.

"I told you they had no idea babe."

"I did't know you were being serious."

Beca laughed as Chloe pulled her onto the bed. They laid down next to each other and gently kissed.

"You proposed to me Beca."

"I know."

"You gave me a heartfelt speech."

"I know."

"You used a quote from a 'sappy movie'"

"Ugh I know."

"You asked me to marry you."

Beca kissed Chloe. "I know. What are we going to do about our names?"

"Well I've always liked the way Chloe Mitchell sounded, I've thought about it a lot and Beca Beale sounds a bit funny to me."

Beca laughed. "Yeah it does.. so that's what you want? To be Chloe Mitchell.. you don't want it to be hyphenated or anything."

"Nope. Just Beca and Chloe Mitchell."

Beca smiled. "Chloe Mitchell it is then."

Chloe smiled and looked at Beca. "I think we should wait to get married though."

Beca turned to face Chloe. "What do you mean?"

"Like a lot of people get married a few months to a year later.. I think we should wait a little longer."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know maybe two years.. Is that too long for you?"

Beca was quiet for a moment. "No, I think you're right, we got big stuff coming up in the next couple months concerning BxC Titanium Records so we won't have much time for wedding planning."

"Yeah.. I don't want to like completely forget it, I still want to do little things, but nothing too major, not yet.. we should put it on the back burner for now."

"Okay.. I'm fine with what ever you want.. As long as I've got you and I know you want to marry me I'm good, I'm fucking fantastic!"

Chloe smiled. "Cool."

"Cool."

* * *

Beca woke up around five in the morning and walked around the house seeing that everyone was still asleep. She smirked and ran back into her room and closed her door. She jumped on the bed waking Chloe up.

"What's going o-"

Beca's lips were on hers before she could finish her sentence.

"Baby.. what.. are you.. do-doing?"

Beca stopped kissing Chloe and pulled her shirt off. "I want to make love to my fiancé."

Chloe smiled and pulled off her shirt too. Beca smiled seeing she wasn't wearing a bra and attached her mouth to her nipple making Chloe moan.

"First time hearing my fiancé moan... amazing..!"

Chloe laughed. "I see you like this fiancé thing."

"Definitely." She kissed Chloe and started to kiss down her body.

"Mmm I'm wanna get you a ring now."

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's thigh and looked up at her. "You don't have to." She then continued kissing on Chloe, then she slowly pulled down Chloe's panties.

"Oh fuck!.. I want.. to get you one... I have one.. so should.. oh god... so should you.."

Beca smirked and kissed the lips between Chloe's legs. "Okay then I'll give you my card and have Sam take you."

Chloe smiled. "Sounds goo- oh fuck!"

Beca licked between Chloe's folds. She started sucking on Chloe's clit and enter her with two fingers. She started pumping them in and out of her.

"OH MY GOD BECA! YES! MORE!"

Beca added a third finger and started gently nibbling on Chloe's clit. She pulled her finger out and replaced them with her tongue which made Chloe cry out in pleasure. Beca quickly pulled off her panties and climbed on Chloe connecting their clits and rocking against Chloe.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GOOD! FUCK, I'M SO CLOSE BABY."

Beca started grinding on Chloe harder and faster. She leaned down while she was grinding and kissed Chloe while playing with Chloe's nipples.

"Fuck! Chloe I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They both fell over the edge after that, both of them screaming out each others names. Beca smiled as they calmed down and laid on top of Chloe.

"Bec?"

"Hmm?"

"After this I want a round two... as soon as I catch my breath."

Beca laughed. "Okay."

"Baby? Sex with my fiancé is different than sex with my girlfriend... but I like it."

"I do too."

Chloe rolled them over and was now on top of Beca and leaned down to kiss her. "I think I'm ready for round two."

Beca smirked and quickly rolled them over, pining Chloe to the bed. "Well let's get started."

She started kissing down Chloe's body again when suddenly.

"Sorry girls I know you're in the middle of something but I left my phone in here yesterday. Oh and Chloe quiet down please."

Beca nearly hopped off of Chloe and looked at Laura as she simply walked out if their room as if nothing happened. Chloe laughed and leaned in to kiss Beca.

"Uh nope.."

Chloe laughed. "Turned you off didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Me too.. but maybe we can-"

"No no no no nopity nope nope. I am no longer in the mood, I actually want to go and bury myself somewhere and not have to face your mom."

"Bec, it's fine. Let me try and take your min-"

"Nope. uh uh no no no." Beca jumped off the bed, threw on her robe and looked at Chloe, "I'm gonna go shower."

* * *

Beca and Chloe came down stairs together an hour later. "Why are you guys up so early?"

Melissa laughed. "We're still on Atlanta time, so to us it's 9AM."

"Makes sense I guess."

Tom looked at them. "You two really need to learn how to quiet down."

Beca blushed and looked at Chloe who was grinning. "Your daughter is a beast in the bedroom, it's hard."

"CHLOE!"

"Baby they heard us.. we don't need to be secretive."

Beca sighed and went into the kitchen to get some coffee she pulled out her phone and set up a group chat.

_(Stace my bestest/weirdo 6:10) Are you nerds up?_

_(Stace my bestest 9:12) I'm here wassup?_

_(weirdo 9:13) I'm awake_

_(Stace my bestest/weirdo 6:15) I'm about to call you guys, I've something to tell you._

_(Stace my bestest 9:16) K._

_(Weirdo 9:16) Alright._

Beca called Stacie first and then added Jesse to the call.

_Stacie- Hello?_

_Jesse- Hello Beca?_

"Hey guys"

_Jesee- Hey whats up, it's like six where you are_

"Yeah. I had someone to do this morning haha but something really exciting happened last night."

_Stacie- Yeah Bec you getting some.. but what happened?_

_Jesse- Yeah come on tell us already.._

"I uh I proposed to Chloe and well now I'm kind of engaged...

_Stacie and Jesse- OH MY GOD. FUCK! WOW.. HOW.. WHAT? CONGRATULATIONS! _

"Thanks guys."

_Stacie- BECA you should have totally did it while we were there_

_Jesse- Yeah!_

"That wasn't at the top of my list at the time, my business was."

_Stacie- Wow this is crazy... I am so happy for you Bec._

_Jesse- Yeah.. uh me too._

Beca smiled and saw Chloe walk into the room and mouthed that she needed to talk to her for a sec.

"Hey guys I gotta go, my fiancé wants to talk. I'll be in touch.. bye"

_Stacie- Bye!_

_Jesse- Bye Bec!_

Beca hung up with a smile and walked over to Chloe. "Is everything okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset."

Beca shook her head. "I'm fine babe I mean it is embarrassing but that's life."

"Okay... You're sure you're okay?"

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "You're my fiancé... of course I'm okay."

* * *

**A/N: Happiness all over the chapter :) :) Let me know what you think. Some of Beca's speech is from the movie "When Harry Met Sally" I changed some of it but yeah... hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Dad

"I'm gonna go call Bree and talk to her for a while and then Sam is almost here, he's gonna take me out to get you a ring!"

Beca nodded. "Okay babe, I'm actually about to call John and talk with him for a bit."

Chloe leaned in and gave Beca a quick kiss. "Okay I hope everything goes well, I'll be back in about a hour or so."

Beca watched with a smiled as Chloe walked out of the house. She really loved that girl and she couldn't wait until they were married. She a was a bit surprised when Chloe suggested waiting for the actual marriage part, but she understood why they should. She walked into the living and smiled at the three adults that currently occupied her couch.

"Hey guys I'm just gonna go in my room and make a phone call, Chloe went out with Sam, she should be back in a few hours, I will be back down in ten minutes."

They all nodded their heads. Beca started walking to her room when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Are you calling your father?"

Beca sighed. "Yes.. I'm calling John."

"Beca please just leave it alone... I don't want to meet with him and you don't need him in your life, you're an adult."

Beca frowned. "Mom like you said I'm an adult, I can decide if I want to get to know him better. I understand if you don't want to see him... he was terrible to you in the end, but I want to."

Melissa sighed. "Fine, I'll meet with him, when do you think this will happen?"

"I haven't talked to him yet, but I'm asking if he can come today."

"Wait I'm not ready for that yet."

"Mom you'll never be ready for it, you just have to take a deep breath and try."

Melissa nodded. "Okay."

"Don't tell dad about this, I know he'll try and interrupt and cause a fuss, I'm gonna send him and Laura out."

"Okay, I won't say anything."

Beca hugged her mom and walked into her room. She knew it was hard for her mom to see John again after 19 years but it had to be done. She pulled out her phone and called his number.

_Hello?_

"Hey John, It's Beca sorry I just realized how early it was and I'm calling you so sorry for disturbing your rest, I can call back if you w-"

_It's fine Rebeca, I never want to miss an opportunity of speaking with you, oh and congratulations I heard you and Chloe got engaged last night._

"Yeah you heard right, thanks. I actually wanted to talk to you about meeting and talking with mom."

_Yeah I kind of figured that would be happening soon, Riley told me she met her yesterday. I appreciate her being nice to her, you know after finding out about her._

"Yeah, she wanted to be mad but she knew Ry had nothing to do with it."

_So she's pretty angry with me isn't she..._

"She is a bit angry but I also think she's hurt."

_I hope she can forgive me.. Is your f-father going to be there?_

"No, I'm going to send Tom away, he won't even know you're here. We won't be telling him yet, at least I hope she won't."

_Okay.. so when would you like for this to happen?_

"I was actually hoping you could come today..."

_Of course sweetheart.. Does 11 AM sound okay? I actually would really like to see your mother._

"She might kill you but yeah 11 is perfect, so I'll see you in about three hours."

_Okay. See you then_

"Bye."

Beca hung up and let out a sigh, she really hoped everything would go okay.

She walked back downstairs and sat down next to Laura. "So do you still believe Chloe and I shouldn't get married?"

"I never said you shouldn't get married... I just wasn't sure if Chloe was ready. I love you girls together and I'm so glad that you proposed, you didn't let what I said get to you and you knew how Chloe felt so you did what you knew was right and now my daughter is the happiest I've ever seen her and I have you to thank."

"I need to thank you for giving birth to her. You pushed out an amazing person."

Laura laughed. "My daughter is pretty great... Please take care of her and never hurt her."

Beca nodded. "I will always take care of her and protect her and I will do my very best to never hurt her... I can't promise I won't because couples fight sometimes and things happen, but I would never EVER intentionally hurt her."

Laura nodded and put an arm around Beca before returning her gaze to the TV screen.

* * *

Two hours have gone by now and Beca told Laura what was going on, with John coming, she agreed on helping get Tom out of the house.

"Hey Tom can you come here for a sec?"

Tom walked over to Laura with a smile. "Yeah.. what's up?"

"I wanted to give Beca and Melissa some alone time, you know mother daughter time to talk it's been so long since they've done it and Beca also told me I could take her lambo out for a spin and driving with another person is more fun then driving alone."

"Beca has a lambo?! She never told me... Hell yes, let's go!"

Laura laughed and picked up the keys. "You can drive it first."

They left the house saying bye, leaving Melissa and Beca in the house.

"So we've got about an hour til he gets here, I was thinking maybe we could grill some burgers and sit out on the patio."

"Beca this isn't some family get together."

Beca smirked. "Technically it is."

Melissa playfully rolled her eyes. "I worded that wrong, but you know what I mean."

"I know you're stressed mom but it'll be okay."

Melissa nodded. "I know, let's go make those burgers."

A half an hour goes by and Beca and Melissa are finishing up the burgers just as the front door opens. Melissa gasps as she sees Chloe walking in with John behind her.

Melissa stays on the patio as Beca walks towards Chloe and John. Beca kisses Chloe and gives John a small hug.

"I saw him walking up as Sam dropped me off."

Beca nodded and gestured for them to follow her to the patio.

"Mom and John, you two obviously know each other I mean I'm here."

They laughed which was just what she wanted them to do, she could feel the tension and she wanted all of them to just relax. She looked over at John and saw him staring at her with a look she knew all too well... love.

"You look.. great Melissa."

"Thank you John."

He reached out and grabbed Melissa's hand. Beca was surprised when she allowed it and didn't move.

He sighed. "Mel I am so sorry. I was a terrible person back then. I know this doesn't excuse what I did, but you know I was going through a lot. My father had just died and we were so close, I needed love and attention and I wanted it 24/7 which is hard to get when you have a two year old. But you tried, you really did but I was so messed up I didn't notice, I wanted more.. I wanted all of your attention, but I couldn't have it.. I had to share it with Rebeca and me being a dumb twenty year old, went out looking for more. I stepped out once, I immediately regretted it, I don't even remember it... but I just couldn't tell you.. I knew I would lose you, but keeping that secret I lost myself. I couldn't bear keeping the secret but I also couldn't bear losing you, so in anger I lashed out. All of the guilt I felt I took it out on you. And every time I would hurt you I would leave, I would drive away and think about just driving off a bridge. But every time I turned that corner that had the bridge on it, I'd think of Rebeca and I'd think of you and I'd tell myself, 'this is it, no more messing up, tell her the truth and try to work through it.' Every time I almost did it I'd wimp out. Then I found out the girl was pregnant, that's really when I lost it. I knew that if you found out it'd kill you. I knew it would break your heart more so then me leaving, at least that's what I thought at the time. So I waited, I waited until that Friday that you took Rebeca to the park and I packed all my things and said to myself that this was my chance to start fresh with a new family. I remember that day so clearly, probably because it was the biggest mistake of my life, I drove by the park you guys were at and I saw you two with the biggest smiles on your faces. I told myself those smiles would be permanent if I was gone, so I continued to leave.

A year later I was living with the girl and our child and I loved that baby so much, but I still thought about you guys all the time, so I came back home, I just had to see you guys and beg for your forgiveness. When I got their I saw you outside and you were with another man and Rebeca was running to him with the biggest smile I had ever seen. I knew I was too late and I couldn't face you guys, not while he was there. So I left... again. It wasn't until Rebeca was five and I found out that you had a neighbor watching her that I came back. I spent so much time with after that, as much as I could without getting caught because I feared what would happen if you knew. I visited Rebeca every day and continued being Mr. David to her until she was 15. My wife thought that the times I spent with Rebeca was me cheating, so she demanded we move to LA and well we did. I still kept tabs on Rebeca and you by talking with the neighbors, and when I found out about you missing I immediately wanted to hop on a plane and find you myself, but then at the same time my wife had a cancer scare, and then I was being notified that I might have to take Rebeca if they didn't find you soon and then they found you, and I wasn't getting my daughter and you were okay, then suddenly the neighbors told me they didn't know what happened to Beca and that she just disappeared one day. I was worried the same thing happened to her, until one day I hear them say her name on the TV, then my other daughter tells me she works for her and that's when I knew it was time to reveal myself... Melissa everything that happened could have been prevented had I not been such an idiot and I am so sorry for what I did. I lost the two best things that have ever happened to me, and I'll never forgive myself."

Melissa wiped away a few tears. "Thank you for explaining yourself John, it really helps. I often wondered what I did to make you leave and to make you hate me so much, but now I know and I really appreciate it. I waited months for you to come back, but you never did... I moved on to Tom not long after and we've been together since."

Beca clapped her hands together. "Okay I think we need to take a breather. Let's eat and drink shall we?"

Everyone nodded as Beca put the burgers on the plates and grabbed a few beers. They discussed Beca and Chloe's engagement while eating and drinking until Melissa brought the topic back up.

"So who was it John."

He looked up her. "Pardon?"

"Who was the girl..? Did I know her?"

John sighed. "Do you remember Rachel, the bartender?"

Melissa scoffed. "Do I? That bitch flirted with you endlessly and you told me I had nothing to worry about."

"I never planned on it happening, I went out one night and went to the bar I woke up the next morning in my car with no memory, her in the backseat and my pants unbuttoned. She told me we slept together."

Beca squinted her eyes skeptically. "Wait so you have no memory of sleeping with her?"

"No."

"You're just going by what she said.. she was in the backseat while you were in the front. That doesn't sound like you had sex in a car."

John frowned and started to stand up. "You're right, I've got to go and talk to my wife. Rebeca thanks for having me and congrats to you and Chloe and Melissa thank you for listening to me and I'd like it if we could meet up again, maybe get some coffee while your still here?"

Melissa thought about it for a minute before nodding her head. "Sure."

John smiled. "Okay, I'll text Rebeca the details and she can tell you."

He hugged Beca and Chloe and walked to Melissa. "Would it be okay if we hugged?"

Melissa nodded and walked into the arms of John. They both smiled and closed their eyes both thinking how this felt like home. Chloe and Beca watched them small smiles on their faces, they were happy that they could attempt to get over what happened. As they were walking John to the door it opened, and Laura and Tom walked through. Everyone stood still watching each other before Tom looked John with a frown. "Who are you?"

John sighed. "I'm John and I'm leaving."

He tried to walk past Tom but he grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "Who do you think you are coming into my daughter's home?"

"Let go of me please."

Melissa looked at them worriedly. "Tom baby let go."

Tom shook his head. "NO.. I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!"

John frowned and felt his anger rising, he told him to let go but he didn't listen. Next thing he knew Tom was on the floor with a bloody lip and Beca was pushing him off of him.

"Who do I think I am you say? I think _I_ am Beca's father, not you and before you try the you weren't there crap save it, I know I wasn't there the way I should have been, but I was there, every fucking day, seeing her, buying her things. You thought Mr. David was a fake, well he wasn't, he was her father being in her life. You don't EVER touch me like that again and if I find out that you are touching or talking to my family like that I will not hesitate to find you and kick your ass!"

John ran out of the house and slammed the door. Tom wiped the blood off of his lip and looked at Beca who was looking at him with disappointment. She walked away in the direction of her bedroom, Chloe quickly followed her.

* * *

When Chloe walked in the room she found Beca laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. She laid next to her and grabbed her hand.

Beca sighed. "I can't believe him.."

"Who?"

"Tom."

"I think he just wanted to be a macho man and be stronger than John."

"He could have gave my dad the stare down he gave Sam yesterday, but instead he tried to hurt him. I guess now I know where I get my anger and strength from... my father."

Chloe looked at Beca. "You know you called John dad.."

"Yeah.. he is my dad."

"But you called Tom.. Tom."

"His name is Tom... I just... that guy I just saw wasn't the guy I grew up calling dad.. that man down there was territorial and just, that wasn't my dad.. that was Tom."

"Bec don't shut him out now."

Beca sighed. "I won't babe."

"I didn't realize you're parents had you at a young age."

"Yeah my mom was seventeen and my dad was eighteen."

Chloe nodded her head. "Okay enough about that stuff, I have something for you, stand up."

They both got off of the bed and stood in front of each other. Chloe got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Beca gasped.

"Oh my god! I forgot you went and did this, it's so beautiful and so me."

Chloe laughed. "I thought the same thing not too flashy and not too dull now shut up and let me say something sweet."

Beca nodded with a smirk and Chloe grabbed her hand.

"Beca you gave me an amazing speech last night and I know mines won't be as good as yours so I'll make it short since we are already engaged. You are my everything and then some, you have made me become a better person. I used to look at you and wonder what I did to make you look at me the way you did, you looked at me like you hated me but didn't want to, and then one day I wake up next to you and see you looking at me with trust and dare I say it a bit of love. We had very few routing for us, many wanted to see out downfall but we stuck together even when it seemed like we couldn't. I love you so much I could go on for days telling you why. I never expected us to be together, I told Stacie that I wanted someone I couldn't have and then the next thing I know we are kissing and I have you and I am so grateful everyday, I didn't think this was possible and I sure as hell didn't think love could be this strong, but it is and I have for you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you babe because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to lose you. With all that being said, I love you so much... Rebeca Giselle Mitchell will you accept this ring and agree to marry me?"

Beca smiled as she pretended to think about it. Chloe laughed and playfully slapped Beca as she slipped the ring on Beca's waiting finger. Beca pulled Chloe off of her knees and kissed her.

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Mitchell."

"I love you too Mrs. Mitchell."

* * *

Beca and Chloe came back downstairs a few hours later after talking and making out. It was now dinner time and Beca had offered to take everyone out to dinner. Everyone was getting ready to leave and Tom walked up to Beca.

"I guess now we know where you get your little anger tantrums from huh." He said with a chuckle.

"That's not funny, it's not fun when we get angry or sometimes black out.. that isn't something you should laugh about."

Tom put his hands up in surrender. "Let me stop before you snap my neck."

Beca stood up from her chair. "Seriously Tom! You think this is a joke?"

Chloe quickly walked over to Beca and grabbed her hand. "Bec."

Beca took a deep breath and Tom looked at her like she was crazy.

"Were you seriously getting angry at me because I was poking fun at the man who hurt you and your mother."

"You were poking fun at the man who my mother loves and the man who is my father. You are poking fun at an issue both he and _I_ have. You are poking fun at something we have a hard time controlling."

Tom frowned. "Your mother loves me for starters and I didn't mean it to make fun of you."

"Whatever let's just go."

Beca walked away grabbing Chloe's hand, leaving a stunned Tom standing there feeling confused and a bit hurt."

* * *

**A/N: So this is my longest chapter! Whoo! LOL I hope you guys liked it, we're getting a little drama ish between the parents and Beca..**


	17. I'm Sorry

Beca walked into the restaurant with her family and sighed.

"It's been a long day." Beca said whispering to Chloe.

Chloe nodded. "It has, and I'm not saying this to get you riled up or anything, but I think you need to apologize to Tom."

Beca nodded her head and sighed. "I'm not mad and I know you're right. I shouldn't have flipped out on him like that."

Beca looked over to where Tom was and stood up.

"I'll be back babe, I'm gonna go talk to him."

Chloe nodded at Beca and she walked away.

"Dad can I talk to you?"

Tom looked at Beca and nodded his head.

Beca grabbed his hand and led him to a room in the back.

"Don't worry I know the owners, they don't mind us being back here."

Tom nodded. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Beca signed. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier.. I don't know why I got so defensive over John and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did... You're my dad Tom, John may have contributed in bringing me to this world, but you were the one who raised me. I was very disrespectful and I'm sorry."

Tom hugged Beca. "It's okay Beca, I know your emotions are running high and there is so many things happening that have your feelings all out of whack. While what you said hurt me, some of it was the truth. I was wrong for mocking both you and John, I was in my feelings and I let jealousy get the better of me. It's very clear the man still cares about the both of you very much and I got protective over you. I don't want to lose you guys."

"Dad you never have to worry about that, mom loves you so much. She would never leave you, and I love you too, you saved us and I am forever grateful dad."

Tom kissed Beca on the forehead. "We should head back to the table now."

Beca nodded and they made their way back. Beca sat down next to Chloe with a smile. Chloe leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah we smoothed everything out, I was being a dick."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. "But you were able to accept that you were wrong, I'm proud of you, you're being less... stubborn."

Beca laughed and put her hand on the table, grabbing Chloe's hand. Laura smiled at the two seeing their hands entwined, that's when she noticed the ring.

"Beca? When did you get that ring?"

Beca looked down at her hand. "Oh! Chloe gave it to me earlier, she wanted me to have a ring since I gave her one."

"Awww I wish I could have seen it all go down."

Chloe laughed. "Sorry mom."

The rest of the dinner went on pretty well, they talked and laughed and just enjoyed themselves as a family.

* * *

Sam pulled into the driveway of the Beca and Chloe's house and everyone got out. Beca smiled as she saw Laura hanging back and talking with Sam.

"I think Sam is gonna be your step-dad one day."

Chloe looked at her mom and smiled. "You know that wouldn't be such a bad thing, he's a good guy, he is already part of the family in a way, you trust him, I trust him. My mom deserves a good guy like him."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her towards the house.

"Yeah let's give them some alone time to talk."

They walked in the house with a smile and saw Tom on the phone with a frown.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"I'm gonna have to cut the trip short, my father had a heart attack and he needs me. I have to leave tomorrow morning."

Beca nodded. "We can all come back if you want, it's been awhile since I've seen granddad and he hasn't met Chloe yet."

Tom smiled. "That'd be nice but you should stay here, he shouldn't have too much company, all of us being there will surely get him excited and make his heart beat faster and he's still a bit fragile."

Melissa frowned. "Well I know I''m coming back home with you sweetheart, we can take care of him together."

Tom smiled. "Thank you Melissa, but you don't have to, you've been dying to get out here."

"And I came here, let's not forget our daughter is Beca Mitchell and she can get us here whenever."

Beca nodded. "Yeah she's right, you guys can come whenever, granddad needs you dad and you need mom. I'll get you guys a plane to Atlanta set for 6AM."

Tom walked over and hugged Beca. "Thank you. I'm sorry we couldn't be here longer, I'm gonna go start packing."

Beca nodded. Melissa walked over to her with a small frown.

"Um John.. can you-"

"Mom worry about your husband and your father in-law, I'll take care of John and tell him what happened."

Melissa nodded. "Okay.. thanks."

Beca hugged her mom. "Get some rest, you gotta get up early."

She smiled a she watched her mom walk away. Chloe came up beside her and wrapped her arm around her.

"You okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

Beca's phone buzzed and she looked at it and frowned.

"It's a text from Roger."

_(Asshole 8:35) Good evening Beca, I hope all is well it's been awhile since we last spoke and we left things on bad terms. Please come by my office tonight if you can and if you can't tomorrow around 3? Please let me know._

Chloe frowned. "He wants to see you?"

"Yeah. I think I wanna go now so I can just spend the day with you."

"I could go with you tomorrow and then we can spend the day together."

Beca smiled. "Okay my sexy red-headed fiancé."

She leaned into Chloe and gently started kissing her while slowly lifting her hand up her shirt.

"Girls come on right in the middle of the house?"

They broke apart and laughed.

"I'm used to getting caught by you know Laura, I think you should be used to catching us make out. Speaking of making out, Sam left a little something on your neck."

Laura's eyes widened as she covered her neck with her hand.

"Beca started laughing. "Oh man! I was just joking, you two were really out there making out? Well congrats."

Laura blushed. "Thanks." She looked over at Chloe. "Are you okay with this?"

Chloe grinned. "Hell yeah!" She hugged her mom tightly. "I am so proud of you and I'm so happy for you."

Laura nodded with a smile. "Thank you girls... Where are Tom and Melissa?"

Beca sighed. "They're upstairs packing, there was a family emergency with my granddad and they leave out in the morning."

"Oh.. that sucks."

"Yeah it does."

"I'll leave you girls to it, I wanna get my beauty rest, Sam said if he's not needed tomorrow he wants to take me out, so Beca don't need him okay?"

Beca laughed. "Okay, sleep well."

Beca pulled her phone back out with a sigh and went to her texts.

_(Beca 8:43) Sure Roger I'll be there tomorrow._

_(Asshole 8:45) Okay see you then._

* * *

Beca was laying in bed next to Chloe and kissed her shoulder.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think our lives would have been different had I not moved to LA, like say I decided to go to Barden with you rather than move here."

"Well of course, we wouldn't be in this big beautiful house and we wouldn't have an army of people who love us as a couple."

Beca sighed. "I mean our relationship, do you think we'd be engaged right now if we lived in Atlanta, would we even be together?"

"I don't know Bec, I think we probably would have gotten into a lot more fights and probably would have broken up a few times more than what we did, but I'd like to think we'd make it in any scenario."

Beca smiled. "Me too."

"What made you think about that?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking about life and you and us. I wondered if I had chose to stay back home with you, how would we be."

"I won't lie I thought about too, but I like us where we are now, I love what I have with you right now. You being away from me made me want you that much more and when we got together those times were awesome, not to mention the 'I missed you so much sex' that was to die for."

Beca laughed. "And what about the sex now."

Chloe smirked and kissed Beca. "It's to die and to live for."

Beca laughed and wrapped her arm around Chloe spooning her.

"I love you Chloe."

Chloe smiled, wondering how she got so lucky.

"I love you too Beca."

* * *

**A/N: A shorter chapter, it's a bit of a filler I guess. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	18. Roger Sends His Apologies

Beca woke up the next morning and reached to grab her phone from the night stand. She checked the time and then noticed there was a piece of paper on the night stand, she picked it up and read it with a smirk.

_Hey daughters, Sam came by early and took Melissa and Tom to the airport, they said goodbye and I'm just gonna hang out with Sam for a while so enjoy your day. I know I will. -Mom_

Beca smiled and gently nudged Chloe, waking up her up. "Wake up beautiful."

Chloe smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "Mm good morning Bec."

"Morning Chloe, my parents left already and your mom is out with Sam." Beca said with a smirk as she handed Chloe the note.

Chloe read over the note with a smile. "She said daughters."

Beca smiled. "I know, Laura's gonna be my mother in-law."

"She gonna tell you to start calling her mom soon."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing I mean we are getting married."

Chloe smiled and gently stroked Beca's face. "Yeah we are." She leaned in and gently kissed Beca.

Before things could get any further they heard banging on the door. Beca pulled away from Chloe with a sigh. "I'll go get it, but we are continuing this."

Chloe nodded her head and winked as Beca quickly ran out of the room and downstairs to the door.

"What the hell do you- John?"

"Rebeca you and your mother were right I can't believe Rachel did this to me. Where's your mother I need to apologize, everything that happened was for no reason she deserves an apology."

"John! Calm down please.. come in; relax, okay."

John nodded his head and took a deep breath as he followed Beca into the kitchen. He sat at the table and Beca sat across from. Chloe entered the room with wide eyes as she sat down next to Beca.

"Um hey John." She looked over at Beca. "Is everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "John just found out some terrible news, wait so does that mean Riley isn't my sister?"

John sighed. "I think I'd like to talk about this with your mother present, where is she?"

"She and my dad had to go back home for a family emergency."

"Oh... is everything okay? Was it Pa?"

"Everything is fine, it was Tom's father, granddad had a heart attack but he's okay."

John nodded. "Uh I guess I can tell you then. Um so it turns out the night I thought I had sex with Rachel I didn't, she had set me up because she wanted me, then when I didn't leave you and your mother she came up with the idea to fake a pregnancy."

Chloe frowned. "Wait how did she-"

"Once I came to her we had sex and I guess it got her pregnant that time. I always wondered why Riley came out late, turns out she wasn't late at all."

Beca clenched her fist. "So what you're telling me is that Rachel, your wife, pretended to hook up with you and then pretended to pregnant?"

"Yeah, she ruined the life we could have had together, but you know what, everything happens for a reason, you both have that Tom guy, he seems like he's got a good head on his shoulders and you and I have Riley, I know you just met her not long ago but I can tell you love her."

Beca smiled. "I do, it's like our souls knew we were sisters.. we instantly connected and that's why I hired her.."

John reached out and grabbed Beca's hand. "I'm so glad you girls are getting along, and I'm so happy that you are accepting me."

Beca squeezed John's hand and gently smiled at him. "Of course, you're my- my dad."

Beca watched as John's eyes watered and he looked away. "Are you okay John?"

He nodded. "It just makes me so happy that you even acknowledge that, I haven't been happy ever since I left you guys, I love Riley to death but her mother I just could never get there, it was all pretend, I wanted to right my wrongs with them, but you Rebeca, you were always in my heart. Could you give your mom my number and tell her to give me all call the next time you speak with her?"

Beca nodded. "I hope you aren't trying to get my mom back John, she's happily married to Tom h-"

"Rebeca I wouldn't dream of making your mother's like so complicated again, I simply wish to speak with her again and apologize, I'd also like to talk to Tom and apologize to him and thank him for taking such good care of you guys."

"Okay I just had to make sure."

John nodded. "I understand... since your mother isn't here maybe you and I can get some coffee and just talk..."

"Sure I'd like that."

John smiled. "Oh and Chloe you should come along."

"Sure thing John."

He smiled at the two and got out of his seat. "Well I should probably get going, see you girls later."

John walked over to them and hugged them. He hugged Chloe first with a small pat on the back and moved on to Beca. When he hugged Beca he squeezed tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much." Beca smiled at the action and felt warmth inside of her, she was truly happy now. "I love you too."

* * *

It had been two hours since John had left and the girls were now in the car on their way to HotShot Records. Beca sighed as she saw yet another bunch of paparazzi taking pictures of them at a stoplight.

"We should have stayed in."

Chloe laughed. "Babe it's fine, they're just doing their jobs. as long as they don't hurt us or saying something really bad I'm cool and you should be too... Let's give them something to snap." Chloe looked at the cameras with a smirk and leaned in and kissed Beca.

"Chlo what're yo-" Chloe deepened the kiss and made Beca forget what she was about to say.

_*beep beep beeeep*_

They quickly broke apart with a laugh seeing that the light was now green and drove off. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand with a smile. "Can we do that at every stop?"

Chloe smirked. "You might get too distracted."

Beca pouted as she pulled into the driveway. "You can stay in the car, meeting shouldn't be too long.."

"I don't know, I think I should be there."

"Babe, I'll be fine." She leaned over kissed Chloe. "I'll be right back."

Beca walked into the building with a sigh. This had been like a home to her for four years. She walked to desk and saw Elizabeth smiling at her.

"Ms. Mitchell! Wow it's been such a long time since I've seen you."

Beca smiled. "Elizabeth it had only been a few days."

"But for you that's like a year!"

"I guess you're right... I gotta go though, have a meeting with Roger, wish me luck."

"Good luck Beca!"

Beca quickly turned around and looked at her with a smirk. Elizabeth winked at her and went back to typing on her computer. '_She finally called me Beca.'_

Beca took a deep breath before knocking on Roger's door.

"Come in!"

Roger looked up to see who had entered and put on a small smile when he saw it was Beca.

"Beca hello please sit down."

Beca sat down and kept a blank face as she looked at Roger. "You wanted to talk?"

"Straight to business, yes I wanted to apologize for the way things went the last time we talked and I was hoping you'd take back those things you said.. I hope you said that in the heat of the moment."

Beca laughed. "Unbelievable.. you can take your 'apology' which it really wasn't and shove it up your ass. I meant what I said, I'm coming for you and soon you'll be calling me your boss."

Roger sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.. you can leave now."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Whatever.."

"Beca! I'm sorry, I just want you to know that."

Beca looked at him like he had two heads. "Oookay."

She walked out and walked back to the desk. "Hey Elizabeth, Roger is a huge dick and I'll be getting BxC Titanium Records started soon, I'd really like it if you came along with me."

Elizabeth smiled at Beca. "I just might take you up on that offer."

Beca smiled and left her cell phone number for Elizabeth to call. "Hope to hear from you."

She walked out of the door and felt herself get tackled to the ground.

"What the fuck!"

Two guys hovered over her with smirks. "Roger sends his apologies." One said before punching her in the face.

Beca quickly rolled over dodging another punch as she felt herself fill with rage. She began fighting back as they fought her and she had knocked one of them out by banging his head on a pole. The last guy got a few more punches before pushing Beca into the parking lot. Chloe looked up from her phone as she saw something from her peripheral vision. She gasped as she realized it was Beca and quickly got out of the car. Beca was more than angry now and quickly delivered punched to his face. She hit with a right hook making him stumble a bit.

"Beca watch out!"

Beca turned her head and saw a car heading their way. She quickly pushed the guy in the other direction and tried to move out of the way. Beca felt a sharp pain and heard her name being called in the distance, her vision started to blur and soon she heard nothing but silence and saw darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So that just happened. Hope you guys like it :D Happy Easter! **


	19. Dead or Alive

"I'm here to see Beca Mitchell, I'm her-"

"Mom!"

Laura turned her head and saw her daughter with bloodshot eyes from crying. She ran and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Baby what happened?"

Chloe wiped away a few tears and took a deep breath. "W-We went to s-see Roger and I-I don't know mom." She wrapped her arms around her mom as she cried, "I really don't, she went inside t-to talk to him and then I see two guys attacking her and this car comes out of nowhere and hits her."

Sam walked up to them with a sigh. "I should have been there."

Chloe looked at him with a sad smile. "You deserve a break sometimes too."

Laura grabbed Chloe's hands and led her to the chairs. "How long have you been here?"

"About twenty minutes, they won't tell me what's going on."

As Chloe said that a young woman walked into the waiting room. She looked down at her clipboard and looked around the room. "Beca Mitchell family?"

Chloe instantly stood up. "Yes.. I'm her fiancé, what's going on?"

The nurse smiled at Chloe. "She's okay, she's awake now."

Laura smiled. "Can we see her."

"Yeah, it's just right down the hall and to your left."

They quickly made their way down the hall, shouting a thank you to the nurse who silently was freaking out because she had just met both parts of her ultimate ship. Chloe stood in front of the door and turned to look back at her mom. "I'm scared."

Laura hugged Chloe tightly and kissed the top of her head. "It might not even be bad I mean that nurse was smiling."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. The accident wasn't even that bad."

* * *

After hearing her name being called, Beca turned her head and saw the black car quickly approaching her. She pushed the guy that was stumbling on her over and tried to jump out of the way.

_*beep beep beep beep*_

"mm what the hell?"

"Hello Beca, glad to see you're awake now. I'm Doctor Weinberg , do you know why you're here?"

"I um I was hit by a car I think?"

The doctor smiled and checked her pupils and her charts. "You were.. how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Wanna try that again?"

Beca laughed and instantly regretted it feeling the pain in her ribs. "I'm a bit sore, but I'd expect more from a car accident."

"Well we have some medicine running in you, we'll add more."

Beca smiled. "Thank you, is uh is Chloe Beale here?"

Doctor Weinberg smiled. "I believe you have people waiting for you, I'll send a nurse out to get them."

Beca nodded as the doctor walked out of the room. She couldn't believe Roger did this to her, but she knew something had to be done, she wouldn't let him get away with what he did.

The door opened and in walked Chloe, Laura and Sam. Beca looked at Chloe with a small smile and Beca opened her arms as much as she could.

"I could really use a hug right now babe."

Chloe slowly walked over to Beca. "I don't want to hurt you... you won't, I just need to feel the love of my life loving me."

Chloe smiled remembering she had told Beca that she needed that at times. She gently wrapped her arm around Beca and kissed her softly. The doctor walked in with a smile.

"Ahh nothing like family love, I'm guessing you two are the parents?"

"No uh I'll be her mother in-law soon and this is her driver.""

"Oh.. okay then, let's talk about the injuries. She has a mild concussion, one broken rib, bruised ribs, a broken leg and a fractured foot. I'd say she is very lucky, it could have been much worse, the police are on their way up here to ask a few questions. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you, if you have any question do not hesitate to find me and ask."

They all nodded as the doctor walked out of the room. A few minutes later John and Riley entered with the police. "Beca! oh my god are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine how did you guys get in? I thought there was a limit."

"I'm your father and she's your sister, they can't say no to that."

"What hap-"

"Excuse me sir, I'm Detective Johnson and my partner and I have things to discuss with Ms. Mitchell so please let us do what we have to do, then you're free to talk as you please."

John nodded and sat next to Riley who was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Hello Ms. Mitchell, I am Detective Johnson and this is Detective Nance, do you remember any if what happened and maybe who could have done it?"

Beca thought about it for a minute and then looked at Chloe who nodded her head at her encouragingly.

"I remember everything Detectives, for starters Roger Dean had this whole thing arranged, I'm sure of it. He asked me to come by so we could attempt to patch things up so I agreed and came by, things got heated again and he kicked me out. He said and I quote, 'I was hoping it wouldn't come to this,' then he said he just wanted me to know that I'm sorry. He said it as I walked out, I just brushed it off thinking he was being weird, but when I left I was tackled to the ground by two guys th-"

"Hold on a sec, so _two_ guys attacked you and the only injuries you sustained were from the car?"

Beca sighed. "I'm short as I'm sure everyone knows, so my dad signed me up for self defense class. I had a rough time when I was younger, I also have uh an anger issue.. that uh helps sometimes."

"Okay, continue."

"So we're fighting and I bang one guys head into a pole, knocking him out, and the last guy is trying really hard he pushed me into the parking lot and was ruthless with trying to hit me. I got even angrier and I have a mean right hook which I used on him, it must have made him dizzy because he started stumbling on me, that's when I heard Chloe call out my name and I looked and saw a black car coming my way. I pushed the guy out of the way and tried to jump away from the car but apparently I didn't make it because I'm here."

Detective Nance nodded her head and looked at Chloe. "Okay you're Chloe right."

She nodded.

"Okay tell us what happened from what Beca lasts remembers."

"Okay um so I saw the car and yelled out for her and she jumped while the car was right there so she kind of flew in the air a bit. I watched her as she fell down; time seemed to have stopped I watched, it was as if I was stuck.. I couldn't move when she hit the ground everything became real, I saw the guy who attacked her running with the other guy and that's it, people exited the building and I was by Beca's side calling her, screaming for her to stay with me."

Beca looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. She was upset that Chloe had to go through that, that just made her want to get back at Roger even more.

"Okay thank you guys, we'll look into and see if we can find surveillance footage of the accident. Have a nice day and we'll be in touch."

John watched as the police left the room and then quickly made his way to Beca. "I'm gonna kill that man! I swear I will, he doesn't know what he just did! I'm gon-"

"John!"

"I'm gonna make him wish he was never born!"

"John!"

"He hurt my baby girl, I'm gonna fucking KILL HIM!"

"DAD!"

John looked at Beca who was wincing in pain from yelling.

"Please leave it, I can handle this."

"Rebeca he-"

"No.. I've got this. Can you guys please leave, I'd like to be alone."

"Rebeca pleas-"

"John please leave, Beca needs her rest anyway." Chloe said with a sigh.

John nodded and followed everyone out of the room.

"John?"

He turned back to Beca. "If you hurt Roger... I'll never forgive you."

He sighed and left the room leaving Chloe and Beca. Chloe smiled and gently kissed Beca, "I wish I could stay here with you but I know you want to be alone."

"Don't be silly, I want you and only you to be here with me right now."

"Are you sure?"

Beca nodded. "When I said I wanted to be alone, I meant alone with you."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca softly. "I was so scared I was gonna lose you, when you hit the ground I heard a crack."

Beca scooted over a bit so they could share the bed the best they could. She kissed Chloe softly and pushed some of her hair back. "I could never leave you here alone. I love you too much. Roger is gonna pay for what he did and it's only going to be me doing it, no one besides the cops will know he did it and he will have no evidence to get me in trouble for the things I'm going to do."

Chloe looked over at Beca. "Hopefully the police will put him away."

"Nah. He's good at covering his tracks.. I have to do this on my own. When I heal of course."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and kissed it. "Babe he will pay for what he did, I'm gonna help you."

"No way."

"Yes way, I'm your fiancé, your other half, what happens to you is what happens to me. I love _you_ too much."

Beca smirked and kissed Chloe. "Stop stealing my lines."

"Stop saying good lines... You should rest Bec."

"Stay here tonight? I'll request a bigger room with a bigger bed."

"You don't have to do that, I'm comfy being cuddled on you, unless it's hurting you."

"No I'm perfectly fine, this medicine is making me feel goood and I have my lovely soon to be wife next to me, what else could I ask for?"

Chloe laughed. "I don't know Bec."

"Mm goodnight Chloe."

"Goodnight Beca."

* * *

"I WANT AN UPDATE ON BECA MITCHELL'S CONDITION NOW!

Roger was fuming it had been three hours now and there had been no news concerning Beca's condition from the accident yet. He'd been on the internet the whole day waiting to see 'Beca Mitchell dead' or rip beca trending on twitter. There had been nothing but a small response from one of those so called "sources" that Roger hated. 'The family is dealing with a lot right now we would appreciate our privacy and well wishes at this moment.' He didn't know what that meant, was she alive or dead? Was she doing well or bad? He needed his answers, he was sure she would have been severely beaten and ran over, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Henry! I want you to get to that hospital NOW! We need to know if Beca is dead or alive."

Henry nodded. "Yes sir, please don't be pissed with me, but why is this so important to you?"

Roger pushed Henry against the wall. "It's important because she is my responsibility, this was my problem, that I was suppose to have handled."

"Okay sir... I will find out if Beca is dead or alive, but sir, if she is alive..."

"She won't be for long..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Getting a bit dark here, but you know the light always finds a way.. right? :)**


	20. Roger's Coming

Beca woke up with a smile, today was the day she could go home. She had been in the hospital for a day and that was one day too many. They had a few issues with people trying to see Beca but she brushed it off. Chloe walked into the room with some flowers. Beca smirked at her.

"What are these for?"

Chloe shrugged. "People give people flowers when they leave the hospital." She gave Beca a quick peck. "And because I love you and wanted to give you flowers."

Beca smiled and took the flowers. "Fine by me, when can I get the hell out of here."

"As soon as they come with your discharge papers, let's take a picture and put it on instagram, I'm sure your fans are dying to know if your okay."

Beca nodded. They had decided not to release any information yet, only asking for privacy. Chloe pulled out her phone and sat next to Beca and snapped the picture. She smiled as she wrote the caption. '_I know you guys have been worried about Beca but I wanted to personally say that she is doing fine. Thanks for the love and support -Bechloe' _She posted it on instagram and twitter and her phone instantly blew up with notifications, she smiled and she turned the notifications off. "My phone is blowing up now. They've missed you."

Beca smiled. "I'm sure they were worried."

Chloe nodded. "So what're you gonna do about Roger?"

"Right now I'll play dumb, I gotta heal first, then I'll make his life a living hell."

* * *

"Shit!" Roger slammed his phone down as he looked at the picture of Chloe and Beca. "We've gotta do something about this!"

"Sir she probably doesn't know it was you.."

"Henry I was questioned by the fucking police, she knows!"

Henry sighed. "She was at your building, that's why you were questioned."

"Maybe, but still I want you to go to Beca's house and see what she says!"

"Yes sir.."

Henry sighed as he walked out of Roger's office he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Beca.

(Henry 11:00) Hey B I'm coming over.

* * *

Beca and Chloe had just got home when Beca got a text message, Chloe helped her sit on the couch and she read the message.

"Henry's coming over."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca. "Can we trust Henry? I've heard about him but never really officially met him."

Beca shrugged. "He was one of my first friends at HotShot, but Roger can be very persuasive, I guess we'll see." She texted him back.

(Beca 11:05) Cool see ya soon.

A half an hour later Henry was knocking on their door. Chloe stood up, "I'll go get it."

Beca nodded "be careful"

Chloe went to the door and opened it with a smile. "Hi you must be Henry."

Henry smiled. "I am... you must be this Chloe Beale I've been hearing about." He stuck out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

Chloe frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean.."

"Can I come in? I need to speak with Beca."

Chloe cautiously opened the door, Henry walked in with a smile. "Beca."

Beca smiled. "Hey Hen, it's been a while."

"It has.. I'm not sure if you realize this but Roger had this done to you." He said gesturing to her body. Beca nodded her head.

"I know Henry."

"He also sent me here to see what you know, if you know it was him, I was also the disturbance at the hospital yesterday, he wanted me to see if you were alive... I asked what would happen and he said you wouldn't be for long."

Beca sighed. "Yeah I figured that would happen."

Henry smiled. "Lucky for you.. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you so I'll tell Roger you don't know who or why they attacked you."

Beca smiled. "Awesome thanks, you wanna hang here for a bit?"

Henry nodded. "I wanna get to know Chloe.. I've heard so much about her but you never gave me the chance to meet her when she visited."

Chloe smirked. "We spent a lot of time... indoors."

Henry laughed. "Oh I see."

Henry stayed for a few hours talking with Beca and Chloe and stayed for lunch. When he decided to leave and head back to Roger he hugged Beca as tight as he could without hurting her. "I'm gonna try my hardest to keep Roger off of you."

"Once I heal, you'll need to keep me off of Roger."

"I'm sure you will, have a good day guys."

Beca and Chloe closed the door with a sigh. "He's nice." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded. "He helped me be confident when the crew listened to my music with emotionless faces, he told me, much like I told you that they did that to try and intimidate so he was helpful, he's like a brother, he had to leave for awhile so we fell of a bit, but it was nice seeing him and hanging with him again like old times."

Chloe sighed. "My mom feels terrible, she thinks it's her fault because Sam wasn't with you."

"She shouldn't, the outcome would have been the same, Sam would have been in the car with you and would have gotten to me the same time you did."

Chloe sighed. "I should have went with you.."

"Why? So you could have been hurt too? No way, I wouldn't not let that happen..ever, I'm glad things turned out the way they did, its gonna make taking everything from him that much sweeter."

* * *

The door in Roger's office opened and Henry walked in with a smile.

"Finally!" Roger said with a frown. "What took you so long?"

"She wanted me to stay and chat for a bit, so I acted like everything was cool."

Roger nodded. "Sooo..."

Henry smiled brightly. "She doesn't know, I asked her if she had any idea who did it and she said no, I suggested you and she immediately shut it down, she said you two were not on good terms but you'd never do that, you're too much of a stand up guy.."

Roger frowned. "She said that?"

Henry nodded. "It's kinda sad how she has so much trust in you and you're plotting her doom."

"I-I don't know what to say to that."

Henry sighed and walked over to Roger slowly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just let her be."

Roger moved Henry's hand off of him and sat on his chair. "I can't! She wants to ruin me, she's planning on taking over everything."

"Let me try talking to her."

Roger thought it over. "Okay Henry, I'll leave her be for now, but I expect results... Soon."

Henry nodded. "Yes sir, I need a few weeks, then you'll see Beca." He said with a small smirk.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were sitting at the table eating late lunch when Beca received a text message.

(Henry 7:15) Hey B, I talked to Roger and he agreed to leave you alone, I told him I'd get you to take it easy on your threats of taking over his company. He agreed and I said it'd take a few weeks, so that gives your leg time to heal and you should be all good.

Beca smiled as she read the text to Chloe.

(Beca 7:17) Awesome, thank you so much, I'm glad I could count on you :)

(Henry 7:18) No problem Beca, you should know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you.

(Beca 7:19) Thanks man I really appreciate it, I hope you ditch ole Roger and work at my company once I officially open it

(Henry 7:21) Wow I'd love to, that'd be great!

(Beca 7:22) Cool, I gtg eating lunch with Chlo

(Henry 7:23) Haha okay, enjoy your day.

(Beca 7:24) You too

She put her phone down with a smile. "Everything is going good babe."

Chloe nodded with a smile. "So what exactly is the plan for Roger?"

"I'm gonna take things away from him piece by piece, it'll be so subtle he won't even realize it until he's left with little to nothing, then... I'm gonna take. him. down"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand gently. "Be careful."

"I will, I won't do anything too stupid."

Chloe nodded and leaned in to kiss Beca. "I'll support you every step of the way, but I won't let you get too crazy."

"I know babe, that's why I love you."

Chloe smiled and picked up their dishes and washed them. "We can't really do much so do you want to go relax in bed and watch some TV or something?"

Beca nodded. "We can go and make out.. nothing beyond that I promise, I know I'm too injured."

Chloe laughed. "Okay we can do that." Chloe helped Beca get put of the chair and handed her the crutches.

Beca groaned. "I hate these so much."

"Put your arm around my shoulders, I'll help you walk."

Beca smiled and threw the crutches on the ground. As they started to walk to the stairs the front door opened.

Laura walked in with a small smile. "Hey girls."

"Hey." Beca and Chloe said together.

Beca turned to Chloe. "I wanna talk to Laura for a minute."

Chloe nodded and helped Beca sit on the couch next to Laura. She leaned over and gave Beca a quick kiss, give me a shout when you're ready to come up."

"Will do." Beca said with a smile.

Laura smiled at Beca when Chloe left the room. "I'm so glad you two are engaged."

"Me too.. I really love her."

She nodded. "I can tell."

Beca sighed. "Laura I'm sitting here with you right now and not upstairs making out with my fiance because I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't feel guilty or upset or whatever you may be feeling about what happened to me. Sam is my driver and friend.. he is not my bodyguard, I don't have a bodyguard. And even if Sam had been there he would have gotten to me the same time Chloe did, nothing would be different, it still would have happened. I'm fine with how things turned out, I'm fine.. and you and Sam are getting closer and I love it, he's a great guy and you deserve someone like that."

Laura nodded. "I just feel like things would have been different if he had been with you."

"Laura I promise.. _nothing_ would have been different. I would have told Sam to wait in the car like I told Chloe, he would have seen me get thrown into the parking lot the same time Chloe did and he would have reached my body the same time Chloe did. There is no difference and I don't want you stressing about it, what I want you to do is be happy with Sam."

Laura smiled. "Okay.. thank you Beca, I really feel so much better now.."

Beca reached over and grabbed Laura's hand. "No problem, you're practically my mom now so you know.."

Laura nodded. "Yeah. You gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay." Laura got up and went to her room.

Beca smiled and pulled out her phone.

(My Love 8:10) Done talking with Laura, come save me princess

(My Fiance 8:12) You trying to role play now Bec?

(My Love 8:13) Maybe... would you.. like that?

(My Fiance 8:14) On a day when you aren't crippled.. that's a possibility.

(My Love 8:15) C'mon girl don't be hatin on my injuredness

(My Fiance 8:17) LOL injuredness? Really? lol I'll be down in a sec.

Beca smiled as she read the text.

"Ready to be swept off your feet?"

Beca turned to Chloe with a smirk. "Yes ma'am."

Chloe laughed and picked Beca up bridal style and carried her up the steps. She gently placed Beca on the bed and smiled. "You should probably take your medicine before that smirk turns into a grimace."

Beca nodded and Chloe handed her the pills and some water. When she was finished she smiled at Chloe and patted the spot on the bed next to her. Chloe crawled on the bed and laid next to Beca. Beca placed her hand on Chloe's hip and leaned in and started kissing Chloe gently.

"Mm I love you."

"I love you too."

The kiss started getting heated and Chloe started getting on top of Beca.

"Ow ow ow ouch!"

Chloe quickly got off of Beca, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I-I got carried away I'm sorry... how bad does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Chloe it only hurts when you were on it."

"Beca we can't do this right now."

Beca sighed. "Okay, but we will try again... No way in hell am I gonna wait weeks to do this with you."

Chloe laughed. "Okay babe."

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and saw a text from Henry.

(Henry 7:28) Beca giving you a warning Roger is coming to visit, I don't know why, but play nice... don't let him know you know.

(Beca 7:40) Thanks for the warning

Beca nudged Chloe. "Babe wake up."

"Mmm what's wrong?"

"Roger's coming over.."

Chloe's eyes busted open. "What?"

"I said Roger's coming over..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	21. We're Engaged

"Beca why is Roger coming over?"

"I don't fucking know Chloe, I just woke up and saw Henry texted me telling me he was coming."

"Fuck.. what do we do?"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and kissed them. "Chloe you need to calm down, that's the first thing."

Chloe nodded and took some deep breaths.

"Everything will be fine, we just pretend we don't know he did this."

"I don't know if I can babe."

"Well you can stay up here and if he asks about you I'll tell him you're still sleep."

Chloe shook her head. "No way am I leaving you alone with him."

"Well lets get up and get ready."

Chloe nodded and helped Beca up and led her to the bathroom. They were downstairs cooking breakfast an hour later when the doorbell rung. Beca started hobbling towards the door when Chloe grabbed her. "I got this babe."

Beca nodded and watched as Chloe went to get the door. Chloe opened the door and looked at Roger with a small frown.

"Roger... what.. are you doing here?"

"What's with the cold shoulder Chloe."

"The last time I saw you, you kicked me out of your office after having an intense argument with Beca."

Roger sighed. "I know and I'm sorry... I came here to apologize and to see if she is okay.. I hate that she got attacked on my property."

Chloe nodded. "Well come in, she's in the kitchen I was making some breakfast."

Roger smiled. "Thanks."

They walked in the kitchen and Beca looked up and acted like she was surprised. "Roger?.. What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you don't sound as angry as this one over here." He said with a chuckle gesturing to Chloe.

Beca laughed and shifted in her chair. "I don't hold grudges over fights like Chloe does. I'm sorry for how things went down between us."

Roger sat down next to Beca and looked at the bruises on her and the cast on her leg. "Me too... none of this should have happened."

Beca smiled. "Hey none of this was your fault..."

Roger looked down and nodded. "I know but it happened on my property."

Beca reached out her hand. "Hey it's cool, I needed someone to knock some sense into me, I was starting to act out on my anger."

"Yeah but still, this is crazy... this was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened."

"Calm down Roger. It's fine."

Roger nodded and stood up. "I have to go but it was great seeing you." He quickly left the house leaving Beca and Chloe wondering what the hell had just happened.

"That was weird."

Beca nodded. "He seemed like he was genuinely sorry."

"Yeah he did, and the things you were saying were... it seemed like you were being truthful."

Beca shrugged. "I'm good at lying to the face of my enemy."

Chloe laughed as she made the plates. "I'll be back I'm gonna go wake my mom, don't eat without us."

Beca nodded and eyed the food hungrily. "HURRY UP CHLOE I"M HUNGRYYYY.

* * *

Roger walked into his office with a small frown, Henry quickly ran in after him.

"Everything okay sir?"

Roger sat in his chair with a sigh. "I just came back from Beca's... she really had no idea it was me, I saw them wearing rings... I think they're engaged. I almost messed up their lives.. Chloe's life if Beca had been killed that day... What the hell happened to me?"

Henry sighed. "I don't know sir, it was quite difficult doing this to Beca, you know she's like one of my best friends."

Roger nodded. "I know I'm sorry I made you do that... it's done, I'l never do something like that again."

Henry smiled. "You're making the right decision sir." He walked out of the office and pulled out his phone.

(Henry 8:30) You move quick Mitchell, Roger is a guilty mess and said he'd never do anything like that again.

(Beca 8:32) It's that Mitchell charm I was telling you about lol just because he had a change of heart doesn't mean I have.

(Henry 8:33) Ik B

Henry sighed and put his phone away before going into his office.

* * *

Beca's phone buzzed and she looked seeing she was trending on twitter. She also noticed an article written about them and clicked it to read.

_Engaged?!_

_Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale seem to be engaged, at least that's what sources say. We gave a story last week when Beca was spotted doing what looked to be some ring shopping and now it seems our suspicions are true. On Monday Chloe Beale posted a picture letting the world know that Beca was okay after being in an accident, fans quickly spotted out the shimmering pieces on the couples ring fingers and now the rumors are swirling even more, neither have made a comment yet, but we will be on the lookout._

Chloe walked in the living room and saw Beca smiling at her phone. "Whatcha smiling at Becs?"

Beca looked and grinned. "There is speculation fluttering about that we are engaged.."

Chloe laughed. "How much longer do we wanna make them speculate?"

Beca shrugged. "We can announce it now if you want."

Chloe clapped her hands in excitement. "We can post a picture of our hands together showing our rings and a picture of us kissing."

Beca scrunched up her face. "Why a kissing pic?"

"Because we're cute, I'll put the pictures together and make the one with our hands the bigger one."

Beca nodded. "Deal."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand while holding the phone in the other. After she took the picture she leaned in and kissed Beca deeply and snapped the picture.

"Perfect."

Beca laughed. "I feel used."

"You'll get more later." Chloe said with a smirk. She put the pictures together and put it on instagram.

"What'd you caption it?"

Chloe smiled. "I just put a winky face."

"Why?"

"I thought of something better... we can make a video officially announcing it in... let's say ten minutes, I wanna give people time to freak out about it."

Beca laughed. "You are seriously enjoying having... what are they called?"

"Shippers?"

"Yeah. Shippers, you love having shippers who ship us."

"I do, I love that people support our relationship." Chloe looked at her phone and smiled at all the comments, she scooted closer to Beca and they read the comments together.

_OMG WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?! #Fangirling #Bechloe_

_So they are engaged? Someone tell meeee..._

_They're probably just promise rings._

_They are totally engaged._

_Awe yeah spreading the loveeee_

_They are so cute!_

_WTF I NEED TO KNOW THE TRUTH!_

Beca laughed. "I think we should make the video now."

Chloe nodded and went on instagram. "Ready?"

"Let's do it."

Chloe: _He_y_ guys it's Chloe and Beca_

Beca: _Or as you like to call us Bechloe_

Chloe laughed.

Chloe: _We just wanted to make this video to confirm what everyone is thinking... we're engaged!_

Beca smiled and laughed.

Beca:_ We are. Thank you guys for your support_

They leaned in and kissed while the last few seconds played.

* * *

Later in the day Beca and Chloe had decided to go out. Beca was tired of being in the house and needed some air. They had been driving around and decided to stop at Mulholland Drive. It overlooks the Valley and Hollywood the sun was just setting so it looked beautiful. Chloe smiled and looked out across the city.

"This place is beautiful Beca."

"I know, it's amazing what the world can look like when you look at it from a different angle."

Chloe took her phone out and took a bunch of pictures. "Bec get in the frame, it's perfect."

Beca wobbled over and smiled.

"Beautiful."

"Let's take one together."

Chloe walked over to Beca and held the phone over them. Beca smirked at her. "Go look in the back seat, I got something for you."

Chloe squinted her eyes at Beca and made her way to the car. Beca smiled when she heard Chloe gasp.

"OH MY GOD BECA! YOU GOT ME A SELFIE STICK!"

Beca laughed. "Yeah I know you've been asking for one so I asked Sam to pick one up for me, he dropped it off while you were in the shower."

Chloe quickly put her phone on it and took a few pictures of them. "This is so much easier."

"I know babe and I know how much you love taking pictures so I figured this would be perfect, and it's also a thank you for taking care of me these past few days."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You don't have to thank me for taking care of you."

"I want to."

Chloe kissed Beca again while holding up her selfie stick and snapped a few pictures of them. Beca laughed when she realized what Chloe was doing."Seriously babe."

Chloe laughed. "I like taking pictures of memorable moments and kissing you is something I always want to remember."

"You won't have to remember, because I'll always be kissing you."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca passionately. "You know how I said we should wait when it comes to actually getting married?"

Beca nodded.

"I was thinking and I know we both agreed to waiting, but what if we decided to push things forward? Like we could have a small and quick wedding in a few weeks."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "That sounds like a great idea. I really want to marry you, but I'd wait as long as you wanted."

"Well I don't want to wait long, I love you and I really just want to be yours."

"You're already mines, but I know what you mean. We should start making some calls to set things up."

Chloe nodded. "I'm so excited!"

* * *

**A/N: Decided to put this out because I felt like it lol. Let me know what you think...**


	22. They Totally Had Sex On The Couch

It had been a month since the accident and Beca was finally getting the cast taken off of her leg. She held Chloe's hand tightly as she walked into the hospital with a smile.

"I'm so glad I'm getting this fucking thing off it's been torture, it get's in the way of all my.. activities."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, I'm glad too."

They walked into the room and waited for the doctor to come in. Dr. Weinberg walked in with a bright smile.

"Beca Mitchell! Ready to get that thing off of you?"

Beca smiled and nodded her head. "Hell yeah!"

Dr. Weinberg laughed and and got the tools needed.

About 20 minutes later Beca walked out of the hospital with Chloe holding her arm. "This shit feels weird babe."

Chloe laughed. "You haven't really used your leg in a month, it needs to get use to the pressure again."

Beca nodded. "Now I can finally get started on operation take Roger Dean down."

Chloe smiled. "You've had plenty of time to prepare what's the first step?"

"I'm gonna take his best people."

"What do you mean by that?"

Beca smirked. "All his staff love me, I know which ones would quit HotShot to come and work at BxC Titanium in a heartbeat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've already got Elizabeth and Henry on board. She's quitting on Friday and Henry is quitting Tuesday."

"Wow that's... amazing!"

Beca nodded as she sat in the passenger seat of the car. "Enough about that... how is everything going with our wedding plans?"

Chloe smiled. "It's going great! I was thinking maybe September 5th? It's about a month away."

Beca nodded. "I like the sound of that."

"I was also thinking it could be located some place outside of LA, so like our families can be at a beautiful place for the wedding."

"Okay, that sounds nice... what were you thinking?"

"There's this place called The Big Island... it's in Hawaii and it's soooo beautiful Bec."

Beca smiled and pulled out her phone to look for images on it. "Wow this place is beautiful, how did you find it?"

"When I was about five or six I went there with my mom, here best friend got married there and I was so entranced by its beauty, I told myself this would be the first place I would want to go if I ever got married and it's stuck with me all these years."

"This... would be perfect and I'd be so fucking glad to give you something you've wanted your whole life."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You've already done that.. but I really can't wait to go back there. September is like one of the best times to go... it all just... fits!"

Beca laughed as Chloe started the car. "It all fits because we fit, we're suppose to spend forever together."

"You're so sweet Becs."

"I know I know."

* * *

Beca walked into HotShot Records on Friday afternoon with a smirk on her face, Elizabeth wasn't there to greet her and she knew exactly why. She walked into Roger's office and tried to wipe away her smirk. She knocked on the door and walked through. He looked up at her and quickly walked to her and helped her sit.

"Roger I'm all better now." Beca said with a chuckle. "I was coming to tell you that I'm about to start up my company, I'm gonna start hiring and stuff I wanted to know if you had any advice."

Roger smiled. "Just be yourself and make sure you know who you're dealing with."

Beca nodded. "I uh noticed Elizabeth wasn't at the front desk, did she finally take some time off?"

She inwardly smirked as she saw Roger turn red, Elizabeth was one of the best people to work with and she always got the job done.

"She... quit today actually.."

Beca gasped and acted like she was surprised. "Wow... really, I'm shocked."

Roger slowly nodded his head. "I know, I wish I knew what happened."

Beca stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sure you'll know one day." She said with a shrug. "I gotta go, thanks for the tips!" Beca walked out of his office and made her way down the hall, she stopped at door and smirked as she saw the people in it. 'Perfect, they are all in one room, that makes this much easier.' Beca thought to herself. She walked in the room and cleared her throat, they all turned and greeted her.

"Hey you guys, so I wanted to talk to you guys about something... you know I no longer work here.."

They all nodded.

"You also know I have my own company starting up."

Again they nodded.

"And well what would you guys say if I said I love you guys soo much I wanted you all to come work for me... hypothetically that is."

It was quiet for a minute before someone spoke. Beca smiled seeing it was her friend Sara.

"I don't know about the rest of them but for me I'd say hell yeah!... hypothetically of course."

Beca laughed. "How about you guys?"

They all nodded and she heard murmurs like 'of course' and 'it would probably be better then working with Roger'.

She smiled. "Excellent, I believe I can trust everyone in here right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Tell no one what I am about to tell you guys."

She heard a chorus of 'okays'.

"A month ago I was attack and hit by a car as you all know, but what you don't know is who did it, or rather who had this done to me... it was Roger."

She heard gasps all over the room.

"As you all know I told him I'd rule him and said some other things to him because of what he tried to do with Chloe and I, the day before the accident he texted me and said he wanted us to fix things, so I came the next day and it didn't work that way, the plan was to kill me but he didn't, he checked to make sure I didn't know it was him and I acted like I didn't, I wanted to heal and be able to do things before I started my revenge, but now I'm fine and I'm angry and he is going to pay! I want all of you with me.. all his best people just so happen to be my friends so it's just my luck I guess. I want you guys to quit two weeks ago apart, I'm sure you know Elizabeth quit today, Henry is quitting Tuesday and then two weeks from Tuesday one of you will quit, you all can talk amongst yourselves to decide. I'll pay more than him and the work environment will definitely be better. I plan on officially starting it in about a week. So everything will be set for you guys."

Everyone nodded, her friend Matt walked to her and stuck out his hand. "Sounds like a deal ." He looked back at everyone. "I'll be the one who quits after Henry."

Beca smiled. "Okay I'm gonna head out now, watch your surroundings and be careful talking about it in public."

She walked out of the room with a smile, the smile instantly turned into a frown when she walked into a girl who wasn't watching where she was going. She sighed when she saw who it was.

"Well hello there Beca Mitchell."

"Hey.. Nicole."

"What're you doing here?"

"Talking to some people."

Nicole nodded. "I'm sad you left, we made a good team."

That struck an idea in Beca's head, she really wasn't a fan of the girl, but she was a great worker, she sighed and grabbed her arm pulling her into the bathroom.

"Oh Beca are my dreams finally coming true?!"

Beca laughed. "Keep dreaming Nicole... I trust you."

Nicole smiled. "I trust you too."

"No I mean I trust you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say."

Nicole nodded. "Lips sealed."

"Roger set up that attack on me last month."

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes.. and now that I'm better I am plotting my revenge. I think you could really help."

Nicole nodded. "I'll do anything."

"Quit.. come work for me at BxC Titanium. Matt will be quitting in two weeks, I want you to quit two weeks after him."

Nicole smiled. "I'd love to work for you."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Awesome... so we got ourselves a deal?"

Nicole nodded. "Should we seal the deal with a kiss?"

Beca sighed. "Good bye." She walked out of the bathroom hearing Nicole laugh after her.

* * *

When Beca got home she instantly smiled. She could smell dinner cooking and she heard Chloe singing along to the music playing on the radio. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her neck.

"Dinner smells amazing babe."

"Thanks I hope it tastes amazing."

Beca smiled. "Oh it always does, you've got your momma's skills when it comes to cooking... speaking of her, is she here?"

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "She's on her first official date with Sam."

"Aww that's nice."

"Yeah... I'm happy for her."

"Me too."

Chloe turned in Beca's arms and kissed her. "How was your day?"

Beca let Chloe go and sat down. "It was great, I talked with everyone and they are all liked my plan. Every two weeks someone will quit and come work for us, it's gonna be great."

Chloe smiled. "Well I'm glad everything is going good."

"I am too, I wanted to talk to you about some music actually."

Chloe put the food on low and sat across from Beca. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Have you written any music?"

Chloe nodded. "I have."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Is it music you wanna share?"

"Not all of it."

"Okay, well you can pick a few and we can talk about it again later."

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

* * *

They were now finishing up dinner and Beca smiled. "Chloe that was so fucking good."

"Thanks, I try."

Beca walked up to Chloe and put the dishes she was about to wash back in the sink. "That can wait."

"Babe just let me do this."

Beca ignored her and started kissing on her neck.

"Mmm Bec... we- we can do this later.. just.. just let me clean thes-"

Beca kissed her on the lips and picked Chloe up. Chloe immediately wrapped her legs and arms around Beca as she kissed her. Beca led them to the living room and dropped Chloe on the couch. She pulled off her shirt before climbing on top of Chloe and kissing her passionately. She started unbuttoning Chloe's shirt and slowly grinded down on her.

"Oh Beca.."

Beca quickly unhooked Chloe's bra and attached her mouth to her nipple. Feeling Chloe squirm under her and hearing her moan turned her on to no end.

"Fuck.. I've been waiting for ever for this."

Chloe gasped as Beca kissed a sensitive spot on her stomach. "Me too baby."

Beca kissed her way back up Chloe's body and kissed her on the lips. "Now I'm all better, and I've got a lot of pent up sexual frustration I need to release."

Chloe smiled. "Me too." She pulled Beca back down to her lips and kissed her passionately. Beca slowly and gently dragged her fingers down Chloe's body and to her jeans. She unbuttoned the button on Chloe's jeans and stopped kissing Chloe to help her wiggle out of her jeans.

"Take your clothes off too, I want to feel your body against mine."

Beca quickly took off her clothes and pulled Chloe's panties off before climbing back on top of her. They both moaned feeling each other's hot skin, Beca kissed Chloe on the lips and then began the journey down to where Chloe was currently aching for Beca to be. Beca kissed each thigh before attaching her mouth to Chloe's pussy. She started sucking on her clit and poking one finger in and out of her.

"Fuck, that feels so good baby!"

Beca continued doing that for a while until she decided to switch. She started rubbing Chloe's clit and stuck her tongue in and out of Chloe. Chloe was out of it, she felt like she was in heaven, she began moving her body in motion with Beca as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Shit! Bec- b-baby I'm... about to.. oh.. fuck!"

Beca stopped rubbing Chloe but continued fucking her with her tongue elongating her orgasm. She licked all of Chloe's juices and smiled as Chloe calmed down.

"Baby... that... was ... amazing!"

Before Beca could say anything, they heard someone at the front door and that's when they realized they had just had sex on the couch. They quickly got up and ran upstairs.

"Oh my god Bec, we totally just had sex on the couch... that people sit on."

Beca laughed. "They don't have to know, I'll have cleaned tomorrow."

Beca looked over Chloe's body and felt the desire to be on her rise again. She tackled Chloe onto the bed and started what turned out to be a long night of love making.

* * *

Laura walked into the house and heard Beca and Chloe's bedroom door slam shut. She grabbed Sam's hand and walked him into the living. He was about to sit on the couch when she stopped him.

"Is everything okay?"

Laura nodded. "You might not wanna sit there though. You should let it breathe for a little."

Seeing the look of confusion on his face she reached behind him and pulled the bra off the couch and gestured to the floor. "As you can see there are clothes all around meaning my girls had sex in here, most likely on that couch."

Sam's eyes widened and Laura laughed. "Come on there's another room we can watch a movie in."

As they walked into the other room Sam laughed. "They totally had sex on the couch."


	23. Happy Birthday

The next morning Beca woke up in bed alone and frowned. She rubbed her face, put on her robe and made her way downstairs to see why her fiance was up so early. She walked into the kitchen and saw both Chloe and Laura making breakfast, Chloe turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning birthday girl."

Beca's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about her birthday. Chloe laughed seeing Beca's face.

"I knew you forgot about your own day."

Laura walked up to Beca and hugged her. "Happy Birthday sweet heart."

Beca smiled. "Thank you!"

"Okay babe you go shower and get dressed while we finish making this breakfast."

Beca nodded. "Yes ma'am." She walked out the kitchen and went back to their bedroom. She heard her phone chiming and picked it up, seeing she had a bunch of texts from friends wishing her a happy birthday. She also saw 'Happy Birthday DJ' and "Beca Mitchell' were trending on twitter.

She figured she'd sort through those later and thank a few of her fans personally before tweeting out a thank you to everyone. She replied to her friends texts, thanking them and put her phone back down as she made her way to the shower.

Beca came downstairs a half hour later smirking at her phone as she saw some of her fans freaking out because she replied to them. Chloe looked at Beca with a smile and walked up to her.

"Watcha looking at baby?"

Beca looked up from her phone and smiled at Chloe. "I'm responding to a few fans birthday wishes and I love how excited they get, I mean I'm just me... Little Beca from Atlanta but people really love me."

Chloe smiled. "Are you really just now figuring that out babe? They've loved you for awhile, in case you haven't noticed... you're pretty awesome."

Beca smirked. "I am aren't I."

Chloe nodded with a grin. "Now follow me into the kitchen so we can eat some breakfast."

Beca smiled and walked with Chloe into the kitchen. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks. She was completely shocked to find her mom, dad, John, Riley, Jesse, Stacie, Laura and Sam sitting in the kitchen smiling at her. "Surprise!" They all yelled.

Beca didn't know what to say. "W-w.. How?"

Chloe laughed. "You almost caught them coming in when you came down earlier, that's why I sent you back upstairs so quickly. I talked to everyone last week about coming down and surprising you."

Melissa and Tom walked to Beca and hugged her tightly.

"We've missed you so much and we had to be here. Your father and I have missed four years of your birthday,because we couldn't come down here, we weren't going to miss it again." Melissa said with a smile.

Jesse and Stacie hugged Beca tightly when her parents let her go. Stacie smiled at Beca and grabbed her hand. "Us too. We haven't partied with you for your birthday in years. The last celebration we had with you was when you were 17. You're 22 now Beca where the hell did all the time go?"

Beca laughed and shrugged. "I appreciate all of you being here, really and I'm sorry it's been four years since you all have seen me on my birthday, it was sweet for you guys to let only Chloe come down all those times, but you really could have came, anyways... This is a shock and I can't wait to spend the day with you guys."

She hugged her parents again before walking over to John and Riley and hugging them. "Thank you guys for coming."

Riley smiled. "No way would I miss out on my big sis's 22nd birthday."

John nodded. "This will be my first time celebrating a birthday with you since you were three."

Beca nodded. "Yeah.. Well you.. Or 'Mr. David' came by my tree house for my tenth birthday and what you said to me that day made it so much better.. I'll never forget."

John smiled. "I'm glad."

Beca smiled and patted John on the back before walking to Stacie and Jesse. "You guys can keep a secret, I was just talking to you nerds last night."

Jesse shrugged. "We were talking to you while we were packing."

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well first, we are going to eat this delicious breakfast my mother made and I helped with. Then we are going to hang out by the beach for a bit, then we will have a nice dinner, followed by a good time at your favorite club and then we go home where I have something... special planned for you."

Jesse scrunched up his face. "Oh come on, you're gonna have a house full of people tonight, you can't do THAT while we're here."

Stacie punched Jesse in the arm. "Stop being a bitch because you wish you were in her shoes, they can do what they want in their house."

Beca frowned. "You guys can we not... Stacie.. That wasn't cool."

"I know.. I'm sorry its just he should be over this by now."

Beca looked at Jesse's face and sighed. "Let's not talk about this now. We eat breakfast and have a good fucking time, no arguments, no tears unless they're happy and let's all just... Fuck shit up!"

Melissa, Tom, John and Laura all turned their heads and looked at Beca. "Beca!"

Beca's eyes widened. "Oops.. Sorry for my mouth."

* * *

Everyone finished breakfast and were now getting into their cars. It took them about ten minutes to get to the beach and when they did Beca gasped a little, they set up a tent and had decorations all around it. "Woah.. who did this?"

Everyone was looking at the way the tent was set up, it was so beautiful. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and gently squeezed it. "I wanted it to be special."

Beca smiled and gently kissed Chloe before they walked into the tent. The tent had a bunch of decorations all over and had a big picture of Beca on the wall. There was a table full of Beca's favorite foods and drinks. Chloe turned on music and Beca smiled as Titanium came on. Chloe winked at her and gestured that she'd be back.

Chloe returned about 10 minutes later with a bunch of people. "Let's get this beach party started!"

The music turned up and people were now dancing. Beca recognized quite a few of the people, while there were other's who Beca was sure Chloe just grabbed off the beach.

After talking to a few people, Beca walked up to Chloe and hugged her tightly. "This is amazing babe."

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Chloe pulled at Beca's shirt and smiled. "Let's go swimming in the ocean."

Beca sighed. "Do we have to?"

Chloe nodded. "Everyone will be in the water soon."

"Alright." Beca pulled off her shirt and pants and watched as Chloe did the same. They put their clothes in a bag and let everyone know they were going in the water. Some people decided to join them while others decided to stay in the tent.

Beca stood next to Chloe and gasped as the water hit her feet. "Fuck this is cold."

Chloe laughed. "It'll only be cold for a minute Bec, look Stacie is already back there." She gestured to Stacie be deep in the ocean. She grabbed Beca's hand and they slowly walked in.

"Chloeee this is so cold."

Chloe smirked and nodded her head. "I can help you with that."

Before Beca could say anything Chloe pushed Beca in the water and Beca hopped up. "Shit! Why the hell did you do that?"

Chloe was laughing at Beca so hard she couldn't answer her, Beca smirked and walked to Chloe before pulling her under the water with her.

"Oh my god! Beca!"

Beca gave her a smug look. "Not so fun is it?"

Chloe laughed and shrugged. "At least we're in the water now."

Beca nodded and hugged Chloe. "I love you so much."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her. "I love you too baby."

Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss Chloe again. Their lips grazed over each other before they were hit with a big splash. They looked over and saw Stacie laughing.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Chloe took off and started chasing Stacie the best she could in the water. Beca followed behind laughing.

"You're staring at Chloe's ass."

Beca quickly turned her head and saw Riley smirking at her.

She shrugged. "She's my fiance and have you seen her? I mean DAMN, I am so lucky to have her. That bikini is doing things to me."

Riley laughed. "I guess I'll give you a pass."

Beca nodded. "Thanks... So how have you been? I know some stuff happened between John and your mom."

Riley sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna turn out too good."

"I'm sorry Ry, maybe we shouldn't have said anything."

Riley shook her head. "No I'm glad you did, what my mom did was something unforgivable and honestly and I don't care if they split, I heard dad say he never really loved her and that he tried but couldn't and you know it makes sense. I can barely look at my mom, she ruined your life Beca.. she ruined your mom's life and dad's life."

Beca grabbed Riley's hands. "We probably shouldn't be having this talk in the ocean, but we are... I just wanna say that while she did kind of mess everything up for my family.. she gave me something special, she gave me you, sure I didn't know who you were my whole life, but you mean a lot to me know and to John. My mom found a great guy who we both love and we all turned out okay, so sure your mom lied and destroyed my parents relationship, but we all turned out okay... we are all happy with our lives."

Riley nodded. "Yeah we are, except dad. He spent his life with a woman he didn't love because of me."

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I mean he loves you so much and he wanted to be with you. He wanted to give you a good life with two parents."

"I guess."

"C'mon sis, every thing is cool.. John is here with you, he loves you. Let's have some fun and enjoy this day!"

Riley smiled and nodded. "You're right! Let's as you say it fuck shit up!"

Beca laughed and they swam to Chloe and Stacie.

Chloe grabbed Beca and hugged. "Everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "Talked with Riley about what happened with her mom, everything's fine."

* * *

Everyone was now out of the water and was enjoying the party in the tent. A few of Beca's fans were at the beach and spotted her and Beca happily took a few photos with them. They were just about to bring out the cake when Chloe spotted Roger. She frowned and made her way over to him.

"Hey... Roger."

Roger smiled. "Hello Chloe, how are you?"

"I'm doing good.."

"Surprised to see me?"

Chloe put on a fake smile. "Not at all, it's Beca's birthday I would expect to see you here."

"But I didn't get an invite."

Chloe acted like she was shocked. "What? Really? I sent out invitations in the mail... maybe yours got lost somewhere."

Roger nodded. "Yeah maybe."

Before he could say anything else Beca approached them and put on a smile. "Roger! Thanks for coming! I was wondering when you were going to pop up."

Roger smiled and hugged Beca. "Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I'm late, I wasn't aware this party was being thrown."

Beca smirked a little and then looked at Chloe with a fake frown. "Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know what happened. I sent out the invitations."

Beca sighed. "Well I'm glad you could make it, enjoy yourself we got good food, music, drinks and a whole beach here. I'll see you around."

Roger nodded and walked away from the girls with a small smile. Beca watched as Roger walked away and rolled her eyes.

"FUCKKK! Why is he here... How did he find out?"

Chloe sighed. "Sorry babe. He must've seen pictures online and heard about it from mutual friends."

Beca nodded. "How much longer is this part?"

"Two hours."

"Okay, let's enjoy."

They bought the cake out fifteen minutes later and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the time they had at the beach. At ten pm they made their way to club Toxic. Beca smiled as she danced with Chloe, she rarely went to clubs without doing a set, it felt different but good. They partied at club Toxic for a few hours and then everyone decided to head home.

Everyone walked into the house and said goodnight to Beca and said happy birthday again. As everyone went to the rooms they were staying in Chloe called out to Jesse. He looked back at her questioningly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute."

Beca frowned and looked at Chloe, face full of confusion. Chloe pecked Beca on the cheek and told she'd be right back. She walked out to the patio with Jesse and closed the door behind them.

"Is everything okay Chloe?"

Chloe sighed. "I'm hoping it will be. I know you feel some type of way about Beca and I because of how you feel, but I was hoping that us talking could show you how much I love Beca and that she's in good hands."

"Chloe.. I know Beca is in good hands and I love you two together, I think you guys were meant for each other, it's just hard sometimes, to see that. I've loved her for practically my whole life and I know it's not fair to you guys that I always do what I do, but honestly I can't help it."

Chloe nodded. "I understand."

"Truthfully I am trying to move on.. there's this girl back home, Denise actually she went to Barden U with us, we've been dancing around the idea, but I feel like she's holding me back.. I don't know how, I mean obviously she doesn't want me and never has, but I just don't feel right being with someone else."

"You need closure..."

"But I don't know how to get it."

"You and Beca need to have a talk. I'll go get her."

Jesse grabbed Chloe's arm stopping her. "Not today.. you have your _thing_ planned with her, our talk can wait til tomorrow... Thank you, Chloe for talking to me."

Chloe smiled. "Our _thing_ is not what you think.. I'm taking her out somewhere special to us and really this talk needed to happen, it should have happened four years ago."

Jesse nodded and slowly leaned in to hug Chloe. Chloe smiled and hugged him back. "Have a good night Jess."

"You too Chloe."

Beca looked at them with curiosity as they both walked in with smiles. Jesse walked to Beca and hugged her tightly before saying goodnight and walking to the room he was staying in.

"What happened out there?"

Chloe smiled. "We had a much needed talk. You and him will talk tomorrow about a few things."

Beca nodded. "Um about what?"

"You'll see babe, right now we should go and do this last thing I have planned for us."

"What exactly is the plan?"

Chloe pulled out a blind fold and Beca raised an eyebrow.

Chloe smirked. "It's not what you think it's for... not yet at least." She took the blind fold and wrapped it around Beca's face. She then guided Beca outside and to there car.

"Babe, where are we going?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Beca tried to wait patiently as Chloe drove her to this unknown location. After about a half an hour Beca sighed. "Chloeeee. Where are you taking me?"

Chloe laughed. "We're here!" Chloe got out of the car and opened Beca's door before helping her out the car. She pulled her in front of the car and took Beca's blindfold off slowly. Beca's eye's widened when she realized where they were.

"Oh my god! The place it all began!"

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand as she pulled her towards the apartment Beca had when she first moved here.

"I haven't seen this place in two years!"

Chloe nodded. "We've got so many memories in this tiny apartment. Do you remember what I said when we first came in here?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Of course! You told me how you knew things would be hard with us being apart for four years, but you love me and you knew we'd get through anything. You told me you were way past plain old love and that you wouldn't let anything jeopardize that. We promised each other that no matter what, we talk it out."

Chloe smiled, glad that Beca actually remembered all of that. "Then you told me you were also way past plain ole love and that I was everything to you and that I was your forever."

Beca nodded. "You are my forever."

"Bec if I was way past plain ole love back then... can you imagine how I feel for you right now?"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea of how you feel."

Chloe grinned. "We got into our first huge fight in this place, remember when that girl was all over you when I came to visit you and we went to the club?"

Beca smirked and nodded. "We also had the hottest sex after that argument, definitely in my top five."

Chloe playfully punched Beca. "After we first came in here and said those things to each other, we did a little bit of this." Chloe leaned in and passionately kissed Beca.

Beca nodded her head and held onto Chloe's hips.

Chloe started unbuttoning Beca's buttons on her shirt.

"I think we take this to the bedroom."

Beca laughed. "Feels like deja vu."

Chloe grabbed Beca and took her into the bedroom. They recreated their night from when they first moved here.

A little later Beca and Chloe were putting their clothes back on. Beca was looking at Chloe with a smirk. "I can't believe we just did that... on a floor!"

Chloe laughed. "I talked with the people and told them you use to live here and they had no problem letting me bring you here, especially since no one lives there yet. Although I'm sure they'll use the fact that you use to live here to their benefit, this place will have owners in a week."

Beca nodded. "Probably, but do they know you used this place to sex me up?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't think so.. but it doesn't really matter.. come on! One more stop!"

Beca laughed and followed Chloe back to the car before looking at the apartment again. Chloe drove off and Beca smiled when she realized where she was going. "You're really recreating out first time in LA.."

Chloe nodded. "Yup." Sh pulled over and they walked over to the stand they were at while site seeing. "We were right here when I said LA was beautiful and you told me it was almost as beautiful as I was. Then we decided you were my bad ass sap." Chloe said with a laugh. "I honestly never thought that you and I were possible Beca, I really didn't. I accepted that I was never going to be with you, but I wasn't going to let Luke take advantage of you... I didn't know that jackass was going to give me the love of my life and while I hate his guts... I appreciate the fact that he did what he did because here we are.. we're getting our happily ever after. We're getting married in less than a month, our families our good, you and I are finally truly happy.. I just wanted this day to be the best I could make it, because you deserve the best. Happy birthday Beca."

Beca wiped a few tears and smiled at Chloe before kissing her deeply. "Baby you've made this birthday the best ever.. you recreated one of my favorite days at two in the morning and I'd only want to do this with you."

Chloe smiled and they held hands tightly as they walked back to the car.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were now at home laying in bed cuddling. Beca kissed Chloe on her forehead and sighed. "I love you Chloe Beale."

Chloe was half asleep but smiled lightly. "I love you too Beca Mitchell."

They closed their eyes and both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: My biggest chapter I think.. hope you guys liked it. This chapter was more of a happy chapter.. enjoy it**


	24. Friendship Break

Beca woke up the next morning with a smile, she thought about the day before and couldn't help but smile. That was really one of her best birthdays ever. She kissed Chloe on the cheek and got of bed to go to the bathroom. On her way back to her room she heard a noise on the balcony and went to see what it was. She spotted Jesse and smiled a little. _May as well get this conversation out the way,_ Beca thought to herself. She walked to the balcony and cleared her throat. Jesse quickly turned around to see who it was and smiled at Beca.

"Hey Beca.. good morning."

"Morning Jess."

Jesse turned back around as Beca stood next to him. "This view is so beautiful..."

Beca smiled. "I know, it's one of the main reasons I chose this place... I heard we needed to talk?"

Jesse slowly nodded his head. "Uh yeah... Last night Chloe and I talked about how great you two were together and also how I can't seem to get over you.. and I know it's ridiculous because you never did anything to make me think that the feelings I have for you are mutual, but for some reason I can't stop loving you."

Beca sighed and shut her eyes. "Jesse... I-"

"I know Beca.. I know, we can never be... you're getting married and you're so happy."

"Love can be a fucked up thing sometimes... and honestly I don't know why you love me I'm-"

"Beca don't put yourself down, I love you because you are a great person, you're beautiful and funny and you're everything... I just want to stop feeling the way I do, there's this girl back home, Denise, I'm kinda into her and she's into me too, but every time we get close to the idea of a date I back out because I feel like I'm cheating on you."

"You really have no reason to feel that way Jesse. Look at me and listen to me as I say this okay?"

Jesse looked at Beca and nodded.

"Jesse I don't love you the way you want me to. I've never felt that way about you... you are my best friend, like a brother. This girl... Denise give it a try, you do not have to worry about me.. I'm happy with someone Jess and you deserve to be happy too... I'm not the one for you.."

Jesse sighed. "That hurt a little.."

"I know but you needed to hear it."

Jesse nodded. "I did, you're right... I think I just need a little time.."

"I can give you time.."

"I mean you know, not talking like we usually do... I think I need some space."

Beca frowned and sighed. "I-I understand I guess..."

Jesse nodded. "So when I leave tomorrow we need to take a bit of a break.."

"Beca nodded. "Okay Jess whatever you need."

Jesse smiled and walked closer to Beca and opened his arms. "I know your not very keen on hugging anyone besides Chloe, but I think I'd like one right now."

Beca laughed and nodded. "Of course." She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, then she left him on the balcony.

Beca got back on her bed with a sigh and Chloe immediately latched onto her. "Where'd you go? It's five in the morning.""

Beca kissed Chloe on the forehead and sighed. "I went to the bathroom and saw Jesse on the balcony... We had our talk."

Chloe nodded and opened her eyes. "How'd that go?"

"It went okay I guess... he decided we needed some time apart, meaning no more phone calls and surprise visits... at least not for awhile."

"What about our wedding? Will he be coming to that?"

"Shit! I forgot about that... I doubt that'd be something he wants to see."

"That would suck.. he's your best friend."

"I know." Beca kissed Chloe and turned her around spooning her. "Go back to sleep."

Chloe closed her eyes. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe a little tighter and kissed her neck. "I'm fine babe... I'm gonna try to get some more sleep too."

* * *

Beca and Chloe woke up a few hours later to the sound of their phones chiming. They both looked at their phones and sighed.

"Looks like we weren't exactly alone last night." Beca said with a frown. They both read the article.

_A Beautiful End to Beca Mitchell's Birthday_

_Beca Mitchell and her fiance Chloe Beale were spotted spending some alone time together after celebrating Beca's birthday with family and friends. They were first spotted visiting an apartment that is rumored to be an apartment the DJ used when she first moved here. They were seen leaving the apartment a few hours later and were spotted again on the Venice beach boardwalk walking around. It seemed like a beautiful peaceful end to the DJ's 22nd birthday as they were seen smiling and holding hands. (Photo's below)_

Chloe looked at Beca with a smile. "At least they have good pictures of us."

Beca nodded. "Well you always look good."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's face pulling her into a kiss. "Let's go see if anybody else is up yet."

Seeing that nobody else is awake yet, they take a quick shower and then start making breakfast.

"So I was thinking we could tell everyone about the wedding today." Chloe said as she flipped a pancake.

Beca nodded. "That sounds like a good idea... I mean it is in about three weeks, so we should probably prepare them."

"Yeah, only our parents.. and Stacie and Jesse.. if he wants to come, oh and John, Riley, Sam and Aubrey."

Beca smiled. "That sounds like the perfect amount of people. You should call Aubrey and tell her while I wake everyone up.. we can tell them at breakfast."

Chloe put the last pancake on the plate and nodded as she pulled her phone out. Beca quickly ran upstairs and woke everyone up. Fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting at the table and were getting ready to eat.

"Wow girls!" Laura said with a smile. "This food looks and smells amazing!"

"Thanks Laura, Chloe did most of the work."

"Oh thank god!" Melissa said with a grin. "I was afraid to eat this if you had made it."

"Hahaha very funny mom."

Chloe cleared her throat and Beca looked at her questioningly, Chloe subtly pointed to her ring and Beca nodded.

"Chloe and I actually have something we want to announce."

Everyone looked at them expectantly.

"We're getting married September 5th!"

They were met with a chorus of cheers. "Where will it be?" Melissa asked.

Beca looked at Chloe and nodded, telling her with her eyes that she could tell them where it was going to be. Chloe grinned

"The Big Island, it's this place in Hawaii and it's so beautiful.. do you remember when we went their mom?"

Laura smiled. "Yeah, that place is beautiful. When you were a little girl you told me you were going to get married there one day."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I can't wait!"

Melissa smiled at the two. "So where's the honeymoon gonna be? You girls already have such a romantic wedding location."

Chloe's eyes widened."Oh my G-... I didn't book u anywhere to go for our honeymoon... oh my god! It's too late to try and get us something.. Beca! Why are you smiling?"

Beca smirked. "I knew you forgot about it, although I don't know how.. but I handled it."

Chloe smiled. "Really?! Where is it babe?"

"Hilton Bora Bora Nui Resort and Spa.. It's in Bora Bora, French Polynesia."

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO BORA BORA?!"

Beca nodded with a smile.

Chloe got out of her chair and hugged and kissed Beca. "Oh my gosh I love you so much!"

Beca laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

A few hours later everyone was in the living room watching movies. Beca went in the kitchen to take a break and get some more popcorn. She wasn't alone for long before she saw Jesse walk in the kitchen with a small smile.

"I was a jerk this morning..."

Beca smiled. "You weren't a jerk.. You were being honest, you probably do need some time to yourself where I don't exist... Not forever of course, but at least for a little."

"I was upset.. I don't think I can live without you.."

Beca sighed, she knew this was in love Jesse talking. "Jesse you were right this morning.. we need time apart with no communication... my only thing is, you're my best friend and I'd really like you to be at my wedding..."

Jesse nodded. "I'd love to be there. I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Beca smiled. "Bring Denise... and hopefully when my wedding is here, you won't feel the way you do about me anymore..."

"Yeah... Hopefully, so this is our last day talking until September 5th..."

"Yup."

"Tell me about these past four years in LA..."

* * *

Chloe walked into the kitchen fifteen minutes later to see where Beca was. She instantly smiled at the sight she saw, Beca and Jesse laughing and talking to each other the way they use to. It felt like tenth grade again when Chloe would see them in the hall goofing around. She silently walked out of the kitchen and went back to watching the movie.

Stacie looked at Chloe with a smirk. "What's got you smiling like my Uncle Emilio when he sees a hot plate of ribs?"

Chloe laughed at Stacie and shook her head. "Jesse and Beca are in the kitchen and they look like the old Jesse and Beca."

"My Jesse and Beca... like when we were the three amigos?"

Chloe nodded and Stacie stood up. "I gotta see that!"

Chloe quickly grabbed Stacie's arm. "Maybe we should let them have this."

Stacie sighed."I only want to peek."

Chloe let Stacie go but got up to go with her.

"Oh my god... it really does look like nothing has changed."

They quickly ducked as Beca gazed their way.

"Chloe?"

Chloe walked into the kitchen with an uneasy smile. "Sorry... you guys just looked so happy... Stacie and I had to look a little."

Stacie came out with a smile and Beca laughed.

"We were talking about what happened in the past four years.. acapella girl."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Jesse!"

Beca laughed. "You told me you were in a singing group but you never told me it was acapella... and Aubrey ran it."

"I know you would think it was lame."

"You gotta admit, it is pretty lame.."

Chloe gasped.

"BUT... You were in it so I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Nice save Mitchell."

Stacie smiled at Jesse and Beca. "I'm so glad to see you two back on good terms like this... it's been a while since I've seen you guys like that."

Jesse smiled. "Yeah.. that was just a little let me hear your voice for a while because we are going to lose touch for a bit."

Stacie frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Beca and I are taking a... I guess you could call it friendship break."

"What no... why?"

Beca grabbed Stacie's hand. "It's only temporary and it's to help him move on..."

Stacie sighed. "Jesse move on quickly.. we're suppose to be the three amigos for life!"

Jesse laughed. "We are... forever and always.. I'll be at there wedding, but until then.. no communication, it's helping me have some closure."

"Okay..."

Jesse smiled and wrapped his arm around Stacie. "Let's go and watch those movies."

Chloe watched as they left and turned to Beca. "You okay?"

Beca nodded. "I miss my friend, I didn't realize how much Jesse and I changed, friendship wise.. until now... talking and laughing with him felt like home, I felt... whole... It felt so fucking good just talking to him and not feeling awkward about it."

Chloe sat next to Beca and grabbed her hand. "What do you wanna do?"

"I want to stop talking to him... I want him to move on during that time and I want my Jesse back, the Jesse who would text me randomly in the middle of the night with a joke he just came up with no matter how bad it was, I want the Jesse who said anything around me... I want my best friend back..."

Chloe hugged Beca. "It'll happen baby.. I think this separation will be good for you guys."

"I hope so.."

"Baby don't hope, believe... it will be better."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "It will better.. soon."

Beca and Chloe walked back to the living and enjoyed their time with their parents, Jesse and Stacie before they all left tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it.. Next Chapter the parents and friends leave LA and operation take Roger Dean down is in full swing!**


	25. We Got This Babe

The next day Beca and Chloe woke up early to take everyone to the airport, Sam came along to say goodbye to Laura. Chloe hugged her mom tight.

"I'm gonna miss you mom."

Laura smiled. "I'll be back honey, I think I have a few reasons.." She said as she looked at Sam. Chloe smiled and walked over to say bye to Jesse and Stacie while Sam walked over to Laura.

"Promise me you're coming back."

Laura gently kissed Sam. "I promise I'll be back in a few weeks."

Sam smiled and pulled a key out of his pocket. "Well when you come back I think you should stay with me... we've been dating for two months now and when you come back I think you should give Beca and Chloe their space, I mean they'll be newlyweds."

Laura smiled and took the key. "Thank you Sam. I'll see you in September."

They announcement came out saying that the plane was boarding now. Beca and Chloe quickly said goodbye to everyone and watched them board the plane. Sam walked over to them and smiled.

"Chloe I hope you don't mind, but I asked your mom to move in with me when she comes back."

Chloe grinned at Sam. "I don't mind at all, I'm really happy that she has you."

Sam smiled and hugged Chloe, he looked over at Beca and grinned. "If I weren't for you I wouldn't have met Laura, so thank you so much for hiring me."

Beca smiled. "No problem Sam, you're like family."

* * *

Beca smiled as she got a text from Henry saying he had quit. She drove to HotShot to see how Roger was doing. She walked to office and heard him yelling into what she assumed was his phone. She opened the door and smiled at Roger. "Hey Roger."

Roger quickly stopped yelling and hung up the phone. "Beca... hey what are you doing here?"

Beca smiled. "I thought we were trying to work our way up to a friendship so I figured I could come by every now and then. Is everything okay here? You seem kind of pissed."

Roger sighed. "Your pal Henry quit and Matt just gave me a two weeks notice! I don't know what's happening!"

Beca acted surprised. "Wow really? Henry didn't mention anything to me about quitting, neither did Matt."

"Yeah well something is happening. Can you try talking to them and see what's going on with them and why they quit?"

Beca nodded. "Of course Roger I'll let you know as soon as I find out?"

Roger smiled. "Thanks Beca, how is everything with BxC Titanium going?"

"Pretty good, I plan on officially opening the doors next week. I won't really be doing much because I'm getting married soon, but it should be in full swing by October."

"Roger nodded and sat back in his chair. "When's the wedding?"

"September 5th, I would invite you, but it's gonna be a pretty intimate thing you know, our parents, a few close friends.."

"Yeah, of course I understand... Congratulations though."

Beca smiled. "Thanks Roger.. I should probably get going."

"Okay.. See you later?"

Beca nodded. "I'll be back soon." She said with a wink and walked out of his office. Beca walked to Matt's desk with a smile. "Hey Matt."

Matt looked up at Beca and smiled. "Beca! Hey what's up?"

"Just talked to Roger.. I heard you put in your two weeks notice." She said with a smirk.

Matt grinned. "Yeah I did, I can't wait to start working for you."

"Same here, I'll get you started as soon as you leave HotShot."

"Really?"

"Yup, I'm getting everything started next week, so when you leave here BxC will be ready and you can start working the next day."

"Wpw! This is awesome! I can't wait!"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Did you guys discuss who's quitting when?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, everyone knows when to put in their two weeks notice, how many people will Roger have left once we're all gone?"

Beca stopped and thought about it for a minute. "Well I'm taking six of you so-"

"Six? I thought it was only five.."

"Oh I ran into Nicole and we were partners for a while so I know how good she is, so I thought I'd ask her.. she agreed."

"So when does she do it?"

"After you.. who from the group said they were going to quit after you?"

"Mya."

"That's perfect! Mya and Nicole are friends, he'll think they are quitting together."

Matt smiled. "Yeah, look at you Beca, making moves."

Beca laughed. "I'm just getting back at Roger without physically hurting him. I gotta go, see you in two weeks!"

Beca was about to walk out the doors when she felt someone grab her shoulders, she tensed up but relaxed when she saw it Roger and he had his hands up signaling it was okay.

"Did you need something Roger?"

"I forgot to ask you who you hired... your doors are opening next week I wanted to know who you have on your team."

Beca smirked. "Oh Roger I can't tell you that yet, it's a surprise.. but I'm sure when you see who these people are you'll be... I don't know the word to use. you'll just be."

Roger laughed. "I also saw you talking with Matt, did he tell you anything?"

Beca sighed. "Nope, I tried to get him to tell me but he kept bringing up another subject, I'm gonna try again though. I'll try Henry too."

"Thank you Beca."

* * *

Beca came home to Chloe cooking lunch, she walked in the kitchen and gave Chloe a quick kiss. "Hey fiance."

Chloe smiled. "Hey." Chloe said with a laugh, she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Everything is going so great.. we're getting married in three weeks, our parents are doing great, your mom has Sam in her life, BxC is getting started, and my revenge against Roger is doing well."

"Well that is a lot to be happy about." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca nodded. "There is something else I want to do to Roger besides taking all his employees. I know this is very high school of me but there is a girl he's close to dating, I just want to be at the same place as her and very subtly whisper a rumor to you that she can hear... and also the paparazzi."

Chloe laughed. "That is very high school of you, but Roger deserves any and everything."

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I got a few more tricks up my sleeve, but I'll keep it to myself."

They sat down at the table and started to eat their lunch. "So how was your day babe?" Beca asked as she grabbed Chloe's hand.

"It was okay, I didn't really do much while you were gone."

"I think I've got some news that'll make you pretty happy."

"Well I'm already happy, but one can not be too happy."

"Jealous is going to be released in two days."

"OH MY GOD! Seriously?!"

Beca nodded. "Yup! We go to a photo shoot tomorrow and everything will be sorted out and then the song will be released Wednesday."

"Wow this is... amazing!"

"Yeah, so get your songs ready because we will be getting you ready soon."

Chloe got out of her chair and sat on Beca's lap, she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much."

Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair and kissed her. "I love you too."

* * *

It was a few hours later and Beca and Chloe were now at an ice cream stand. "Oh there she is!" Beca whisper yelled to Chloe. They put on a hat and glasses to disguise themselves and walked closer to the girl.

Beca sighed. "I'm just saying Roger Dean was telling me has been having some issues.. _down there_ if you know what I mean..."

"Wow really?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah he told me it was getting to the point that he might have to see a doctor. I hope he isn't seeing anybody."

"Yeah that poor girl."

Beca smirked as she heard the girl gasp. She noticed a guy staring at them as if trying to figure out who they and grabbed Chloe's arm pulling her towards the car. "Our work here is done."

The whole ride home Beca and Chloe laughed about the whole situation. "The poor girl looked horrified."

Chloe noticed Beca made a turn going the opposite way of their house. "Where are we going babe?"

Beca smirked. "Roger's house, I got some things I plan on doing I'll need you to distract him."

"What... how?"

"Make conversation."

Chloe sighed. "Okay."

They pulled into his drive way and parked the car. Roger walked out and frowned when he saw Beca and Chloe.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Not happy to see us Rog?"

Roger laughed. "I was expecting someone else."

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. "We won't be long, we were just driving around and decided to stop by."

"Very well then, come on in."

They sat down and Beca sighed. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah, you know where it is."

Beca made her way to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. She smirked as she put hair removal in his leave in conditioner. She smiled and left the room and walked back to Chloe and Roger hearing them talk about the wedding.

"Hey Beca, Chloe was telling me more about the wedding, I hope you guys take lots of pictures and videos."

"Oh yeah definitely. I guess we should get going... don't want to be here when your guest arrives."

Roger nodded. "Yeah, she should be here by now, I wonder what's keeping her."

He walked them back to their car and Beca smiled at Roger. "Dude you gotta tell me what conditioner you use, your hair is like... the best."

Roger laughed. "It's a secret.."

Beca smirked. "You don't share your secret your hair is gonna fall out."

Roger nodded and laughed while backing away from the car. "See you guys later."

They waved goodbye and drove off, Chloe looked at Beca skeptically. "What did you do?"

Beca smirked. "Me?"

Chloe laughed. "Yes you ."

"I put hair removal in his hair conditioner."

Chloe gasped. "Beca!"

Beca laughed. "What .."

"You're gonna make all his hair fall out?"

Beca nodded. "He almost had me killed. I think losing his hair is nothing."

"I know, I know. Anything else you have planned?"

Beca nodded. "Forget about Roger and think more about marrying my beautiful fiance."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "I like that plan a lot more."

"Yeah, everybody will be quitting, Roger will lose his hair, you and I will get married and then we'll destroy Roger together by making BxC Titanium Records the best place to be."

Chloe kissed Beca's hand. "We got this babe."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah we do."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were now laying in bed cuddling. Chloe sighed and looked at Beca. "Babe? What if Roger tries to hurt you again once he knows what's going on?"

"Is that what you've been thinking about, I've noticed you were deep in thought for a while."

Chloe nodded. "I'm just worried."

Beca kissed Chloe. "Don't be worried, he won't be able to hurt me."

"Baby how do you know?"

"Because I'll have people watching over us, I'll have people watching him." Beca looked Chloe dead in her eyes. "Chloe, Roger can not hurt us anymore, his time is over! Our time is rising, you and I will take this city by storm and we will be the best."

Chloe smiled. "The Mitchell's taking over."

Beca nodded. "The Mitchell's... I like the way that sounds. I can't wait for you to be a Mitchell."

"I can't wait to be a Mitchell... Babe I wanna ask you something but I don't want you to be weirded out.."

"Ask me.."

"D-do you want kids one day."

Beca's eyes widened, that was not what she expected Chloe to ask her. "I uh... I think so... I didn't really want kids until I got with you. I'd love to have a little you running around."

Chloe smiled. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we can have as many as you want as long as it isn't more than three."

Chloe laughed. "I was thinking two."

"Sounds good to me." Beca kissed Chloe. "Maybe we should get started on that."

Chloe laughed and pushed Beca off of her. "I don't think it works that way."

Beca smirked. "Doesn't mean we can't try."

* * *

**A/N:**


	26. Welcome To Our World MsPosen

It had been two and half weeks later when Beca returned to HotShot records. She smirked as she walked into the building, she walked into Roger's office and gasped, acting like she was surprised. Roger was now missing parts of his hair and was clearly angry about something.

"Roger... dude, what is going on?"

"I don't fucking know Beca, Nicole and Matt quit, I've got Sara putting in a two weeks notice now... my fucking hair is falling out! I don't know what's happening."

"I believe in Karma Roger... and all this seems really karma-ish... did you do anything that would make bad things happen to you?"

She looked in Roger's eyes waiting for him to tell the truth.

"I-I haven't done anything.."

"Roger you can tell me.. no matter what it is, I just want to hear you say it."

"BECA THIS ISN'T FUCKING KARMA! THIS IS STRESS!"

Beca sighed. "Well maybe you need to take a break from HotShot for a bit.. Take a vacation.."

"I can't do that! Everyone is leaving... I need to hire more people and try to get clients... I'm falling apart!"

"Wish I could help you Rog... I gotta go, I've got a new employee coming in to BxC today."

Roger frowned at Beca as she walked out. "Wait!"

Beca stopped and turned around.

"Who is this person... where are you getting these employees?"

"Some guy named Michael... and I just look around and find them... I really gotta go." She walked out the room before he could say anything.

* * *

Beca went home and found Chloe in the living room on her laptop smiling. She slid onto the couch and sat next to Chloe. "Whatcha doing babe?"

Chloe turned and smiled at Beca before giving her a quick kiss. "Looking at pictures of the place we'll be on our honeymoon.. I can't believe we're going to Bora Bora!"

"Babe... you're not suppose to be seeing that yet, I want it to be special for you."

Chloe laughed. "Becs I'm sure these pictures don't do the actual place justice, this place looks amazing in the pictures, just imagine the real place."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and kissed her. "You're right, and you'll know what it looks like in five days."

Chloe smiled. "I can't wait babe.. this whole thing is so exciting.. we're really getting married in three days."

Beca nodded. "We are... is Aubrey going to fly out with us?"

"Yeah, she's actually coming in today and then when we leave tomorrow she'll be with us. I also told her she could stay here while we're on our honeymoon."

"Sounds good, she'll be our house sitter." Beca said with a laugh.

"How long will we be gone?"

"We'll be back October 2nd."

Chloe nodded. "A whole month alone with you, with no struggles, no problems, no.. Roger.."

Beca frowned. "Is the whole Roger thing getting to you babe?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't hate it, it's just these days... I-I just wish you would be more into our wedding... this Roger thing has been going on for months! I mean I understand he has done some shitty things, I mean he tried to kill you, but I think we should take a break with all of it, at least until after our wedding and everything."

Beca nodded. "I'm done with it... no breaks, I did what I wanted to him, I'll let the rest take care of itself."

"Beca you don't have to completely stop he deserves the worse. "

"...I should have been stopped... it's just-"

"Beca I know... he tried to kill you."

Beca sighed and nodded. "But all the revenge got to my head... I made him lose his girlfriend, I made the world think he had some type of sexual disease, I'm taking all of his employees and all his precious hair is falling out... I've done enough, I don't need to do this anymore, I should be here with you being excited over our wedding."

Chloe nodded. "Well you're here now."

"I am... and I'm sorry about being so wrapped up in this whole Roger thing.."

"Babe it's fine really, sure you spent a lot of time on him, but you took care of some things regarding our wedding, namely our honeymoon." Chloe said wiggling her eyebrows. "Not to mention how our song is doing babe, your mind hasn't been solely on Roger, Jealous is number 1 on iTunes, our fans love the song."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I have been pretty busy these past few weeks, I knew Jealous would be a hit babe." Beca looked at the time and got up. "We should probably start packing and you should call Aubrey and tell her to text you when she's here so we can pick her up."

Chloe nodded and followed Beca to their bedroom as they packed for their trip.

* * *

Aubrey called them an hour later letting them know she was at the airport and Sam picked them up and drove them to the airport.

Chloe practically sprinted into the airport when they arrived. It had been six months since she had last seen Aubrey and she missed her. Beca quickly caught up to her and reminded her that if the paparazzi found her they would ambush her so she quickly threw her hat and glasses on and stayed close to Beca and Sam.

_Chlo [4:50 pm] Bree where are you? We're here.._

_Bree [4:51 pm] I'm by the Starbucks stand._

_Chlo [4:52] K. _

They quickly walked to the Starbucks and Chloe ran and wrapped her arms around Aubrey.

"Bree! I've missed you so much!"

Aubrey hugged Chloe back tightly with a smile. "I've missed you too, now let me see that beautiful ring in person."

Chloe smiled as she proudly showed Aubrey her engagement ring. Aubrey looked at Beca with an impressed face.

"Not bad Mitchell." She smiled and hugged Beca tightly. "Believe it or not, I missed you too midget."

Beca rolled her eyes at the name, Aubrey used to call her that in high school. "Yeah.. I missed you too, thank you for looking out for Chloe while you guys were in Barden."

Aubrey laughed. "She's my best friend, I always look out for her. Now let me see yours."

Beca laughed as she showed Aubrey her hand.

"Wow Chlo you did a great job too. I can't believe you and the midget are really getting married."

Beca sighed and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Come on we should probably get out of here before-"

_Beca! Chloe! When's the wedding? *flash* *flash*_

_How's everything going? Who's the girl you picked up from the airport?_

_Rumor is you're getting married this weekend is it true?_

_Love the new song, congratulations on it being number 1!_

_Can you tell us anything about the future for you guys?_

They all walked away from the paparazzi ignoring all their questions. Beca had a tight grip on Chloe's hand and Aubrey's hand. They quickly got in the car and rolled up the widows.

Aubrey looked at Chloe and Beca wide eyed. "Oh my god... you two are _really_ famous!"

Beca laughed. "Yeah... Welcome to our world Ms. Posen."

"Thank you Beca for grabbing my hand, I freaked out a bit.. I would have been lost in a mass of people if it hadn't been for you."

Beca smiled and nodded. "No problem.. I wasn't gonna leave you out there with the sharks, now if it were six years ago... you would have still been in there, but I kinda like you now."

Chloe grinned and looked at Aubrey who was genuinely smiling at Beca. "I kinda like you too, and sorry for being such a bitch in high school, I was trying to be 'cool' I guess."

Beca smiled. "It's cool Aubrey."

Aubrey nodded her head and looked out the window. Her eyes widened as she realized the car was being parked. "No way!"

Chloe laughed. "What's wrong Bree?"

"This is not where you two live."

"Yes it is.."

Aubrey got out the car and looked at it in amazement. "Wow... This house has got to be at least 100 million..."

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. "She's exaggerating right?"

Beca nervously chuckled. "She uh was right when she said at _least_..."

"Beca!"

"Chloe this place was worth it.. Aubrey I hate you for being in real estate and knowing the estimated price of a house by looking at it."

Aubrey laughed. "Sorry, but Chloe she's right this place definitely looks worth it and I haven't even seen the inside yet."

"Well let's go inside then shall we.. Sam will get your bags."

Aubrey stopped and turned around. "Sam as in Laura new boyfriend Sam?"

Chloe nodded and Aubrey walked over to Sam. "Nice to meet you Sam... I'm Aubrey Posen lifelong friend of Chloe Beale and like a second daughter to Laura Beale."

Sam smiled. "Nice to meet you Aubrey. I hope you enjoy your time in LA."

Aubrey nodded and walked into the house she instantly gasped. "Beca you are amazing me today."

Beca laughed. "How?"

"You have a great taste in things.. rings, houses, honeymoons..."

"You should have known I had a great taste when I got with Chloe."

"Wellll you also liked Luke so..."

"We are to never speak of that." Beca said with a laugh. "Although Chloe actually dated him for awhile. All we did was kiss."

"Hey he was cute." Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "But not as cute as you."

"I wouldn't really call myself cute, I was thinking more along the lines of.. hot, or sexy.."

Chloe laughed. "Oh you are definitely those too."

Aubrey laughed at the two. "Show me where I'll be staying while you guys are away."

Beca smiled. "Oh man Aubrey is gonna have a blast being in this big ole house without supervision."

"Actually I think I'll be a bit lonely."

"My sister, I don't know if Chloe told you but I have a sister her name is Riley and she'll be stopping by too."

"Yeah Chloe told me and cool.. I hope she isn't as weird as you."

Beca feigned offense. "I'm not weird! and neither is she..."

Aubrey laughed. "Okay... Where's my room?"

Chloe laughed and grabbed Aubrey's hand taking her to the room while Beca trailed behind helping Sam with her bags.

* * *

Aubrey came out of the room an hour later after showering and getting her things settled in. She followed the voices she heard until she was in the kitchen and smiled at the sight she saw. Beca and Chloe were in the kitchen cooking and singing together. She watched them.. she watched Chloe, how happy she looked, how carefree she looked. She felt bad about the way she had treated Beca in high school, the things she said about her, the rumors she started.. but Beca forgave her without a second thought because of how much she loved Chloe. She would have never put the two of them together, but when you see it, it all makes sense. Beca and Chloe were that couple.. the couple that had the relationship that people wanted. Chloe softened Beca up while Beca hardened Chloe, it's like they were made for each other.

Aubrey laughed to herself as she thought about it, her best friends soulmate had been right in front of them for years, they would talk about falling in love and being with the perfect person, and Chloe's perfect person was the person Aubrey teased. She frowned as she wondered, _'What if Beca hadn't gone to Luke's party? They would have never gotten together probably. Beca would have continued to think Chloe was a bitch because I was and Chloe would probably be settling for some relationship that she didn't really want to be in.' _Aubrey sighed loudly catching the attention of both Beca and Chloe.

"Bree? Are you okay?"

Aubrey looked up at the two and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." She walked further into the kitchen and stood next to Beca. "You're an amazing person Beca."

The amount of shock on Beca's face made Aubrey feel bad. '_It shouldn't be such a shock for her to hear me say that to her'_

"W-why did you say that?"

"Because you are, and I should have been told you that... you are talented, smart, funny, and beautiful.. Beca you're just amazing and I should have never told you otherwise."

Chloe had tears in her eyes as she watched Aubrey wrap Beca in a hug.

Beca still looked shocked and confused as Aubrey hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

"Hey, hey Aubrey.. What's going on?"

Beca walked Aubrey over to the table and they sat.

"For years I talked down on you Beca, I made fun of you, I called you names, hell I even started a few rumors, and because of that, you looked at Chloe as if she was the same as me, when in reality she would be the one to tell me to stop or to dial it down a bit. I was watching you two cook and sing together, looking so happy and it dawned on me that I could have messed this up. You two are soulmates and I could have messed up your beautiful relationship. If that party hadn't of happened, or either of you had decided you didn't want to go, you guys wouldn't be together because you would have continued to think the worst of Chloe because of me. You guys are Beca and Chloe, and at first I couldn't fathom what you two liked about each other, you're so different, but then I realized that's the answer. Beca you help Chloe harden up, Chloe you help soften Beca up. You guys even each other out completely... people dream of having a relationship like yours, and when I say that I mean the love, the compassion and the understanding. It's hard to find _the_ one, but you guys found it in each other and had it not been for that party, I would have fucked it up."

Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hand and Beca smiled at Aubrey.

"Honestly Aubrey you're right.. Chloe and I are soulmates. Do you know what that means though?"

Aubrey shrugged. Beca smiled and grabbed Aubrey's other hand.

"It means that no matter what, we would find a way to each other, whether it had been in high school or after, we would be together because that's how soulmates work. Yes, you were a bitch to me and mean for no reason, and yes I let that cloud my judgement of Chloe, but Aubrey all is forgiven we were just kids back then. You are my fiance's best friend, practically since birth and I've had the chance to see how good of a person you truly are, I could give zero fucks about what you said to me when we were fifteen, because you have matured.. I have matured and we both love the same person.. Chloe is all that matters and she is the reason I got to see that you're more than just 'the bitch who calls me midget' I consider you a friend, hell I consider you family considering you're like sisters with my soon-to-be wife. I love you Aubrey and I don't want you feeling guilty anymore about the past." Beca sighed. "I'm so fucking tired of the past..."

Aubrey knew this had a deeper meaning and gently squeezed Beca's hand before trying to lighten up the mood. "So what were you guys cooking before I came in here with my sob fest?"

Chloe laughed. "Chicken, mashed potatoes, and spinach."

"mmm sounds good, I'm starving."

Chloe got up and grabbed the plates. "Well let's eat then."

* * *

Chloe and Beca were now laying in bed after saying good night to Aubrey. Beca sighed as she finished showing Chloe the recent pictures of them at the airport with Aubrey. "I can't wait to take a break from all of this."

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's stomach and nodded. "A whole month of just us, a beautiful view, a bed and some good food."

Beca laughed. "I like the us and bed part." She said as she kissed Chloe.

"Mm I thought you might." Chloe got on top of Beca and started kissing her. Beca instantly put her hands on Chloe's hips and started pulling at her shirt. Chloe smirked and pulled away from Beca. "Just a teaser of what's to come on our honeymoon."

Beca frowned as Chloe rolled off of her and laid back down facing Beca. "You fucking tease!" Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe pushed some of Beca's hair behind her ear and kissed her again, this time with more passion. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"Earlier you said you were 'so fucking tired of the past' I think Aubrey and I could both tell you meant more than just what she did to you in school."

Beca nodded. "I was thinking about the whole Roger thing, the whole thing with John and my mom.. I just want to move on."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "You are moving on.. WE are moving on, together.. as wives."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "The past is behind us."

Chloe nodded. "Now turn around and let me cuddle you."

Beca laughed and turned as Chloe wrapped her arm around her and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too, now go to sleep we have to get up early for our flight to Hawaii!"

Beca smiled. "The place that is gonna make you officially Mrs. Mitchell."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed I think we're nearing the end soon. Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen and I'll see if I can add it in. **

**I smell a wedding coming soon...! :)**


	27. I Can't Believe This Is Happening

The next morning Chloe woke up at the bright and early hour of 5 am. She smiled as she looked down at Beca and gently nudged her waking her up. "Babe, come on wake up. We have to get ready!"

"Five more minutes..."

Chloe laughed. "Beca.."

Beca groaned and opened her eyes. She was met with a smiling ginger. "Someone's excited this morning."

Chloe nodded. "I am, you should be too. We're about to get on a plane that's gonna take us to the place we're getting married in two days."

Beca smiled. "Oh believe me I'm happy, it's just.. it's five in the fucking morning and you know me, I'm not a morning person."

Chloe smirked. "Let me try and help wake you a bit." She rolled Beca over so she was on her back and got on top of her. She slowly rocked against Beca while leaning down and kissing her.

"Mm. Definitely. Awake. Now." Beca said in between kisses. She slid her hand up Chloe's shirt, just as she was about to reach her boob, Chloe grabbed her hand and stopped her. Beca looked at her questioningly and Chloe grinned as she got off of Beca.

"I just wanted to help wake you... no sex before the wedding."

Beca groaned. "Chloeeee, I don't think they mean now, I think it means like the day before..."

Chloe laughed as she walked to the bathroom. "Nope, I'm going to shower, get your things together while I do that."

Beca sighed and nodded as she checked her bags making sure everything was in place.

A half hour later Chloe came bouncing down the steps to find Beca and Aubrey in the kitchen drinking coffee. "You can go shower now Becs."

Beca looked up at Chloe. "Or I could have showered with you and we could be on our way to the airport now."

Chloe laughed and sat on Beca's lap wrapping her arms around her neck. "Now we both know that isn't true, but if you're in such a rush you could have easily used one of the other six showers you have in here."

Beca pouted and made her way to the bathroom as Aubrey laughed. "You've got yourself a handful there Chlo."

"I know, but she makes life interesting."

"I bet she does.. I'm proud of you."

Chloe smiled. "I'm proud of you, what are you proud of me for?"

"You got the girl of your dreams, you're going after your happy life that you always wanted and I am so proud of you for that, I won't lie and say that I don't think you're a bit young to be married, but I think you'll be okay... Beca's a good one."

"Thanks Bree, and I know we are young.. I always thought I'd be at least 25 when I got married, but Beca's the one, no questions about it and I can't wait until Saturday.. I'll be Mrs. Mitchell!"

Aubrey laughed. "Beca and Chloe Mitchell.. you guys are gonna be great."

"I know... Bree we were talking about having kids a few weeks ago!"

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Mitchell wants kids?"

Chloe nodded. "She does, we decided on two, but you never know..."

"You're not like pregnant now are you?"

"NO! no I'm not Bree, we don't have time for a kid yet and I'm not ready for that, I mean I am but I'm not.. you get it?"

Aubrey nodded. "The thought of having a kid is nice and all but you're not ready for one at this moment, which is great because you're just getting married and you guys need time to be in your marriage bubble without anything and anyone distracting you."

Chloe smiled. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

Chloe felt arms wrap around her and jumped slightly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either." Beca said as she gently kissed Chloe's neck. "Sam's here so we should get going. John and Riley are already at the airport, they're riding with us in the plane. I talked to our parents, they picked up Jesse and Stacie and are probably on the plane already."

Chloe got up. "Great! I guess we should get going then."

* * *

As soon as they walked through the doors of LAX they were ambushed with cameras. There were lights flashing everywhere and people asking a bunch of questions. Again Beca tightly grabbed Aubrey and Chloe's hand as Sam directed them away from the crowd, he walked them to the bathroom and stood outside the door keeping people away as the girls got themselves together.

"Jeez that's intense how the hell do you guys do this everyday?" Aubrey said with a sigh.

Beca laughed. "It's not usually that hectic, I guess with the rumors about our wedding happening this weekend they wanted to be here just in case."

Beca's phone chimed and she looked seeing she had a new text message.

_Riley [6:00 AM] Saw you guys get ambushed by the paps, dad and I have are by the gate, we told them you were coming so they'll let us wait there so they won't be a problem, so if you can get here unless you want to hide out in the bathroom all day :p _

Beca laughed. _Bec [6:02 AM] Thank Ry we're on our way._

She turned to Chloe and Aubrey and sighed. "Brace yourselves girls we're going back out there. Riley texted me she told me they are letting us wait closer to the gate so we won't be disturbed too much."

They opened the door and sighed as they saw the crowd of people. "Hold onto each other and stay close to Sam."

Chloe frowned. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna hold them off a bit by answering a few questions."

"Bec-"

"Chloe I'll be fine, I've done this plenty of times when I was alone out here, I talk to them for a bit and then make my way out, I'll be like 2 minutes behind you.. I'm gonna go out there and start talking, count to five and sneak past me and get to the gate."

Aubrey and Chloe nodded their heads as Beca walked through the door. "You've definitely have a good one Chlo."

"Yeah I do."

* * *

The moment Beca walked out there it was pure chaos, Sam tried to hold her back but Beca quickly explained to him what she was doing he nodded and waited for Aubrey and Chloe.

_Beca over here! What's going on?_

"EVERYBODY STOP FOR A MINUTE!"

Camera's were still flashing but they stopped yelling questions at her. "One at a time guys, you what's your question?"

_Are you and Chloe getting married this weekend?_

Beca laughed. "Of course that's the first question, the answer is yes, we are trying to get to our gate but you guys are being a bit annoying..."

Again they all started yelling out things, apologizing, asking questions and other jibber jabber that Beca couldn't understand.

_Who's the blonde?_

"A friend of ours, that's all I'm saying about her."

_Where's the wedding Beca.. No invite for me?_

Beca laughed. "It's gonna be a small thing, not many people were invited and I can't tell you that, but I promise I'll let everyone know afterwards and we'll have video and pictures of the wedding." She looked behind her to see Sam gone meaning they had left so she smiled and began walking through the crowd. "That's all for now guys, you'll be hearing from me in a few weeks."

The crowd tried to stop her and kept asking questions but she pushed through them. She let out a sigh of relief when she reached the gate and saw everyone waiting for her inside. She walked through the door and Chloe instantly ran into her. "Beca I was so worried."

She laughed as she patted Chloe's back. "Babe it's not like they were going to kill me."

Aubrey walked over to Beca and smiled. "Good job Mitchell, that was brave."

Beca shrugged. "Like I said earlier, I've done it before." She looked over at John and Riley. "John, Ry.. glad you guys could make it."

John smiled and hugged Beca. "I wouldn't miss it."

Riley nodded. "Same here."

Beca nodded. "In case no introductions were made, Aubrey this is my sister Riley and my... father, John."

Aubrey nodded and smiled at Riley. "Nice to meet you." She looked over John and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

The plane arrived ten minutes later and they boarded the plane. Beca and Chloe sat next to each other and held hands. "You ready babe?"

Chloe nodded her head excitedly. "I've never been more ready for anything! I can't believe this is really happening!"

"I'd do anything for you Chloe Beale."

* * *

Beca woke up the next day at around 5 pm to see that they were about to land. She gently nudged Chloe waking her.

"Mm what's going on?"

"We're landing babe."

Chloe's eyes widened and she smiled widely as she stretched her neck to look out the window. Beca watched with a smirk as Chloe looked out the window like a child.

"We're really here Beca!"

They got off the plane and waited for the others to arrive. It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to meet up and gather all of their bags.

"I'm gonna text mom and see if they got her yet."

_Beca [5:35 PM] Hey mom are you guys here yet or should we just had to the hotel?_

_Mom [5:38 PM] We're here honey, we got here about 20 minutes ago. We're sitting outside the airport in the tent._

Beca told everyone what the text said and they made their way outside. They entered the tent and Beca and Chloe were both instantly wrapped in Melissa and Laura's arms. Everybody greeted each other while Chloe and Beca talked to their parents.

"I'm so excited for you girls!" Laura said with a grin as she leaned in to hug them again.

Beca smiled. "Thanks Laura, we're excited too... I can't believe this is happening."

Laura grinned and hugged Beca tighter. "You know you can call me mom now if you'd like, I'd be a hundred percent okay with that."

Beca laughed. "Sure thing _mom." _She said with a wink. "Can I call you momma L too?

Laura nodded. "Of course sweetheart."

Melissa smiled and looked at Chloe. "Same for you, you're marrying my daughter it's only right to call me mom."

Chloe grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around Melissa. "You have no idea how good it feels to know you accept us whole heartedly mom."

Melissa gently rubbed Chloe's back as she hugged her. "I should have accepted the two of you from the beginning."

Beca smiled at the two. "You acknowledged your mistakes and proved that you were truly able to accept us... Momma L.. I'm sure you want to get over there to Sam."

Laura nodded her head as she walked over to Sam. Beca smiled and her gaze fell unto Jesse who was staring back at her. She excused herself as she walked over to him, Stacie and another girl, who Beca guessed was Denise.

"Hey guys."

Jesse smiled. "Can you give us a minute?"

Stracie and Denise nodded and walked away.

"How are you Jesse?" It has been almost three weeks since they'd had any contact.

"I'm doing alright..."

"How's... That thing?"

"It's still a thing... But I'm learning to let go and move on, I think I'll always love you but I'll be okay because I know you're happy. When we landed and I realized this was really happening... it dawned on me that you and I are not made for each other, the guy doesn't get the girl, but the guy does get to see the girl be truly happy and the guy also has another girl who he could see himself falling for."

Beca grinned hearing the last part. "That's awesome man and I want you to know I love you too-"

"Just not the way I want, I know and that's totally fine."

Beca smiled. "We should probably gather everyone and head to the hotel."

They were waiting on the cars to come pick them up when Riley got up and excitedly clapped her hands together. "I almost forgot, I took it upon myself to set something up for us to celebrate tonight, so I hope you all are ready!"

"Ry our wedding is tomorrow we can't party hard tonight."

"Bec it's just a bit of a celebration from seven to eleven, so we have time to get to the hotel and get dressed, the place isn't far from where we are staying."

Chloe nudged Beca's side. "Let's do it.."

Beca nodded. "Alright then..." Everyone stood up as the cars approached. "What is it gonna be exactly? Beca asked as they approached the car.

"It's a luau type thing, it includes singing, dancing, I heard they even set up a karaoke machine."

Beca groaned. "Oh god.."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter, this was a bit of a filler.. Next chapter should be fun, party time where they meet an interesting person and a small conflict arises... Hope u all enjoyed!**


	28. What Are You Gonna Do?

**A/N: So for the part when they sing a duet. Beca is bold, Chloe is **regular **and together they are **_italic. _**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was now in the lobby of the hotel waiting for the car to pick them and take them to the place Riley arranged for them to go.

"I can't believe we are seriously about to go to a place where we'll have to do karaoke." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe laughed. "Babe you sing and mess around with music for a living, karaoke shouldn't be a problem."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand as the car arrived. Everyone made small talk during the drive to the party and lots of gasps were heard when they arrived.

"Riley this place looks amazing!" Chloe said with a smile as she looked out the window.

Everyone quickly got out of the car and looked around in amazement. Bright lights were every wear, everything seemed so vibrant.

Riley stood in front of everyone with big smile. "Here we are, everyone have fun but not too much fun, we do have a wedding to go to tomorrow after all."

Everyone nodded and made their way inside the tent where they saw lot's of tiki torches and even more lights inside. A blonde walked in front of them with a big smile. "Hello! or should I say Aloha! Welcome to Paradise, I'm Fat Amy and I'm here to make sure you all have an awesome time."

Aubrey frowned slightly. "You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

Aubrey nodded."Okay _Fat_ Amy."

"Very well then, where is this DJ and ginger I've heard about?"

Riley grabbed Beca and Chloe and pulled them up to Fat Amy. "Here they are!"

"Oi! There are the brides to be, let's have a good time.. and later I can tell you how I wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously.

They were two hours in and Beca was enjoying herself, Fat Amy was hilarious although she wasn't sure if half the stories she told were true. She had also thankfully avoided having to do karaoke, she smiled to herself about that as she took a sip of her drink. She felt arms wrap around her and someone kiss her neck.

"What's got you smiling so hard?" Chloe asked as she sat next to Beca.

"Just thinking.."

"About the wedding?"

Beca smirked. "Not quite, I'm just glad I don't have to get up there and do the whole karaoke thing."

Chloe squinted her eyes and got out of her seat. "Be right back Bec!"

The smirk on Beca's face faded. "Chloe where are you going?"

Chloe ignored her and kept walking. Beca watched as she talked to a guy and wrote something down and turned around with a smile. She walked back over to Beca and winked at her.

"What did you just do?"

Chloe laughed. "I gave you what you wanted.."

"Chloe..."

"I may have signed you up to do a song."

"Oh my god!

"And you may be up next.."

"Chloe!.. What song is it?"

"No diggity by Blackstreet.."

"Wow, why that song out of all songs?"

Chloe smiled. "I think it's hot when you rap and I know you like that song."

Beca sighed and ordered another drink.

"Take it easy babe don't forgot our wedding is tomorrow."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand it's going to be the best day ever!"

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "It sure is."

Beca was about to say something else but a guy called out Beca's name saying it was her turn to sing. She sighed and Chloe smiled at her encouragingly. Beca walked up to the stage and and she looked out onto the crowd, she looked at all the people and felt her stomach tie in knots, but then her eyes made contact with Chloe's and she felt better. She took a deep breath and nodded at the guy telling him to start the music.

_You know what_

_I like the playettes_

_No diggity, no doubt, uh_

_Play on playette_

_Play on playette_

_Yo Dre, drop the verse_

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got RB, collab' creations_

_Bump like Acne, no doubt_

_I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit can vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me straight up_

_Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavour_

_With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers_

_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got 'em open all over town_

_Strictly biz, you don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is a forte_

_Each and every day, true player way_

_I can't get her out of my mind_

_(Well)_

_I think about the girl all the time (well, well)_

_East side to the west side_

_Pushing phat rides, it's no surprise_

_She got tricks in the stash_

_Stacking up the cash_

_Fast when it comes to the gas_

_By no means average_

_She's on when she's got to have it_

_Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in_

_Can I get down, so I can win_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Hey yo, that girl looks good_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Play on, play on playette_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_You're my kind of girl, no diggity_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_I got to bag it up, we out!_

Beca smiled as the crowd cheered, she bowed and walked off the stage and made her way back to Chloe. "Happy?"

Chloe nodded. "Very, damn that was hot and you did so good."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe, they were interrupted as they heard someone clapping behind them.

"That was very good."

Beca looked over at Chloe to see her staring at the guy with wide eyes. "C-Caleb?"

The guy nodded. "Hey bubs."

Chloe hopped off the stool and jumped into the mans arms. "What are you doing here?"

Before the guy- or Caleb could talk Beca cleared her throat getting their attention. Caleb looked at Beca and smiled, he walked over and stuck out his hand.

"Caleb Beale, Chloe's older brother."

Beca looked over at Chloe with a face full of confusion. Caleb notice this and backed away a bit. "I'm gonna go say hi to mom... I'll be back."

They watched as he walked away and then Beca turned back to Chloe. "I didn't know you had a brother.."

"It's a long story, but I did mention him once, the first time you came to my house remember.. I told you my room was a combination of his and mines and that they knocked down the wall."

Beca thought about it and finally remembered. "Oh yeah... then you told me how you did all the decorating."

Chloe smiled. "Yup.."

"So what happened? Why have I not met him or heard about him?"

Chloe sighed. "He uh kind of sided with my dad when a came to a few things, my father took Caleb one day and when mom tried to get him back he told her he would never forgive her if he did that. At first she said he'd have to deal with it, but over time she accepted it, he still stopped talking to us.. I haven't heard from him since I was 13."

"Wow what a jerk.. mom doesn't seem to surprised to see him."

Chloe over and saw how it looked like no time had passed between them. "I-I'm gonna go over there.. I'll be back."

Beca nodded and walked over to Stacie while Chloe walked to her family.

"Hey guys.."

Laura stopped talking and smiled at Chloe. "Oh hey Chloe."

"What's happening here?" Chloe said as she folded her arms.

"I invited Caleb here.. I thought you'd be excited to see him, I probably should have talked to you about it now that I think about it."

"H-How did you get his number?"

Laura looked over at Caleb nervously. Caleb grabbed Laura's hand and looked at Chloe. "We've been talking for a few years... Keeping tabs on one another, just saying hello.."

Chloe looked at them in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

Laura shook her head. "Chloe I knew things would get complicated again if you two started talking, I just.. I don't know.. I should have told you."

"H-How l-long?"

Caleb sighed. "Remember when I called on your 13th birthday?"

Chloe nodded.

"That was the last time you and I talked, but mom and I talked everyday after that."

"Wow.."

_Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell singing 'Vertigo'_

Chloe looked over at Beca to see her looking just as confused. Fat Amy grabbed Beca and walked over to Chloe. "Come on girls, I signed you up for this duet!"

Chloe smiled at Beca and grabbed her hand and they walked up the stage. The music started playing and Beca started.

** Hey girl, I know this shit might sound crazy**

**Before you get in bed, throw on those heels**

**Hey girl, now I know why you waited**

**Had to be sure that I was worth the thrill**

**Ladies come and go but you got something different**

**Had me so addicted from the start**

**And I'd never known all this loving I'd be missing**

**If I didn't work my way into your heart**

**You give me vertigo, vertigo**

The bed, the floor, the kitchen

Don't really matter long as I get

** Vertigo, vertigo**

I'm tucked, all bottled inside

You're a bad baby, you're making me sweat

** Tell me that it's cool that I'm stuck on you**

**Like your birthday suit**

**You give me vertigo, that vertigo**

The way that you please me sets this room on fire

I'm burning with desire in this bed

So if I'm dreaming please don't wake me up

If all of this is happening in my head

Waited for so long

But what you got is different

Had me so addicted from the start

Boy, I'd never known all the shit that I was missing

If I hadn't worked my way into your heart

You give me vertigo, vertigo

** The bed, the floor, the kitchen**

**Don't really matter long as I get**

Vertigo, that vertigo

** I'm tucked, all bottled inside**

**You're a bad baby, you're making me sweat**

Tell me that it's cool that I'm stuck on you

Like your birthday suit

**You give me** vertigo, that vertigo

I'm working downtown

**You all in my head**

This love that we found

**We'll never regret**

We're empty inside

**I'm filling you up with our vertigo**

You waking me up

**To my fantasy**

Right here in this bed

**We stay here all day**

And my head be spinning

**You do that to me with **_that vertigo_

**You give me vertigo**, vertigo

_The bed, the floor, the kitchen_

_Don't really matter long as I get_

**Vertigo**, vertigo

_I'm tucked, all bottled inside_

_You're a bad baby, you're making me sweat_

_Tell me that it's cool that I'm stuck on you_

_Like your birthday suit_

**You give me vertigo**, vertigo

**Say you give me vertigo, vertigo**

**Baby, oh**

Vertigo, vertigo

**Say you give me**

**Say you give me**

Vertigo, that vertigo

* * *

Beca and Chloe just stared at each other with smiles when the song finished. They bubble was popped by the sound of clapping and cheering. Fat Amy on the stage and hugged them.

"You flat butts had my fat heart swelling, everybody give it up for the future wives!"

Everyone in the room was cheering and clapping. Beca looked at Chloe and winked, they made their way off stage and received lot's of compliments and pats on the back.

"Beca that was so great!"

Beca nodded. "It was, it felt so natural being up there singing with you. I-"

Beca was cut off by the sound of yelling and seeing a crowd appear. She walked through the crowd to see Tom and John fighting and Melissa on the side yelling for them to stop. Beca looked at the seen and tackled Tom, knocking him off of John.

She stood up and looked at both of them. "What the fuck is going on!"

"Beca language."

Beca looked at Tom in disbelief. "You do not have the power to tell me what I can and cannot say, I am an adult. Now why the _fuck_ are you two fighting."

John sighed. "I'm sorry Rebeca, I got angry when I heard Tom talking about walking you down the aisle, that was something I would be doing, I just figured you'd let me."

Beca's eyes widened, she completely forgot about that part, she always assumed it would be Tom walking her."I-I don't know John.."

"Please Rebeca... I'm your father."

Tom rolled his eyes. "I would hardly call you her father."

John turned to Tom and clenched his fist, Beca saw this and gently grabbed his hand much like Chloe did for her when she got angry. "Calm down John."

John nodded and took a few deep breathes. "Can we walk you together?"

"I like the sound of that.. that could work..."

"No way!" Tom said in disbelief. "Beca I'm your father, I took care of you. I've been there for you, that jackass shouldn't even have the privilege of being at your wedding."

Beca shook her head and started walking away. "I-I can't..." She ran out of the tent and started walking away.

"Beca! Beca! Don't shut me out!"

Beca sighed and turned around. "What is it Chloe?"

"I don't want you to be alone here.."

"I'm fine.. I just need to breath."

Chloe nodded and silently walked with Beca. After they walked Beca stopped and sat down on some steps. Chloe followed and sat next to her grabbing her hand.

"You okay?"

Beca nodded. "I didn't expect this to happen, I didn't even think about who was going to walk me down.. who's gonna walk you down.."

"I think my brother wants to walk me."

"What do you want?"

Chloe sighed. "I honestly don't know.. I think it'd be nice for him to walk me, but I feel like I hardly know him."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-five... Let's not talk about him right now, what are you gonna do Beca?"

"I don't know.. I wish I could just choose Tom and be happy with it, but I just feel like I can't choose."

"I understand.. I wish I could help, but this is a tough decision."

Beca clenched her fist. "Why can't my dad just let John walk with us..."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and smiled. "It's his pride.."

"I have to choose.."

Chloe nodded. "What are you gonna do?"

* * *

**A/N: There's that.. what do you think Beca should do? And should Chloe let Caleb walk her down if he wants? Hope you guys liked!**

**Songs used: No diggity by Blackstreet and Vertigo by Jason Derulo ft. Jordin Sparks.**


	29. It's Time

Beca walked back into the room and all eyes were on her. Tom quickly approached her.

"Beca! Beca, I'm sorry."

Beca grabbed Tom's hand and continued walking, dragging him across the room as she looked for John. When she found him she also grabbed his hand and led them back outside.

"Rebeca what is going on?"

Beca stopped walking and turned to face them. "I'm gonna talk and I don't want either of you interrupting me."

They both nodded and Beca took a deep breath as she began. "I thought about it for a while, because I was having a hard time deciding, I feel guilty because I shouldn't even have to decide.. I know who should walk me down.." She looked at John apologetically. "John I know you want to walk me, but I can't... you are my father.. but that's all you are, Tom is my dad.."

John frowned. "That's the same thing!"

"I said don't interrupt me! and it's not the same thing, a father is someone who helped bring a person into the world, you are like a sperm donor.. a dad is someone who is there for you, someone you know you can count on, someone who knows you better than you know yourself... You are my father John but your not my dad.. honestly I don't even know you.."

"Rebeca please.. I know I wasn't always around and I know I messed up, but I really want to do this for you."

"John that would be like a betrayal to my dad... Choosing you, a man who raised me for only two years of my life and basically disappeared after that over man who came into my life and loved me like I was his own my whole life would be the worst thing I could ever do. Tom came into my life when I was three and _instantly_ showed me love. He made my mom happy again, he gave us a happy life and made us a happy it's his right to give me away, his only daughter.. you have another you can walk down, he doesn't.. I'm sorry John.. if you really want to do something for me that will make me happy you'd just come to my wedding and be happy for me."

John sighed. "I can't pretend I'm happy about this.. my daughter having another man walk her down the aisle, but I understand... I wasn't there.. I'm not your _dad_ I'm just John.." He looked at Beca and gave her a sad smile before walking back into the tent. Tom pulled Beca into his arms and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Beca.. thank you so much for picking me."

Beca hug Tom tighter. "You shouldn't have to thank me.. I should have picked you from the very beginning."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too dad."

* * *

Chloe watched as Beca grabbed Tom and John and walked outside. She sighed and made her way back to her mother and Caleb. Laura saw Chloe approaching and grabber her hand.

"Chloe is everything okay?"

Chloe nodded. "It will be.. she has a tough decision to make.. someone will be hurt in the end, with who ever she chooses."

Caleb smiled. "It's a good thing it's only me here, am I right?"

"Actually no.. you're not."

Caleb looked at her in confusion and Chloe sighed. "Caleb you're not walking me down the aisle and honestly I don't know what made you think you can.. You chose dad over us, you left me.. and mom for the man who constantly came back and hurt us.. I don't know you... I know kid Caleb.. I don't know adult Caleb, I want mom to walk me."

Caleb nodded and walked away, Laura looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "That was a bit harsh sweetheart."

"Really mom? I just said I want you to walk me and you're worried about _him_? I know he's my brother and that he's the next male figure in my life but he isn't a male figure in my life, we know nothing about each other. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy he's here, it's an amazing surprise but for him to just expect to pop up and walk me down..."

Laura nodded. "I know, I'm sorry.. maybe I should have warned you and I definitely should have told you that I still talked to Caleb."

Chloe smiled. "I don't want to talk about this anymore.. this is a party, let's have fun!

Beca walked back into the tent with Tom and made her way to Chloe. Chloe smiled when Beca sat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey gorgeous."

"How'd it go?"

"It went... a lot better than I had expected.. I chose Tom."

Chloe nodded her head. "I figured you would, it makes sense."

"I thought John would be more difficult, thank god he wasn't." Beca sighed. "Tonight is suppose to be fun night for us, it's the night before we get married.." She stood up and stuck her hand out. "Have this dance with me Chloe Beale."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand as she got up. "I would love to."

They swayed to the music, Beca holding her close as they danced. Chloe held Beca tight and kissed her cheek. "You know this is my last dance with you as a Beale."

Beca smirked. "You sure you wanna be a Mitchell?"

Chloe nodded. "I wanna be Beca Mitchell's wife."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe, she couldn't believe this was happening, she was dancing with her fiance, and in less than twenty-four hours they'd be married to each other. Beca pulled Chloe closer to her as she kissed Chloe with more feeling. Suddenly they were jerked apart.

"Okay you two the party is wrapping up and it's time to separate you." Amy said as she pulled Beca with her.

"Wait! Separate?" Beca said, confusion evident on her face.

"Come on shortcake the couple can't be together the night before the wedding."

Beca sighed and Chloe walked over to Beca and kissed her. "Don't worry about it babe.. tomorrow when we see each other, we'll be walking down the aisle ready to marry each other."

Beca smiled and kissed her back. "Goodnight Chloe Beale."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Beca woke up to the sound of Fat Amy banging pots and pans. "Wake up ! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Beca groaned. "Okay Amy I'm up.. please stop making so much noise."

Amy got closer to Beca and made one last bang in her ear, making Beca pop up. "What the hell?"

Amy shrugged. "It's your wedding day I wanted to wake you up with a bang!"

Beca instantly smiled as she remembered what day it was. "You're right! What time is it? I've gotta call my mom and dad.. I gotta get my dress, I gotta make sure everyone is-"

"BECA!.. breathe okay, everything is fine. Riley and I handled everything earlier. It's nine a.m. you have five hours before you have to get to the island, everything is fine."

Beca let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the bed. "Thank you Amy.. but why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me at all.."

Amy sat next Beca and smiled. "Riley is an old pal of mine, she's told me great things about you and I also happen to be a fan of DJ Mitchell, but the main reason is because I can see how much you and ginger love each other and I'd be so proud to be apart of such a strong relationship, just knowing that I helped make things a bit easier makes me happy."

Beca smiled. "Wow.. thanks and thank you for the party last night.. I know things got a bit crazy, but I still had an amazing time and it was great."

"Feelings mutual, now let's get you up and start getting you ready for your wedding!"

Beca stood up with a grin. "I can't wait to see Chloe!"

* * *

Chloe woke up with a smile, today was the day, she was marring the love of her life, the girl she had been with for almost five years. She turned her head and saw Aubrey looking back at her with a smile.

"Good morning Chlo."

"Good morning Bree."

"This is the last time you're gonna wake up a Beale."

Chloe nodded with a small smile. "Tomorrow I'll wake up being Chloe Mitchell.." She sighed. "What am I doing Bree?"

Aubrey frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe we shouldn't be doing this... not right now at least."

"No.. no way, don't listen to whatever you are saying in your head, these are just pre-wedding jitters, this is what you've wanted."

"I do want it, but what if it's too soon.. we just moved in together after not seeing each other for a year and seeing each other off and on for three years.. where's the stability?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Nope... Chloe Diane Beale you are not doing this right now, Beca would be crushed and that would mean the end of your relationship."

Chloe flopped on the bed and groaned. "I'm being ridiculous, Beca is the most stable relationship I've been in and I love her."

Aubrey nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna marry her today.."

Again Aubrey nodded and smiled.

"Shit I'm so nervous Bree.."

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand. "Chloe it's perfectly normal to feel this way okay, but you gotta remember this is Beca we're talking about, that girl loves you so much, she'd do anything for you.. knowing her she's probably in her room freaking out worse than you.

* * *

Beca skipped out of the bathroom after taking her shower. She threw on a robe as Fat Amy walked in the room with Stacie and Riley.

"Bec!"

"Stacie!" Beca ran over to Stacie and hugged her.

"How are you feeling bestie?"

Beca smiled. "I'm feeling really happy and amazing!" Beca looked at Riley with a smirk and pointed at her. "You."

"Me?" Riley asked in confusion.

"You, are the best sister I could ever have... I'm so glad you're in my life, thank you so much for doing all this for us, you will be greatly rewarded when we get back home."

Riley smiled. "Beca I'm doing this because I love you, not because I want something in return."

Beca nodded. "Oh I know, but i want to.. has anyone seen Chloe yet?"

"No but I know Aubrey is with her." Riley said.

"I'll go check on them and see how she's doing." Stacie said as she walked to the door.

Beca smiled. "I know my girl is fine, it's Chloe we're talking about, but tell her I love her and can't wait to see her."

Stacie nodded and walked out of the room making her way down the long hallway to Chloe's room. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before a stressed looking Aubrey opened the door.

"Stacie.. hi.. is everything okay?"

Stacie nodded as she walked in the room. "Everything is perfectly fine, Beca is so excited."

Chloe was in the bathroom and quickly ran out hearing Stacie say what she just did. "Beca's okay?"

Stacie took in the way Chloe looked and frowned a bit. "Yeah.. she's great actually.. are you?"

Chloe sighed. "I won't lie.. I'm freaking out a bit."

"Wow, Beca was just telling me she knew you'd be fine because you're you. She wanted me to tell you she loves you and can't wait to see you."

Chloe took a deep breath and smiled, visibly relaxing.

Stacie smiled. "You should really start getting ready... you've got two hours, Beca is already about to start her hair.. I've got to go help, but I'll be back to check on you soon."

Chloe watched as Stacie left and then sighed. "Do you think she was telling the truth Bree?"

Aubrey nodded. "I do.. surprisingly the midget is handling things quite well."

Chloe nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Aubrey asked eyeing Chloe.

"I'm calling Beca..." Chloe put the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Chloe no, you can't!

"I can do what ever the hell I wa- hey"

_Chloe? Is everything alright?_

"Yeah.. just stressing a bit, I wanted to hear your voice."

_Are you okay babe?_

"I am now Beca.. honestly I was worried a little, but I feel much better talking to you and I can't wait to see you."

_Same here.. you'll be Chloe Mitchell in three hours._

"I should probably let you go, I need to shower any way. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you."

_I love you too Chlo, see you soon._

Chloe hung up the phone with a smile and turned to Aubrey. "Let's do this!"

* * *

It had now been an hour and everyone was currently on their way to 'The Big Island' Beca looked out the window of the car she was in and looked at the island in amazement. "Wow.." She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Chloe.

_My Love [11:05 AM] Chlo this place is beautiful! I can't wait to see you_

Chloe smiled at her phone and sent out a reply.

_My Fiance [11:06 AM] Ik babe, wish I could be with you right now, can't wait to see you either xxx ;)_

Beca smirk.

_My Love [11:08 AM] 20 minutes and we'll see each other, we'll be giving ourselves to each other in a way we haven't yet, then we'll leave and have some really awesome sex ;)_

_My Fiance [11:10 AM] Oh my, I can't wait for any of that. When this is done we've gotta get #TheMitchells trending worldwide_

_My Love [11:11 AM] I like the way you think Chloe, I definitely think we could do it._

_My Fiance [11:12 AM] Me too, I gtg babe Aubrey is glaring at me see you in twenty!_

Beca laughed as they pulled into lot and parked.

"Alright Mitchell let's get you in your dress and get the show on the road!" Stacie said as she grabbed Beca's things.

Everyone quickly went into the building to put on their dresses and made their way to their positions. Stacie would be standing behind Beca and Aubrey would be standing behind Chloe, while everyone else took their seats. Tom made his way to Beca and Laura made her way to Chloe. They were all separated by a door.

Laura grabbed Chloe's hand. "The love of your life is just behind that door."

Chloe nodded with a smile. "I know.. it's so hard to not open it and just... love all over her."

Laura laughed. "Give it a few minutes.. you'll see her."

They heard the music start and a smile instantly formed on Chloe's face. "She's probably walking down now."

Laura nodded. "Amy will open the door for us when it's time."

Another minute went by and Fat Amy opened the door. "Ready to walk down Ms. Beale?"

Chloe eagerly nodded and walked through the door. Amy opened the other door and all eyes were on her, including her fiance who had on a beautiful white dress. Tears instantly formed in Chloe's eyes as she slowly walked in the sand towards the person she loved the most. As she got closer she noticed Beca also had tears in her eyes. She stood next to Beca and smiled as Tom and Laura gave them away. They then grabbed hands and walked further up and looked out to their family. This was it, they were getting married. They looked at the minister and nodded their heads, signaling that they were ready to began.

"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here to unite Rebeca Mitchell and Chloe Beale in marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy and enduring home.

Marriage means putting Chloe's happiness over your own Rebeca, and Chloe, the same goes for you, it means putting Rebeca's happiness over yours, because that's what marriage is... equal, you do what you can to make the other happy. Marriage is a choice, a decision to do this for one another. Remember that you are the wedding gift, that you give to one another, And your marriage is the gift of continually giving yourselves to one another.

So at this time, Do you Rebeca, take this woman Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

Beca looks at Chloe with a smile. "I do."

"Do you, Chloe, take this woman Rebeca, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

Chloe nodded. "I do."

"Rebeca and Chloe have chosen to exchange vows that they have prepared. Rebeca would you like to start?"

Beca nodded her head and grabbed Chloe's hands, she looked right into her eyes as she got ready to speak.

"Chloe.."

* * *

**A/N: Part one of the wedding, hope I do the whole thing justice.. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	30. The Mitchells'

Beca nodded her head and grabbed Chloe's hands, she looked right into her eyes as she got ready to speak.

"Chloe... wow.. I don't even know what to say, I had this whole speech thing planned out, but standing here looking at you, I just.. you're so beautiful. Marrying you has got to be the easiest thing I have decided to do in my life because it feels so natural, so real... You are my everything, you're my rock, you keep me level headed, you show me love.. you make me titanium. I've known you for most of my life, but in all honesty I didn't _know _you. I knew who Chloe was, but I didn't know Chloe Beale, and when I finally got to see the actual Chloe.. man did I fall hard, I remember asking my dad if it was too soon to be in love with you at one point because that's how strongly I feel for you. You make me feel the way I've never felt with no one else, it's hard to explain the kind of love I feel for you.. it runs so deep and I just can't wait to spend forever with you. You make me think about things I never use to think about, I think about our future children, and what their names will be, I think about how many ways I can make you smile, I think about how many ways I can show you I love you, so many things come to mind when I think of you Chloe... you've changed my perception of the world. You make everything better, and honestly I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't been with you, but I'm pretty sure I'd be unhappy and not living a life that makes me happy.

I wake up every morning with a smile on my face and it's all because I know I have you in my life. The moment we kissed in your living room four years ago I knew I couldn't let you go. We both had a lot of issues back then with people trying to break us apart, but that only made us stronger and that made my love for you stronger. There were not so many people rooting for us, I could count on my fingers how much support we had, but I didn't care.. and I still don't.. Chloe Beale we could be forbidden from seeing each other and I'd still find a way to you. You and I are forever, no question about it. There's no other person in this world I belong to, and I wouldn't want to belong to anyone else but you. I want us to have kids, I want us to have family vacations, I want us to have a family pet, I want us to have family gatherings, I want to give you everything you want and need. I want to be that someone for you, the person who makes your heart flutter and makes you smile every time you think about them or hear their name. You do that to me and I want to do that for you. You are the love that I crave, and the truth is that I was saved by you. Chloe Diane Beale you've changed me... and I love you so much and want nothing more than to kiss you and make this whole thing official. You are my forever and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chloe wiped away a few tears and smiled at Beca.

"Geez Bec, you and your speeches, first off I want you to know that you do make me feel that way. Thinking about you.. hearing your name, or reading about you, anything that has to do with you, makes me smile and get butterflies. I definitely know what you mean when you say marrying me is the easiest thing you've decided to do because I agree, it does feel natural, it feels so right, everything about you feels so right. I started having feelings for you when I was 15, I didn't accept it until I was 17. I don't think you realize how much you've helped me, because I never really told you, but you've made me a stronger person, being with you has taught me how to push myself and believe in myself. When we first started dating, I still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with my sexuality, but the way you cared and fought for me showed me that I definitely had a good thing and that I shouldn't let you go. Then Tom spoke with us and gave us good advice, he told us to always talk it out no matter what, talk and get the real answer before anything, and that has been what has kept us together.

You're honest, caring, loyal... you're everything I used to dream of... You've given me my dream.. in more ways than one. My mom loves you which is a big deal because my mom hasn't liked anyone I've dated but she instantly loved you, much like I did. You make me smile more, laugh more.. you make me be... me, and that's what I love so much about you. You accept me for who I am, you ask nothing of me. You love me when I just wake up, no makeup, hair messy, haven't even brushed my teeth yet, and you still call me beautiful and love me.. I use to be so insecure about my breath, I wouldn't give you more than a quick peck in the morning, but now... I'm comfortable being myself one hundred percent. You've seen me at my worst and still treated me the same, you've been my rock, like you said titanium, that word has so much meaning to us.. the song, everything.. we are titanium and the things we've done for each other, I don't think I'd ever do for any one else. I've never loved as hard as I have with you, I've never been so at peace with everything.. I've never been so strong... until I found you. Rebeca Mitchell, the badass who doesn't give a damn about anyone.. I use to look at you and dream about this day, I cracked through those walls you had built so high and saw your heart, I saw how much of a softy you truly were and I fell for you even harder. I've always wanted to have a family, but now that want has increased tenfold, I want to have that family of Mitchells' so badly, I want everyone to look at us and admire us and say 'man when I grow up I want to have a family like the Mitchells', I want the world to know how much you mean to me and how happy you make me, because they only get a glimpse of it, if these people in the room could see, what I see, they'd understand our love even more. If everyone could feel the way I feel for you, they'd understand better. Beca I love you... that's all I can say.. I love you.. because honestly I just said a bunch, but I feel like I haven't said anything.. words cannot describe the level of love that is in my heart. It just wouldn't be enough... I love you."

Beca let out a breath and smiled at Chloe as they both wiped tears from each others faces. The officiant smiled.

"That was beautiful, I'd like to say a few words now. A famous quote by Richard Bach which reads_ 'A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soulmate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life.'"_

"Rebeca and Chloe will now exchange rings to recognize that they have the keys to unlock each other and to symbolize their commitment to one another. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect medal to create something striking where there once was nothing at all. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign of what is promised here today and a reminder that your love for one another is there even when you are apart."

"Rebeca, repeat after me, I give you this ring.."

_"I give you this ring.."_

"As a symbol of my love..."

_"As a symbol of my love.."_

"My faith in our strength together.."

_"My faith in our strength together..."_

"And my promise to learn and grow with you."

_"And my promise to learn and grown with you."_

The officiant smiled and turned to Chloe.

"Now Chloe, repeat after me, I give you this ring.."

_"I give you this ring.."_

"As a symbol of my love..."

_"As a symbol of my love.."_

"My faith in our strength together.."

_"My faith in our strength together..."_

"And my promise to learn and grow with you."

_"And my promise to learn and grown with you."_

The officiant smiled. "By the power vested in me by the State of Hawaii, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss."

Chloe immediately grabbed Beca by the back of her neck and kissed her. They separated and looked out onto their family and friends with huge smiles on their faces. The officiant stood beside them.

"Please rise, it is my pleasure to present to you; for the first time as wife and wife Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell!"

Everyone stood up and began cheering, Beca turned and looked at the view. "I'm so glad you wanted to come here for our wedding, someone as beautiful as you deserves to be married at a place this beautiful."

"I'm so happy we got married here to babe, but honestly we could have gotten married in an alleyway and I'd be happy."

"Well I promise to always give you what you deserve _Mrs._ _Mitchell_."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca. "Same goes for you _Mrs. Mitchell."_

"Hey when you two are done making out, get your asses over here so we can take pictures." Stacie said with a grin.

Chloe grinned even more and gave Beca a peck on the lips before skipping over to everyone, a blushing Beca following. The rest of the day kind of went by in a blur, there were lots of pictures and videos, singing and dancing, eating and drinking.. yeah there was a lot of drinking.

Chloe pulled Beca to the side away from everyone else. "Are you ready to tell the world and have #TheMitchells' trending?"

Beca nodded and pulled out her phone. "How do you wanna do this?"

Chloe smiled and grabbed the phone and gave Beca a deep passionate kiss while taking a picture. "There, now let me caption it and link it to twitter, and... done." She handed it over to Beca so she could see.

Beca smiled. "Very discreet, but at the same time telling everything."

The picture of them gave people the perfect view of the island and of them Chloe captioned it, _Just had the best day of my life #TheMitchells #TheBigIsland #Bechloe #WeDidIt!_

Their phones instantly started going off, Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Let's look at that later, right now I wanna dance with my wife and have fun with our family before we leave."

Chloe smiled widely and walked to the dance floor with Beca, they danced for hours with each other, their parents, their friends, it was really the best day ever.

* * *

**A/N: Leaving it here, next update should be tomorrow.**

**Felt some pressure writing this lol hope I didn't disappoint, let me know what you guys think.**


	31. The Wedding Night

It was nearing 1 am and Beca honestly just wanted to go to their hotel room. Melissa and Laura walked over to them with a smile.

"Hey girls we're gonna party all night long!" Melissa slurred, she had a lot to drink.

Laura laughed. "I doubt they're gonna be with us much longer, they got married, now they have to have some.. alone time."

Chloe smirked and watched as Beca turned red. "Yeah, sorry momma M but my mom is right, I think we should probably head to the hotel now."

Melissa nodded her head and Beca and Chloe walked around thanking people for coming and saying goodnight. Chloe slid the key card through the door and walked in, before she could say anything Beca lifted her up and started kissing her. Chloe smiled and wrapped her legs around Beca's waist. Beca held onto to Chloe as she continued to kiss her and slowly led her to the bed. She gently laid Chloe on her back and crawled on the bed; straddling Chloe's thighs. She looked over Chloe and couldn't help the deep grin that formed on her face. Chloe smiled and reached up to stroke Beca's face.

"What is it?"

Beca's smile got wider. "You're my wife..."

Chloe nodded and grinned. "I am... and you're mine."

Beca leaned down and captured Chloe's lips in a passionate kiss. "I.. Love.. You.. So.. Much." Beca said in between kisses.

Beca pulled Chloe forward and slowly unzipped Chloe's dress and helped her out of it, Chloe did the same and Beca was currently laying on top of Chloe, both of them wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Beca kissed Chloe and slowly guided her hand down Chloe's body. "I want to make love to you Chloe Mitchell."

Chloe grinned and shuddered as she got chills as Beca's fingers lightly feathered over her body. "Do it baby.. make love to me."

Beca kissed all over Chloe's body, she reached her hands around Chloe's back and unlatched her bra. She quickly pulled Chloe's bra off and attached her mouth to her nipple.

"Fuck!" Chloe breathed out.

Beca moved on to the next nipple while slowly lowering her hand down Chloe's body. She gently started to rub Chloe through her panties and gently kissed her lips before kissing down and body and grabbing Chloe's underwear with her teeth and pulling it down. Chloe was squirming under Beca, wanting so badly for her wife to touch her. Beca kissed up Chloe's thighs and slowly licked through Chloe's folds.

Chloe's hand instantly reached out and grabbed Beca's head, pulling her closer. Beca buried her tongue inside of Chloe and rubbed her clit.

"Fuck! B-Beca.. Sh-shit! Keep doing doing that baby."

Beca continued doing what she was doing and felt Chloe getting close. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and started thrusting in and out of her faster.

"O-ohmy... Baby.. yesss..."

Beca felt Chloe's body go stiff and she screamed out her name, she felt Chloe's walls clench around her fingers and she slowed her movements. Chloe laid there for a few seconds catching her breath, Beca slowly pulled out of her, Chloe's body twitching with every movement. She licked her fingers and then kissed her way up Chloe's body. The moment Beca reached her face, Chloe pulled Beca closer to her and kissed her. As she kissed her she slipped her hand under Beca's panties and started rubbing her clit.

"Mm you're so wet Beca."

Beca started rocking against Chloe's hand, matching pace with her. "Have you seen yourself? You make me a fucking waterfall."

Chloe grinned and flipped them over, she kissed Beca passionately before making her way down. "Let's see what we're working with here..."

Beca looked down to see what Chloe was doing but before she could see, she instantly shut her eyes tightly and moaned in pleasure as Chloe licked between her folds and started sucking on her clit.

"Oh my god that's good!" Beca cried out.

Chloe smirked and plunged two fingers into Beca, making her moan even more. Chloe picked up a steady pace and soon felt Beca's walls clenching around her fingers. She kissed up Beca's body as she continued to thrust inside of her and kissed her. She kissed her lips, her neck and nibbled on her ear. "Cum for me baby.."

Those four words sent Beca over the edge and she was screaming out Chloe's name as she continued riding out her orgasm. It took Beca a few minutes, but when she finally came to she leaned over and kissed Chloe with nothing but pure love. "That was amazing."

Chloe let out a breath and nodded. "It really was, I thought girlfriend sex was the best, but then we got engaged.. then I thought engaged sex was the best, but now... I think married sex tops it all. I mean you always make me feel good Beca and my orgasms are like.. wow with you, but this time... fuck."

Beca laughed. "I know what you mean." She leaned over and kissed Chloe while slowly getting on top of her. "I think we could go a few more rounds." She lowered her hand down Chloe's body.

* * *

A few hours later, Beca rolled off of Chloe and kissed her shoulder. "Wow.. okay, I mean it this time.. that was the last round." Beca said trying to catch her breath.

Chloe nodded and looked at the time. "Holy shit! Beca it's 4AM.."

"Geez we went on for quite a bit didn't we?"

"Yeah.. nearly three hours."

Beca shrugged. "What can I say, we're good at what we do."

Chloe smiled and grabbed her phone instantly smiling at what she saw. "We broke the internet babe."

Becca leaned over to see. "Hm I suppose we did... What are you doing?"

She watched as Chloe turned the camera on them.

"We're sending out a message to our fans."

"Chloe it's four in the morning."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, in Hawaii... I don't know what time it is back home, but I know they'll see it."

She pressed record and started talking. "Hey guys, I know it's late, but we're still up and decided to give you guys a quick video.. we are in Hawaii and I'm sure most of you already know, but I just want to confirm that we are officially married! Any thing you wanna say babe?"

Beca turned to the camera and smiled. "Uh thanks for all your support and well wishes, we really appreciate it. We have plenty of videos and pictures we are willing to share with you guys so be on the lookout for them, and I don't mean the video and photos the paps took, I mean the official high quality straight from us footage. Now we'll be gone for awhile, you know honeymoon and all, but we'll try to stay connected to you guys a little through social media."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you guys so much for all your love and support, we've got big things coming your way." She said with a wink. "I guess that's all for now, everyone have a goodnight, or morning.. where ever you are... I hope it's good.. goodnight from the Mitchells."

They both waved bye to the camera and Chloe blew a kiss to it and shut it off.

"I think that was longer than 15 seconds Chlo."

Chloe laughed. "I know babe, I'm gonna put it on twitter and Facebook."

Beca nodded and wrapped her arm around Chloe's stomach. "Hurry up and post it, I wanna cuddle with my wife and fall asleep."

Chloe giggled. "Cuddle? What happened to badass Mitchell doesn't cuddle voluntarily?"

Beca smirked. "I just want your naked sexy ass body pressed against mine."

Chloe grinned. "Mhm sure you do, we can check with the internet when we wake up." She posted the video and then turned off her phone. Beca tightened her grip on Chloe as she cuddled into her and gently kissed her.

"I love you Chloe Mitchell."

"I love you too Beca Mitchell."

They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, both dream about the events of the day and the beautiful things to come.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think!**

**Next up: Social media buzzing with news about the wedding, a heart to heart between a Mitchell and a Beale, someone gets a little flirty with Aubrey and our girls head off to Bora Bora for their honeymoon. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**


	32. I Can't Believe This Is My Life

Chloe woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she looked at her wife sleeping peacefully and reached out to gently stroke her face. She smiled as she noticed Beca begin to smirk.

"You're awake?"

Beca opened her eyes and smirked. "I was in the early stages of waking up, then I felt you."

Chloe nodded and leaned over to kiss Beca. "Well good morning wife."

Beca smiled. "Good morning wife."

"I can't believe we are actually married, this feels surreal.. I can't believe this is my life, it's everything I could ever hope for."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "All of this is real, and I will spend the rest of my life giving you everything I can."

"I'll do the same for you." Chloe said with a grin, she grabbed her phone and turned it on, the phone instantly started chiming constantly with notifications, google alerts, twitter, facebook, and instagram. "Geez I didn't think we would actually get all this feedback."

"Seriously? The world nearly exploded when they found out we were dating."

Chloe nodded and clicked the google alert first which directed her to articles. She clicked the first one and smiled, she looked at Beca and then started to read it.

_The Mitchells_

_Looks like our favorite couple has decided to tie the knot, there had been rumors buzzing all week that this weekend was when the wedding was said to take place but no one knew for sure. They were spotted Friday at LAX and Beca spoke with some reporters (see video here) but rumors were still rumors until the couple posted a picture and then later made a video announcing their marriage around 4 in the morning. According to the picture (see picture below) the couple got married at The Big Island located in Hawaii and in the video (see video below) they informed us that they'd be releasing actual footage from the wedding, we don't know if they are having their honeymoon at the same place or a different location, but I wish the best of luck to the both of them and congrats! Leave your thoughts about this in the comment section below, let us know what you think about #TheMitchells_

Chloe smiled and went to their video to read the comments. "Oh my god Becs, look at these comments."

Beca grabbed the phone and smirked. "They know us so well." She scrolled through with a smirk the whole time reading them.

_OMG so happy for them! #TheMitchells_

_Can't believe they actually got married #TheMitchells #Bechloe_

_They totally just had sex, that's so hot. #themitchells_

_Wow my favorite couple just got married! #lifemade #TheMitchells_

_But does anyone notice the just had sex hair on both of them? and the fact that they were up at that hour.. they totally just got finished fucking each other's brains out. #TheMitchells #sohot_

They smirked at the last one and continued reading more of the thousands of comments, most of them being positive messages, but of course there were a few that made Beca scoff or Chloe roll her eyes, but for the most part everyone was happy for them. Beca checked her phone to see she had a bunch of notifications as well, and a few text messages from Henry, a couple other friends who worked at HotShot, and Roger. She sighed and put her phone down after sending all of them a thank you and looked back at Chloe who was still smiling at her phone.

"Hey gorgeous..."

Chloe directed her gaze from her phone to her wife. "yes beautiful?"

"We should spend some time with our family and friends today, we leave at six tonight and we'll be gone for a month so after we finish up in here we should find everybody."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "Are we going straight there or will we be making stops?"

"We're going straight to Bora Bora."

Chloe grinned. "I still can't believe you did this babe."

"I did it for you, I wanted all of this to be perfect.. like I said before you deserve the best."

Chloe reached over and grabbed Beca's hand. "Beca... you've made me the happiest woman in the world, in my eyes, everything you do is perfect"

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe on top of her. "I want to do something right now that I think will make you really happy... It will make both us happy actually."

Chloe smirked and slowly started pulling her shirt off. "And just what might that be?"

Beca quickly flipped them over. "You'll see."

* * *

They walked into the lounge an hour later and saw everyone waiting for them. "Good morning guys."

They all said good morning back to them and they made their way to the restaurant in the hotel for breakfast. When they sat down Laura smiled at the two.

"So how come you guys are with us and not in your hotel room?"

"Beca suggested we spend the day with you guys because we'll be gone for a month... and we spent the whole night enjoying our hotel room... and a little of this morning."

Laura smiled and nodded while everyone else at the table made a face, including Beca. Laura grinned at her daughter-in-law.

"You're married to Chloe now Beca, you'll have to get use to our talks one day."

Beca laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah I know.. I am use to it a bit, but _my_ parents are at this table.."

Laura just shrugged. The waiter came to the table and asked everybody what they wanted, after ordering everyone made small talk.

"Rebeca the wedding was wonderful, I am so proud of you."

Beca smiled. "Thanks John, I'm really glad you were there."

He smiled back. "I told you I wouldn't have missed it."

Jesse who was sitting across from Beca smiled at the couple. "You both looked so beautiful, and I am really happy for you guys."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you Jesse."

Beca nodded and smiled. "Yeah thanks Jess, I'm really glad you were there."

"I'm glad I was there too, the wedding was perfect!"

"The wedding was great and all but let's talk about what you two did after everything." Stacie said while wiggling her eyebrows. "How was your first time having sex as a married couple."

"Stacie!" Was heard from numerous people around the table. Stacie just shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "Well?"

Chloe smiled. "It was honestly the best I've ever had. Beca was always my best lover, but I don't know... married Beca really put in work."

Beca smirked at Chloe. "It was really good wasn't it."

The rest of breakfast was both awkward and entertaining, most of it was about their sex life much to Beca and her parents displeasure and there was also talk about the future which brought smiles to everyone's faces.

Once everyone finished breakfast, they decided to walk around and sight see, they were in Hawaii after all. After about an hour of walking around they noticed people following them. Melissa was the first to notice.

"Um Bec I think there are people following us with camera's."

Beca turned around and sighed. "You're right, everyone keep walking." She handed Sam a piece of paper. "Sam make sure everyone gets here safely, I'm just gonna keep them back."

Everyone nodded and kept walking except Chloe.

"Babe what are you doing?"

Chloe folded her arms. "I'm staying here with you."

"No go with them, I'll catch up with you guys."

Chloe frowned. "Rebeca Giselle Mitchell I am your wife now and I don't want you staying here with them alone, I am staying with you!"

Beca put her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine..." The paparazzi quickly walked to them.

_Beca! Chloe! How are you guys?_

_How was the wedding?_

_Is the honeymoon here?_

_How long do you think you'll last?_

Beca sighed. "Hey guys, can't you give us break? It's our wedding vacation, we're just trying to enjoy some time with our family before we leave.."

_Where are you guys going after this? Back to LA?_

Chloe laughed. "Like we would actually tell you, we don't need you guys following us for our honeymoon."

_Aw girls it's like that?_

Before they could reply a man stepped in front of them. "Yeah it's like that." He turned to face them and they saw it was Sam. He grabbed them and led them away.

"Dude you're suppose to be taking them to that shop.."

Sam nodded his head. "I know, I was, we were half way there and then Laura told me to give her the paper and to go get you guys because they'd be fine.. and I mean they will be, not many people know that they are with you guys and it's a group of them."

Beca nodded. "Thanks Sam."

"Anytime, now let's get out of here."

They got to the shop and saw everyone looking at everything. Chloe looked at Beca "how did you know about this place?"

"I was looking up cool places around here and thought this antique shop would be a cool place for everyone to go."

Chloe nodded and walked around looking at everything. About an hour later everyone walked out of the shop with a bunch of things.

"So Chloe and I have to get our things ready, but we can meet you guys for a late lunch in about two hours.."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Cool and another thing, you guys are staying here for a week, the hotel rooms are yours until next Sunday, so enjoy Hawaii!"

There was a chorus of wows and thanks you guys among the group. They went their separate ways, Beca and Chloe going back to the hotel room and the rest walking around more.

* * *

It was now five o'clock and they were on their way to the airport, they had just had lunch with everyone the previous hour and were now getting ready to say goodbye. They got in the airport and everyone sat down.

"So we'll be gone for awhile but we'll still keep in contact with you guys every now and then, we'll call you, so don't bother us."

Everyone laughed and nodded their heads.

"Aubrey when you get to our house make yourself at home, Riley will be there with you sometimes."

Aubrey nodded and looked at Riley who winked at her making her blush.

Everybody then went into their own little worlds doing their own things as they waited for Beca and Chloe's plane to arrive.

Riley got up and sat next to Aubrey. "Hello." She said with a smile.

"Hey."

"So we'll be seeing a lot of each other this month..."

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah I guess we will if you're around the house a lot."

"Of course I will be, I don't plan on leaving you alone in that big house."

Aubrey smiled. "It is a huge house, so yeah it'd be nice to have some company."

Riley scooted closer to Aubrey. "I'm like the best company ever, I think you and I would have a lot of fun."

Aubrey blushed and her eyes widened. "Uh.. we m-might... who knows.."

Riley laughed and pulled out her phone. "You should put your number in there."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were now on the plane after a happy goodbye from their family and friends.

"I can't believe this is my life." Chloe said for what seemed to be the billionth time with a grin.

Beca kissed Chloe on her cheek and grabbed her hand. "Aca-believe it.."

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked at Beca who was smirking. "H-how..."

"Aubrey.. she told all about your aca-ness."

Chloe put her face in her hands. "Uh that's so embarrassing!"

"It's not babe, it's cute, I wish I could have seen some of your performances."

"We have most of them recorded so we can watch them later, just a heads up we used a lot of your mixes."

Beca smirked. "I wonder whose idea that was."

Chloe laughed. "Aubrey was being such an aca-bitch about it, but she came around eventually, I literally had to sit her down and play your music for her to see how good it would be."

"I'm glad she listened, I mean you guys did win right?"

Chloe nodded. "Three years in a row, Jesse's group 'the treblemakers' won the first year, that's when Bree was trying to 'stick to tradition." She said putting up air quotes.

Beca nodded her head and stared off into the distance, Chloe who had noticed she had been as but off grabbed Beca's hand and gave her a small smile. "Everything okay?"

Beca sighed and nodded her head..

Chloe frowned. "Well that was believable.. Wanna try that again?"

Beca sighed and turned to Chloe. "I uh I was talking to Caleb earlier."

_*flashback*_

_"Beca can I talk to you?"_

_Beca turned around and saw the tall boy starting at her pleadingly. "Uh yeah sure."_

_They silently walked away from everyone and sat down. "Is everything okay Caleb?"_

_He nodded. "Hopefully it will be, I just... Chloe won't really talk to me, she didn't outright say she was mad and didn't want to speak to me, but I can feel it. I just want her to know the actual truth."_

_Beca nodded. "And what's the truth Caleb, because she is mad, you know I've been with Chloe for almost five years and the only time she ever mentioned you was when she was talking about why her room is so big, and that was the first time I came to her house... You weren't there at all, and you know having a big brother would have come in handy for her because she needed it... There was this guy and he was terrible, I won't get into all of it, maybe Chloe will tell you one day."_

_"H-how can I fix this? I just want my sister, we've lost so much time."_

_"You just gotta tell her the truth... Why did you decide to leave with that horrible man? You know Chloe and I were hanging out one day and we let our feelings takeover and ended up making out on the couch, he showed up... He attacked Chloe, he even came at me, that wasn't the last of his attacks.. Laura had to get a restraining order."_

_Caleb nodded sadly. "I know about the restraining order, I didn't know about the attack.. I'm so sorry."_

_"It's fine man, I think you knew he was bad.. So why stay?"_

_"He told me I was all he had left and if I didn't go with him and stay with him he would kill mom and Chlo, and then himself, leaving me all alone."_

_"So he forced you?"_

_"Yeah... I wanted to go home and my dad could sense it, so after a few years he made me tell them I didn't want to come by the house anymore."_

_Beca looked over and saw he had tears in his eyes. "Hey.. Look it's gonna be alright, Chloe is a beautiful person and she'll talk to you, right now is our time so she probably wants to have that talk later."_

_Caleb nodded and slowly grabbed Beca's hand. "You're married to my sister now and I can see how much you love her, I trust you will be good to her."_

_Beca smiled at him. "Absolutely."_

_"I also trust you to tell her what I told you, I don't care when, I just want her to know, then tell her to talk to me."_

_Beca nodded her head. "I will I promise."_

*end flashback*

"So it was my dad..."

"Yeah.."

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Chloe don't spin this on me because you don't know how to react.. He told me after lunch, right before we drove to the airport."

Chloe sighed. "You're right.. I just need to process.. I'll tell my mom to tell Caleb we'll talk when we get back."

Beca nodded. "That's a good idea, there's a lot of lost time and a lot of things you two need to discuss."

"Thank you Bec."

Beca smiled and wrapped her arm around Chloe. "I've always for your back, now get some rest we've got a long flight."

Chloe cuddled into Beca and slowly drifted off to sleep with Beca following shortly after.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, my laptop is all jacked up now so I wrote this on my phone, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think.**

**Next up: The girls arrive in bora bora, their honeymoon is in full swing, and Aubrey and Riley have some "girl time" **


	33. Caught

Chloe woke up a few hours later after having a very explicit dream and noticed everyone on the plane was still asleep. She looked over at Beca with a smirk and wrapped the blanket around them. She softly kissed her and whispered in her ear. "Baby wake up."

"Mm.. what? Are we there?"

"Not yet, everyone's asleep."

Beca nodded. "So was I... and you should be too, why aren't you?"

"I was, but I had this dream... it felt so real, I can't fall back asleep, I'm frustrated."

"Why are you frustrated babe? What happened in the dream?"

Chloe sighed. "A lot happened babe, and when I say frustrated I mean _sexually_ frustrated."

Beca's eyes widened and she looked over at Chloe and saw the lust in her eyes. "I-I don't know what to tell you Chloe... try and go back to sleep I guess."

Chloe put her hands under the blanket and under her pants, she bit her lips as she slowly started to touch herself. Beca looked at her with wide eyes.

"Chloe what are you doing?"

Chloe smirked and grabbed Beca's hand and pulled it down her pants letting her feel her wetness.

"Holy shit! What happened in that dream?"

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca before taking Beca's fingers and pushing them further down her pussy. She quietly moaned. "A little of this..."

Beca quickly looked around making sure no one could see and that everyone was sleep before she turned back to Chloe and kissed her neck while slowly pushing two fingers into her.

"Fuck! That feels good baby."

Beca slowly picked up a rhythm and kissed Chloe to quiet her moans. After a few minutes Chloe grabbed Beca's hand stopping her and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her towards the bathroom. "I need more, I want to feel you."

Before they reached the bathroom a flight attendant walked to them. "Is everything okay Mrs. Mitchell?"

"I-I uh."

Chloe quickly jumped in. "We're fine, Beca just had an itch she wanted me to check, we'll be out soon."

The lady eyed them warily but walked away. Beca looked at Chloe in disbelief. "Really? I have an itch?"

Chloe smirked. "It was the first thing that came to mind, now come on I need you."

Beca quickly followed Chloe in the bathroom and shut and locked the door. She turned around and was instantly met with Chloe's lips on hers. "Someone's eager." She said with a chuckle.

"No I'm horny!" Chloe said as she pulled off her shirt.

Beca smirked and kissed Chloe while slowly lowering her hand. "Well let me help you."

She gently rubbed Chloe's clit with one hand while unlatching her bra with the other. When she got the bra off she instantly attached her mouth to her nipple.

"Fuck.. that feels amazing Beca.."

Beca smirked as she sat Chloe on the sink and kissed down Chloe's stomach, she slowly pulled down her pants and panties and kissed both her thighs before taking a long and slow lick between her folds.

"O-Oh my god... yesss.. shit!"

Beca smirked as she continued licking through Chloe's folds.

"I need more baby.."

Beca got up and gently kissed Chloe. "More what? Tell me what you want.."

Beca started kissing Chloe's neck and rubbing Chloe's clit.

"Fuck! I want you to fuck me!"

Beca stopped all movement and smirked at Chloe. "Okay.." she started kissing Chloe again "I want you to relax... and try to stay quiet... we're not necessarily alone."

Chloe nodded her head and bit her lip as she tried to suppress a moan. Beca quickly kissed down Chloe's body and started sucking on Chloe's clit.

"You are amazing Beca!"

Beca smiled and licked through Chloe's folds before sticking her tongue inside of her."

Chloe moaned loudly, she couldn't find it in herself to care about the noise. Beca pumped her tongue in and out of Chloe and started rubbing Chloe's clit with her her thumb.

"Shit! Becs I'm gonna-fuck, fuck... OH MY GOD!"

Chloe fell back into the sink and shuddered as Beca licked Chloe's folds again before standing up. "Beca... that was.. amazing!"

Beca smirked. "Yeah I know."

"Cocky much?" Chloe asked as Beca helped her fix her clothes.

Beca shrugged her shoulders with a smirk as she snapped Chloe's bra back together. Beca went to open the door but Chloe stopped her.

"Don't you want me to return the favor?"

Beca gently kissed Chloe and shook her head. "As much as I would love to, we should probably get back to our seats, I'll get all I need when we get to our room."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca before opening the door and making their way out. As they walked back to their seats they saw a group of flight attendants standing behind the one they saw before going in the bathroom, with smirks on their faces.

"How was that _itch_?"

Beca's eyes widened, Chloe spoke before she could. "It was just something she rubbed against, everything's cool now."

The one flight attendant smirked. "Oh yeah I'm sure she did _rub_ something, please take your seats."

They walked back to their seats and the moment they sat down Beca began to panic. "She totally knows what we did.. all of them did! Did you see how they were looking at us?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah that one bitch was practically undressing you with her eyes.. but whatever I'm sure it happens all the time."

"Yeah.. but not by Beca and Chloe Mitchell! People are always watching us."

"Bec I'm sure everything will be fine."

Beca sighed. "I hope so."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and laid her head down on Beca's shoulder. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

They both woke up a few hours later as the plane landed.

"I can't believe we are here, I'm so excited!" Chloe said with a grin.

Beca grabbed the bags they had with them and they started leaving the plane. When they reached the airport Beca sighed seeing a bunch of paparazzi waiting for them.

"Someone must've seen us and told them we were here.."

Chloe smiled. "Babe we're not letting anything or anyone ruin this for us.. who gives a damn."

Beca kissed Chloe's cheek and grabbed her hand and they made their way through the airport. As they waited for their bags, they were surrounded by paparazzi.

_Beca we heard you got a little frisky in the bathroom.. any comments on that?_

_I see the honeymoon started early.._

_I see you two just couldn't wait huh_

Beca and Chloe quickly grabbed their bags and made their way outside to the car waiting for them. As soon as they got themselves situated in the car, Beca pulled out her phone and her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD..."

Chloe looked at Beca. "What.. Is it bad? Show me!"

Beca wordlessly handed Chloe her phone and Chloe gasped as she read it.

_The Mitchell's Join the Mile High Club_

_Beca and Chloe Mitchell, newly married, were on a plane heading to what we assume is their honeymoon in Bora Bora, although it seems they couldn't wait until they reached their destination because they were seen walking into the bathroom together and didn't leave for several minutes. A flight attendant claims she saw the Mitchells walking to the bathroom and approached them. "They were all over each other, they said they had to check something but I knew what was really happening, I didn't stop them because I understand they just got married and sometimes people have urges, they were very polite though." Says one flight attendant. "When I walked past the door I heard loud moans and light banging near the door." Says another. Chloe nor Beca have said anything about it. See photos below of the couple exiting the bathroom._

"This is fucking bullshit! Isn't there some code or something that says they can't do that? It was that fucking bitch.. that's why she was smirking at us, that dumb bitch! I can't believe this.."

Chloe quickly grabbed Beca's hands. "Babe look at me, it's fine okay. Look I get it, we're the Mitchell's and that means something now, but we're still human, people do it all the time, like they said in the article we just got married. Our fans don't hate us over it, they probably love that we did that.. I don't want you stressing or losing your temper over this."

Beca sighed and nodded her head she took a few deep breaths and then smiled at Chloe. "I'm good."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. Beca smirked and grabbed her phone, then signed onto twitter.

"What're you doing?"

Beca pressed a few buttons with a smirk and then handed Chloe her phone. She looked at it and saw it was a tweet.

_Guess we can't join every club in the world.. **ChloeM** #milehighclub #TheMitchells #yeahwediditinthebathroom #bechloe #loveofmylife_

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again. "I think you handled that perfectly."

Beca smirked. "Thank you."

A half an hour later they arrived at their destination and they were in awe. The place was beautiful, the room they were staying in was surrounded by water, the air was crisp and fresh, it looked and felt like heaven. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and they walked along the board that led to their little house. They walked inside and once again gasped, the place was huge and was beautiful, it had a huge bed, a hot tub, a fully stocked kitchen and a huge T.V. They dragged their bags inside and quickly looked throughout the house with huge smiles on their faces.

"Beca this place is amazing! Did you know it had all of this." Chloe said gesturing to the room.

"I knew it was good, but I didn't know it was _this_ good. This shit is fucking amazing!"

Chloe grinned and grabbed Beca's hands. "It sure is.." She slowly started walking forward, making Beca walk backwards towards the direction of the bedroom. "I wanna show you a little appreciation for all of this, and for joining the mile high club with me."

Chloe continued walking Beca backwards until she hit the bed. Chloe crawled on top of Beca and kissed her slowly, trying to put all her feelings into the kiss. "I love you so much Beca."

Beca smiled and gently nibbled on Chloe's bottom lip. "I love you too."

Chloe kissed Beca before slowly unbuttoning the buttons on Beca's shirt. She took Beca's shirt off of her and then pulled off her own and laid on top of Beca, reveling in the feeling of their skin touching. She then pulled off both of their bras and then leaned back down to kiss Beca before lowering her hand to the button on Beca's jeans. Beca reached her hands up and did the same to Chloe and they both pulled the others' pants down. Beca gently started rubbing Chloe's clit through her panties while Chloe attached her mouth to Beca's nipple.

Beca groaned at the feeling and gripped the sides of Chloe's panties before pulling them down. "I need these off of you." She quickly inserted to fingers in Chloe, while Chloe laid on top of her sucking on her nipple.

"Fuck! Beca I'm suppose to be taking care of you right now." Chloe moaned out.

"You a-are babe... I feel really great, we can do this together."

Chloe nodded and started to rock as Beca's fingers continued to thrust in and out of her. Chloe quickly moved her hand down Beca's body and plunged two fingers inside of Beca. They were both thrusting in and out of each other, moaning into each other's mouths as they both came near the edge, they both felt it boiling inside of them. Beca added a third finger and quickened her pace, making Chloe cry out in pleasure. They both leaned in for a passionate kiss as both of their orgasms approached.

"FUCK!" They both cried out. They then cuddled up to each other and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

It had now been a week since Beca and Chloe had left for Bora Bora. Aubrey was in her hotel room enjoying her last day there. Hawaii was really beautiful and she had great company with her the whole time. Aubrey smiled thinking about Riley, the girl was a lot of fun and they had a lot in common. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, she opened and grinned when it was the girl who she was just thinking about.

"Hey Ry."

"Well hello there... may I come in?"

Aubrey smiled. "You may." She stepped aside and closed the door after she walked in.

"So I was thinking we could walk around the beach and enjoy the scenery on our last day here..."

Aubrey nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, I love walking in the sand."

Riley's eyes widened. "Me too! Every one I know says they hate the way the sand feels, but I absolutely love it."

"Yeah, it's... relaxing.."

"It is." Riley said with a grin. "Well get your stuff on and I'm gonna go get mine and I'll meet you back here in 10?"

Aubrey nodded. "It's a date.. I mean.. I'll see you then."

Riley laughed. "I'll be back."

Aubrey and Riley had been at the beach for a little over an hour now and they were now walking along the tide line.

"I've really gotta thank Beca for this."

Riley nodded. "Yeah, she's awesome."

"I can tell you guys are related, you kind of remind me of her... a less... alternative version of her."

Riley laughed. "Yeah, I was shocked when I found out, but then I was like well that's why we click so well... I initially thought it was a certain chemistry.."

Aubrey's eyes widened and she laughed. "Wow.. you had a crush on your sister?"

"Yeah.. talk about embarrassing."

"I was so mean to her, and she is like a really great person, she's been there for me and Chloe when we needed her.. she's amazing."

"Yeah, you are too."

Aubrey blushed. "So are you."

Riley smiled and stopped walking. "Can I kiss you?"

Aubrey's face got even redder and she looked away shyly before nodding. "I've never kissed a girl before though.. honestly before you I didn't think I really liked girls that way."

Riley smirked. "So you admit you like me."

"Wipe that smirk off your face Mitchell, you look like your sister."

Riley laughed. "That's Adams-Mitchell to you Ms. Posen."

"Ugh you are just like your sister."

Riley moved closer to Aubrey and wrapped her arms around her. "That's okay though because you like me."

Aubrey nodded and her gaze fell to Riley's lips.

Riley noticed this and gently grabbed Aubrey's hands and moved closer to her. "It's okay Bree."

Aubrey nodded slowly and leaned into Riley. Their lips were barely touching when they suddenly heard their names being called, they quickly jumped apart.

"Riley! Aubrey! You guys out here?"

Riley sighed. "Yeah, over here."

Tom and Laura approached them. "We've been looking for you two, our flight got bumped up we've got to leave like now, so pack up quickly."

They nodded and quickly made their way to their rooms to pack.

They were all in the airport about twenty minutes later. Riley sat next to Aubrey with a sigh.

"So we were about to have a moment a while ago and they completely ruined it."

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah.. I guess so."

"Now we've got this long ass ride on the plane... you think maybe we can-"

"Oh no.. no we are not gonna do that! Beca and Chloe just got busted last week for getting freaky in bathrooms. No way are we doing it too, especially since people know who you are."

Riley laughed. "I guess you're right.. moments gone.. hopefully not forever..."

Aubrey turned away. "Yeah.."


	34. You're My Wife

Chloe woke up and stretched with a small smile, they had now been in Bora Bora for 2 weeks although they hadn't seen much of the outside. She looked over at Beca and gently traced over all the marks she left on her back. She got up and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. About ten minutes later as she was making eggs, she felt warm arms wrap around her body and smiled.

"Good morning Beca."

Beca kissed Chloe's shoulder. "Good morning Chlo."

Beca started kissing her neck and lowering her hand down Chloe's body, she groaned when Chloe stopped her. "Why did you stop me babe?"

Chloe turned around to face her, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. "We've been here for two weeks and the only time we've seen outside was when we first arrived... I wanna explore the area a bit."

"But baby... You're standing here naked being your natural sexy self I can't not want to touch you and bring you to your peak."

Chloe bit her lip but turned away from Beca. "I just want us to enjoy this trip."

"I thought we were!"

Chloe laughed and playfully slapped Beca on her arm. "I mean in places outside of this house. You know our parents are going to want to see pictures, and all we've got to show them are pictures of the rooms in here."

"We've got that one picture of the water under the house.."

"Baby you took that picture from in here..."

"Yeah you're right..."

"Well let's do it then.. Let's explore Bora Bora and take a lot of pictures!"

* * *

Aubrey had just finished making dinner when she heard the doorbell go off. _I wonder who this could be.. _she thought to herself. She was surprised when she saw Riley standing there, she hasn't seen her since they left Hawaii.

"Riley.. Um hey.. Come in."

Riley smiled and followed Aubrey into the kitchen.

"I just finished making some dinner."

Riley nodded. "Cool.. Would you mind if I stayed and ate with you?"

"Not at all... Come sit."

It was an uncomfortable silence for awhile until Riley finally decided to say something. "So we haven't spoken in a week.."

Aubrey took a sip of her wine and nodded at Riley. "Yeah.."

"I tried talking to you when we got back but you kind of gave me the cold shoulder so I backed off a bit."

Aubrey just looked down at her hands and Riley sighed feeling anger bubble inside of her but trying to stay calm.

"Aubrey... We had a thing... We connected.."

Aubrey looked up at Riley with tears in her eyes. "I-I can't.."

Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to Aubrey. "Look whatever it is we can work through it."

Riley watched as Aubrey's whole face changed, it went from sad and lonely to hard and cold.

"Riley whatever you thought you felt between us wasn't real.. You were something different to keep my mind off of my boyfriend back at Barden.. I promise you nothing is gonna come of this, but you're a cool kid I'd like it if we were friends."

Aubrey's heart broke as she watched Riley's eyes water.

"I-I I'll think about it, I planned on staying here for a few days so I'll be in the room Beca gave me."

Riley quickly walked out and shut the door taking deep breaths so she wouldn't break down, she pulled out her phone and called the one person she felt she needed to speak with.

_hello?_

"Beca? Are you busy?"

_Never to busy for my little sis, what's wrong? I can hear it all in your voice._

"I know this is gonna be weird for you, but Aubrey and I had this thing going w-"

_Aubrey! As in Aubrey Posen, my wife's best friend?_

"Yea Beca that Aubrey, we had this thing and we were getting somewhere but the trip ended, we came back to LA she avoided me and now I'm in your house in my room, crying because Aubrey said some hurtful things to me."

Riley heard noise in the background and heard Beca talking about a sisterly bond and being able to handle this herself before she heard Chloe's voice on the phone.

_Riley? Aubrey has been struggling with her sexuality for years, her father is very important to her and he doesn't think it is right for two girls to be together, hell he almost made Aubrey end our friendship when he found out about me, but if she's shown any interest in you then it's a good sign and you should fight for it, push her, but be subtle about do little things that will drive her crazy._

"Thanks Chloe... She said she had a boyfriend back in Barden and that I was just something to keep her mind off him for awhile."

She heard Chloe laugh.

_Don't worry about that Riley, she doesn't have a boyfriend._

"Thank you Chloe.."

Riley laughed as she heard Beca in the background shouting out 'hey' "You too Beca, Thank you.. So what are you guys up to down there?"

_We finally left our room so we're exploring the area, just sight seeing and taking lots of pictures._

"Awesome, I can't wait to see them. I guess I'll let you guys go now, thanks for your help."

_Anytime Riley._

"See you guys in a few weeks.. love you."

_We love you too, bye._

Riley hung up the phone with a smile, she fell back on her bed and thought about how she could get Aubrey to open up to her.

* * *

"I can't believe Riley like Aubrey..."

Chloe laughed. "Baby they spent a lot of time together and they connected.. I've been talking with Aubrey."

"YOU KNEW!"

Chloe nodded. "I did... I probably should have told you.."

"Yeah.. it would have taken off some of the shock... It's kind of ironic don't you think?"

"What?"

"Aubrey.. falling for a _Mitchell_. She use to say my last name with such disgust and her she is having feelings for my sister."

"Yeah, that is ironic... if this were like a movie or something, it would have been you she fell for and the two of you would have ended up together."

Beca shuddered. "Hell no."

Chloe laughed. "I'm serious, the school bitch falls for the girl she picks on the most."

"Where would that leave you?"

"I don't know.."

"I'm happy things turned out the way they did, I've never thought about Aubrey that way."

"What did you think of me?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"You know, I thought you were hot.. I always told Jesse and Stacie 'Chloe's a bitch but she could get it.'"

"Oh my god!" Chloe said as she slapped Beca's arm.

"Obviously I was wrong about the bitch part, but you could so get it.."

Chloe grinned. "I did get it, and I hope to continue to get it."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and pulled her into her giving her a long, hard kiss. "You can get it right now if we hurry back to our room."

Chloe took a quick look around the area and looked back at Beca. "Let's go!"

* * *

Beca and Chloe now laid in bed wrapped up in each other.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Chloe panted.

"Yeah definitely not something I'd ever want to stop."

Beca's phone started ringing and she looked at it. "It's Henry.."

"Hello?"

_Hey B._

"Hey is everything okay?

_Yeah, I just thought I should let you know BxC Titanium Records is doing great, everyone you asked to work for you at HotShot are now here and we're are all ready getting calls and making appointments for you._

"Dude that's awesome! Can you name a few?"

_Yeah, I'll give you my top three I think you'll be excited about... We got Katy, Justin, and Rihanna.. so far.._

"No way! Wait Justin who?"

_Timberlake_

"Yes! This is amazing.."

_Yeah, I also have our people working with some new artist, we won't send anything out until you hear it and determine whether or not you want them representing BxC._

"Thank you Henry for taking care of everything while I'm away."

_It's really not a problem, I'll let you go now.. I'll see you soon._

_"Okay. Bye."_

Beca hung up and leaned over to kiss Chloe with a smile on her face.

"What's up babe?"

"Henry just told me how BxC is running, let's just say everything is awesome."

Chloe laughed. "That's great Beca."

"I know.. you hungry? I could call someone to bring us lunch."

Chloe nodded and Beca rolled out of bed and ordered the food. They were eating lunch on the patio and enjoying the gentle breeze outside when Beca cleared her throat.

"I have another house in Los Angeles..."

"You what?"

"I have another house.."

Chloe looked at Beca questioningly. "Did you just buy it?"

Beca shook her head. "I've had it for about three years.. it's a beach house, I uh I use it when I want to get away, no one knows I have it, it's my place away from everyone.. that's where I went that day when I left.."

"I don't know what to say.."

"Don't be mad.. I'm telling you now because you're my wife and I want to share that place with you."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Thank you.. for telling me."

Beca reached across the table and grabbed Chloe's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want to show you something."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and walked with her until they reached a little boat. "Don't worry we're allowed to do this, I made sure."

Beca helped Chloe get in the boat and then sat across from her. She started the motor and they slowly started moving.

"Wow.. this is so beautiful.. you can really see the stars."

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. "I know.. This place is unbelievable, I'm so glad I get to share this with you."

"Me too, I wouldn't want to be here with anybody else."

Beca smiled at Chloe and kissed her. "You're my wife."

Chloe laughed and returned the kiss. "And you're my wife."

They sat out there on the boat as it got darker.

"The darker it gets the more defined the stars become."

Beca smiled. "Honestly Chloe the only thing I can stare at is you. You're so damn beautiful."

Chloe moved from her spot and straddled Beca. "You are so good with words." She kissed Beca with everything she could.

"I mean it, and if I could I'd marry you every fucking day."

"I know how you feel.. I feel the same way." She kissed Beca again but pulled away when she felt like they were tipping over. "Bec... are we fal- ahhh"

They both jumped up spitting out mouthfuls of water and looked at each other. "That did not just happen."

Chloe laughed. "It did.. There aren't sharks in here right?"

Beca nodded. "I think we're safe."

Chloe swam to Beca and gave her gentle kiss. "Let's get back in that boat and get to our room."

Beca smiled. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think.**


	35. Where'd She Go?

Beca woke up the next morning to her phone ringing, she tried to answer but just missed it, she noticed she had ten missed calls from Riley.

"What the hell?"

"Mm is everything okay baby?" Chloe asked as she rolled over to look at Beca.

"I don't know, Riley's been calling me." Beca called Riley back and she answered right away.

_Beca!_

"Riley! Is everything okay? Why'd you call so much?"

_It's dad... he was in a car accident._

"What?"

_Dad was in a car a-_

"I heard you Riley! Is.. Is he okay?"

_I don't know.. they won't let me see him. They just keep telling me I have to wait and they are doing the best they can..._

Beca sighed. "Is this really happening?"

_I'm sorry.. I guess I shouldn't have cal-_

"No.. I'm glad you did, I'll try to get back there as soon as I can.. I'm gonna check for some flights right now.. text me okay.. keep me updated."

Beca hung up the phone with a sigh and put her head in her hands. "Fuck!"

"Chloe looked at Beca with worry. "Beca what's wrong?"

"Um.." Beca wiped away a few tears. "Uh John was in a car accident, we don't really know what's going on with him."

Chloe got out of the bed and started packing their bags.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe kept packing. "I'm getting our stuff ready, we've gotta go... If he dies, god forbid.. you'll feel terrible because you didn't really get to say goodbye.. I know how that feels, we've gotta get ready."

Beca got off the bed and sat on the floor next to Chloe. "Hey.. look at me.."

Chloe looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "I lost my uncle a few years back, I didn't make it to the hospital in time.. he was gone when I got there, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. "Thank you for wanting to get there as soon as possible, but I've got to check flights.. we're all the way across the world, it's gonna take some time."

Chloe nodded and hugged Beca tightly. "I hope he'll be okay."

Beca blinked a tear away. "Me too."

* * *

Riley was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, waiting for an update on her father.

"Riley!"

Riley turned and saw Aubrey approaching her. "Aubrey? What are you doing here?"

"You just ran out of the house with out a single word and you looked like you were crying.. I followed you and saw you came here, is everything okay?"

Riley wiped away a few tears. "M-My dad.. he was in an accident."

Aubrey walked to Riley and wrapped her in a hug. "Is he doing okay?"

"I don't know.. I think the doctors are operating on him."

"I'm so sorry." Aubrey kissed the top of Riley's head and Riley pulled away.

"Thanks."

She walked away from Aubrey and sat down. Aubrey frowned and sat next to her. "What was that about?"

"You don't need to be here Aubrey." She said with a sigh.

"Of course I need to be here, I can't leave you here alone.."

Riley laughed. "Like you care.."

"I DO! I care about you so much.."

"Yeah well you don't act like it."

Aubrey sighed and slowly moved her hand to Riley's and grabbed it. They didn't look at each other as they slowly laced their fingers together.

* * *

"Next flight leaves in three hours." Beca said with a sigh. "We can be back in LA by 9 AM tomorrow."

Chloe nodded. "Okay good, let's finish packing and get to the airport."

Three hours later they were sitting in their seats on the plane and were anxiously waiting for the plane to lift off.

"Any updates from Riley?"

Beca shook her head. "Last I heard she was still waiting.."

Chloe watched as Beca clenched her fist tightly and closed her eyes. She placed her hand over one of Beca's fists and kissed her cheek. "Everything will be okay, no matter what happens I'll be by your side."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I love you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too."

Almost 12 hours later, Beca and Chloe were waken up by a flight attendant, they were back in LA. Beca sighed as they stepped in LAX, there were paparazzi who were surprised to see the couple, but glad they were there.

_Beca! Chloe! Back so soon?_

_What happened to your long honeymoon?_

_You guys have only been gone for two weeks, trouble in paradise?_

Beca clenched her fist and turned back to all of them. "There is nothing wrong with my wife and I, we are perfectly fine, there is something going on in my family and I would appreciate it if you fucking leeches would fuck off! Go get a real job and stop chasing after people who clearly don't want to talk to you!"

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes and quickly pulled Beca into the bathroom. "Baby.."

"Chloe don't! I know I just fucked up but I can't handle them hassling us right now."

"I know.. Take some deep breaths, I'll call Sam."

"No. I'm fine, he might be busy, call a cab."

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

They walked through the crowd of people and made their way outside to where the cab was waiting. They told him what hospital to take them to, and they were walking into the hospital an hour late, Beca quickly walked up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for my father, John Mitchell.."

The lady behind the desk looked up at Beca in awe. "Y-You're Beca Mitchell... I love you!"

Beca sighed. "Yes I am, but I need to know about my father."

The lady quickly shook her head. "Sorry.. Um can you say the name again?"

"John Mitchell.."

The lady started typing on her computer and looked back up Beca. "Um he already has two visitors.."

Beca got closer to the desk and firmly grasped it. "That is my father.. I'm sure it's my sister and his wife in there, let. me. go."

Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca to calm her down a bit as the lady quickly nodded her head and gave them passes. "R-Room 310"

They quickly walked to the room and Beca practically burst through the door. "Riley!"

"Beca!"

Riley ran to Beca and hugged her tightly.

"Is he okay?"

"He hasn't woken up yet."

Beca sighed and finally noticed the other person in the room. "Aubrey?"

She got up and hugged Beca and Chloe. "Hey guys."

"What're you doing here?"

"I was here for Riley."

Beca nodded. "Thank you.. Riley where is your mom?"

"Ever since dad found out what she did things have been rocky, she went to Philadelphia a few weeks back to stay with her parents for awhile... I can't get in contact with her."

"That sucks.. I'll find a way to find her."

"Bec I don't think you can.."

"I have connections.. I'll find her."

Riley nodded her head and watched as Beca slowly walked to the bed and grabbed their fathers hand.

"C'mon dad.. I just got you back... I can't lose you already."

* * *

A few hours went by and Beca and Riley were sitting in a little chair holding each other. They had sent Aubrey and Chloe home telling them to get some rest.

"Ry.. No matter what happens to dad.. I'll be here for you, you're my sister.. I thought I was an only child my whole life , but then I found you.. we instantly connected and you've always felt.. safe to me. I trust you and I love you and nothing or no one will break our bond."

Riley smiled and wiped away her tears. "I know Bec.. I feel the same way and I defintely know how much you love dad and I because you left in the middle of your honeymoon and flew across the world to be here for us."

Beca grabbed her sisters hand and smiled. "I'd never leave you to face this alone."

"Thank you."

Beca nodded. "So Aubrey was here with you.."

Riley blushed. "Yeah.."

"What's up with that?"

"I don't know.. nothing has really happened. She's been a little more touchy with me and she kissed the top of my head, but friends do that too."

"I'll talk to her."

"Beca no!"

"I have to! It's my job as your big sister, and she's playing with your emotions, I won't let her do that. She broke me down enough in high school, I won't let her do the same to you."

Riley silently nodded. "So how was the honeymoon, before I called and ruined it?"

Beca laughed. "You didn't ruin anything.. it was great, we spent a lot of time indoors, as I'm sure you can imagine, but the place was absolutely beautiful, and when we finally decide to actually leave the house we came to find that the whole area was just like on big ball of... I don't know amazing, beautifulness.. Chloe being there made the beauty ten times better by the way."

Riley laughed. "Well that's amazing, I'm sorry I had to pull that away from you.."

"Really it's fine.. family comes first."

The doctor came in about an hour later with more information. He looked at the two with a small smile, he looked at Riley. "Um we usually only talk about the patient with family present only, so if you could ask your guest to leave..."

Beca scoffed. "Really Doctor..." She looked at his tag. "Allen.. You know who I am right?"

"Yes.. you're Beca Mitchell, but just because you are who you are doesn't mean you can be here.."

Beca smirked. "What's your patients name?"

"Uh John Mitchell."

"Think about that buddy.. and try telling me again I can't be here for my father."

Dr. Allens eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry.. I didn't know, I was under the impression your fathers name was Tom, that's who you talk about in your interviews.. I'm a fan."

Beca laughed. "Clearly.. Tom is my step dad, John is my real dad, we've been estranged for a while."

"Okay, well my apologies, Mr. Mitchell is reacting well to everything, he is doing much better than how he was a few hours ago. He's suffered from quite a few injuries, but he should be okay.. he just need to wake up."

Beca frowned. "What the hell does that mean? 'he just need to wake up..' how does that make any sense?"

"The ball is in his court Mrs. Mitchell.. his body is resting at this moment, and he has to decide when he feels strong enough to wake up. There's not much we can do, except give him medicine and check on him periodically."

Riley looked at Beca and saw she was about to flip out. "Thank you Dr. Allen."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Beca.. calm down."

"I'm about to fuck him up!"

"Hey... stop okay.. he's only doing his job.. there's nothing he can do for dad right now."

Beca's breathing started to quicken and she clenched her fist. "This isn't right! What if he doesn't wake up?"

Riley gently rubbed Beca's back trying to calm her down and texted Chloe with her hand. Chloe quickly replied saying they were already there and were parking the car.

Chloe ran into the room 5 minutes later and saw Riley sitting there by herself. "Where'd she go?" Chloe asked panting.

"She ran into the bathroom and wouldn't let me in."

Chloe nodded and walked to the bathroom door. "Beca?" She heard no reply. "Beca baby it's me.. Chloe."

"Go away Chloe I don't want to talk right now!"

"Beca don't do this.."

Beca sighed on the other side of the door. "Do what?"

"Don't shut me out!" Chloe sighed getting no reply from Beca she decided to change the subject. "I went to see my mom and Sam.. They're really happy together, she wanted to come to the hospital... she misses you. I told her we'd come see her tomorrow..."

It was quiet for a few seconds when finally Beca opened the door and hugged Chloe. "I guess we could do that."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You okay?"

Beca nodded. "I will be.. I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

Chloe nodded and watched as Beca walked away. Riley walked to Chloe and stood next to her. "She gonna be okay?"

"Yeah.. she's just getting some fresh air."

Riley nodded and sat back down. Aubrey walked in 2 minutes later looking pissed off. Chloe frowned.

"What's wrong Bree?"

"Mitchell.. I saw her in the drive way and said hello and she ignored me so I followed her and started asking her what was wrong.. she told me to fuck off and drove off."

Chloe looked at Aubrey with wide eyes. "WHAT! Where'd she go?"

"Chloe I don't know!"

Chloe looked over at Riley who was looking back at her with wide worrisome eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Where do you think Beca is? or where is she going? Hope you guys enjoyed, figured it was time for some drama to make its way back in. Let me know what you think!**


	36. Mr David

Chloe was freaking out, Beca had been gone for over an hour and wasn't answering her phone. She later found out Beca wasn't answering her phone because she left it in the hospital room. Chloe was now calling everyone in Beca's phone asking if they had seen Beca. She was down to the last contact, a guy named Michael.

_Beca?_

"No.. This is her wife, Chloe.."

_Oh okay.. what can I do for you?_

"Beca is missing, I've been calling everyone in her phone and you're the last person.. have you seen her?

_Yeah, about twenty minutes ago she was with me._

"Really!"

_Yeah. She wanted me to look up a woman named Rachel Adams, then she told me she needed some alone time and that she would come to me in few days to get the info I find._

"She didn't say where she was going?"

_No.. she just told me a lot was going on and she needed to breathe. I'm sorry, I wish I could help more.._

"No it's fine, you helped plenty, thank you so much Michael, have a good day."

_You too, bye._

Chloe hung up and Riley walked over to her eagerly, hoping she had some good news. "She was with a guy named Michael a while ago... he's looking for your mom, then she told him she needed to be alone and left."

Riley sighed. "I don't know where she could be, Sam went to every place I asked him to go.. Beca's not in any of them.. where the fuck is she?"

Chloe sat in thought and stood up. "I'll be back."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Chloe turned around and looked at Riley. "I think I know where Beca is."

* * *

Beca was driving, she didn't know where to, she just had to drive. She had just left Michael's house and he was gonna find Riley's mom. She laughed when she ended up at her beach house. 'of course I end up here' she thought to herself.

She walked into the house and pulled out her stash of weed and went to sit on the porch. She opened and sighed before closing it back. Chloe's face popped in her head. She reached in her pocket to get her phone and realized she didn't have it. "Shit!"

She got up and looked onto the beach, watching the people play in the water and relax in the sand.

"Beca?"

Beca frowned as she thought she heard her name being called, she shrugged her shoulders and sat down on a chair while pulling out a bottle of beer.

"Beca?"

She looked back again with a frown.. 'that sounded like Chloe..' she said to herself. She walked to the sliding door and saw Chloe also walking to the door.

"Chloe?"

Chloe quickly pulled the door open and wrapped her arms around Beca.

"I'm so happy to see you, you don't know how worried I was!"

"H-how did you kn-"

"You told me about this place... you said when you needed to get away, you came here... I'm glad you told me or I'd still be a mess wondering where the hell you were. Oh by the way.." She smacked Beca on her arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"You scared me! You said you wanted some fresh air and then you just disappear."

"I'm sorry, I just had to get away."

"Beca I get it.. sometimes you need to be alone, but I'm your wife now.. you can't just take off like that and not tell me where you're going or if you're okay."

"I know.."

Chloe nodded and sat down on one of the chairs, her gaze fell onto the bag on the table, Beca looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-I didn't smoke it and I wasn't going to I promise.. I mean I was, but then I thought about you and I couldn't."

Chloe pulled Beca onto her lap and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Beca sighed. "It's just.. I don't know what happened... the doctor came in and was rude to me, then he tells me John is basically keeping himself the way he is right now.. he's a doctor, he's suppose to be able to wake my father up. There has to be something he can do, and when he told me he couldn't, I just freaked out.."

"I understand baby, but really there is nothing the doctors can do, John's body needs to rest and heal, think of it like this, if he were to wake up right now.. he would probably be in so much pain, he would be confused and it just wouldn't be fair, but with him the way he is, he is resting and healing and getting stronger."

Beca turned to look at Chloe with a smile. "You're probably right, thank you babe."

Chloe leaned forward and gently kissed Beca. "Anytime."

"I'm sorry all of this is happening... this is suppose to be our honeymoon time."

Chloe nodded. "It's fine, you know this place kind of reminds me of the house we were in. This view is amazing! I can't believe you hid this from me."

"Sorry.. I know I should have told you about it."

"It's fine, you needed your... place."

Beca smiled and turned around so she was straddling Chloe. "Maybe we can finish our honeymoon here.. no one knows about it, we can check on John every now and then but stay here for the rest of the month."

"I think I like the sound of that, but Riley will want to know where you were.."

"We'll tell her the truth, I have a secret spot that I go to get away and I only just now told you because we're married."

Chloe smiled. "I will never get use to that, it makes me smile every time you say it... we're married."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe. "We are."

Beca slowly started lifting her hand up Chloe's shirt. Chloe smirked and stopped Beca's hand. "I don't think so Missy, you don't just run off and get rewarded.. and we need to get to the hospital, Riley is worried sick about you."

Beca huffed and followed Chloe as they took her car back to the hospital.

Beca slowly walked into John's room and Riley looked up at Beca. "Where the fuck were you?"

"Riley I-"

"No! What were you just telling me? We stick together, no matter what happens, we're sisters.. you just left me."

Beca sighed. "Ry I was being selfish.. I couldn't handle all of this and I left you. I didn't mean to do it I just felt all these emotions brewing inside of me, I usually have control over things that happen, but this" she gestured to John. "I can't do anything about this... I can't help him, I can't wake him up. I can't do anything..."

Riley walked over to Beca and hugged her. "Bec what you can do is be here, we can take care of each other and be here for him. Maybe he will feel the love from his two daughters and wake up."

"I just wish I could... fix this."

* * *

Beca woke up a few hours later alone in the hospital room. She had sent the other girls home to freshen up and get some rest. They were reluctant at first, but Beca promised to stay there and let them know if anything happened. She looked at the time and saw it was 12 AM. She sat closer to the bed and grabbed John's hand.

"I wish you would wake up.. I know you're strong.. you taught me how to be stronger.. remember? When I was riding my bike and I fell and you helped and you told me how strong I was.."

_*Flashback*_

_Beca was eight years old, she had known how to ride a bike for about a week now. She was in front of her house getting ready to ride her bike when she saw a man down the block. She instantly smiled and hopped on her bike and rode to him._

_"Mr. David! Look what my daddy taught me!"_

_She rode to him and started riding in circles around him. He smiled._

_"Very good Rebeca, I wish I could have taught you."_

_"John what are you doing?"_

_He looked over at the lady and sighed, they started whispering to each other and Beca couldn't hear what they were saying. She saw her neighbor walking away while shaking her head and he walked back over to her._

_"Mr. David.. why did Mrs. Gonzalez call you John?"_

_"Uh it's a nickname.."_

_"Can I call you John?"_

_He shook his head. "You call me Mr. David, and only you can call me that."_

_Beca smiled brightly. "Awesome! I wanna show you something."_

_He nodded his head and watched as Beca hopped back on her bike and rode around the block. He smiled when he looked at the smile on her face, she looked so happy and that's all he ever wanted for her. He noticed she was fast approaching a pile of trash cans and frowned a bit. _

_"Rebeca slow down!"_

_He was too late though, she hit the cans and fell off her bike. He quickly ran to her and helped her up. He saw the tears welling in her eyes and saw her bottom lip trembling. "Hey, hey it's alright.." He picked her up and wrapped her in one arm and grabbed her bike with the other, he sat her down and smiled at her. "You're my big girl.. you're strong nothing can hurt you."_

_Beca rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "It hurts Mr. David."_

_"Let me see."_

_Beca stretched out her leg and showed him her leg. "Oh geeze I'm bleeding!"_

_He dug in his pocket and pulled out some tissue and a band-aid. "You'll be fine I promise, I always keep these in handy, you never know when it'll be needed. He cleaned her up and put the band-aid on her; then he kissed it and smiled at her. "All better.."_

_Beca smiled. "Thank you."_

_"No problem Rebeca, hey can I show you something?"_

_Beca nodded her head. He lifted his shirt and showed Beca a scar that was on his stomach. Beca gasped. "Mr. David what happened?"_

_"I got stabbed when I was sixteen, I had just started dating this girl named Meli- Mel.. uh we were on our second date and her ex-boyfriend came, he started saying bad words to her and he pushed her, right in front of me! I told him to stop and we started fighting-"_

_"Mommy said fighting is bad.."_

_He nodded. "It is bad, but sometimes things happen and you have to fight, anyway, we were fighting and the next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, I look down and see he stabbed me with a knife, Mel was screaming and the guy ran off. I woke up in the hospital and the doctors told me I was lucky to be alive and that I was strong. I think you have that same trait. You're very strong, I'd like to think you got that from me."_

_"I am strong!" Beca said with a smile. She slowly reached over and traced the scar. "You're strong too."_

_"I know, so no matter what, be strong, you can conquer anything.. you can be anything, you're a Mitchell, strong genes run in the family. If you ever fall off you're bike again and I'm not here to kiss it better, remember what I'm saying now okay?"_

_Beca nodded. "I'm strong.. I'm a Mitchell."_

_He smiled. "Good. No matter what anybody tells you, remember you're strong, beautiful, amazing and a Mitchell."_

_Beca smiled. "Yeah. I'm bad-ass!"_

_"Hey watch your language.."_

_"Sorry Mr. David.."_

_"It's fine.. hey I think you should probably head inside, I'm sure your mom is gonna call you to eat some lunch soon."_

_"Okay bye Mr. David! I love you!"_

_He smiled. "I love you too Rebeca, so much." He hugged her and kissed her on her forehead and watched as she walked away with a smile on his face. "My daughter is strong."_

_*End Flashback*_

"You changed my life so much as Mr. David, you wanna know something ironic? Sometimes I use to wish you were my father." She laughed. "Who would have thought you were.. kids use to pick on me because I was so small and sometimes they would say 'who do you think you are?' and I'd just look at them and tell them, I'm a Mitchell and sometimes I'd get into fights, but I did what you taught me, I always did what you taught me.. You were so influential to me, I lived my life based off of what you told me as Mr. David, I followed your directions and that's how I survived in school.. hell that's how I survive in life too."

_*Flashback*_

_"Oh my god, Rebeca what happened to you?"_

_The ten year old brunette walked over to him with a small smile and a black eye. "I got into a fight today.."_

_"Hey what did I tell you about fighting?"_

_"I know Mr. David, but she bullies all the fifth graders and she was messing with me. I told her to leave me alone because I was a Mitchell and I'm strong, but she just laughed at me and started hitting me. I tried to fight back but I don't think I'm good, I barely left a scratch."_

_He sighed. "Would you like for me to teach you how to defend yourself?"_

_Beca quickly nodded. "I'd like that more than anything."_

_"Okay." He held his hands up. "Punch my hands, I wanna see how you hold yourself."_

_They went like that for two hours, practicing with punches and dodges. It was nearing four-thirty when her mother called her._

_"Beca where are you?"_

_"Guess I gotta go now Mr. David."_

_He nodded. "Yeah, we can continue tomorrow okay? Let's keep this between us."_

_"Okay." Beca said with a smile. "See you tomorrow."_

_He nodded as she walked away._

_*End Flashback*_

Ever since that day, we practiced and practiced and soon enough I was able to defend myself quite well. Of course you also taught me to only fight when necessary, you taught me a lot."

Beca looked around the room and then back at John. "You were there when the first signs of my anger issues started showing, I was eleven and I got picked up from school early for having a fit of rage. I saw you in Mrs. Gonzalez's house eating lunch so after mom sent me to my room I snuck out and went to you."

_*Flashback*_

_"Rebeca? What are you doing here? You should still be in school."_

_"One of the kids was teasing me, I got really angry.. I don't know why I was so mad, I flipped over my desk and threw papers around. They called my parents and sent me home."_

_He sighed. "You just felt really mad and there was nothing you could do about it?"_

_She nodded._

_"When you feel like that, think happy thoughts, one day you'll find something or someone who will be able to somewhat tame it. But for now when you feel it, close your eyes, silently count to ten and take a deep breath, all while thinking about the things that make you happy."_

_"You make me happy Mr. David, could I think of you?"_

_He smiled. "Sure thing little grasshopper."_

_Beca smiled. "Why'd you call me grasshopper?"_

_"Because you're always hopping around, you're full of so much energy."_

_"I like it."_

_"Me too, but you should really get back to your room before your mom notices you're gone."_

_Beca nodded and hugged him before running back to her room. _

_*End Flashback*_

"You're advice really helped, it tamed my anger a lot.. and you were right about finding someone.. Chloe could grab my hand and it would calm me down.. just seeing her makes my heart jump. You know I have a tattoo of a grasshopper, it was a way to never forget you.. I love Mr. David so much, and finding out that Mr. David was actually John Mitchell, my father, crushed me a bit, but once it sank in, it only made me feel more.. you were literally there the whole time basically.. you taught me a lot... you were a father John... and I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So this kind of showed us the relationship between Beca and John ( ) before she knew who he really was. In a way it's a moment of realization for Beca as she reminisces on some of the things she did with John when she knew him as Mr. David, he really influenced her and helped her as a child.**

**I also want to thank all my new followers and people who favorite. And of course to those who review, thank you so much, it let's me know you guys are enjoying it and makes me want to get these chapters out as fast as I can.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Hope you all enjoyed. :)**


	37. Everything's Good

Chloe, Riley, and Aubrey walked into the hospital room the next morning and saw Beca sitting in a chair asleep while holding John's hand with her head resting on his arm. Riley smiled and took a picture. "He'll want to see that when he wakes up."

Chloe nodded and walked over to Beca after Riley took the picture. "Bec? Baby wake up."

"Mm I'm here dad."

"Beca?" Chloe gently shook her, waking her up. Beca opened her eyes and looked around the room in confusion.

"What?"

"Baby are you okay?"

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes and directed her gaze to John who still laid on the bed. "H-he was awake.. We were talking about the things we use to do, he told me he was okay."

Chloe watched as tears formed in Beca's eyes. "Beca..."

"No, don't tell me... I already know I was just dreaming, he's still here just laying there.."

Beca grabbed her sweater and started walking to the door. "I'm gonna head home and freshen up, I'll probably rest a bit too, I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Beca shook her head. "You just got here, you don't have to."

"Doesn't matter, I'm coming with you."

Beca nodded her head and walked it the row with Chloe.

Aubrey and Riley sat in the room just listening to the beeps on the monitor. Aubrey cleared her throat gaining Riley's attention.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you.."

Riley sighed not wanting to have this talk right now. "It's fine Aubrey.."

Aubrey got up and walked over to Riley before crouching in front of her. "It's not, I was mean... and I was lying."

Riley looked Aubrey in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Aubrey took a deep breath and granted Riley's hands. "I mean I lied when I said I didn't like you, and I lied about having a boyfriend."

"I already know about you not having a boyfriend, but you like me?"

"I do Riley, I only said those things because I like you... Riley I'm only gonna be here for 3 more weeks then I'm gone, I have a very busy life so I don't know when I'd have time to see you or visit."

Riley brought her hand up to Aubrey's cheek and gently stroked it. "Bree we can make it work, my sister and your best friend made it work for four years."

"I know Riley but we're different, they loved each other, and they knew Chloe was coming to LA, I'm not moving here, not anytime soon at least and we don't love each other."

Riley nodded. "Yeah, you're right... But I'm not gonna give up, in the three weeks you're here, you'll fall for me... we'll make things work."

Hearing Riley say that made Aubrey feel two things, nervousness and excitement, she couldn't tell which one she actually wanted to feel.

* * *

Beca walked into her house with a satisfied sigh. "I actually missed this place."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I felt the same way when I came in last night, it didn't feel right sleeping in our bed without you."

Beca walked to Chloe and kissed her. "Sorry you had to lay alone last night, I just needed to be with John."

"I know Bec.. Why don't you go upstairs and shower and get dressed, I'll make you some breakfast and coffee and bring it up to you."

Beca nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She started walking up the stairs and stopped halfway to look at Chloe. "Hey." Chloe looked up at with a questioning gaze. "I love you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too."

Beca smiled and ran up the remaining stairs.

Beca walked into her bedroom awhile later with her towel her to find Chloe sitting on the bed waiting for her. "Sorry shower went longer then I expected, was thinking about things."

Clue nodded. "It's fine, I came up like five minutes ago."

Beca nodded and looked at what was on the tray. Her mouth watered as she saw eggs, sausage, pancakes, bacon and toast. She crawled on the bed and gently kissed Chloe on the lips. "You're amazing." She started eating the food, moaning with every bite. Chloe laughed.

"You not gonna put any clothes on?"

Beca shook her head. "I've got this towel, it'll do until I'm done, I'm starving."

Chloe nodded as Beca's phone started ringing. "Can you get that?" Beca said with her mouth full of food.

Chloe laughed and nodded as she looked at the phone. "It's mom." Chloe said. "Your mom." She pressed answer and put it on loud speaker. "Hello?"

_Chloe, what's going on with my daughter?_

"I don't know what you mean momma M."

_Beca was on the news for lashing out on the paparazzi, what are you two doing back so soon and what's the family emergency?_

Beca grabbed the phone. "Mom I'm sorry, I probably should have told you, but it's John.."

It was quiet for a minute. _Beca what happened?_

"He was in a car accident two days ago, he hasn't waken up yet."

_oh my god.. Beca! Why didn't you tell me sooner?_

"I'm sorry mom, so much was going on, we had to come all the way back here, and I had a.. I guess you could call it an emotional break down, I didn't really have time to think about you."

_I've got to get down there.._

"Mom no.. You have a life in Atlanta, you can't keep calling out of work, I promise to keep you updated."

_Please do Beca.. _

"I promise I will mom, but I gotta go, I wanna do a couple things before I head back to the hospital."

_okay, I love you girls._

"We love you too mom, have a nice day."

"I should probably say something about the incident before things get out of hand."

Chloe nodded her head. "How are you gonna do it?"

Beca handed Chloe her phone. "Record me?"

Chloe grabbed the phone and waited for Beca to tell her she was ready. Once Beca got her clothes on she nodded at Chloe and she pressed record.

"So a couple days ago I said some really hurtful things to people who were just doing their jobs, I just want to apologize for that.. I know it's no excuse, but like I said I was feeling down because of something that was going on in my family. I recently got back in contact with my birth father and we've been reconnecting I guess you could say, and uh.. he was in a bad car accident and... things aren't good, I don't know when my dad will wake up or if he even will, so I apologize for lashing out on the paparazzi and I just ask that you all keep my family and my father in your prayers. Thank you and I hope to those I hurt or upset, that you can forgive me.. have a nice day everyone.."

Chloe pressed stop and gave Beca a small smile. "That was good Bec."

Beca nodded and grabbed her phone before posting it on social media. "I hope I didn't change the way people think of me.."

"Baby you're a great person, people love you."

"I hope so."

* * *

Aubrey walked back in the room seeing Dr. Allen walking out. She quickly walked over to Riley. "What did he say?"

"He said my dad's responding to the medicine well and he should be okay, basically what he said before.. I just wish my dad would wake up."

"He will.."

They had been sitting in the room just talking about random things for about an hour when they started to hear a low groan.

"Did you hear that?"

Aubrey looked at Riley and nodded. Riley shot up with a smile and ran to her father. "Daddy!? Dad?"

"Rebeca?"

Riley frowned. "No dad.. it's me Riley."

He opened his eyes slowly and squinted trying to adjust to the light. "What happened?" He said in a raspy voice.

Aubrey quickly ran out to get a doctor.

"You were in a car accident dad."

"C-can I get some water?"

Riley nodded and quickly got him some water just as Dr. Allen walked in the room.

"Mr. Mitchell it's great to see you awake."

He nodded slowly as Riley helped him drink water. "It's great to be awake... where's my daughter?"

Dr. Allen frowned. "She's uh right next to you."

"I mean my other daughter Rebeca."

Riley frowned. "She's not here, but I am dad.. what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to see her."

"How did you know Beca was here Mr. Mitchell."

He looked at Aubrey with a small frown. "We were communicating somehow... I also heard her talking to me last night."

Riley smiled. "So it's true.. you can hear what's going on?"

"Yeah.. I heard everything."

Aubrey looked at Riley and blushed.

"Can someone please call Rebeca?"

* * *

Beca and Chloe were now at the beach house putting away some of their clothes.

"Beca this place is beautiful, I didn't really get much time to admire it's beauty yesterday."

"I know that's why I picked it, it's also very calming."

Chloe nodded. "This is a good place to finish up a honeymoon."

Beca smirked and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "A very good place." She leaned in and kissed Chloe slowly. She gently pushed Chloe on the bed and got on top of her. "I love you."

Chloe smiled as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and leaned up to kiss her back. "I love you too."

Beca started kissing Chloe's neck and groping Chloe's breast. "Mm that feels good baby."

Beca slowly pulled Chloe's shirt off and kissed up her stomach. She was about to pull off her bra when the phone started ringing.

"Fuck! Are we back to be interrupted again?"

Chloe laughed as she tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by Beca. "It's probably my mom, she can wait." She leaned in and started kissing Chloe again.

Chloe moaned into the kiss but gently pushed Beca off of her. "Your father is in the hospital, it could be Riley calling about him.."

Beca groaned and got off of Chloe, grabbing her phone with a sigh. Her eyes widened. "It is Riley." She quickly answered.

"Riley?"

_Beca! Dad woke up a few minutes ago, he wants to see you._

"I'm on my way."

Beca hung up and threw Chloe's shurt at her. "Come on we gotta go!"

"Beca! What is it?"

Beca stopped pacing around the room and looked at Chloe. "My dad woke up."

* * *

Beca and Chloe ran into the room twenty minutes later. Beca frowned when she saw his eyes closed. "What the hell Riley, you said he was awake..."

Riley opened her mouth to say something but another voice beat her to it. "Relax grasshopper I'm just resting."

Beca grinned at hearing the old nickname and quickly ran to him hugging him. He groaned in pain and she immediately backed away a bit. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

They just smiled at each other for awhile until Riley cleared her throat. "Am I missing something here? You guys are acting like.. I don't know different.. where did grasshopper come from."

Beca smiled at her sister. "Ry when I was younger dad use to come visit me as just a guy named Mr. David.."

"What? I thought you didn't-"

"He never told me he was my father, he was just Mr. David.. I loved him and he taught me a lot, he gave me things and gave me great advice. He use to call me his little grasshopper."

Riley looked at them in confusion. "What?"

John cleared his throat. "I wanted to go back home and be with Rebeca and her mother, when I finally got the guts to go back I saw her mother already moved on and they looked happy.. I missed Rebeca terribly, so when she was five I went to a neighbor and she allowed me to see her. I've been seeing her up until your mom made us move here, she thought I was cheating, but really I was just seeing my daughter. I know neither of you probably remember this, but I brought Riley with me one time."

Beca nodded her head. "I remember, I was a little jealous at first but by the end of the day I had a lot of fun with both of you."

John nodded and smiled. "Riley I think you were only three, but the two of you played all day, and for a second I thought about telling the truth to everyone and let you two be sisters and play together, but then Rachel got sick and I never had the guts to do so."

"W-was she the girl that gave me that flower? and the picture you have of me with another little girl in your wallet."

John nodded. "There were so many times I wanted to bring my family together."

Riley sighed and just hugged her dad, not knowing what else to do.

"Rebeca, all those things you said last-"

"I meant them... I never realized the impact you had on my life until I thought about it... you taught me how to deal with my anger, you taught me how to be strong, you taught me how to be more confidant.. you basically taught me how to be... me... I was dreaming last night, and it felt so real like we were really talking..."

"I had that dream too.. I think we connected some how."

"That's... very weird."

Before anyone could say anything else Dr. Allen walked in the room with a small smile. "Okay everyone I know you guys are happy he's awake now, but we've gotta run some test and he needs to rest some more, so I'll have to ask you guys to leave for now.."

Beca stepped forward and flinched a little and backed away. Beca smiled and stuck her hand out. "Thank you Dr. Allen for taking care my father, I apologize for flipping out a bit, but I want to thank you for taking care of him."

He smiled and shook her hand. "It was my pleasure Mrs. Mitchell."

"You can call me Beca."

His smile widened. "I know this might be inappropriate, but now that every thing is looking good can I please take a picture with you?"

Beca laughed. "Sure thing."

Chloe took a few pictures and they all drove back to the Mitchell residence.

"You guys must be exhausted, want me to make some dinner?" Aubrey asked the three Mitchell's."

Beca got some water and shook her head. "You can cook for you and Riley, but Chloe and I are actually gonna be leaving soon."

Aubrey frowned. "Where to?"

"I have a secret location that I only just now told Chlo about, we plan on staying there for the rest of our anniversary time."

"Oh.. Okay then."

Chloe smiled. "Just two more weeks Bree, then we'll spend the rest of your time here with you, and you'll still see us everyday most likely because we'll be around checking on John."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay."

Riley grinned. "More alone time for us."

Aubrey just blushed as everyone else laughed.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were laying on a hammock at the beach house. They were just enjoying the view, and enjoying being together.

"So you and John talked in a dream?"

Beca nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but we really talked. That's why when I woke up this morning I was a bit confused.. It felt so real like he was awake and we were talking."

"I guess it's like John said, you two connected."

Beca nodded and sighed.

"Hey.. what's wrong?"

Beca shrugged "I've just been wondering how my life would have been had everything not gotten all messed up between my mom and dad. I mean we bonded so much when I was little and I didn't know who he was. We acted like father and daughter back then. We act so much alike and we have the same humor.. I just feel like we would be really close and we would have great relationship."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I definitely noticed the similarity between the two of you, not to mention the fact that you two look a like."

"You think so?"

"Yup."

"How old is you dad?"

"Um I think he's 39 or 40 one of those... I should probably call my mom and let her know he's okay."

"Yeah that's a good idea, she might be worried."

Beca called her mom and waited a few seconds before her mom picked up.

_Beca! Is everything okay?_

"Everything is great mom, dad woke up and he's doing well."

_That's great.. how is your sister holding up?_

"Riley's doing good, she's a Mitchell, so she's strong. Dad raised his girls to be tough."

_So you're calling him dad now?_

"I- uh it just comes out sometimes... I alternate... Mom, John has been in my life since I was five.. up until I was about 15.. somewhere around there. I know I told you he was Mr. David but you don't know half the things we did, right under your nose."

Beca went on to tell her all things John did for her and the things he taught her.

_I... feel like the worse mom ever. How did I not know my daughter was hanging out with some random man._

"It was my father though mom."

_But you didn't know that!_

"Mrs. Gonzalez introduced us.. I thought it was okay..."

_I can't believe she would do that behind my back._

"I'm glad she did.. John made my life a lot easier."

_You know I use to wonder where you got that "I'm a Mitchell I'm strong" quote from.. now I know._

"Yeah, after dad taught me how to ride a bike I saw John, I fell and he told me I was strong.. He showed me a scar on his stomach and told me how he protected his girl friend.. he called her Mel, obviously I know that's you now."

_I almost forgot about that.. he almost died that night and it was only our second date._

"Yeah."

_I'm glad he's okay. Tell him I say hello when you see him._

"I will. Tell dad I said hello and I love him."

_Will do honey. I love you. Goodnight._

"Love you too mom. Goodnight."

Beca hung up and took a deep breath. She smiled as she felt Chloe's arms wrap around her. "Everything is good babe."

Beca smiled and faced Chloe before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I know."

* * *

"Hey Aubrey can you help me with this zipper? It's stuck and I can't get it."

Aubrey slowly nodded her head a bit her lip as she helped her unzip it.

She cleared her throat. "There you go."

"Thanks." Riley turned to face her and smiled. "I guess I'll go now..."

She slowly walked past Aubrey and brushed against her lightly, before she knew what was happening Aubrey had her thrown on the bed. She got on top of Riley and their lips finally connected. Aubrey pulled Riley shirt off and started kissing her neck, it all ended far to quickly for Riley's liking when Aubrey suddenly stopped and got up.

"Oh my god..."

"Aubrey-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Aubrey it's f-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.."

"Aubrey!"

Aubrey just ran out the room leaving Riley there wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**


	38. You're Done Roger

"Then she apologized and said it should have happened and left." Riley was telling Beca and Chloe what happened between her and Aubrey when they came over the next morning.

"Seriously that's all she said?" Beca asked with anger.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her since.. I looked in all the rooms."

"That bitch! I can't believe she would do that."

"Beca.."

Beca looked over at Chloe with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Don't call Aubrey a bitch."

"Why not? She is a bitch."

"She's my best friend and I told you to stop."

"Chloe... your _friend _ has been playing with my sister, _your_ sister-in-law."

Chloe sighed. "That doesn't mean you can call her a bitch."

"Why the hell not? I call it like I see it and she's a bitch."

She rolled her eyes. "Beca you thought I was bitch too and you were wrong."

"Yes Chloe I was wrong.. I got to know you and found that you were the sweetest person ever, but I also know Aubrey now and I still come to the same revelation, she's . a . bitch."

Riley watched as Chloe looked at Beca with so much anger. "Okay guys stop.. please don't fight because of me. This is happy times, you guys are married, dad is okay.. everything is fine. No fighting."

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go look for Aubrey."

When Chloe left Riley looked at Beca with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Beca shrugged. "What?"

"What do you mean what? You and Chloe were fighting, you can't do that not yet at least."

"Riley people fight, it's natural."

"You really pissed her off."

"I'm not apologizing for telling the truth. Chloe knows Aubrey is a bitch, she's said it before."

"Then why'd she get so mad?"

"I don't know Riley." Beca sighed and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

_Hello? Is everything okay?_

"I don't know Bree you tell me, where the hell are you?

_I'm at your house.._

"Aubrey.. do you think I would be asking you where you were if I weren't at my house.."

_Okay more like outside of your house... I was sleeping in one of Beca's cars and it is so comfy. Before you ask why I-_

"Bree I already know why, Riley told us when we asked where you were, and now I've got a pissed off Beca and we just got into our first fight as a married couple over you!"

_Why were you fighting over me?_

Chloe was now in the garageand opened up the car door that Aubrey was in, she hung up the phone and hopped in the car, scaring Aubrey. "She called you a bitch several times and I didn't like it."

"Chlo.."

"I know Bree... I'm stupid and you are an uber bitch."

"Gee thanks.."

Chloe laughed. "But I love you.. I mean I got into a whole fight with my wife over that."

"That sounds so weird.."

"What."

Aubrey looked at Chloe with a small smile. "You have a wife... you're married.."

Chloe smiled back. "Yeah.. I love her... a lot."

"You married the midget.. I should've known you had a thing for her, every time I caught you staring at her and you'd just say you thought you something."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah.. that was pretty dumb of you to believe that... hey I never thanked you for like not bashing me for dating her. When you found out.. you were very cool about it, considering how much you hated her."

"When I found out I wanted to do a lot of bad things... but then I thought about and it all made sense, I also saw how happy you looked, I couldn't mess that up."

Before she could say anything else, the garage door opened and a pissed off looking Beca walked through. They braced themselves for the inevitable argument to come and were both shocked when she walked right past the car and opened up another car door getting inside. Riley soon came rushing out as well looking worried following Beca to her car. Chloe quickly got out.

"What it going on?"

Beca ignored her and started the car.

"Beca!"

"Finish talking to your friend.." She rolled up her window and slowly back out of the garage.

Chloe sighed and looked at Aubrey who was looking at her apologetically. She got a text a few seconds later from Riley.

_Riley [11:15 AM] Roger's at BxC Titanium._

"Oh my god.."

"What Chloe, what is it?"

"Do you remember Beca's boss I was telling you about?"

She nodded.

"He's at Beca's building."

* * *

Beca walked in BxC Titanium for the first time since it was up and running and didn't really get a chance to admire the work done on her building, the first thing she saw was Roger.

"ROGER!" She yelled, all eyes were now on her.

"Beca.. what is this?"

She stepped forward. "This is my company.. what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on things for you while you were busy.."

"I already have people giving me updates.. people I trust."

Roger stepped closer to Beca. "I can see that, the people in here look a lot like the people I hired."

Beca looked Roger up and down and smirked. "Yeah I bet they do, they all jumped on the chance to work for me when they found out I was opening up a company."

"It's over Beca, I'm taking this away from you."

Beca laughed. "Oh you are, are you? You seem to forget the contract you signed."

"Fuck the contract-"

"No fuck you!"

"What did I ever do to you Beca?"

Beca looked around the room and laughed. "Seriously? You're asking me that? You seem to forget you sent people out to kill me.. you had them beat me and had a car hit me."

She smiled when she saw Roger's face look surprised. "Oops.. I wasn't suppose to know that right? I got you good, I knew the whole time, I wanted to find another way to kill you.. I killed you mentally rather than physically, I took all your good people, HotShot is gonna burn without us behind it. You sent two cowards to beat me up and throw me in the street in front of a car.. I kicked both of their asses and the car didn't really do it's job.."

She got in Roger's face and went to his ear. "I'm still here... and I'm winning." She whispered.

"I'm gonna sue you!"

"Roger shut the fuck up.. it's over, what are you gonna sue me for?"

He looked up in thought for a minute. "You took all my employees! You've caused me emotional distress."

Beca laughed. "Cool sue me for that and then I'll sue you for trying to kill me and all those _other_ things you did that you begged me to keep secret."

"I-I"

"You're done Roger."

Everything happened in slow motion as Chloe came rushing in the building, Roger smirked and rushed of to Chloe pulling out a knife. "Are you sure I'm done Beca?"

She lifted her hands in surrender and slowly walked to them. "Okay Roger.. fine you win.. j-just please don't hurt her."

Beca took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she about to do, she knew she had to be quick so Chloe didn't get hurt. She quickly pushed Chloe away from Roger and punched him in the face. As she did that she felt a sharp pain in her and fell to the ground. Everything around her started getting fuzzy, she could make out a sound in the background, it sounded like her name being called, she looked around and saw a bunch of cops running in following Aubrey. She looked down at her body and saw a knife hanging out of her. "Fuck!" The last thing she saw was Chloe hovering over her with tears in her eyes before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Can't believe I just did that... Tell me what you guys think.. although I might know already. :) Thanks for reading!**


	39. Beca

Everything happened so fast. She walked into the building and Roger quickly ran up to her and grabbed her. She saw Beca slowly walking up to them pleading with Roger not to hurt her and then the next thing she knew she was on the group and heard Beca cry out in pain. The cops came rushing in and immediately grabbed Roger but all Chloe could see was Beca's body on the floor with a small puddle of blood slowly forming around her. "Beca!" She watched as Beca moved very slowly as if trying to find the source of the sound, she then saw her look down at her own body and see the knife. Beca laid her head back down as Chloe ran over to Beca, hovering over her.

"Baby... stay with me okay?" Beca slowly started to close her eyes. "No! no! NO! Beca keep your eyes open!"

Chloe felt arms wrap around her and saw Henry grabbing her so the people from the ambulance could take Beca. "Please save her! Please!"

She wrapped her arms around Henry and cried into his shoulder as they took Beca away. "I-I have to go with her! I'm her wife."

The EMT's nodded and let her sit in the back.

She watched with tears in eyes as they attached things to her and ripped open her shirt to get a better look.

"Will she be okay?"

The EMT's looked at Chloe with sad faces. "We can't tell right now.. she'll need surgery."

* * *

Chloe was now sitting in the waiting room, waiting. Aubrey and Riley were both sitting next to her, but she couldn't really tell, everything around her was a blur. Her phone kept buzzing, it had gotten out in the news about what had happened to Beca, unfortunately her parents saw it before Chloe could tell them. They were on their way, Chloe jumped and looked at Riley and Aubrey. "We've gotta tell John."

They started walking to the room he was in and heard yelling coming from his room. Riley started running to his room and heard what he is saying.

"What happened to my daughter, where is she!?"

Riley looked at Chloe and Aubrey with wide eyes. "He must've seen the news."

Chloe nodded and walked in. John calmed down a bit when he saw them walking in. "Chloe.. Where's Beca? Th-the news is saying she's been stabbed.."

Chloe's eyes watered and she stood next to John and grabbed his hand. "It's true.."

"N-no.."

"John please... just calm down okay... you're still hurt."

"I don't care about being hurt, my daughter could be dying!"

A doctor came into the room before anyone else could say anything. Chloe's eyes widened when she saw he had blood on his clothes.

"I've been looking for you... You're with Beca Mitchell right?"

Chloe nodded eagerly.

"It was touch and go for a bit, but she's okay.. We've got her in recovery, she's extremely lucky and very strong. You can go see her if you want she's on the fourth floor, room 403."

Chloe nodded as the doctor walked out of the room. She looked over at John "I'm gonna go check on Beca, I'll be back to tell you how she is."

"NO! Go in the hallway, get me a wheelchair and take me to my daughter!"

"Dad.. Chloe can't do that.."

"Riley, Chloe can do what she wants.. I don't care if the doctors want me to stay here! I'm fine!"

Aubrey looked into the hallway and spotted John's doctor. "Dr. Allen! Would it be okay if we took John out of the room for a bit?"

"I don't that'd be a good idea.. He needs rest."

"He really wants to see Beca.."

Dr. Allen frowned. "Why can't Beca come to him?"

"You didn't hear?"

Dr. Allen shook his head."

"Beca was stabbed."

His eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

Aubrey shrugged. "She's alive.."

He nodded. "Okay let me go in there and put some things on him and then he can go see her."

* * *

They were now all on the elevator waiting anxiously for it to open. It was silent, hearing nothing but the soft _dings_ of the elevator. The elevator opened and they all silently walked to the room. Riley rolled John to one side of Beca's bed.

"What happened grasshopper? What did you do?"

Chloe went on Beca's other side and grabbed her hand, she looked at John with tears in her eyes. "She protected me..."

John looked up at Chloe with wide eyes. "What? Who tried to hurt you?"

"R-roger.. He was arguing with Beca and I came in the room, he pulled out knife and ran to me.. Beca pushed me out the way and punched him, but he stabbed her as she punched him.. I'm sorry.. this is all my fault." Chloe held her head down in shame and cried into her hands.

Before Roger could say anything a small voice was heard. "Chloe stop.. it's not your fault."

Chloe looked up. "B-Beca?"

Beca slowly opened her eyes and nodded. "I'm fine.. Just a little pain."

John reached over and grabbed Beca's other hand. "What are you doing here John?"

"You're crazy if you think I would have stayed in my bed while I knew my daughter was up here."

"You need your rest.."

"What I needed was to know that my daughter was okay. I'm fine.. I feel much better.. tell me honestly, how are you."

Beca sighed. "It hurts like a bitch, but the medicine is kicking in a bit." Beca moved her gown over to look at her stomach. Her eyes widened and she looked at John to see him looking back at her with wide eyes too. She smirked a little. "We've got matching scars."

Chloe, Riley and Aubrey looked at them in confusion. John lifted his shirt and they moved to see it. They looked from John's stomach to Beca's stomach seeing they had basically the same scar at the same place.

"Dad when did you get that scar?"

John looked at Riley with a small smile. "A long time ago, I was 16 and on a date with Beca's mother.. it was our second date and her ex showed up and was doing bad things.. I protected her and he stabbed me."

Riley laughed a little. "Jeez Beca, you are just like dad."

The doctor walked in and saw Beca looking at her scar. "Unfortunately that scar will stay there."

They all looked at him and Beca smiled. "It's cool, I think this looks bad ass and it matches my dad's."

He looked over at John. "Was this a team thing? You both got stabbed together?"

John laughed. "No I got my scar nearly 24 years ago."

Riley looked at the doctor with a grin. "Although they both got their scars the same way.. protecting their girls, and.. it's in nearly the exact same spot."

"That's.. interesting.. so how are you feeling Rebeca?"

"Please just call be Beca, everyone does, except my dad.."

The doctor nodded. "Okay then, Beca... I'm Dr. Davis, how are you feeling?"

"I feel... okay, I've felt better.. I guess I feel like I've been stabbed."

He nodded. "Okay, well the medicine should be kicking in soon.. You're very lucky, he didn't hit any major organs, and there are no signs of infections... I wanna talk about your recovery.."

Beca nodded. "Okay.."

"We'll keep you here for two days, but when you leave I want you to take it easy, when I say that I mean try not to put too much weight on yourself. I'd prefer it if you didn't travel, just stay home for a bit."

"How long we talking doc?"

"Two weeks... When you come back to get your stitches removed I'll see how you are and you can tell me how the pain is and we'll go from there."

Beca sighed but nodded. "That's fine.. I'm still technically on my honeymoon with this chick anyway, so staying in with her for two weeks will be fine."

He nodded. "Very well. Sorry this happened to you at such a precious stage in your life."

Beca shrugged. "Shit happens.. I'm still here."

* * *

Beca opened her eyes a few hours later and saw Chloe sitting in the chair resting her head on the bed. Beca gently shook Chloe waking her up. "Chlo.."

"Mmm are you okay?"

"Yeah." Beca scooted over a bit, wincing a little as she felt pain in her stomach. "Come lay with me."

"Baby I can't, I don't want to hurt you."

Beca pouted. "You're hurting me by not coming up here."

Chloe smiled and got up. "Okay, but tell me if I hurt you."

Beca nodded. Chloe carefully slid on the bed and laid her head on Beca's shoulder. "I love you Chloe."

Chloe smiled and lifted her head a bit to kiss her. "I love you too.. you scared me you know, I thought I lost you."

"I know.. I thought I was a goner too, but I couldn't leave you... I can't believe Roger tried to kill me twice now.."

Chloe sighed. "I know.. What are you gonna do?"

"I mean Roger's in jail so I don't know. I'm sure he'll get out on bail and I'll give my statement to the police, there'll be a trial.." Beca sighed. "So fucking much.. This is crazy.. I just want to be happy with you."

"Baby you and I will be happy, no matter what's going on around us or in the background, we'll be together and happy and always support each other."

Beca nodded. "Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"I wanna video chat my parents, they really don't need to come out here."

Chloe nodded and handed Beca her phone. She went on Skype and pressed on video chat. Melissa and Tom's worried faces soon filled the screen.

_Chloe?!.._

"It's me guys.."

They both let it a sigh of relief. _Beca! You're okay!_

She nodded. "I am so you guys really don't need to come out here, luckily the douche didn't stab me too deep, so he didn't hit any organs, they've got me doped up on meds, they're keeping me here for 2 days and recommending I stay off my feet for 2 weeks."

_I'm glad you're doing okay Bec, but that's exactly why we need to be there for you, you're basically on bed rest, you'll need us to take care of you. _

Beca laughed. "Mom in case you forgot, I'm married now, my wife will be there for me, she's here now.. I'm fine, I'll update you daily and get lots of rest. Okay mom?

Melissa nodded with a sigh. O_kay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, put Chloe on_..

Beca handed Chloe the phone, and Chloe looked at the screen with a smile. "Hey momma M."

_Hello Chloe, take care of my baby._

"I will, don't worry.. It's part of job now."

Melissa smiled and nodded. _Ver_y_ true.. Make sure Beca rests, love you girls goodnight._

They both told her they loved get too and hung up.

"You should get some more rest babe."

Beca nodded and gently kissed Chloe. "You too, I'm sure all the stress has you exhausted."

"Yeah.. I am tired, but you're more important right now, so I wanna make sure you get some sleep."

"How about you lay your head on me again and we both go to sleep together."

Chloe smiled. "Okay."

She laid her head on Beca and gently wrapped her arm around her. A few minutes later they were both sleep with small smiles on their faces, they always felt the most comfortable wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning in an unbelievable amount of pain. She gently moved and that made it hurt worse. "Shit!"

Chloe woke up, feeling the movement and hearing Beca. "What's wrong baby?"

"M-my stomach.. It hurts r-really bad."

Chloe frowned and ran out of the room to get a doctor, she walked in a few seconds later with dr. Davis.

"Good morning Beca, how're you feeling?"

Beca frowned. "You really gonna ask me that? My wife went and got you because I feel like I'm dying from this fucking pain and you just wanna causally ask me how I'm feeling.."

"Beca..."

Dr. Davis stopped Chloe. "It's fine, she's in pain." He looked sat Beca with a small smile. "Now Beca, I asked you this question because I want to see if it's regular pain and we need to give you more medicine, or if it's something more serious, like an infection we missed."

Beca nodded. "Sorry.. It feels like I'm being stabbed again.. Repeatedly." She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "Fuck! It uh feels bad.. Am I dying? Oh God I'm dying.. I just got married.. This isn't fair to Chloe! I'm sorry baby you don't deserve this.."

"Bec.." Chloe walked to Beca and wiped her tear. "I'm sure everything is fine right Dr. Davis..."

He looked up from the clipboard he was holding and looked at them. "Yeah. Sounds like you're feeling the after affects, I've learned that things feels worse the next day. I'll have a nurse up your dosage and we'll check the wound. Putting an ice pack on it might also help so I'll send one of those in for you."

"Thank you."

"It's really no problem, just doing my job... And my daughter said if I let anything bad happen to her favorite person in the world she'd never forgive me so I gotta take good care of you."

Beca laughed and immediately stopped as she felt the pain. "You're doing a good job until now, I need pain relief!"

"Oh yeah!" He ran out the room and a nurse came in soon after with medicine and an ice pack.

Chloe watched as Beca's contorted with pain face faded into a relaxed, calm face. "You feeling okay Beca?"

Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk. "Oh yeah baby, I feel great! I feel better than great I feel... fucking estatic!"

Chloe laughed. "Looks like the medicine is working."

"Yeah it is... come lay with me.. I wanna feel you girl."

Chloe grinned. "Let me call your parents first okay, then I'll stop to check on John and then come back to you."

Beca pouted, but nodded her head. "Hurry back!"

Close nodded as she walked out the room with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Hey! Good morning just calling you to give you an update on Beca."

_How is she?_

Chloe smiled as she heard Beca singing in her room. "She's uh.. Loopy.. She had some pain so the doctors gave her stronger medicine, it's taking its effect."

_You guys sure I don't need to be down there?_

"You don't need to be down here momma M, but if you really feel like you want to then we'll get you here.."

_I'll stay home for now... But I'll call later to see how she is._

"Okay mom."

_Love you Chloe, give my daughter a kiss for me_.

"Okay bye."

She hung up with a smile, she walked back in the room and kissed Beca. "You're so cute, in here singing."

Beca smirked. "Kiss me again and I'll sing whatever you want me to."

Chloe laughed. "Later... I gotta go check on your dad."

She kissed Beca's hand and walked out if the room making her way to John's room.

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna wait until tomorrow to do this, but somebody made me want to write this tonight and post it. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who favorites and follows and a huge thank you to those who review, they literally make me smile and want to write more.**

**Let me know what you think! **


	40. Let Me Help You

Beca woke up with a small groan, she had been released from the hospital a week ago, but the pain still bothered her every once in awhile. She tried to get out of bed without waking Chloe, sh had been taking care of Beca and needed her rest.

"Baby what are you doing?"

"Just getting up to get something Chloe, you can go back to sleep."

Chloe sat up and looked at Beca. "I can tell you're in pain, just tell me what you need."

Beca sighed. "I need you to go back to sleep."

Chloe frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired of you taking care of me.. I just want you to relax."

Chloe's face softened as she grabbed Beca's hand. "Babe I'm fine, I get all the rest I need, when I married you I promised to take care of you, I promised mom I'd take care of you, it's my job and I love doing it. I know you like being independent, but sometimes independent people need help too and I know if there is ever a time when I need your help, you'll be there taking care of me too. So lay back and let me take care of you.. what do you need?"

Beca sighed. "I'm not feeling too well today, I was gonna get an ice pack and take some medicine."

Chloe nodded. "I'll get that, have you heard anything from the police about what's going on with Roger?"

"They basically said he'll be in jail for a very long time, there shouldn't be a trial considering the weapon was in his hand and we have footage of what happened, but we could go to trial for what he did the first time."

Chloe lifted Beca's shirt and gently placed the ice pack on Beca's stomach as Beca took her medicine. "Shit that's cold!"

Chloe laughed. "But it helps... so what are you thinking about doing, when it comes to going to trial?"

"I really don't know, if we go to trial and win.. that will definitely put more time on Roger's sentence, but who knows how long the trial will take. I honestly just want to forget the whole thing."

Chloe nodded. "I understand, I think you should just let him serve the time handed to him.. whatever happens to Roger isn't our business anymore.. like you said going to trial could take years and I don't think I can look at him anymore."

"I'm gonna go see him.."

"What?"

"Yup, next week.. hopefully I feel a lot better, but I'm gonna go see him.. I want to show him that he tried to knock me down numerous times, but I'm still here."

"Be careful.."

"I will.. He'll be handcuffed to the table anyway."

Chloe nodded. "You wanna sit out on the porch and look at the beach goers?"

"Yeah sounds good.. I wanna work on some mixes too.. gotta get back in the business mind."

"Okay.. you do that and I'll make some breakfast."

Chloe helped Beca sit outside and went back in to make breakfast while Beca worked on making her mixes.

* * *

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Riley walked in the kitchen with only a bra and jeans on. "Seriously Riley!"

"What?"

"Are you starting your seducing already today?"

Riley looked at Aubrey in mock confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about.."

"Really.. so you haven't been trying to seduce this past week?"

Riley shook her head. "Uh nope.."

"So what do you call what happened three days ago?"

Riley grinned. "An accident?"

_*Flashback*_

_"OH MY GOD AUBREY! HELP ME!"_

_Aubrey came rushing into the bathroom with a stick. "What is it?"_

_"Spider!"_

_Riley ran over to Aubrey and wrapped her arms around her._

_"Where?"_

_"I.. don't see it anymore."_

_Aubrey looked at Riley and noticed she had her naked body pressed against her. "Riley.. can you remove your naked body from me?"_

_Riley slowly moved. "Sorry.."_

_"It's fine." Aubrey turned and started to walk away._

_"Hey Aubrey?"_

_Aubrey turned around to look back at Riley, her eyes instantly scanning over her body. "Uh yeah?"_

_"Thank you for coming to my rescue." Riley walked over to Aubrey and hugged her tightly. Her lips hovered over Aubrey's ear. "It really means a lot." She whispered._

_Aubrey got goosebumps from the close proximity of Riley's body on hers. "L-Like I said.. it's fine.."_

_Riley kissed her cheek and skipped out the bathroom, leaving a wide eyes and extremely horny Aubrey in the bathroom._

_*End Flashback*_

"I legit saw a spider!" Riley said with a grin.

"Did you really?"

"Okay.. maybe not, but I'm not trying to seduce you right now, my shirt is in the dryer and I've got to pick up my dad from his check up."

"Oh.."

Riley laughed. "Yeah.. but I could seduce you if you wanted.."

"W-what?"

Riley walked behind Aubrey and wrapped her arms around her. "I said I could seduce you... if you wanted." She whispered in her ear. Aubrey closed her eyes as Riley gently kissed her neck and trailed her hand up Aubrey's shirt. "How does that feel?"

Aubrey nearly moaned at the way she was feeling. "It.. feels.. good."

Riley smirked and stepped away from Aubrey. "Cool.. I've gotta get going."

Aubrey looked at Riley with wide eyes as she got her shirt and ran out the door. "Fuck!" She ran in her room and locked the door before relieving some 'tension' that had been brewing in her for a while.

* * *

Chloe had finished making breakfast and was bringing the food out on the porch when she heard Beca finishing up a phone call. She sat next to Beca with a smile and handed Beca some food.

"Anybody important?" Chloe asked gesturing to the phone call.

"It's was Ry, she was telling me how John's check up went and she spoke with her mother."

"Wow... how'd that go?"

"She said her mom seemed different, more distant .. she's flying back here today."

"Are you gonna meet her?"

Beca shrugged. "John wants me to."

"You should... speaking of seeing people my mom wants to have lunch."

Beca smiled. "We can do that, I haven't seen mom in forever!"

"Are we gonna tell her about this place?"

Beca shook her head. "We can go somewhere.. I'll be fine."

"What if the paps spot us?"

"As long as they don't do anything that could hurt us it's fine, I'm sure our fans miss seeing our faces anyway. We can meet at pete's diner."

"Okay, I'll text my mom."

* * *

Riley walked into Beca and Chloe's house with a sigh, her nose was instantly met with the smell of amazing food. "Mm Bree whatever you're cooking smells amazing!"

Aubrey turned around and smiled at Riley. "Thanks, where's John?"

"My mom came back.. so he went home with her.. they're talking."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.. so it's just us for now.."

"Okay, well I'm making chicken wraps for lunch."

"I'll eat whatever, but that smells amazing!"

Aubrey smiled. "Beca said the same exact thing to me before.. you guys are really a like."

Riley smirked. "You know you say that a lot.."

"It's true.. you remind me a lot of Beca.. I can tell you're related."

"Do you or have you ever liked Beca?" Riley asked with a grin.

"What? no! She's married to my best friend why would you ask that?"

"Just because she's married doesn't mean you can't have a crush.. Beca's hot.. it's just you say you like me but you always comment on how I'm like Beca."

"I never thought about it that way."

Riley's eyes widened. "So you do!"

"What? No.. it's not like that I just.. admire her a bit, but don't tell her that.. her ego is big enough."

"So you don't have a crush on her?"

"..no.."

"That wasn't believable."

"I thought about fucking her a few times in high school, but that's it I swear!"

Riley laughed. "Oh my god!"

Aubrey put her hands in her face and groaned. "This is sooo embarrassing!"

"It's fine Aubrey and I won't tell her... hey have you ever thought about fucking me?"

Aubrey blushed as she thought about what she did earlier while thinking about Riley. "Uh no.."

Riley smirked. "Yeah okay.."

* * *

Chloe and Beca were now out eating lunch with Laura.

"It is so good to see you girls and I'm glad you're feeling better Beca."

"It's good to see you too mom."

Beca nodded. "I'm glad I'm feeling better too, I felt like crap this morning, but it's getting better and my wife here is making it very easy."

Laura grinned. "I can't believe my baby girl is married! I'm so proud of the both of you. You know I remember the day Chloe realized she really liked you."

_*Flashback*_

_Chloe came running home from school with tears in her eyes, she ran straight to her room and slammed her door shut. Laura quickly got up and went to Chloe's room, she knocked on the door and opened it when she didn't get a response. "Chloe? What's wrong Bubby?"_

_Chloe sniffed and looked at her mom. "Mom you know I hate that name."_

_"So what.. What's wrong sweetheart?"_

_"I can't tell you.."_

_Laura frowned. "Chloe Diane Beale you can tell me anything."_

_"I don't think you'd love me anymore after this.."_

_"Baby I can never stop loving you."_

_Chloe nodded and wiped away a few tears before looking at her mom. "I uh.. I really like someone.. like a lot..."_

_"Chloe, you've liked people before... I thought you were dating Luke."_

_"I- I am.. I'm gonna break up with him.. I can't be with him, knowing I want someone else."_

_"Who is it honey?"_

_"B-Beca Mitchell..."_

_Laura frowned. "Beca Mitchell.. As in the girl who lives a few blocks down?"_

_Chloe nodded. "I know you hate me, I'm sorry.. I just uh she's so... her.."_

_Laura hugged Chloe tightly. "Baby you don't know me at all, I don't care if you like a girl. I didn't think Beca Mitchell would be your type but it's fine, really."_

_"Are you being serious mom?"_

_Laura smiled. "Yes Chloe, you love who you love.. I won't love you any less. Now tell me about her, I don't really know much about her."_

_Chloe grinned. "She's a total badass, but I can tell she's a sweetheart, she helped this kid after Eugene hit him and knocked his books down. There's this girl who is really quiet and never eats lunch, sometimes Beca sits with her and gives her lunch.. I only see the girl smile when Beca's around. We sit together in economics class and she smells so good! She's also really smart! and talented.. god she can sing, she can dance and rap and she good at making music.." Chloe frowned. "We don't talk much though and she avoids me because of Bree.. I don't know why, but Bree is so mean to her, I try to stop her but she does what she wants..." Chloe smiled again. "But when we're alone, or paired together for a project.. I see her and she's amazing! She opens up.. we talk and laugh.. god.. her laugh is amazing.. I love it! But then class ends and we walk out the door and she sees Bree and she just shuts down.."_

_"Maybe you should tell Aubrey how you feel about Beca, maybe then she'd lay off.."_

_"Bree would kill me if she knew I had feelings for 'the hobbit' as she likes to call her. She always says her name with disgust like Beca did something to her.. she calls her Mitchell with like pure hatred and I just... I don't understand and she won't talk about it."_

_"You need to figure something out, Aubrey could be messing something that could be great up."_

_"You know mom you're suppose to be telling me I should try to work things out with Luke.."_

_Laura laughed. "Yeah right.. I've never liked that boy."  
_

_"Really? Why didn't you ever say anything?"_

_"I thought he was just a boy you'd date for a week.."_

_"We've been dating for three years mom!"_

_"I know.. I was wrong." Laura said with a laugh. "But I think you should go after Beca.. How about you take some time off and figure things out.."_

_"That'd be great mom."_

_"I'm going to New York for business tomorrow. You can come with me."_

_Chloe smiled. "Great! Some time away is just what I need.."_

_Chloe already knew she wanted Beca, she just didn't know how to go about it. Maybe time away and a new atmosphere would help._

_*End Flashback*_

"Spending time away made me think Beca would never like me, so maybe it wasn't what I needed."

Beca laughed. "I think it was good, because if you would have approached me before I would have been like 'woah back the fuck off..' you know because you were still like the enemy in my eyes.. but because you left and you know all that happened, I got used to it and embraced my feelings and accepted that while you were Aubrey's best friend, you were nothing like her."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You're right."

Laura smiled. "You two are adorable."

"How are things with you and Sam?"

Laura grinned. "Things are great, he misses you guys, Beca he's waiting to start driving you around again."

Beca nodded. "Tell him in two weeks he's back on, October.. fourth."

"Okay."

"You know I first realized I liked you Chloe when you sat next to me in econ and smiled at me.. it was the first day of school and you just amazed me with your beauty, I mean I obviously already knew you, but you know you changed over the summer and you looked so beautiful, I just looked at you like 'shit I'm gay.' then when I fessed up to my parents, well you know.. they weren't understanding.. well more like my mom wasn't understanding.. my dad didn't say anything.."

Chloe smiled as she remember the first day of twelfth grade. "So that was why you looked at me like that when I sat next to you.. I thought you were bummed about me sitting with you because I was Aubrey's friend."

"I didn't even think about that.. you just looked so beautiful.. You were all like 'Hey Beca! How was your summer?' and I was just like 'fine it was fine..' but in my head I imagined throwing you on the desk and doing very inappropriate things to you."

Laura cleared her throat. "I am still sitting here you know."

Beca smirked. "Oh now you care about sex talk?"

Laura laughed. "Sometimes."

* * *

Aubrey walked into the house a little later in the day to see all the lights off. "Riley?" She called out.

"In the dining room!"

Aubrey walked into the dining room to find Riley standing there with candles lit all around the room. "Riley.. what is all of this?"

"So I spent a week trying to seduce and make you feel things for me.. sexually.. now I'm going to woo you.. you know pull at the heart strings.. make you feel things emotionally."

"I-I.."

"Just sit down and eat Bree.. please... I made lasagna.. Chloe told me it was your favorite, and it just so happens to be my favorite too."

Aubrey sat down and Riley sat across from her. "You look beautiful Bree."

Aubrey smiled. "You asked Chloe to take me out while you did all of this didn't you.."

Riley nodded. "Guilty."

Aubrey took a bite of the food and nearly moaned as she tasted it. "This is so good!"

"Thanks."

"Thank _you_ for actually showing you care.. most people don't give me this much attention."

"You deserve it, you're amazing Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled and reached her hand across the table. The hands touched and Aubrey locked their fingers together. "You're pretty amazing too."


	41. Rachel Adams-Mitchell

Beca and Chloe woke up early the next morning and went to their house to check on Aubrey and Riley. Chloe was driving and felt Beca staring at her.

"Babe is there something you want to talk about? You keep looking at me.."

"Well you're beautiful so I can't help it." Beca said with a smirk. Chloe grinned and reached over to grab Beca's hand. Beca gently squeezed it and sighed. "So we never really talked about what happened the day I was stabbed..."

Chloe briefly looked at Beca before looking back at the road. "What do you mean?"

"We got in a fight Chloe.. it was an intense argument about your friend.. I just don't want that to happen again.. I'm sorry for calling Aubrey a bitch... even though I still think she is."

Chloe laughed. "I almost forgot about that, it's really okay.. I don't know why I got so worked up, you were right.. Aubrey is a bitch, but she's also my best friend.. honestly I'm not upset about what happened, arguments are what help relationships.. I'd be worried if we didn't get into fights, but really that whole thing was my fault.. she hurt your sister.. _our_ sister, I shouldn't have snapped."

Beca nodded. "But as you said Aubrey is your best friend and I shouldn't be calling your best friend a bitch.. so we good?"

Chloe pulled up to their house and leaned over to kiss Beca after she parked. "We're perfect."

They walked into their house and saw Aubrey and Riley laying in each other's arms on the couch. Chloe looked at Beca with a grin. "I think things are working out for them."

Beca frowned. "I don't know how I should feel about this..."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and smiled. "Feel happy.. Bree makes Riley happy and you want her to be happy right?"

Beca nodded. "She better not fuck up.. I'll have to talk to her."

"You should, but don't be mean."

Beca smirked. "I have to be a little mean."

Chloe laughed and walked over to them and gently nudged Aubrey who was half laying on top of Riley. "Bree.. Wake up!"

Aubrey rolled over, nearly falling off the couch and looked at Chloe. "Chloe? What time is it?"

"A little after ten in the morning.. what's going on here?"

Aubrey blushed a bit. "Nothing... just fell asleep." She quickly stood up and started walking away. "I'm gonna go shower."

Riley woke up as Aubrey ran out the room and looked around. "What's going on?"

Beca sat next to Riley with a smirk. "I don't know, you tell me.. we come in here and find you and Aubrey laying together on my couch.. you better not had had sex on it."

Riley laughed. "I promise Bec that didn't happen."

Chloe walked back in the room with a candle. "Care to explain all those candles then?"

"I asked you to take Bree out yesterday because I wanted to do something special for her. When she came home last night I had all the lights out and the house was just lit with candles, I made lasagna and we talked for hours. We decided to sit on the couch and watch some movies, she surprisingly cuddled into me and we fell asleep. I think we really made progress last night."

Beca looked at the smile on Riley's face and sighed. "I hope you two work out."

Riley looked up at Beca with shock. "Really?"

"Yeah.. I can tell she makes you happy and that's the one thing I really want for you." Beca got up annd started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

She kept walking but replied. "I'm gonna have a little talk with Aubrey."

* * *

When Aubrey walked in her room after having a shower she nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Beca sitting on the bed. "Beca! You scared the hell out of me.. what are you doing in here?" She held her towel closer to her body and watched as Beca slowly walked to her.

"_You_ make my little sister very happy when you aren't pretending that you don't care about her. She really likes you Aubrey.. A lot and I don't want you t-"

"Beca.. I understand what you are trying to say, but can we do this when I'm dressed?"

Beca's eyes now trailed down Aubrey's body clad in nothing but a towel. "I uh I didn't realize.. I have a one track mind."

Aubrey nodded. "Give me five minutes, then you can come back in."

"Yeah that'd be good. I'll just be" She gestured to the hallway. "out there."

Aubrey opened the door a few minutes later and gestured for Beca to come in. "All dressed."

Beca nodded as she walked in. "Good.. so uh back to what I was saying.. I'll shorten it because I seem to have lost the fuel I had earlier and my stomach hurts a little."

Aubrey grab Beca's arm and slowly led her to the bed. "Sit down then, you don't have to act tough all the time you know. I was at your wedding and you date my best friend so I know you're not as bad ass as you pretend to be."

Beca frowned. "Hey! I'm plenty bad ass!"

Aubrey laughed. "Okay Beca.. still sit down, we don't need you hurting yourself any more."

Beca nodded. "Thanks... so you and Riley.."

"Yeah.."

"What's going on with that?"

Aubrey sighed. "I honestly don't know.. I mean I like her, but I live in Atlanta.. I have no plans on moving here and my job keeps me busy and because I was here for so long I'll have work to catch up on.. I'm just thinking about the long haul."

"Maybe you shouldn't think about the long haul.. think about the present.. what is happening right now? I can tell you, something great... you and Riley have the potential to have something as great as what Chloe and I have. Chloe and I took it day by day and we've never been happier, we knew I was going to be moving and she would be staying, but we focused on the now and did what we could to make it work."

"But the difference is that you and Chloe were practically already in love, while I will admit I like Riley a lot.. I don't feel the way I know you felt for Chloe.. the way you fought for her.. I don't know if I'd do that if the same thing happened to Riley and I..."

Beca nodded. "You've known Riley for a month.. I knew Chloe since I was twelve.. the feelings were much different. I'm just saying my sister is feeling very hopeful right now based on what happened last night.. I need you to tell me where you're at with the feelings."

"I-I want to be with her but-"

"NO! No buts.. you've said it plenty of times! You want to be with her.. get your head out of your ass and get your shit together! You've got five days until you leave, spend your time enjoying it with Riley, make memories, leave each other something to remember! Then go home and call her, talk for hours.. then go on about your day, then skype her, call her then when it's a holiday come visit, maybe she can go visit you as well. Make it fucking work Aubrey because my sister is very smitten by you and I can tell you really like her too. Don't let go of something out of fear.. don't break my sisters fucking heart."

They sat in silence for a minute while Aubrey processed. "You're right.. the amount of love doesn't matter as long as we are both committed to this it can work."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad you finally understand."

* * *

Beca walked down the stairs a while later with a little lip, Aubrey walking next to her helping her down the stairs. Chloe rushed to their side. "What happened?"

"I'm fine babe, just need to take my medicine and whatnot."

She looked at Aubrey and saw her smiling. "Everything went okay? You guys were up there for a while, everything go okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "Everything went great.. Mitchell is a lot better than I thought she was."

"It won't be so funny when the last name Mitchell is attached to your name."

Aubrey put her hand on her chest feigning offense. "What makes you think I'd change my last name?"

Chloe looked at the two in confusion and saw Riley walking into the room with the same look. "Why is Aubrey changing her last name to Mitchell?"

"Yeah. You didn't steal my wife did you Bree?" Chloe said with a chuckle.

Aubrey shook her head. "We're just joking around." She looked at Riley and smiled, she slowly walked to her and stopped right in front of her. "She made me realize somethings.. the main thing is that I want this.."

Riley looked at Aubrey with hopeful eyes. "Want what?"

Aubrey looked back at Beca who nodded her head and she faced Riley again. "This.." She leaned in and connected their lips. They kissed for a few minutes before Beca cleared her throat. Aubrey looked at Beca with a blush and looked back at Riley. "Consider me officially seduced and wooed."

Riley had tears in her eyes and leaned in to kiss Aubrey again. Their kiss was cut short by the doorbell ringing. Beca smirked at the two. "Carry on.. we'll get the door."

She grabbed Chloe's hand and they slowly walked to the door. "You answer the door, I'll go get your medicine." Chloe said as she saw Beca wincing in pain.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Beca reached for the door and opened it. She smiled as she saw a woman looking at her with a small smile. "Hi.. can I help you?"

"Wow... you really look just like your father.."

"Excuse me?" Beca asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry.. I'm Riley's mom.. Rachel Adams-Mitchell."

As Beca looked at the woman she didn't know what to feel.

* * *

**A/N: It's a shorter one I know, I'm finishing up school. Almost done with High School! I'll try to make the next one longer. Let me know what you guys think! And again thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. :)**


	42. I Can Still Show You Love

"May I come in?"

Hearing her speak again knocked Beca out of her trance. "Oh um yeah sure..."

She slowly moved and opened the door more, allowing Rachel to come in. "Are you okay Rebeca?"

"Beca... Call me Beca, I only let John call me that, and occasionally my mom when I've done something bad."

Rachel laughed. "Okay then.. Beca are you okay?"

"I will be, I don't know if you know this but I was stabbed a little over a week ago so I'm still dealing with some of the pain."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I heard, well let me help you." She wrapped her arm around Beca and helped her walk into the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw Riley standing there kissing Aubrey. "Riley Joanne Adams-Mitchell! What the fuck are you doing?"

Riley nearly jumped away from Aubrey. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Rachel looked at Beca and gently sat her down before looking back at her daughter with anger in her eyes. "I wanted us to talk more and I wanted to meet Beca. Why are you kissing her?"

Riley signed. "Mom I like Aubrey... A lot and I want to be with her."

"No way.. I'm sorry honey but that's not gonna happen."

"Mom-"

"NO!" She looked at Beca. "What did you do to my daughter? She wasn't like this until she started working for you, my marriage was fine before you! You ruined my life!"

Chloe rushed into the room after hearing Rachel yell. "What the hell is going on?" She asked as she handed Beca her medicine. She looked at Rachel and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Riley's mother."

Chloe nodded her head. "Ohh.. So what makes you think _you _have the right to tell Beca she ruined your life?"

She laughed. "You seriously have to ask that? She's got my daughter kissing women, I found out all the times he was away and I though he was cheating in me he was actually with her and of course what you told him about me lying to him."

"You're at fault for all of those!" Chloe said with anger.

Rachel's eyes widened

"Me? How the hell am I at fault?"

Chloe walked closer to Rachel and stood in front of her. "You knew John had a girlfriend and I'm sure you knew about Beca, you took advantage of his vulnerability and made him think he slept with you, when in all actuality he probably pushed you away and he was so intoxicated he passed out. None of this would had happened if you would have just but out of their lives and left them alone, but I can't even be mad because the outcome was Riley and she's great. You can't blame Beca for John wanting to be in his daughter's life, she didn't even know he was her father and the whole Riley thing.. you should talk to her about that."

"I-I"

"Rachel you know I'm right, so for you to come and attack my wife over something that you caused twenty two years ago is ridiculous and honestly you should be ashamed of yourself."

"You can't talk to me that way!"

"Mom.. please can we not.. we all know you were wrong, even you do, that's why you ran away. Beca found you because she wanted you to come back, she wanted you to know about dad and you're being so cruel... I like women mom! I like them and I really like Aubrey and I'm gonna be with her."

"Riley you are not gonna be with her and that is final! Get your things you're coming back home."

Riley laughed. "You seem to forget that I'm twenty.. I don't have to listen to you anymore."

"Yes you do! I am your mother, I still take care of you so you listen to me."

"Seriously? You call being gone for two months taking care of me? My sister has been taking care of me, even before she knew we were sisters, she gave me money, she hired me, she bought me clothes, she lets me stay with her when I need to.. Beca is the best thing that has happened to me and you know she could have been in my life much sooner if you weren't so hard on dad."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"He told me he would have told us about Beca and had her in our lives if you weren't so... the way you are."

Beca slowly got off the couch and walked to Rachel. "I was hoping you were different, I thought you were for a minute when you helped me, but you turned out to be just what I thought, a bitch.. I'd like it if you left or I'll have to call security on you.. you have no hold over Riley and she can stay here as long as she wants."

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "I'll be back..." She slammed the door shut and everyone was quiet for a minute.

"Jeez Ry you're mom is intense."

"I know Bec, I'm sorry..."

"Hey it's not your fault.. you didn't know she was coming today and you didn't want me to find her in the first place. i'm sorry she ruined you guys' moment."

Aubrey waved her hand. "Hopefully we'll more moments.."

Riley smiled and kissed Aubrey. "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

A little later in the day Beca and Chloe were back at the beach house sitting outside relaxing. Beca's phone started ringing and she looked at who was calling. "'It's John.. Give me a sec.."

Chloe nodded her head and looked onto the beach as Beca answered the phone.

"Dad?"

_Rebeca? I spoke with Rachel.. she's upset what did you do?_

"Woah.. Don't go pinning shit on me John. Rachel randomly showed up at my house and started shit."

_That's not what she told me.._

"You really want to listen to what she tells you?"

_She is my wife.._

Beca sighed. "John you seem to forget the only reason she's your wife is because she lied to you." The phone was silent for a minute.

_Well I think she's telling the truth this time._

"Don't do this to me again John.."

_Do what?_

"Pick her over me... Don't leave me again because of her.."

_That's not what I'm doing Rebeca, I just want you to tell me the truth._

"Fuck! Why don't you understand that I am telling the fucking truth!?"

_Rebeca she told me-_

"Fuck you John.. forget it,believe her I don't give a fuck."

_Rebeca-_

"My name is Beca, John enough with Rebeca.. She's gone."

Before John could say anything Beca hung up. Chloe quickly rushed over to Beca seeing the tears in her eyes and hearing her yell. "Baby what happened?"

"John is just an asshole, who is so stupid.. He knows Rachel lies to get what she wants and he still chose to believe her over me.. I'm done with him, fuck him."

"Beca.. don't just write him off, maybe you should talk to him again.."

"I don't know.."

"Just try talking to him again and try keeping your anger in check."

Beca sighed."Yeah you're probably right.." Beca kissed Chloe. "You keep me sane."

Chloe laughed. "That's my job.."

* * *

Aubrey and Riley were laying on the couch wrapped in each other's arms watching TV when they heard loud banging on the door, Aubrey frowned. "What the hell?"

Riley sat up. "I'll get it, it might be my mom again." She got up and quickly ran to the door, she opened it preparing herself to argue with her mother, she frowned when she saw John. "Dad?"

"Riley! Where's Rebeca? I need to speak to her, please! Tell her I'm sorry. **REB****ECA!** Please talk to me I'm sorry! Be-"

"Dad! Beca's not here.."

"Where is she? I need to speak to her.."

'What happened?"

"Riley please tell me where she is.."

"I don't know, they've been staying at some other place she has for the rest of their honeymoon."

"I need to know where she is! I can't lose her again!"

Riley frowned. "Why would you lose her again?"

"We got into an argument.. I tried talking about what happened with Rachel, she got mad because I was believing Rachel and not her."

"Seriously dad? You know mom is a liar.."

"The things she said sounded like they could be true.. I know Beca has her fits of rage sometimes so I believed her.. I know I was wrong, I was trying to give your mother the benefit of the doubt."

"I'll call her..."

_Hey Ry_

"Beca dad is here looking for you.. he wants to talk to you. H-"

_Put him on.._

"Oh.. okay.." It was quiet for a minute. "Rebec- I'm sorry B-Beca.."

_I'm sorry John.. calling me Rebeca is fine okay.. for whatever reason you feel more comfortable calling me that._

"You don't have to apologize grasshopper, I'm at fault.. I should have believe you.. I knew you were telling the truth. Please forgive me.."

_I do forgive you John and I do have to apologize, no matter what you are my father and I said bad things to you.. I disrespected you and I apologize._

"Apology accepted.. Can we talk in person?"

_I really just want to stay in for the rest of the day and relax, but tomorrow morning I'll be at my house._

"Okay Rebeca see you then... I love you..."

The line was quiet for a moment. _I love you too_

* * *

Beca hung up the phone with a sigh. "Well that problem was resolved a lot quicker than I thought it would be."

Chloe smiled. "I told you everything would work out."

Beca nodded. "You did.. You know you've been my rock these past few weeks..."

"I love you and I am your wife so.."

"Yeah.." Beca slowly led Chloe into the house. "I think you deserve a reward.." She leaned in and kissed Chloe.

"Mm babe we can't..."

"Why not?" Beca asked as she started kissing Chloe's neck.

"You're hurt.."

Once they were inside Beca pushed Chloe against the wall and kissed her with more passion. "I can still show you love..." Beca kissed Chloe's neck and started rubbing Chloe through her jeans.

"O-Oh God!"

Beca smirked. "You remember the last time I fucked you against a wall? You remember how hard you came?"

Chloe shuddered with arousal as she remembered when Beca surprised with a trip back home and pinned her against her bedroom wall taking her so high she was weak in the knees.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby." Beca pulled up Chloe's shirt and quickly unhooked her bra. Before Chloe could do anything Beca's mouth was attached to her nipple.

"F-Fuck.."

Beca ran her hands all over Chloe's body and then to her jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them down. Chloe quickly kicked them off and pulled Beca close to her, attaching their lips. Beca grabbed the hem of Chloe's panties and pulled them down before she started to slowly rub Chloe's clit. "Well someone's wet." She said with a grin.

"T-Take your clothes off.. I want to feel you."

Beca nodded and took her clothes off. Chloe ran her fingers over the scar left on her stomach and kissed Beca on the lips. "You're my hero."

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you.."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and hugged her, she moaned as their hot skin touched. Beca slowly started to kiss all over Chloe's body and started kissing down. She got on her knees, threw one of Chloe's legs over her shoulder and instantly attached her mouth to Chloe's pussy. She moaned as she tasted her. "Mmm I've missed this."

Chloe was about to respond when Beca stuck her tongue inside of her. "I- sshit! Damn that's good."

Beca quickened her pace thrusting her tongue in and out of her wife. She felt Chloe's walls start to clench on her tongue and stopped her movements.

"B-baby why'd you stop?" Chloe whined.

Beca just smirked as she stood up and plunged two fingers into Chloe.

"Fuck! Don't stop Beca!"

Beca started thrusting hard and fast. Chloe pulled Beca in by her neck and kissed her with as much passion she could muster up at the moment. Beca added a third finger and grinned at the look of ecstasy on Chloe's face. She started kissing her neck and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Chloe's moans started getting louder and she started grinding against Beca's hand. "I'm so close baby."

"Cum for me baby.. let go.." Beca continued thrusting into Chloe with her fingers and used her thumb to rub her clit.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm cuming! I'm cuming!"

Beca grinned and leaned in to Chloe's ear. "Show, don't tell.."

Chloe let out a quick laugh that quickly turned into a moan as she came undone. With a few final thrust Chloe was screaming out Beca's name and holding onto her for dear life. Beca slowly wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and they made their way to their bed. As soon as they laid down Chloe cuddle d into Beca and wrapped her arm around her. "As soon as I can feel my limbs I'll return the favor."

Beca laughed. "Don't worry about it babe, this was about you."

Chloe yawned and kissed Beca's shoulder. "Do you need anything? I hope that wasn't too much for you.."

"I feel fine babe.. but I do need one thing.."

"Mm.. Okay what is it?"

Beca smiled, Chloe was exhausted but was still willing to do whatever Beca needed her to do. "I need you to stay here wrapped in my arms and take a nap with me."

Chloe grinned at Beca and gently kissed her on the lips. "I can do that."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Riley sat back down on the couch with a sigh, Aubrey reached over and grabbed her hand. "That sounded intense is everything okay?"

Riley shrugged. "It depends on what you describe as okay... my dad told me he wants to divorce my mom... I should've seen it coming, but it still kind of hurts."

Aubrey nodded. "I understand... they're your parents and no one likes to see their parents fight."

"Yeah.. He decided it was the last straw when he got into a fight with Beca.."

"Do you feel angry about it?"

Riley sighed. "I did at first, but he should my parents' relationship started with a lie.. of course a lie would end it. She almost made him lose Beca again. He told me my mom is leaving again, going back to Philadelphia... she's going to try and make me go with her, she's crazy if she thinks I would."

"I'm sorry this is all happening.."

"I'm not.. It was bound to happen eventually."

Aubrey nodded and kissed Riley, she smiled and deepened the kiss. Riley slowly got up and straddled Aubrey, gently rocking her hips against Aubrey's. Aubrey moaned when she felt Riley's hand going up her shirt, but they soon widened when she realized where it was headed. "Mm Ry.. Riley.. We should stop."

Riley quickly moved her hand and stopped kissing Aubrey. "You really wanna stop?"

"I don't really want to, I mean look at you, but we're not there yet."

Riley nodded. "You're right.. I'm sorry..."

Aubrey smiled. "Hey, It's fine.. We got caught up in the moment." Aubrey stood up. "Are you hungry? I'll go make us something to eat for lunch."

Before Riley could say anything Aubrey was out of the room. "No but I'm horny." She muttered to herself. She pulled out her phone and called Beca hoping she could help her with what she was planning.

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna write more but I decided to just leave it there.. Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think.. I think I might be wrapping this story up in a few chapters..**


	43. An Epic Night (Part 1)

Beca was woken up from her nap by the sound of her phone ringing. She saw it was Riley and quickly answered the phone. "Hello?" She whisper yelled so she wouldn't wake Chloe.

_Beca I need your help..._

"Is everything okay Ry?"

_Yeah.. Why are you whispering Beca?_

_"_Chloe's next to me and she's asleep, I know she says she fine and gets all the rest she needs but she needs a break."

Riley grinned when she heard how sweet Beca was being. _That is why I'm calling you sis, I know you like to be all bad ass and whatnot,but I know you're also a romantic and make girls swoon._

"I guess that's true.. What do you need my help with?"

_Aubrey..she'll be leaving in four days and I want to plan something special for us, with your help of course._

"Is my little sister trying to bed Aubrey Posen?" Beca said with a smirk.

_Becaaa I can hear you smirking.. Wipe that smirk off your face this is serious! Aubrey means a lot to me and I want our last night together to be special._

Beca listened to Riley and could tell she was very serious about this, she sighed and nodded. "Alright Riley I'll help you, give me a day or two and I'll have something for you."

_oh my god! Thank you so much Beca, I'm literally smiling so hard, if you were here I'd give you the biggest hug in the world._

_"_It's my pleasure Ry, I've got a lot of big sister duties to catch up on."

_Man I love you!_

"I love you too.. Enjoy the rest of your day." Beca hung up the phone with a smile, it always made her day when she made other people happy, it made her feel even better when she made her sister happy. She grinned as she thought about it, she really had a sister, four months ago Riley was just her assistant, now she finds out she's her sister.

She looked down at Chloe with a smile. She kissed her on the forehead and slowly moved out the bed so she wouldn't wake Chloe. She threw on her robe and walked to the kitchen to make Chloe a late lunch.

* * *

Chloe woke up from her nap with a smile on her face. She reached her arms out in search of Beca and frowned when she didn't feel her. "Beca?" She heard movement in the kitchen and quickly threw her robe on. She called Beca again and slowly got up making her way to the kitchen. She slowly walked in with a small frown on her face as she inwardly panicked. All the panic went away when she entered the kitchen and saw Beca bobbing her head to music while she cooked. She slowly crept up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her, making Beca jump.

"Holy sh- Chloe! You scared the hell out of me!"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah well you scared me too, I woke up and you weren't there, I called you and you didn't reply, then I heard noises in here.. I should've known you had your headphones on."

Beca nodded and turned around fully facing Chloe. "Sorry, I just wanted to make you something to eat for when you woke up."

Chloe smiled and leaned forward to kiss Beca. "You"re so sweet."

Beca grinned. "Sometimes, but most of the time I'm badass."

"If you say so." Chloe said as she walked out of the room.

"I am!" Beca put the grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate and quickly followed Chloe back to the bedroom. "A plate of cheesy goodness for you my love."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you babe."

"No problem.. So Riley called me a little earlier, she wants my help."

Chloe nodded as she bit into her sandwich. "Oh really? With what?"

Beca laughed before she responded. "She wants me to help her plan something romantic for her and Aubrey before she has to go back to Atlanta.'

Chloe nodded. "Well you are a very romantic person, I was surprised at first when I started seeing your romantic qualities. Are you going to help?"

"Of course! She's my sister, I've got to make up for lost time... I'm gonna need you to do stuff with Aubrey that day okay?"

"Of course, what'd you have in mind?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm juggling a few ideas around in my head, I'll have to get back to you on that."

Chloe nodded. "I'm sure whatever it is you decide to do will be amazing."

Beca smiled. "Thanks for always having faith in me..."

"Always.."

* * *

The next four days went by in a blur, Riley was freaking out because Beca still hadn't told her anything about a plan and Aubrey was leaving the next morning. Riley called Beca on her phone again and sighed as it went straight to voicemail... again. She was about to leave her a very explicit voicemail when the front door opened and the tiny brunette herself came walking through. "Beca where the hell have you been? I've been trying to talk to you all day!"

Beca just smirked as another voice filled the room. " 'Scuse me bitch no need to shout.."

Riley's eyes widened. "Amy!?'

Fat Amy walked through the door with a grin. "That's _Fat_ Amy to you, twig bitch."

Riley laughed as she ran up to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Beca called me and told me what was going on with you and the blonde chick.. She flew me out here to help with the plan."

Riley looked at Beca with a grin. "How does Fat Amy help?"

"Well.. I remembered you telling me about the rest of the trip in Hawaii after Chlo and I left, I know you guys had a lot of fun with Amy and you kept going on and on about something she cooked for you guys so I figured she could cook it again and provide a bit of entertainment.. mind you this is only part one of your epic night."

Riley shook with excitement and quickly hugged Beca. "Thank you so much! You are literally the best sister in the world!"

Beca's heart warmed hearing Riley say that. She smiled and returned the hug before looking at Fat Amy. "What is that you cook by the way?"

"Uhh uhh umm.."

Beca raised her eyebrows. "Amy...'

"A little of this.. A little of that.. Its delicious!" Fat Amy made her way to the kitchen before either of the girls could reply.

Riley turned to Beca with a grin. "So what else do you have planned for us? I've been dying to know everything all day!"

Beca laughed. "I want this evening to be a surprise for the both of you."

Riley pouted. "Becaaa please?"

Beca shook her head. "Nope."

"Will you at least tell me what Chloe and Bree are doing?"

"I set up a spa day for them, they're getting massages and whatnot."

Riley nodded. "You're the best! Aubrey needs a day of relaxation."

* * *

"Chloe why did Beca decide to give the both of us a spa day?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a smile. "Because she loves us Bree."

Aubrey laughed. "I know she loves you... Again I repeat why did Beca give _me _a spa day?"

"Okay fine Bree you got me, she wanted to give me a day off.. It was one of the many rewards I've been receiving for taking care of her, although I shouldn't be rewarded the only reason I have to take care of her is because she saved me, but anyway yeah she had it for me and I asked if I could bring you and she said of course."

Aubrey nodded.

"Oh and by the way.. Beca does love you Bree.. She cares about you a lot more than you think."

The lady that was doing the massages came in and Aubrey turned away from Chloe to lay on her stomach. "I doubt that." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Okay Ry you stay here and I don't know relax, I've got some last minute things to take care of."

Riley quickly stood off the couch and walked to Beca. "What kind of stuff? Can I come with you?"

Beca shook her head and walked out the door leaving Riley there with a small frown. As Beca walked to her car she pulled out her phone.

"Hi, this is Beca Mitchell calling.. I'd like to make sure everything is running smoothly.."

...

"Yeah I have it set for today at around seven..."

...

"Yeah that's perfect! I want to book them for a little over a half an hour.."

...

"Um yeah it'll be overnight."

...

"That's sounds great... I just need one more thing from you..."

* * *

Riley walked into the kitchen with a sigh and flopped down into one of the chairs. Fat Amy turned away from the pot she was cooking in and looked at Riley. "What's the matter Mitchell Jr.?"

Riley quirked an eyebrow at the name. "Mitchell Jr.?"

She shrugged. "You're the younger Mitchell.. Keep up.. Anyway what's got you looking like one of my boyfriends when I told him I was leaving?"

"I just wish I knew what my sister was doing.." Riley grinned. "You were with Beca.. Did she say anything to you about what she was doing?"

Fat Amy shook her head. "I asked but she told me I crack under pressure and she knew you'd ask."

"Dammit! She knows me too well.."

"She's Beca effin Mitchell, the big BM, so whatever it is she's planning will be effin awesome!"

Riley grinned. "Yeah you're right.. So uh what are you putting in that delicious meal?"

Fat Amy turned back to the pot and mumbled out words.

"What did you say Amy?"

Fat Amy turned back around to face Riley with a sigh. "Listen flat butt back home I am the best cook in town with thumbs.."

Riley frowned. "In Hawaii?"

"No! Australia!"

Riley nodded. "That doesn't explain why you can't tell me what it is.. I should've asked the first time."

"It's a family secret.."

Riley sighed. "Fine.."

* * *

Beca returned to her house a few hours later with a smile. "Riley!"

Riley ran to the door to greet Beca. "Hey! Where have you been it's getting late!"

Beca laughed as they walked into the living room. "Calm down.. it's only two.. Chloe and Aubrey will be back in an hour so I we should get everything ready here.."

"Are you finally gonna tell me what we are doing?"

"Somewhat.. I'm telling you part one, that all takes place here. we'll set up the dining room, make it look all romantic, have Amy dish out whatever it is she made that you guys love and I have a special musical guest that I know Aubrey will love."

"Who's the special guest?"

"I don't know if I should tell you.."

"Come on Becaa..."

"Fine.. the special guest is the Barden Bellas."

Riley's eyes widened. "Her old acapella group?"

Beca nodded. "I know how much the group meant to her and I know you were interested in hearing them so I thought I'd be a good idea."

"Wow that's amazing.. does Chloe know?"

"Of course, she called all of them and she will be performing with them."

"That's awesome Beca. Can I get a teaser as to what will be happening for 'part two' please?"

Beca smirked. "Pack an overnight bag..."

"Why?..."

"You won't be here tonight."

"Oh my god.. I need more! Tell me!"

Beca shook her head. "Go get ready, dress comfortably but you know.. nice. I'll setup down here with Amy."

Riley nodded and ran up the stairs. Beca smiled and walked into the kitchen where Fat Amy was finishing up with her cooking.

"Hey Amy how's the food going?"

"That's _Fat_ Amy to you as well DJ.."

Beca laughed. "Okay.. How is the food going _Fat _Amy..."

"Much better shrimp.. it's going fine. I'm just about done. Just letting it simmer."

Beca nodded. "Cool.. So are you gonna tell me what you put in it."

Fat Amy washed her hands and shook her head. "It's a secret, come taste it though."

Beca walked over to Fat Amy and she gave Beca a spoon to taste it. Beca's eyes widened as the flavor hit her mouth. "Holy Shit! This is amazing.. What the hell is in it?"

Fat Amy sighed. "Becaaaa.."

Beca put her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine."

"So I heard there would be singing.."

Beca laughed. "Yeah.. you heard right."

"You know I was considered the best singer in Tasmania."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah.."

"That's cool.."

"Yeah.. you know there could be someone in this room who really likes singing and would love to sing with the Bellas.."

Beca smirked. "Oh really?"

Fat Amy nodded. "Yeah.. this person might have looked up the Bellas and watched all of their videos on YouTube and know all of the sets."

"Jeez I wish I knew who that person was..."

"Maybe she's shy.."

"She shouldn't be.. "

"Okay! I wanna sing with the Bellas! It's me.."

Beca laughed. "Really? I never would have known.."

"I know right!"

Beca shook her head with a smile. "I'll talk to Chloe and let her know."

"YES!"

* * *

Riley was upstairs freaking out as she packed a bag for the night, it bothered her a bit not knowing what was planned, she took a deep breath and put her clothes in her bag. She came downstairs a half an hour later and smiled at the setup Beca had. "It looks like the place we were at in Hawaii."

Beca nodded. "That's the point, you guys started having feelings for each other there right?"

Riley smiled as she thought about that day. "Yeah."

Beca took a look at Riley. "You look nice."

Riley grinned. "Thanks."

"Chloe texted me, they are around the corner so go in there and sit.. I'll be in the back with Chloe and Fat Amy.."

"Okay.. how will I know when part two starts?"

"Don't worry about that.. when it's time you'll know."

Riley nodded. "I'm so nervous right now and I don't know why.."

Beca smiled. "I know why... it's because you're falling in love.."

Her eyes widened. "What? No.. it's only been a mont-"

"Riley that's all it takes.. sometimes it can be shorter.. sometimes you just get these feelings and you can't control them."

"Fuck! I'm falling in love.."

"It's fine just breathe.. it'll be okay." Beca got a text from Chloe saying they pulled up and she grabbed Riley by the hands. "Hey look at me.. you're a Mitchell, which means you're strong. You will be fine, Aubrey is really into you okay? and tonight will be epic for you two. Go in the dining room and wait for your girl to come in and make her smile. Use the Mitchell charm, the Bellas will be here soon and everything will fall into place."

Riley nodded. "Okay.. I'm good." She walked into the dining room and sat at the table as Fat Amy put the food on the plate. "Don't worry Riley, I saw the way Aubrey looked at you on the trip and that was weeks ago.. I can only imagine now, everything will be perfect."

Riley nodded and smiled at Fat Amy. "Thanks Am- Fat Amy.."

Fat Amy smiled. "No problem skinny bitch." She put the pot to the side of the table and walked out of the room.

Riley took a deep breathe as she heard the front door open and heard two voices talking. "What is all of this?"

Riley smiled hearing Aubrey talking, she stood up and waited for Aubrey to walk into the room, she heard Chloe say something about going in the back to try and find Beca and smiled because she knew Aubrey would soon be walking in the room.

"Riley?"

"In here!"

She heard Aubrey's footsteps and her heart started beating faster. She lightly gasped when Aubrey walked into the room. "Riley what's going on?"

Riley stepped forward and grabbed Aubrey's hand. "This is your last day here and I wanted it to be special..."

"You did this?"

"I guess you could say that." She leaned forward and gave Aubrey a gentle kiss.

Aubrey smiled and looked at the table. "That looks like Fat Am-"

"Blondie!"

Aubrey turned around and smiled. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"I came here just to cook for you!"

"Wow that's amazing! Will you be joining us?"

"Nah. Maybe another time.. I've got things to do.." Fat Amy skipped out of the room and Aubrey looked at Riley with a smile.

"So this is all a plan.. that's why Chloe took me out and just disappeared.."

"Yeah.. Sit down, let's eat!"

* * *

Beca, Chloe and Fat Amy were in the back as the Bellas started to arrive. Chloe quickly jumped up and hugged them. "Hey guys! I'm so excited!" Chloe introduced them all to Beca and Fat Amy. Beca grinned when she saw Stacie and pulled her away from everyone else.

"Look at you looking like a flight attendant."

Stacie laughed. "Shut up! This is what Bree had us wearing our first year.. at least I look like a hot flight attendant right?"

Beca looked Stacie up and down with a smirk and nodded. "Yeah very hot, although that ginger over there may have you beat."

Stacie laughed as she looked at Chloe. "You're only saying that because she's you're wife."

Beca nodded. "And because she really is really beautiful."

Stacie nodded her head in agreement. "So how are you best friend?"

"I'm fine.."

"Tell me the truth.. I nearly died when I heard about what happened to you, sorry I couldn't be here for you."

"It's fine Stace really, and I'm really okay, I mean I have my days when it hurts but it hasn't been bothering much these past two days, I think I'm all healed up, I'm getting my stitches removed soon and we'll see how everything is."

"I'm glad.. Jesse wanted to come up too but he had to work.. when he heard what happened he.. lost it, it was scary but we got him in check."

Beca nodded. "I'll have to call him, we haven't talked much."

Chloe walked over to Beca and Stacie with a smile. "We're ready, Fat Amy knows everything so we should probably head in. We'll start with 'The Sign' and then start using the songs from our better set lists."

Stacie nodded. "Okay, let me get my shoes."

Chloe kissed Beca. "You're amazing you know that?"

Beca laughed. "I've been hearing that a lot today.."

"Well you are.. just so you know Aubrey and Riley won't be the only ones having an epic night." Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca grinned. "Oh really? Who else will?"

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca. "I think you know."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and deepened the kiss. "Mm an epic night indeed."

"Come on you horn dogs! It's time!"

* * *

Aubrey and Riley were enjoying their time together talking and enjoying the food.

"I've gotta ask Fat Amy what she puts in this, it's amazing!"

Riley laughed. "Good luck Beca and I have been trying to all day, she won't tell us."

Aubrey was about to say something else when she heard a faint sound, she frowned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The sound got louder as it was getting closer and Aubrey's eyes widened when she heard the song that was being sung. "It's sounds like the Bellas!" Tears filled her eyes as they walked in the room and continued to perform for them. "Oh my god!" She smiled seeing all the Bellas performing again and grinned when she saw Beca and Fat Amy singing with them as well. "Riley this is amazing!"

Riley smile and nodded. "I know.."

"Thank you Riley.. this is all amazing!"

"It's only the beginning Aubrey, prepare yourself for an epic night!"

* * *

**A/N: Part one of an epic night! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Monicachf6: I don't know if I'll be doing another installment for this fic, but if it makes you feel any better I have been working on two new AU fics..**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I get. I really had no idea people would like what I write. :)**


	44. An Epic Night (Part 2)

The Bellas, Fat Amy, and Beca were going into their final set when they pulled Aubrey up to sing with them. She didn't even hesitate, she quickly got up with a grin sand joined in with the singing. Riley watched on with a smile as Aubrey smiled brightly while singing with her friends. They finished up the songs, took a bow and walked out of the room after hugging Aubrey. When everyone left the room Aubrey turned to Riley with tears in her eyes. "Thank you.. this night has been amazing.."

Before Riley could respond they heard a car horn beep and Riley got a text message from Beca telling her to go outside and get into the car. "The night isn't over yet." Riley said with a grin. She grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her to the door where they saw Sam waiting for them. "Good evening Aubrey, Riley.."

Aubrey looked at Sam with a smile. "Sam! Hey I haven't seen you in a while.. where are we headed?"

Sam laughed. "I can't tell you that.. but I can say we are gonna go sight seeing for a bit."

Aubrey looked at Riley with a grin as they got into the car. "This is aca-amazing!"

* * *

The girls all walked back into the house after Aubrey and Riley left. Beca threw herself on the couch with a sigh. "Jeez acapella is hard as fuck!"

Chloe laughed. "You just have to get use to it."

"That took a lot of work and mouth movements."

Chloe smirked. "Well I think you're very good with your mouth."

"Oh I know.. you're very.. vocal about it."

"Scuse me bitches we are still in the room.."

Stacie laughed and looked at Fat Amy. "Let them have their dirty talk, it's keeps my heart pounding."

Beca looked at Stacie with grin. "You know Stace you seem to like hearing about my sex life a lot."

Stacie nodded. "Oh yeah.. I need to know that my couple is still... you know pleasing each other.. I need you guys to stay in that honeymoon phase... you two should probably go and make love right now in your bed."

Chloe laughed and Beca blushed. "As much as I would love to be with Beca right now.. there are too many people in here, and I really don't feel like being quiet."

Beca groaned. "Chlo.. please stop talking."

Stacie smirked. "Why? Is she turning you on?"

"I'm always turned on when it comes to Chloe."

Stacie smiled. "What I wouldn't give to see you two in action.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Stacie! That's a bit much don't you think?"

Stacie shook her head. "I love seeing people in the heat of passion.. You two would be the best."

Beca starting walking out of the room. "My best friend is weird, and I'm out of here."

Stacie laughed. "It's not weird Becs! You two are just hot!"

Chloe looked at Stacie with a smirk. "You love making Beca feel uneasy."

Stacie nodded. "I do, but I meant what I said."

Chloe laughed. "I know.. I kind of figured you wanted to see when you came straight into my room those couple of times a few years back, you knew Beca was visiting and I'm sure you could hear..."

_*Flashback* 3 Years Ago_

_Beca walked into the Beale household with some flowers and walked around the house quietly looking around for the two red heads. "Laura?" She whisper yelled. She walked into the kitchen and walked to her bedroom and didn't see Laura. She smiled and slowly walked to Chloe's room. She saw the door was cracked open a little bit and looked at Chloe who was doing something on her phone. Before she could walk in the room her phone vibrated. _

_Chlo [10:30 AM]: I Miss You :(_

_She looked at her phone with a smile and wrote a reply. _

_Becs [10:31 AM]: I miss you too.. wyd?_

_Chlo [10:32 AM]: Laying in bed.. I wish you were here, I haven't seen you in a month.._

_Becs [10:33 AM]: Well if I were there what do you think we'd be doing?_

_Beca smirked as she saw Chloe sit up in her bed with a grin. _

_Chlo [10:34 AM] We'd probably be doing something that requires a lot of energy and you'd be using that talented hand of yours.._

_Becs [10:35 AM] How about you use your talented hand and make yourself feel a bit better.._

_Chlo [10:36 AM]: That sounds like a great idea.. can you get on Skype?_

_Becs [10:37 AM] I can't.. but I promise once you get started it'll seem like I'm there._

_Beca watched as Chloe put her hand down and pants and grinned._

_Chlo [10:39 Am] I wish these fingers were yours Becs._

_Beca slowly and quietly walked into the room, Chloe had her eyes closed as she touched herself. Beca walked over to her and quickly slid her hand down Chloe's pants. "They are my fingers." She seductively whispered in Chloe's ear._

_Chloe's eyes widened as she dropped her phone and looked at Beca. "Becs!"_

_Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. "Hey babe."_

_Chloe moaned as Beca slowly rubbed her clit. "Mm what are you doing here? How did you get here?"_

_Beca kissed Chloe's neck and whispered in her ear. "I came here to see you, I had Stacie pick me up." She quickly showed Chloe the flowers before placing them on the night stand._

_Chloe smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're here."_

_Beca nodded and started pulling Chloe's shirt off of her. "Is your mom here?"_

_Chloe shook her head and slowly moaned as Beca kissed her way down her body. "At. conference. for. weekend."  
_

_Beca nodded and gripped Chloe's pants and panties before pulling them down her legs. Once Beca had Chloe fully undressed she attached her mouth to Chloe's clit. Chloe moaned and grabbed a handful of Beca's hair. "Fuck! That's good."_

_Beca moaned as she tasted Chloe. "I've missed this so much."_

_She quickly started plunging her tongue in and out of Chloe._

_"Hey Bec y-"_

_Stacie had never seen Beca move so fast, before she could see anything Beca grabbed the covers and pulled it over Chloe's body, she came emerging from under the sheets seconds later. Chloe didn't miss the look of disappointment on Stacie's face but decided not to comment on it._

_"What the fuck do you want Stacie?"_

_Stacie stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what to say. "I uh.. I wanted to know if you wanted me to drive you home to see your parents later.."_

_Beca shook her head. "No.. I can walk home.."_

_Stacie nodded. "Yeah... you're right, sorry for the interruption, see you guys later!" She ran out of the room leaving Beca with wide eyes. _

_"My best friend is so weird.."_

_Chloe laughed. "Maybe a little bit... now where were we?"_

_Beca smirked and disappeared under the the sheets._

_*End Flashback*_

Stacie grinned. "You're smart Beale.. how come you never said anything?"

"It's Mitchell now and I just... didn't really care unless you like really ruined to where we couldn't finish. As I told Beca, I'm very comfortable about all this.." She said gesturing to her body.

Stacie nodded. "So I heard.. Mitchell, you should probably go see what Beca is doing."

Chloe nodded and smirked as she walked to where Beca went and heard her talking to herself. "You okay babe?"

Beca jumped at the disturbance but quickly nodded her head. "Yeah.. just trying to calm down a bit."

Chloe laughed. "You know.. we could sneak out of here and go away for a bit and take care of each other.."

Beca smiled but shook her head. "Nah I'm good, we'll have time for that later."

Chloe nodded. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm basically all healed up, I haven't felt any pain really since yesterday, I go back to the doctors in two days to get checked on so we'll see what they say."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You're so strong."

Beca smirked. "You really think I was going to leave you all alone in this world, especially since we _just_ got married and I definitely wasn't gonna let Roger be the one to end my life."

Chloe nodded. "So when are you going to see him?"

"Well I feel much better so probably Wednesday."

"That's in three days Bec are you sure?"

"Positive... I'm just gonna briefly speak with him then I'll come home to you."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss Beca. "You better.."

* * *

Aubrey smiled as she looked out the window enjoying the view. She looked over at Riley with a smile and grabbed her hand. "So where are we going?"

Riley laughed nervously and shook her head. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Aubrey pouted but nodded her head and looked out the window again. Riley smiled and pulled out her phone, sending a text to Beca.

_Ry [6:45 PM] Hey Beca, do you mind telling me where we are going after we are finished driving around?_

_Bec [6:47 PM] Sorry sis no can do._

_Ry [6:48 PM] :( Becaaa plzz_

_Bec [6:50 PM] Nope, if Sam is on schedule you should be pulling up to your location now anyway._

Riley looked out the window with wide eyes. She looked at Aubrey who looked just as shocked.

"Riley.. this place is.. beautiful. Jesus! How much did you spend!"

Riley looked at Aubrey with wide eyes. "I uh... I just, we should head in."

As they walked in Riley quickly sent Beca another text message.

_Ry [6:55 PM] Beca Fuckin Mitchell you did not book us a hotel at Mondrian!_

_Bec [6:56 PM] I did! Just for you!_

_Ry [6:57 PM] Beca it costs nearly three thousand dollars for a room!_

_Bec [6:59 PM] Don't worry about the price, I've taken care of everything, now stop texting me and pay attention to your date! There is something coming up soon._

_Ry [7:00 PM] What is it Bec?_

Before Riley got a response her and Aubrey were taken into another room and sat down. The room was dimly lit and it was quiet. "What's going on Ry?"

Riley smiled at Aubrey. "Just wait and see.."

The lights went out and a spotlight landed on a guy sitting down at a piano. They both squinted their eye to have a better look at who it was and both gasped when they saw who it was.

"I-Is that John Legend?"

Riley nodded. "Y-Yeah.."

Aubrey looked at Riley with tears in her eyes, she leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you so much! I love him!" Aubrey grinned as he started playing the tune to 'All of Me' and started singing. After singing a few songs he walked over to them and talked to them for a few minutes. They walked out of the room and started making their way to their hotel room. Aubrey grabbed Riley's hand as they rode the elevator to their room. "I can't believe we just talked to John Legend. That was amazing, I can't believe he came here for us."

Riley nodded. "Beca works with him quite a lot so it wasn't to hard I'm sure."

They walked into the room and Aubrey instantly pressed Riley up against the door and kissed her. "You've made my last night here very special.. thank you so much."

Riley sighed and gently pushed Aubrey away. Aubrey frowned. "What's wrong."

"I didn't do any of this.."

"Any of what?"

"_This_.. getting Fat Amy here, gathering the Bellas, the car ride, John Legend, this three thousand dollar hotel room.. none of it.. this was all Beca."

"What?"

Riley frowned. "I'm sorry... I've probably ruined this for you, I couldn't think of any thing to do for you.. I don't really have that romantic gene in me. Beca decided to make the night a surprise for the both of us. I understand if you wa-"

Aubrey shut Riley up my placing a finger on her lips. "Ry it's fine.. really. You had the courage to come to your sister for help, you didn't even have to do anything for me on my last night, but you wanted it to be special so you did. I'll have to thank Beca, but I still thank you.. being here with you.. this whole day has been amazing because _you_ wanted my last day to be special."

Riley nodded and sighed. "But I had nothing to do with all that has happened."

"You did. You asked your sister whom we both know is a great at planning romantic things like this for help. You knew Beca would most likely go all out because that's what she does, so while you didn't exactly know what was planned and you didn't plan it, you still helped make it happen."

Riley smiled. "I guess you're right."

Aubrey nodded and kissed Riley. "I am right." Aubrey leaned in and kissed Riley. "I guess I should give you a reward.." She pulled at Riley's shirt but Riley stopped her.

"As much as I would love to do this right now, especially since we're in this very beautiful and very expensive hotel room, we can't... while this is a special moment, we've only been official for a week and I want us to wait for a bit."

Aubrey smiled. "You're such a sweet heart."

Riley shrugged bashfully. "I guess... I do have my own surprise for you though."

"What is it?"

"I will be coming to Atlanta in two weeks just to see you!"

Aubrey's eyes widened. "For serious!?"

Riley nodded. "I'll be staying for a week."

"I already can't wait."

"Me neither, then Thanksgiving will be coming, and I'll be celebrating with Beca and her family, so I'll see you during that time too."

Aubrey smiled. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you quite often."

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

"So I know we won't really be doing anything tonight, but I'd like it a lot if we could make out and watch movies while laying on that extremely comfortable looking bed."

Riley laughed. "I'd like that too."

* * *

"Okay everyone it's getting late so everyone follow me and I'll show you to the rooms you'll be staying in."

Fat Amy looked at the direction they were walking in and frowned. "I thought the bedrooms were that way.."

Beca turned to face Fat Amy but continued to walk. "The bedrooms are that way, but there are also bedrooms this way.."

Fat Amy squinted her eyes. "Which way is your bedroom?"

Before Beca could respond Stacie spoke. "Amy you know they are putting us in the other side of the house so they can rip each others clothes off and be as loud as they want. Chloe didn't even walk with us, she's probably in their room stripped and waiting for her."

Beca smirked. "You might be right, so no one bother us." She quickened her pace and led everyone to their rooms. "Everyone have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow." Beca left before anyone could say goodnight.

"Them two will be up all night."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before making their way to their rooms.

Beca made her way to her bedroom and opened the door. She smirked when she saw Chloe sitting on the bed in nothing but a robe. "Well hello there beautiful."

Chloe grinned. "I've been waiting for you."

"I would have been back sooner but the girls were trying to tease me."

Chloe laughed and slowly got up, walking to Beca. "That's because they know what we're about to do." Chloe's lips hovered over Beca's. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Beca gently pecked Chloe on the lips. "You saw me dancing with the Bellas didn't you?"

Chloe nodded and reached behind Beca to lock the door. Once the door was locked Beca picked Chloe up and led her to the bed. She gently dropped her on the bed and crawled on top of her. "You're so beautiful Chloe."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck before pulling her down to kiss her. Beca lowered her hand and untied Chloe's robe and smiled as she felt her warm skin.

"You have on too many clothes Beca."

Beca grinned and quickly pulled off her clothes. "Better?"

"Better.. although you'll have to wear that Bellas uniform again, you looked hot."

Beca smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." She started kissing Chloe on her neck and started going down her body leaving little marks all over her. Right before she got to where Chloe so badly wanted her to be she went back up and kissed Chloe on the lips.

"Beca.."

Beca grinned and went back down Chloe's body, she instantly attached her mouth on Chloe and moaned as she tasted her. She looked up at her with a smirk. "Is all this for me?"

Chloe moaned and nodded as Beca entered her with two fingers and attached her mouth to her clit.

"Fuck that's good! I need more!"

Beca smirked and added another finger causing Chloe to moan more. "Feel good baby?"

Chloe started grinding against Beca's fingers and mouth. "YES! So good baby."

Beca felt Chloe's walls begin to tighten around her fingers and knew she was close so she picked up the pace.

"Shit! I'm gonna-"

"Just let go baby..."

Chloe's body got chills as she came and her body stilled all movement besides her heavy breathing. Beca slowly pulled her fingers out of her and smiled as she looked at Chloe who was laying still on the bed still trying to catch her breath. Once she was out of her daze she looked at Beca with a grin. "Damn Bec.. you get better at that every time."

Beca smirked and wiggled her fingers. "Well I am pretty talented with my hands."

Chloe nodded in agreement and got on top of Beca. "I think it's time I return the favor, and not just for tonight, but for saving me." She leaned in and slowly kissed Beca as her hand went down Beca's body.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait it's been a busy week, I finished school and graduated last night so now I have nothing to do meaning I can get these chapters out sooner! Anyway.. I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Next chapter should be up soon.**


	45. Can You Ever Forgive Me

Aubrey woke up the next morning with a grin. She looked over at Riley who was sleeping peacefully next to her and pushed some of the blonde hair out of her face. She leaned over and gently kissed her cheek and smiled when she noticed Riley was grinning. "You're awake.."

Riley opened her eyes, her green eyes meeting Aubrey's equally greens eyes and grinned. "Just woke up, I'm a little sad though."

"Why?"

Riley sat up and looked at Aubrey. "You're leaving me today.."

Aubrey sighed and nodded. "That is true, but like we discussed last night, we'll be seeing each other."

Riley nodded. "I really enjoyed last night."

Aubrey smiled and scooted closer to Riley. "Me too, although I don't really remember what movie we were watching."

Riley laughed. "I don't either... I was too busy making out with your sexy ass." Riley's phone started ringing and she smiled when she saw who it was. "It's Beca!" She answered the phone with a smile. "Hey greatest sister in the enter fucking world!"

Beca laughed. _Hey, I take it someone had a good night?_

"We made out and watched movies for a few hours."

_Did the epic night meet all you expectations?_

"Are you seriously asking me that Beca? It was perfect, you out did yourself, thank you much!" Aubrey gestured for her to give her the phone. "Bree wants to talk to you."

_Okay.._

Aubrey took the phone and walked out into the hall way. "Beca?"

_Hey Aubrey.._

"Hey.. I uh.. thank you for last night.."

_You don't have to thank me._

"I do.. you show me in so many ways how nice and caring you are and you treat me so well and I don't give you enough credit for it."

_It's fine Aubrey.._

"Can you just accept my thanking you please?"

Beca laughed. _Fine, you're welcome. It was really no problem._

"You did really well, everything you did was... epic!"

_That was kind of the idea.. I was calling it an epic night._

"Well it was definitely an epic night so thanks.. Riley and I had a great time. I should probably get going, gotta take a shower and then head back to your place to get my things together."

_Okay, Sam will be there in an hour to pick you up, then you can chill with us and the Bellas until we drive you to the airport._

"Okay sounds good, I'll see you later, and thanks again."

_It was really no problem Aubrey._

Aubrey smiled as she walked back into the room. Riley smiled at her. "Good talk?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah.. you know despite her height, I'm really starting to see eye to eye with Beca."

Riley laughed as she watched Aubrey walk into the bathroom.

* * *

Beca rolled over in bed and kissed Chloe's shoulder with a grin. Chloe smiled and turned to face Beca. "Everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah. I was just talking to Riley and Aubrey, they both had a really good time."

Chloe smiled. "What you did was really great."

Beca shrugged. "I guess.."

CHloe laughed. "No seriously, you were great, you put so much thought into it, and you're getting along with my best friend SO much better.. you did all that for her.."

"And Riley." Beca added.

"Yeah, but still.. I love knowing you care about her.. it really means a lot to me."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I'll do what ever I can to make you happy."

"You already do.."

Beca leaned in again and kissed Chloe, this time with much more passion. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too."

Beca's hand groped Chloe's breast making her let out a small moan. Beca smirked and got on top of Chloe and started kissing down her neck.

"Hey Bec everyone's still sleep are you u- ohhh.."

"Fuck! Stacie! Seriously.. does the term knocking mean anything to you Stacie?"

"Sorry.. I was getting bored and no one wanted to wake up. When we were younger you use to always wake up with me no matter how tired you were."

Beca sighed. "Well in case you haven't realized it yet, we're not younger anymore.. We're twenty-two years old, I'm fucking married.."

Stacie nodded. "I' m sorry Bec.." Stacie started to walk away. "Stace!... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you.. I-"

"It's cool Beca."

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe. "I'll be back in a few." She kissed Chloe and threw on a big t-shirt and some shorts and made her way downstairs where she heard Stacie. "Psst.. Stacie.."

Stacie looked at Beca with curious eyes. "Yeah."

"Everyone is still asleep.. mission one is make breakfast!"

Stacie grinned when she realized what Beca was doing. "Roger that Bec.. what's on the menu today?"

Beca got on the floor and crawled over to Stacie, she looked at her pointedly. "What?"

"On the floor Stace."

Stacie laughed and got on the floor with Beca. "Okay, first thing on the menu.. bacon and cheese omelet, served with pancakes.."

Stacie nodded. "Sounds good."

They crawled to the refrigerator and stood to get the ingredients. They stood at the counter once they gathered everything.

"Eggs?"

"Check!"

"Bacon?"

"Check!"

"Cheese?"

"Check!"

"Flour?"

"Check!"

"Syrup?"

..."Okay Check!"

"Cool let's get started."

Beca and Stacie both worked together to make the omelet. They smiled at their work when they finished. "Now for the pancakes."

Stacie looked at Beca and frowned. Beca noticed and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"You've got something riiiiiight there!"

She pointed to a spot on Beca's face and she tried to wipe it off. "Did I get it?"

Stacie shook her head with a smirk. "No... it's right here... and there... aaand there." Stacie couldn't hold in the laugh as she put flour all over Beca's face. Beca immediately caught on and gasped.

"Well Stace you've got a little flour all over here.." She grabbed the bag of flour and scooped out a handful throwing it at Stacie.

"You bitch!"

Beca smirked. "Oooo you're not allowed to use that kind of language Stacie."

Stacie laughed and threw some flour at Beca. "Shut up."

They finished the pancakes and were cleaning themselves up as all the girls came into the kitchen. "Ta da!" They both said.

The girls all grinned. Chloe looked at Beca with a smile. "What's all this?"

"We made you breakfast." They said in unisome.

Fat Amy squinted her eyes at them. "This all sounds very rehearsed."

Beca smirked. "We've had plenty of practice."

Stacie nodded and started grabbing plates and forks for everyone. The kitchen was soon filled with silence, the only sound being forks lightly scraping against plates. Soon everyone was finished eating and were rubbing their belly's feeling satisfied. "That was so delicious." Cynthia Rose said as she cleaned her plate. All the girls nodded in agreement, Chloe looked at Stacie and smiled. "That omelet was amazing!"

Beca frowned. "Hey! I helped too.."

Chloe laughed. "Well you never make me omelet's like that so I'm assuming Stacie did most the work."

Stacie spoke before Beca. "Actually we do everything one hundred percent equally."

Beca nodded. "It's not the same making omelet's without my partner in crime."

Chloe grinned. "Well good job both of you."

* * *

A half an hour later the girls were sitting in the room watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Beca shot up with a sigh of relief . "I'll get it!" She rushed out the room and made her way to the door.

"The movie was just getting to the good part, why'd she willingly answer the door, she sounded happy to do it." One of the Bellas said.

Chloe laughed. "She hates movies."

Beca opened the door with a grin. "There's the happy couple... how was everything?"

They walked inside and Aubrey instantly wrapped her arms around Beca. "Perfect, everything was absolutely perfect! Thank you so much."

Beca smiled hugged Aubrey back. "Again it was no problem."

"Well that's a sight I thought I'd never see." Chloe said as she walked to them.

Aubrey smiled. "It was long overdue.. she's been so great to me."

Riley nodded and hugged Beca too. "Thank you.. that was the best day ever!"

Beca smiled. "I've always got your back." She looked back at Aubrey. "So we have two hours until you have to be on your flight, the Bellas are going back with you, we're gonna chill for an hour, than go to the airport so you guys don't miss your flight."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay sounds good."

They spent the rest of that hour laughing and talking.

Beca looked at her watch and stood up. "Okay everyone, it's time to head out, so go get your backs and I'll get the car. All the girls walked out five minutes later with their things. Chloe gasped when she looked at the car. "Bec when did you get this?"

Beca smirked. "I've always had it, just forgot to show you I guess. I figured I should take the truck rather than having to use more than one car, all the girls can fit in here."

The girls piled in and were on their way to the airport. Aubrey sighed and looked out the window. "This sucks.."

Riley nodded and grabbed Aubrey's hand. "You know you could just move here.."

"I can't.. my job and my family are there."

"So.. it's not like you can't visit your family and you can get a new job. Beca left all her family and friends _and_ her girlfriend."

Aubrey sighed. "Riley... Beca was a teenager when that happened, she had no real responsibilities and her heart had already been set on leaving. I am an adult with a good job that I worked my ass off to get, and it's not that I don't wanna be with you, but I can't let go of that job for you..."

The car got quiet and everyone looked elsewhere. Beca could feel the tension in the air so she spoke before Riley could. "That's understandable... You've been working your way up for years, even volunteering in high school for it so I can see how you wouldn't just leave it. Ry don't worry, I'll make sure you get to see her at least twice a month, I promise."

Riley sighed and nodded.

They pulled up to the airport and just sat in the car for a minute. Beca turned in her seat to look at everyone in the car. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and made their way out of the car.

"Just so you guys know, I'm always available if you want me to do something with the Bellas again.. just saying."

The girls laughed at Fat Amy. Aubrey walked up to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I just might take you up on that offer, you did pretty good up there."

Fat Amy nodded. "I know.. I feel like in another life I was a Bella and I was probably the most talented.."

Aubrey smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah... I could totally see that."

Fat Amy smiled and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you blondie, but I do expect to be hearing from you or I may or may not send one of my crocodiles to get you."

Aubrey nodded. "That won't be necessary, we'll keep in touch."

"Awesome."

All the girls were hugging and saying goodbye to each other as they announced that their flight was now boarding. The girls made their way to the plane except for Aubrey, she stood standing there with tears in her eyes. Riley hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Aubrey sighed and hugged her just as tight. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier.."

"It's fine Aubrey."

"I'm gonna miss you."

Riley nodded. "Me too, but I'll be there in two weeks."

Aubrey nodded and kissed Riley. "I-I love you.. I know we've only been official for a week, but we've practically been together for a month and I've been feeling these feelings growing.. you don't have to say it b-"

Aubrey was cut off by Riley's lips on hers. "How could you possibly think I don't love you back? I do love you.. I love you Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled and kissed her again. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and smiled. "Um Bree.. I hate to interrupt this moment but you've gotta go.."

Aubrey sighed and nodded. "I know Chlo." She walked up to Chloe and hugged her before doing the same to Beca. "Take care of her midget."

Beca nodded. "Always."

They watched as she boarded the plane and flew off. Beca looked at Riley who had tears in her eyes. "Hey I know how hard it is... just remember, you'll see here in two weeks."

Riley nodded. "Two weeks.."

* * *

Beca walked in to the jail with a sigh, she had thought about turning around and leaving a couple times but decided this was something she needed to do. She sat down at the table and anxiously waited for Roger to come in the room. When the door buzzed and opened she jumped but quickly calmed down, she didn't want him to think she was afraid. Roger walked into the room and looked at Beca with wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Beca took in his appearance, seeing he had a black eye and bruises. "You look like shit Rog."

"Well apparently people don't like when I try to kill their favorite DJ, now what the fuck are you doing here?"

Beca smirked and leaned forward resting her arms on the table. "I'm here to see you of course, to show you that your attempts of getting rid of me and ruining my life didn't work. Sure both times you made me cripple for a bit, but I always come out stronger." Beca stood up and showed him the scar he left on her stomach. "You gave me this bad ass scar when you stabbed me, it matches my fathers actually, I think it's pretty cool so thank you for that... You've made me and Chloe closer when you were trying to break us apart, so thank you for that... My company is doing great.. everything is just perfect and I want to thank you for that.. You're a homophobic, lonely, sick man who tried to ruin my life by doing things and all you did was the complete opposite. You're locked in here for a very long time and guess who you have as your second for HotShot Records."

Roger's eyes widened and Beca smirked. "No.."

"That's right buddy! HotShot is all mine! I signed the forms this morning, now I could take the company and make it burn, but aside from you.. HotShot was the best thing that happened to me so I'll take good care of it."

"Beca I swear if you mess my company up.."

"Shut up Roger, there isn't a damn thing you can do, not anymore."

Roger sighed. "I'm sorry.."

"Are you really?"

Roger nodded. "I lost my shit... You're right I am a homophobic and I am lonely, hell I probably am sick in the head too, I can admit that.. I really do like you Beca.. and Chloe. I just... not together."

Beca stood up and nodded. "You don't have to like us together. Goodbye Roger.."

"Beca wait!"

"What?" Beca sighed out.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Beca looked at Roger and shook her head. "I accept what you did, but I can _never_ forgive you... you tried to hurt my wife.. that's crossing a line. I _HATE_ you." She turned and walked out of the room without a single glance back at the man with tears in his eyes. She walked to her car and got in, smiling when she saw Chloe waiting for her.

"How was it?"

Beca let out a sigh of relief. "Therapeutic."


	46. Home

*One Month Later*

"Beca hurry up! You're gonna make us miss our flight!" Chloe yelled as she waited for Beca to come down the steps.

"Chloe we'll get there in time I promise okay! I'm coming."

"We've still gotta pick up, my mom, John and Riley. We've gotta get on the rode now."

Beca ran down the steps with her bags. "Let's go!"

Chloe sped down the road to get to Sam's house so she could get Laura. What would normally have been a half an hour ride turned into a twenty minute ride. She anxiously beeped the horn and stopped when Laura's head peaked out the door and told her to stop beeping. Beca looked at Chloe and grabbed her hand.

"You okay babe?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. I'm fine." She bit her lip and turned away. Beca knew that as a sign of lying.

"You're my wife you know, so I know when you're lying.. You should just tell me the truth while we are still alone.."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Caleb is gonna be there.. mom told me, he is staying at my old house in Atlanta and he'll most likely be at your parents house since we'll all be there.. we haven't talked since before the wedding."

"I don't think that's something you need to stress about, I know it's been a while but he's your brother and I'm sure he misses you and you miss him, it has to happen eventually."

Chloe nodded. "You're right. It does have to happen eventually.. I just... I don't know what to say."

"I felt that way about John.. when we first really got in contact I didn't know how to react or what I wanted to say to him, but when the time comes.. you'll know."

Chloe nodded and was about to say something but Laura walked into the car. "Hey daughters! How are you guys?" She sensed some tension and the smile she had went down a bit. "Is everything okay?"

Chloe smiled at her mom and nodded. "Yeah, I was just worried about seeing Caleb but Beca helped me out." Chloe quickly started the car and drove off in the direction of Riley and John's house. When they got there they saw an annoyed looking Riley and John and an upset looking Rachel.

"It's Thanksgiving! You guys just can't leave me! We're a family."

Riley looked at her mom with frown. "We're only a family because you lied. Once you got caught in that lie you left us, you think you could just come and go as you please now? Dad told you last month he was done after the stunt you pulled with Beca, you left again.. now you think you can come here two days before Thanksgiving and expect us to have a family meal? Fuck that, I'm going with my sister and my father and spending Thanksgiving with my sisters family and friends.

"Riley don't talk to me like that and you will be staying here whether you like it or not. Fuck Beca.. Fuck Chloe. Fuck their family! This is mine... I came all the way down here for you guys and this is the thanks I get? Hell no! You two are gonna march your asses inside that house, call Beca and tell her you will be staying here for Thanksgiving."

Beca quickly got out of the car and made her way to the scene unfolding. "Or you know you could back the hell away from my family and let them do what they want before I walk over to you and fuck you up!"

John looked at Beca and saw how angry she looked. "Rebeca.."

"How dare you say what you said about my family. You're the one that screwed us over, fuck YOU!" She was now practically face to face with Rachel. "You have ruined so much in the past Rachel, but I won't let you ruin this. My father and sister are coming with me to Atlanta and we will be enjoying our Thanksgiving as a blended family. You... I honestly don't give a fuck what you do on Thanksgiving, but whatever it is won't include them." She took a deep breath and motioned for John and Riley to follow her to the car.

As they walked away Rachel reached out and grabbed John's arm. "John please..."

John looked at Rachel and sighed. "Stop it Rachel, we planned this months ago, we're going." He yanked his arm away and got in the car. Riley looked back at her mom and gave her a sad smile before entering the car. Rachel watched with tears in her eyes as the car drove away.

* * *

The car ride was quiet as Chloe drove to the airport. John looked at Beca and sighed. "You know you didn't have to s-"

"Didn't have to say what John? Everything I said was true and for her to have the nerve to just show up after disappearing again for a month and saying those things about me and my family.. about _Chloe.._ She's lucky I didn't knock her ass out."

"Rebeca..."

"No dad.. no! She took away all my holidays with you I think I deserve at least one." Beca's voice cracked on the last part.

John sighed and reached over to grab Beca's hand. "I get where you are coming from sweetheart.. I'm sorry I never got to spend the holidays with you."

Beca nodded and turned her head not wanting them to see her get emotional. "It's fine."

Chloe pulled up to the airport before anything else could be said and Beca quickly jumped out the car. The moment her feet met the pavement cameras started flashing.

_Beca how are you? _

_Beca over here! I heard you've got a new single with Chloe coming out is it true?_

_Hope you enjoy your holiday break Beca._

Beca looked at the guy and smiled. "Thank you for not hounding me and genuinely wishing me a happy holiday."

The guy took a picture of her and winked. "No problem, I'm sure it's stressful having to deal with this, but this is our job and well we need to pay the bills, but I can spear some change to make you happy."

Beca smiled. "I'll pay a bill or two for you right now." She leaned closer to him so only he could hear her. "I've got a single coming out in two months, it'll feature Chloe and BOOTS. The song will be called dreams and I'm really proud of it."

The guy's eyes widened. "Wow... You, Chloe and BOOTS! That'll be a hit for sure! Thank you for that.."

"No problem man.." She started walking away with everyone. "I hope you have some time to relax and enjoy the holidays too."

"Thank you Beca and I look forward to hearing 'Dreams' enjoy your trip!"

Beca smiled and nodded before walking away and catching up with her family. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand with a smile. "That was nice."

"What was?"

"What you did for that guy.. I heard you."

Beca smiled. "Oh.. yeah.. everyone else was just blurting things out.. being nosy, but he just wanted to wish me a happy holiday and take a picture, so I figured I'd help him out, I guess I'm feeling the holiday spirit."

Chloe grinned. "You must be." She kissed their joined hands and winked at Beca. "Let's go home."

* * *

When they got off the plane a few hours later they were immediately ambushed by paparazzi. Beca sighed and grabbed onto Chloe and Riley's hand before speed walking out of the airport, Laura and John close behind. They got into the car waiting for them outside and all sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that."

Beca laughed and looked at Riley. "You won't, I still haven't." Beca looked out the window and smiled as they drove around her old neighborhood, all the places she hadn't seen in over a year. She grinned as the car pulled up to Chloe's old house. "I haven't seen this place in years!"

Laura laughed. "You should come in with Chloe and stay for a bit."

Chloe nervously bit her lip and looked at her mother. "Actually I was gonna stay with Beca at her parents house..."

Laura frowned. "Why?"

"Well for starters she's my wife and I like being with her like all the time and we kinda sorta want John to stay here."

John looked at them. "What?"

Beca sighed. "I think it'd be awkward for you to stay at our house... you know with mom and dad there."

"I use to live there you know.."

"That would only make it more awkward... look I just don't want any arguments and I think it'd be best that you stayed here in Chloe's room."

John sighed and nodded. "Alright.. Fine, I'll stay as long as it's okay with Laura."

Laura nodded. "It's fine John.. I just wish they would have told me beforehand. I would have asked Caleb to move some of Chloe's things."

"It's fine Laura, thank you for allowing me to stay."

Beca smiled. "Good, now that that is settled we'll be on our way. After we settle in we'll come here and chill with you guys for a bit."

John and Laura nodded as they got out of the car. "See you later."

Beca, Chloe, and Riley said bye and the driver drove them to Beca's parents house.

Beca smiled as she walked up the steps to her house. "I haven't been here in so long.. it feels weird." She looked over at the porch swing. "Do you remember that?"

Chloe looked at it and nodded. "That's where we became official. Your dad came out and asked us what was going on between us and at that moment we both silently agreed to each other that we were together."

Beca smiled. "One of the best days of my life."

Riley grinned "That's so cute!"

They walked straight into the house and their smiles instantly turned into frowns when they heard Melissa and Tom arguing.

"I'm not making a big deal out of this Mel.. I just hate that he is gonna be staying here!"

"Beca and her father have been getting along Tom, they want to spend Thanksgiving together I wasn't gonna tell him he couldn't come. I kept him away from Beca her whole life."

"He could stay at a fucking hotel Melissa! And he had a choice to be in her life, he just decided to leave and never return."

Beca sighed and walked into the room. "You know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs."

They both turned their heads and looked at Beca. "I-I'm sorry Bec."

"It's fine dad."

"Where's your fa- John.. Where's John?"

"I knew you'd have a problem with him being here so I asked him to stay with Laura.. Riley is here though so I hope it's not a problem."

Tom let out a sigh of relief. "Riley is fine.. I love Riley."

Riley walked in with a small smile. "That's good to know.. I was scared to walk in here."

Tom sighed. "I'm sorry I said those things about your father."

"It's fine Tom, I understand you feel a certain way about him."

Tom nodded and hugged Beca and Chloe before walking out the room. Melissa smiled at the girls and hugged all three of them. "How are you girls."

"We're fine mom, had a little trouble, but nothing major."

"What was the trouble?"

Riley sighed. "My mom.. she tried to make me and my dad stay."

Melissa shook her head. "That Rachel.. always trying to get her way..."

Riley sat down and looked at Melissa. "Did you know her well, before she uh.. you know.."

Melissa nodded. "I did.. she worked at the pub your father and I use to go to, we quickly became friends. I noticed she had a crush on John so I kinda stopped talking to her and well I guess I was right.. I should've figured they ran off together when she stopped working at the place the same time he left."

Riley nodded. "I'm sorry.. I ruined your life."

Melissa sat next to Riley and grabbed her hand. "You didn't ruin my life.. I was very happy with John, but clearly there was someone else I was meant to be with.. It was almost love at first sight when I met Tom. We were great from the start, it was a cherry on top when Beca connected with him immediately. All of this was a blessing in disguise i'd say.. as much as I didn't want to like you I do, you're amazing and your what Beca wanted her whole life. We wouldn't have you if that hadn't of happened."

"Yeah but we're all grown up now."

"Doesn't matter, Beca still takes care of you doesn't she?"

Riley looked at Beca with a grin thinking about all the times Beca helped her. "Yeah she definitely does.. Beca always took care of me but I think she took it up a notch when she found out we were sisters."

Beca nodded. "I did."

"So what are you guys' plans for dinner? I could whip something up real quick."

Beca shook her head. "We're going to Laura's.. she didn't want us to leave."

Melissa sighed. "Aww.. she lives in LA, she can see you guys whenever..."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah you're right.. maybe we should tell her we're staying."

Melissa shook her head. "Or Tom and I could come with you guys and eat dinner there."

"Will Tom be okay with eating in the same room as John?"

Beca laughed. "It will be practice for Thanksgiving."

Tom walked in hearing what Beca said. "What will practice for Thanksgiving?"

"We're going to Laura's for dinner."

Tom's eyes widened. "No... you guys go, I'll stay here and order a pizza."

Melissa frowned. "Stop acting like a child Thomas. You'll have to do it on Thanksgiving anyway."

Tom sighed. "I hate this." He said as he walked away.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table in silence, the tension in the air was strong and Beca couldn't take it. "Jesus can you two just grow up!" Everyone looked at Beca with wide eyes. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand.

"Baby.. sit down.."

"No! You two are grown ass men and the both of you are my father. You guys need to work your shit out before you _both_ lose me, permanently!" She walked out of the room leaving everyone else in the room speechless. Chloe looked in the direction Beca had just walked and stood up. She looked at everyone sheepishly.

"Uh.. sorry.. she's a bit stressed... I'm just gonna.." She nodded her head in the direction Beca went and quickly walked to where she was. She walked into her old room and saw Beca sitting on the bed staring into space. "Bec?"

Beca looked up at Chloe with a small smile. "Hey.."

Chloe walked over to her and sat down. "You okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I just... I guess that was bubbling up inside me and I could like cut the tension with a knife. It was so awkward sitting with them, I just wish they'd get over it. I mean John has done nothing to Tom and Tom has done nothing to John.. it's just their dumb male egos and it's annoying as fuck! I just want them to get over whatever they got going on in their heads."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "Maybe the three of you need to sit down and have a talk one of these days."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I did plan on telling everyone we were buying a house in Atlanta but now I'm not so sure."

"I think we should still tell them."

Beca sighed. "I know.. I guess we should go back out there."

Chloe kissed Beca and smiled. "Only when you're ready."

"I'm ready."

They walked back into the kitchen and was surprised when they heard everyone making small talk. "H-Hey guys."

"Hey glad you guys decided to come back."

Beca nodded. "I uh I needed to calm down."

Tom looked at Beca with a sad smile. "Bec I'm sorry... John and I will talk and we'll be better. I promise."

Beca looked over at John who nodded his head in agreement. "Okay.. while I have everyone's attention, Chloe and I have some news to share..."

Laura grinned. "Oh my god are you guys trying for babies?!"

Beca's eyes widened. "NO! No.. no.. uh..."

Chloe laughed. "It's a bit to soon for that mom, we waned to let you guys know that we are buying a home here in Atlanta."

Tom and Melissa grinned. "Really!"

"Yeah! This is home and well sometimes we miss it."

Beca nodded and looked at everyone else. "You guys don't need to worry, we'll still be living in LA full time, this is just a place here for us when we visit, or sometimes we may just want to be here."

Riley nodded. "That's great you guys."

Beca smiled. "Yeah, it's uber great because the place Chloe and I are buying comes with a guest house and we thought we could give it to a special someone..."

Riley's eyes widened. "You- you didn't!"

Beca grinned. "Oh I did.."

Riley got up and hugged Beca and Chloe. "I love you guys so much."

Chloe smiled. "We love you too, now you can have a place where you and Bree can be alone, you don't have to worry about her roommates."

"You guys are seriously amazing!"

Beca nodded. "Yeah.. I know now let us all sit back down so we can eat this delicious food that mama L made for us."

Chloe looked at Beca as they sat down. "I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you too." Beca mouthed back.

* * *

**A/N: I think we got about one or two more chapters left for this.. let me know what you all thought of the chapter!**


	47. Deja Vu

The rest of dinner had gone smoothly and everyone was now sitting in the living room talking and watching TV.

"C-Chloe.. can we talk?"

Chloe looked up and saw her brother Caleb looking at her nervously. She looked at Beca who nodded her head at her encouragingly and got up gesturing for Caleb to follow her. They walked into her old bedroom and sat down on the bed. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize.. I abandoned you and betrayed your trust when I left with dad. To make matters worst, I completely avoided you after a while and spoke to mom in secret, even after I heard about all the things that had been going on. I'm a coward and I'm so ashamed of myself you needed me and I wasn't there for you."

Chloe nodded her head. "You're right.. I did need you, dealing with the abuse from dad when he came around and Luke, it would have really helped if I had you around, but you know what.. I had Beca, even though she wasn't there in the beginning, she was there when everything came to a head and she protected me. She protected me and took care of me and showed me all the love I needed. And just so you know I'm not mad at you... I really don't feel anything towards you when it comes to this. You're a stranger to me, I mean I feel a connection, you are my brother after all and I do love you, but it doesn't matter whether you stay or go."

Caleb sighed and nodded. "I understand... I will be in your life though, I promise... this time I promise. I will be there to protect you always."

Chloe stood up with a sad smile. "You're too late Caleb. I have Beca now, she's there for me and _she_ protects me." She started walking out the room but Caleb stopped her.

"Chlo.. I love you and I want to be in your life."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I'm not stopping you Cal."

He walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

They walked back into the living room and Chloe sat down next to Beca with a smile. "Everything go okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, much better than I expected.. everything that I had bottled up inside of me I was able to express. I feel like there is still more that needs to be said, but this was enough for now. I feel... better."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I'm glad.. everything is coming together now."

"Yeah... I love you Beca."

"I love you too."

Chloe smiled. "I know you do Beca, but I _really_ love you."

Beca laughed. "Chloe I _really_ love you too."

"I know you do.."

"But.."

"I just.. you've done so much for me from the moment we got together, you've protected me, you showed me love, you saved me Beca and I just feel like I haven't done nearly enough for you."

"Hey that's not true, you saved me too. You made me a better person and you've kept me levelheaded. Who knows what kind of person I could have been had we not been together. I could have came to LA and been a huge jerk and fucked any girl who came my way, but instead I had you and I always thought of you when those girls came around me and when all the money started piling in. You've made me the person I am and I love you so much."

Chloe smiled. "I guess, but stil-"

"No.. that's all we both love each other more than words can say and we've both been there for each other. There is no one else I want and I could never love anyone the way I love you."

Chloe had tears in her eyes and she kissed Beca. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth."

Melissa smiled at the two and handed them keys. "I think you two might want some alone time, we'll be here for a few hours everyone is so wrapped up in the movie it'll be a while before anyone realizes that you two are gone."

Beca smiled. "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetheart, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Chloe laughed. "We won't."

* * *

They walked back to Beca's old house and Beca put the key in the slot with a smirk. "You know this kind of feels like deja vu.."

Chloe nodded. "I was thinking the same thing, coming back from my mom's house and going to your house, which is empty."

Beca opened the door and slowly pulled Chloe inside. "I remember we came in here and went to my bedroom..."

"Then I asked you to play me your mixes and you played me CB01."

Beca grinned. "You remembered?"

"Of course! You told me that you made that when you realized you were gay."

Beca nodded. "Yup."

"Then you showed me your dia- I mean your journal..."

Beca laughed. "It was kind of a diary I guess... but the best part was after I finished showing it to you, you told me you were ready and we made love."

Chloe nodded. "I remember thinking I've never felt that good... no one had ever made love to me before."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "Maybe we can recreate that night, we already sort of started to."

"We told your mom we wouldn't do anything she wouldn't do..."

Beca kissed Chloe's neck and pulled her into her old bedroom. "I unfortunately know my mom just so happens to do that."

Chloe laughed. "Okay."

Beca pulled away from Chloe and went into her old desk, pulling out a flash drive. "I have copies of all my things, I left one here." She showed Chloe the flash drive and she smiled.

"CB01.."

Beca nodded and grabbed her book before sitting next to Chloe. "And I guess you can read some more of these..."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't have to."

Beca smirked. "I know you want to." She opened the book and turned to a page. "Read on my love."

Chloe smiled and took the book from Beca and looked at the page.

_July 8th 2011_

_So my parents shipped me off to a summer camp a few days ago and let's just say last night was quite eventful. There's this girl I share a cabin with and well she noticed I seemed a bit off. We talked and I told her about how my mom had been treating me and how my dad hasn't been doing anything to help me and then I told her I was possibly gay. I had expected her to call me a freak or something, but instead she kissed me. We were making out for awhile and then suddenly our clothes were off. I did some things I never thought I'd do, especially at camp. I.. I made her cum. She said I was amazing at it and she couldn't believe it was my first time doing what I did to her. I felt kind of guilty for doing it though.. I don't know why, when she tried to go down on me I stopped her and told her I wasn't ready for that. She understood, but I still feel awkward about it. One reason being I wish it was Chloe, and I can't believe I just fucking said that. Jesus! I'm crazy about that girl and she probably does't give a damn about me.. I think I'm going crazy because I have a thing for Luke too and he's her boyfriend! I never stand a chance with either of them, and to be honest I shouldn't be thinking about Chloe that way. My mom would kill me if she found out what I did last night. I must admit, I did like it, I just wish it was someone else... I need to stop thinking that way though.. Okay I'm done here.._

Chloe looked at Beca with a smirk. "So you _were_ waiting for me to be the one to take your virginity."

Beca shrugged. "One could only wish right?" She took the book and flipped a few more pages.

_January 8th 2012_

_Today has been a strange one, I never expected it, but Chloe Beale is now my girlfriend! It's crazy I know, but it feels amazing, I feel like I love her already. We just made it official today after we had a little talk. Jesse's calling me, my mom is finished dinner so I guess I should go now, but I'll be back!_

_Fuck my life... I lost Chloe, all because of stupid fucking Jesse. He's suppose to be my best friend, I don't understand how he could do that to me. I hate him, Chloe won't talk to me, Laura won't talk to me.. I fucked up and I didn't even do anything. I fucking hate this! Fuck Jesse, when I see him he's dead! I hate him so much._

Chloe sighed as she finished reading. "I don't have to read anymore.."

Beca smiled. "You know it gets better after this, but yeah.. let's move on to the next part."

Chloe grinned and slowly moved on top of Beca. She captured Beca's lips in a passionate kiss and grinned as she spoke. "I'm ready."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe as they started removing each others clothes. Beca started kissing down Chloe's body going slower and slower as she reached her destination.

"Hey Bec are you in her- OH MY GOD!"

Beca quickly got up and pulled some sheets over Chloe and herself. "Riley what the fuck?"

Riley spoke with her hands covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't know that you'd be doing _that, _Bree texted me and I wanted to see her, I was going to ask if you guys could drive me to her house."

Beca sighed. "Okay... just give us a minute."

"You guys aren't going to have a quickie are you?"

Chloe laughed. "No, you pretty much ruined the moment."

Riley nodded and slowly walked out of the room. "Again, I apologize, hurry up!"

Beca rolled her eyes and looked at Chloe. "To be continued?"

Chloe nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the wait on this, I think next chapter will be the last and maybe I'll do an epilogue after that. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**To all the people that don't want it to end, I understand, but if I were to continue it I think I would just be dragging it on. I don't think I'll be doing another sequel to this, but I have thought about doing some one-shots that will take place during both 'An Unexpected Love' and 'You've Changed' You guys can PM different prompts for that if you'd like and I'll see which era I'd put it in.**

**Anyway... I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think.**


	48. Thankful (Part 1)

The car ride to Aubrey's house was quiet for the most part, there was the occasional "I'm sorry for barging in on you guys," every now and then but other than that it was silent. Beca pulled up to Aubrey's apartment and looked at Riley with a smile. "Well.. go see your girl."

Riley grinned and kissed Beca and Chloe on the cheek. "Thanks for dropping me off guys, and again so sorry for what happened earlier."

Chloe laughed. "It's fine Ry, really just make sure you knock before entering any closed doors that you suspect we might be in."

Riley smiled. "Deal, so I'll see you tomorrow for dinner?"

Beca nodded. "Do you need to be picked up or will Aubrey drive you."

"Um I think Bree is celebrating Thanksgiving with us, so I think she'll be driving me back, unless you need me earlier in the day to help with something."

Beca shook her head. "Nope everything is handled, we'll see you tomorrow night."

Riley nodded and hopped out of the car, eagerly making her way up the steps to get to Aubrey. Riley knocked on the door and grinned as the door almost instantly opened. "You're here!"

Riley nodded. "I told you I would be."

Aubrey pulled Riley into her apartment and quickly connected their lips. "Mm I've missed you so much."

Riley pecked Aubrey on the lips and smiled. "I missed you too." She looked around the apartment. "Where's your roommate?"

Aubrey grinned. "Out of town, she went to New Jersey for the holiday."

Riley nodded and walked over to the couch, pulling Aubrey down with her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in three weeks."

Aubrey smiled. "I've been doing okay, still trying to catch up on my workload and my boss is freakin asshole, but other than that I'm okay." Aubrey said with a chuckle. "I've been thinking about you a lot..."

Riley smirked. "Oh yeah? and just what did those thoughts include?"

"Me pulling you through the door and dragging you straight to my bedroom where we make love for hours..."

Riley's eyes widened. "Wow.. That- that sounds delightful."

Aubrey smiled. "Really?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. I've been thinking about that too and I could almost kick myself for turning you down when we had that spectacular date."

Aubrey laughed. "It's fine that you did that, it made my feelings for you intensify."

Riley smiled at Aubrey and kissed her. "I hope your feelings are intensified enough because I really want to do things to you right now."

"Oh trust me babe, I'm ready."

Riley grinned and pulled Aubrey off the couch before dragging her in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

Beca drove into the driveway of her old home and saw her parents still weren't home. She looked at Chloe and smiled, "maybe we can continue what we started?" Chloe shook her head as she got out of the car. Beca frowned and quickly followed Chloe. "Why not?" Chloe pointed to the porch and Beca sighed as she saw Jesse sitting on the step waiting for them.

"I'll give you two a minute." She walked up making Jesse look up from his phone.

"Chloe! Hey! How are you?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm doing pretty good Jesse, I'm just gonna give you and Beca a minute to talk."

Jesse nodded. "Oh.. okay thanks.'

Chloe nodded before giving Jesse a quick hug and making her way into the house. Beca smiled at Jesse and sat next to him. "Hey buddy."

Jesse laughed. "Hey Bec.. I'm so glad you're okay, I was worried about you."

"Yeah I heard, but that's all in the past now. It was a month ago, I'm good and Roger will be in jail for the rest of his life, who would have thought I wasn't the only one he hurt."

"Yeah I heard about that, that's crazy.. _he's_ crazy. He's lucky they locked him up because if they didn't I would have gotten my hands on him for what he did to you, he'd never be the same."

"Easy there tiger.. I told you everything is fine."

Jesse nodded. "So how are you?"

"I'm good man, life's good... finally."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything is finally calming down. After my wedding thigs were suppose to be peaceful and great, and don't get me wrong they were for a bit, but then my dad got in an accident and we had to cut our honeymoon short, then Roger stabs me, Riley's mom being a bitch, both my dads butting heads all the time.. it's been a stressful few months."

"Yeah not to mention me.."

Beca frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You also had to constantly worry about me and my feelings, you were trying to be considerate at times, I could tell. I just want to tell you that I'm dating Denise now and she's helping me get over you."

Beca smiled. "That's great man. She seemed like a great girl when I saw her at the wedding, we didn't speak much but I can tell she's a good one."

Jesse nodded. "She is.. She's very understanding.. of me and my feelings. I told her it was you who I had feelings for and she smiled and was like 'well who could blame you? She's gorgeous and talented and sexy and gives off this vibe that'd have anyone wanting her."

Beca laughed. "Look out Swanson I think your chick wants me."

Jesse laughed with her and gently pushed her. "Shut up."

"Hey, I know it's hard getting over someone you love, but thank you for trying and for finding someone. I would have hated seeing you miserable and alone and envying Chloe and I."

"I know, Chloe sorta helped with that. We've talked a couple times and she helped a lot, so did you.. I'm moving on with an amazing girl and it feels pretty damn good."

Beca nodded and stood. "Did you wanna come in?"

Jesse shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna go stop by Denise's dorm and hang out with her before she leaves for vacation, I just wanted to stop by and say hey."

"Oh okay, why is she leaving so late?"

"Her family doesn't live too far from here, so she'll just drive there."

Beca nodded. "Okay then." She hugged Jesse. "See you later man."

"Yeah, definitely.. how long are you in town for?"

"I've got four more days here."

Jesse smiled. "Cool, I'm sure we'll find some time to hang."

"Definitely, oh I almost forgot. I'm buying a house here so maybe we'll be around more often."

Jesse grinned. "Wow! That is.. amazing! I-I can't wait until you move in! I'll help you."

"Alright, thanks.. go see your girl now."

Jesse nodded and gave Beca one last wave before getting in his car and driving away. Beca walked in the house and smiled when she saw Chloe sitting on the couch watching television. "How does my wife manage to look so damn beautiful even when she's doing the simplest things?"

Chloe looked up at Beca with a grin. "I don't know, maybe you should ask yourself that."

Beca sat down next to Chloe and wrapped her arm around her. "I love you."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. "I love you too... How was your talk with Jesse?"

Beca smiled. "It was good.. He's dating Denise now and it seems like she's really good for him."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too." She looked at the TV and smiled when she saw a family having fun together. She let out a sigh and looked over at Chloe.

"You okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah just thinking.."

"About.."

"Us having kids."

Chloe instantly smiled. "What do you think about it?"

"Well I already told you I do want kids with you, I think i'd want us to start trying in about two or three years."

Chloe nodded. "That sounds about right."

"You think so?"

"I know so babe, we're gonna be such great parents when the time comes. Hopefully our kid will have those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Mine? Yeah right.. I want our kid to have eyes like yours. That blue is amazing!"

Chloe laughed. "Thank you, but yours are amazing. I thought your eyes were brown for a really long time until I got a good look at you, that shade of blue is rare Bec and it's sexy as hell."

Beca nodded. "Okay, okay.. Our kid will have my shade of eyes and your color hair."

"Wow! Our kid will definitely stand out."

"Definitely, and he or she would be hot as hell too, I mean look at you."

"Look at _us_"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we're hot. Our kid is destined to be good looking, and don't even get me started on the talent because.."

"Holy shit! Our kid is gonna be absolutely amazing!"

"Yup.."

"Hey, do you want a boy or a girl?"

Beca thought about it for a minute. "I'd be happy with either, and I'd eventually want to have both, but as a first child I want a boy."

"Really? I want a girl first."

Beca smirked. "I figured you would, I'd want a boy first because then if we had a girl after he'd be there to protect to his little sister, and I don't know.. I just want a little boy running around calling us mom."

Chloe smiled. "You've been thinking about this haven't you."

Beca nodded. "And if we weren't still newly weds and didn't have big things coming up for us career wise, we'd be in the process of having a baby right now."

"You think so?"

"I know so, but as much as I want to have kids with you right now, it isn't the time."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Yeah, until then we can practice baby making as you like to say."

Beca smirked and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I thought that wasn't how it worked."

"Well when I'm extremely horny, I'll say anything to get you to touch me."

Beca bit her lip and lowered her hand down Chloe's pants, she gasped when she felt the moisture soaking through her panties. "Jeez, babe.. you really are horny."

"No kidding.." Chloe pulled her pants and panties down and grabbed Beca's hand, putting it on her pussy. "Now make me cum!"

Beca smirked and quickly plunged two fingers into Chloe. "How's that feel?"

"Fuck! It's feels amazing! Shit! Harder!"

Beca heard car doors closing and sighed, Chloe also hearing the car doors groaned. "Whyyy..."

"Don't worry babe." Beca wrapped Chloe's arms around her neck and used her arm and the hand that wasn't inside Chloe to lift her up. She made her way to the bedroom while Chloe continued to grind on Beca's hand. She walked into the room and slammed the door shut with her foot before making her way to the bed, they both fell onto the mattress and started kissing while Beca continued pumping her fingers in and out of Chloe.

"Shit! Keep going baby, that feels so good."

Beca smiled and gave Chloe a peck on the lips before burying her face between her legs.

"FUCK!" Beca moved her fingers and replaced it with her tongue causing Chloe to shake as she felt her orgasm approaching. "Oh my God! This feels so damn good!" At this point Chloe was pulling on Beca's hair and her shirt. "I'm about to- Fuck!"

Beca quickened her pace, darting her tongue in and out of Chloe even faster and rubbing her clit with her fingers. Chloe came with a loud moan, Beca smirked as she licked Chloe's pussy one last time cleaning her up. "So damn good."

Chloe slightly laughed as she tried to catch her breath. "That . was . amazing!"

Beca was about to say something else but she was interrupted by a knock on the door, she quickly threw the covers over Chloe and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah?" She yelled out.

Melissa walked in the room with a small smile, "I was just wondering if you guys were here.. I thought I heard something."

"Yeah mom, that was us we were talking.."

"Are you sure you were just talking because it sounded like a moan to me..."

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying.."

Chloe lifted her head from under the sheets and smiled at Melissa. "We were totally having sex, we almost did it on the couch but we heard you guys coming so we ran in here.."

Beca almost gave herself whiplash with how fast she turned her head to look at Chloe. "Chloe!" She said with wide eyes.

Chloe just shrugged. "What? She knows we have sex and we are married.. We're not teenagers anymore babe."

"So.. she's still my mom!"

Melissa laughed. "It's fine.. Just keep it down next time. Tom had to sit outside because you were so loud."

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she could smell the food cooking and it felt like old times, waking up Thanksgiving morning to smell the delicious food that had been cooking over night the only difference is that she had a beautiful redhead sleeping next to her. She leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek before hopping out of bed and making her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She'd been in her shower for no more than five minutes when she felt a warm body press up against her.

"Well hello there, fancy meeting you here."

Beca smirked and turned to face Chloe. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning beautiful? That's your sexy come back?"

Beca shook her head. "No but we're not having shower sex today.." She leaned in and kissed Chloe. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Chloe grinned. "Happy Thanksgiving Bec."

A little while later they exited the showers with smiles on their faces. Chloe had gotten her way and convinced Beca that they needed to have a quickie before they went on with their day. Of course a quickie turned into multiple orgasms for the both of them and they left the shower with their skin feeling a bit wrinkly. After they got dressed and made their way to the kitchen Melissa asked them to go to the store to get some last minute things.

"Last minute things my ass, my mom has a whole fucking list! A long list!"

Chloe laughed and took the list from Beca. "This is a pretty long list." She ripped it in half and gave a half to Beca. "How about you go find your half, I'll find mine and we'll meet when we find all the stuff."

Beca nodded. "Okay sounds good." She put on her shades in case anyone would recognize her and made her way to the opposite direction of Chloe. She was about halfway through her list when she heard someone gasp and say her name.

"Beca? Beca Mitchell?"

Beca sighed and turned around slowly. "Listen I'm just doing some last minute shopping for my mom, I don't really have much ti-" The words left her mouth when she got a good look at the woman standing before her. "oh.. wow.."

"You remember me?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah.. Ashley.. right?"

She nodded. "Yup! Ashley De La Rosa.. How have you been? I mean I know how you have been actually.. are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm doing great actually. All healed up and just happy in general."

Ashley smiled and walked over to Beca hugging her tightly. "I saw you and the redhead got married.."

Beca nodded. "Yeah. Chloe.."

"Don't you think you're a bit young.. you know you're a celebrity, you shouldn't be tied down at this age. You should be out and about living life, going to clubs partying, sleeping with different women."

Beca frowned. "I see you haven't changed a bit. I'm happily married to Chloe, ever since I got with her no one else mattered.. I've always only wanted her and nothing or no one is going to change that, I wish I could say it was nice seeing you, but much like last time I'll leave trying to forget you." Beca grabbed her cart and quickly walked away, finding her stuff much faster so she could get Chloe out of the store before she saw Ashley.

Meanwhile on the other side of the store Chloe was speaking with someone she never expected to talk to again. "Please just leave me alone Luke."

He sighed. "Chloe please hear me out okay! I'm sorry for what I did to you and Beca.. I mean it! It was terrible, the things I did and said.. I was just a dumb kid who couldn't handle his girlfriend leaving him because she liked girls, but I'm nothing like that anymore.. I've grown!"

"Really.. and how have you grown?"

He held up his left hand showing her the ring on his finger.

"Y-You're married?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, two years." Someone called his name and he turned his head and gestured for her to come over. "Here she comes."

A pretty blonde walked over with a little girl. "Daddy!" He picked her up with a grin and kissed her forehead. "These are my beautiful girls, Emma my three year old daughter and Sara my wife.. Sara this is Chloe, the girl I told you about.. I was just apologizing to her.

Sara nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you finally got the chance to do this."

Chloe was still looking at the three of them in awe. "How didn't I know this?"

Luke shrugged. "You were with Beca.."

"I was still here in Barden for four years! I moved to LA six months ago."

"Oh... well you went to Barden college right?"

Chloe nodded.

"Well I lived all the way across town from there, we just recently moved back around here."

Chloe smiled. "Well I'm happy for you, I'm so glad that you've changed and that you have such a beautiful family."

Emma smiled at her. "You're pwetty."

"Thank you."

Before anyone else could say anything Beca came rushing over. "Chlo did you get everythi- what the hell?"

"Bec.."

"No what the fuck is happening? I just fucking ran into Ashley and now Luke?"

"OOO mommy she said bad word.."

Beca's eyes widened as she realized there were other people around. "Holy shit.. I mean fuc- I mean Jeez I'm sorry..."

"Beca this is Luke's wife and daughter..."

"What? Who would want to marry Luke?"

Luke laughed and looked at Beca. "I'm actually not that bad of a guy.."

"Yeah I thought that once, but then you got me drunk took me to your room and tried to have sex with me after I passed out, so... you know I'm not really sure I can believe what you say."

"I'm sorry Beca.."

"Wait what?"

They all looked at Sara. "Luke you did not tell me about that part.."

Beca looked at her. "What did he tell you?"

"He dated Chloe, things happened they broke up and he hit her a few times, then he said after you two started dating he got in a fight with you and hit you but you eventually beat him up."

Beca smirked as she remembered that. "Yeah that happened, but he left out the I'm gonna make you have sex with me part, if it hadn't been for Chloe coming in time he would have taken my virginity without my consent."

"Lucas.."

He sighed. "I just.. I didn't think it was necessary to tell you all of that.."

"We promised to tell each other _everything_ we ever did in our past."

He held his head down in shame. "I'm sorry.."

Beca sighed. "But hey it's all in the past right.. we were kids, so uh enjoy your Thanksgiving..." She rolled the cart away and pulled Chloe with her as Chloe waved goodbye to Emma. "I can't believe that happened.."

"I know.. what did you mean by ran into Ashley?"

"I mean Ashley De La Rosa is walking around this store and she is the same bitch she was in high school."

Chloe sighed. "I'm gonna have to smack that bitch again..."

Beca laughed and pulled Chloe in another direction. "No. You're gonna stand here and put the food up because we are done shopping."

Chloe nodded and went to the line.

Beca let out a sigh of relief when the walked out of the supermarket. They had managed to finish their task without anymore interruption. That sigh of relief was short lived when she heard someone call out her name as she opened her car door.

"Beca! Wait!'

Beca looked at Chloe who froze and had a small frown on her face. "Just stay here Chloe.." Beca walked over to Ashley before she could walk over to them. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hey I come in peace okay? I just I don't want you thinking I'm the same girl.. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it was wrong of me... you and Chloe are obviously made for each other. I just wanted to apologize and say Happy Thanksgiving..."

Beca nodded. "Okay.. I accept your apology and Happy Thanksgiving to you as wel-"

"What the hell do you want Ashley? It's been four years why can't you just leave us the hell alone!"

Ashley looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Chloe.. I didn't mean to disrespect either one of you, I was just apologizing to Beca I swear."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer to her. "It's okay babe, she really was just apologizing."

Chloe looked at Ashley and nodded. "Okay.. I apologize for snapping on you."

Ashley smiled. "You have no reason to apologize, I do.. ever since we met there has been a rival between us, and I'm sorry because I was the cause of that." She held her hand out. "I'm asking for a truce.. It was always you, Stacie told me and Beca told me but I didn't wanna believe it.. What I pulled earlier was my last attempt and it was childish of me to do so.. You win.. and honestly I never stood a chance. I'm sorry Chloe."

Chloe nodded and shook Ashley's hand. "Thank you for that Ashley, and I understand why you did it I mean look at her, she's Beca.. she's an amazing and beautiful person."

"Yeah she is, and she is all yours." Ashley said with a grin. "I gotta go, but I'll be looking out for you guys on TV."

Beca smiled and nodded. "You'll actually be seeing us around here more often too, we're buying a house around here."

Ashley smiled. "I'll see you around Mitchell's." She winked at Beca and walked away with a smile.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief and followed Beca as they got in the car. "Well that went better than expected."

Beca smiled and gave Chloe a quick kiss. "I guess we aren't the only ones who grew up some."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. even though we called a truce, I still kinda want to smack her."

Beca laughed. "That's because she was still fucking me with her eyes."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You caught that too! I thought it was me imagining things."

* * *

They walked into the house and heard Melissa groan out a finally. They walked into the kitchen and Melissa grabbed the bags. "What took you girls so long?"

Beca sighed. "We ran into the last two people we wanted to see, Luke and Ashley."

Melissa frowned and looked at them. "Did everything go okay? Last I heard from Luke was that he got some girl knocked up."

Beca nodded. "Everything went a lot better than expected actually. Luke is married to the girl he knocked up and they're raising their kid together. They actually look really happy together, I'm glad that dickwad got his shit together."

"And what about Ashley?"

Beca sighed. "At first she was bitchy same ole Ashley, but she came to us later and apologized to the both of us and even formed a truce with Chloe."

Melissa looked over at Chloe with a grin. "And how do you feel about that?"

"Like I wanna smack her in the face for the thoughts I know she was having.. we shouldn't have told her we were gonna buy a house here."

Melissa nodded. "I agree that could've been a bad move... hey Chlo can you do me a favor and call Laura and ask here what time she wants us to be there."

"Sure thing." Chloe said as she bounced out the room with her phone in her hand.

Beca just watched as she left with a smile on her face.

"I can tell how in love you are with her.. that's the same way Tom looks at me."

"Of course I'm in love with her, that's why I married her."

Melissa smiled and nodded as she chopped up potatoes. "You know, at first I thought you two just had some sort of infatuation with each other and it would go away, the first year you went away I thought you guys would break up and that the infatuation would be over, but then the second year rolled in, then the third and the fourth and I realized, damn this girl really loves my baby, and my baby really loves her."

"So when you said you accepted us you really didn't?"

Melissa shook her head. "No I meant what I said, I did accept you guys, but I accepted the fact that you were gay more. Like I said I thought you guys weren't gonna last, so I was just preparing myself for the next lady that would be in your life, only I never had to do it because the same one stayed."

Beca grinned. "I told you mom she was the one for me."

"You did, and you were absolutely right. I'm so proud of you Beca." Melissa walked over to Beca and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Beca."

"I love you too mom."

Chloe walked in and smiled at the scene in front of her. "Well isn't this nice.."

Beca laughed and walked out of her mom's embrace. "Thanks for ruining the moment Chlo."

Chloe just shrugged. "My mom said we can come by around three if we want to all just hang, talk, and watch some TV but dinner won't be served until six."

Melissa nodded. "Okay, that's good. We can head down there at three. I should be done with this stuff."

"Okay we'll it to you _mom._" Chloe grinned and walked off with Beca.

They both plopped down on the couch. "You'll never get over calling my mom, mom will you."

Chloe shook her head. "Nope, it feels so good, like I can tell she actually cares and loves me."

Beca nodded. "Yeah she does... You know who else loves you?"

Chloe smirked as she pretended to think about it. "Ummm... I don't know, Tom?"

Beca jumped on top of her and kissed her. "He does love you, but I love you more than anybody in the world. The love we share is so deep and on an intimate level that no one can reach."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca. "That is very true."

"Do you know why I'm so happy today?"

Chloe shrugged. "Because it's Thanksgiving and you get to eat a lot?"

Beca laughed. "Well that's part of the reason, but the main part is because I get to think about all the things I'm extremely thankful for and the first thing that always comes to mind is you... I'm so damn thankful for you Chloe Mitchell."

Chloe smiled. "I'm thankful for you too Beca Mitchell. I love you so damn much."

Beca kissed Chloe and linked their fingers together. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make the last chapter two parts. So this is part one of the end... Let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks to all those who follow, favorite and review. You guys helped me keep this story alive and I'm _thankful_ for that ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the blast from the past I added in there, by bringing Luke and Ashley back for a minute. **

**Review and let me know what you guys think!**


	49. Thankful (Part 2)

They had been in the Beale household for a few hours now when Laura called out that it was time to eat.

"Finally! I'm starving."

Chloe laughed. "You've been eating snacks since you got here."

Beca nodded. "Snacks, not food."

They sat down at the table and Laura smiled at all of them. "I'd like to thank you all for coming, I am so thankful to have not only my family, but my _new _family here year has been so very special from my daughter getting married to me finding someone I could spend the rest of my life with. Unfortunately he isn't here, but I am still so thankful for him. I am also thankful for getting my son back, at one point I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again so having you here Caleb is a huge blessing."

Caleb nodded. "Thank you for accepting me with open arms when I came back. I'm so thankful for the fact that I was able to return to my family after all of these years. I'm thankful that my sister has a good life and that she has forgiven me. I'm thankful for Beca, you have taken care of my sister and have been her rock when she needed you the most. I am thankful for all of you, you guys took care of my family and I really appreciate that."

Melissa smiled. "I guess I should go now... I am thankful for everyone in this room. Every single one of you has had some type of impact on my life. I am thankful for John, you help give me our amazing daughter and we had some amazing years together, I am thankful for Tom, when we met I was broken and you took care of me and loved me and helped me and my daughter through the tough times and I just wanna say that I love you, thank you Laura and Chloe for coming into my life and just being the great people you are. You two really changed my life, now I have a sister-in-law and a daughter-in-law."

She looked at Beca with a big smile. "Beca.. my dear daughter, you have been through a lot in your life and you still manage to stay positive and be happy. I am so thankful that you have forgiven me for what I did to you and after the way I treated you. I wasn't the best mother all the time, but you still love me and I am so thankful for that."

John stood up. "I'd just like to say I am thankful for being here. Both because I almost lost my life and because I never thought I'd be spending Thanksgiving with my oldest daughter again. I am so happy that my two daughters have met and love each other and I am so thankful that we are all here together and celebrating this holiday as a family. Tom.. I want to apologize to you, I understand that this is hard, me being here.. But I have no ill intentions. I want to be with my daughter and that is all. I am so thankful that you came into their lives when I ran away. Without you I don't know what their lives would have been, and those times when I'd see Rebeca when she was a child and had no idea who I was she'd tell me stories about you and I'd wish I could be the one who did that for her, but at the same time I was glad she had you."

He looked at Melissa and Beca. "I know I did you two wrong all those years ago, but I want to thank you for forgiving me. Rebeca I know this has been hard on both you and your mother, but you gave me a chance and I promise I won't make you regret it."

John sat down and Tom cleared his throat and stood up. "Um much like everyone else said, I'm thankful for all of you, even you John. I'm thankful that I have been blessed with this wonderful family, I love each and every one of you. I'm thankful for Laura and Melissa cooking this meal and yeah.. I'm just thankful."

Riley smiled. "Well I just want to say I'm very thankful this year. My whole life I've felt empty and alone, and then I met Beca. We instantly clicked and I am so thankful for that. Imagine my surprise when I find out that my best friend slash boss is also my older sister. I didn't really know how to take it at first, but once the shock wore off I was overtaken with joy. I found my missing piece, I needed my older sister and I found her. With Beca came meeting Chloe, my super sweet sister-in-law whom I am so thankful for, we also clicked right away until she thought I was trying to steal her girlfriend, but once we cleared the air we were close again and well it's been a joy getting to know you. Then I met the parents and I was afraid to meet your parents Beca, but they were kind and I am so thankful that you guys accepted me and then I met Aubrey... my beautiful girlfriend. I love you Bree and I am so thankful to have you in my life."

Aubrey grinned and gave Riley a quick kiss. "I love you too Ry and I just want to say how thankful I am for everyone in this room as well. I thank you guys for letting me spend this day with you guys. Thank you Beca and Chloe for introducing me to Riley and thank all of you for making this one of the best thanksgivings I've had in a long time.

Chloe looked at everyone in the room with a grin and then looked at Beca and smiled. "Well I have a lot to be thankful for, one of the main things being my amazing family. My amazing wife, who has given me an amazing life. I'm thankful for my brother coming back and explaining himself, I'm thankful for all of you being there and supporting me... Overall I'm just very thankful! This year has had its ups and downs but the good out weighs the bad."

Beca nodded. "Alright everybody let's eat!"

"Not so fast... you didn't say what you were thankful for.."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh come on.. Do I have to, I mean you guys basically said it all. I'm hungry.." Beca said with pout.

Chloe sighed. "Nope, you have to."

"Fine.. I'm thankful for everyone here and for this amazing food.. Now let's eat!"

Melissa laughed. "Try something with more meaning."

"Okay.. I am thankful for everything.. There were many times this year when I should have died or shouldn't have been here right now. I'm thankful that I have the opportunity to be here with all of you and enjoy this meal with you guys. I'm thankful for my dad coming back into my life, I'm thankful for my sister whom I love dearly, I'm thankful for my parents being there for me always, even when we are half a world apart, I'm thankful Laura accepting me with open arms from day one. I'm thankful for Caleb who recently came back, but filled the missing hole in Chloe's heart, I'm most of thankful for Chloe agreeing to be my wife. Not a day goes by that I don't think about how lucky I am to have you and I am so in love with you. I have so many great things in life, but I'd give it all up for you. I am so thankful that you came to the party that day. You rescued me, you loved me, and most importantly you've changed me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chloe smiled at Beca with tears in her eyes and kissed her. "I love you."

Beca nodded and returned the kiss. "I love you too, now let's eat!"

* * *

Beca fell on the couch with a sigh, giving the middle finger to Chloe who was laughing at her. "Don't laugh at my misery.."

Chloe grinned. "Nobody told you to stuff yourself like that."

"Yeah Bec, you didn't have to go for seconds... or thirds.. or fourths.. or fi-"

"Okay I get it dad."

Tom just laughed and moved her legs, sitting down and putting her legs on his lap. "Just give the food time to settle kiddo."

Beca nodded. She grinned when Laura came into the living room. "Mama L that food was... I don't know the words. It was amazing!"

Laura smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed Beca, you sure ate a lot of it."

"Yeah, I couldn't stop myself." Beca stood up and stretched. "Now I just want some water..."

Chloe laughed. "Seriously Bec? You just said how full you were."

Beca just shrugged and walked out of the room. As she walked into the kitchen the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She called out. She opened the door and her eyes widened. "U-Uh Hi.."

The man rolled his eyes. "Can I come in.."

"I uh I don't know.. Isn't there a restraining order?"

"Beca.."

"Hey man don't say my name like you know me. There are three men in there, so try something if you want, not to mention the ass whooping I'll give you if you fuck up this day." she stepped aside and let him in, leading him into the living room where everyone else was.

"Beca who was... it."

Laura's eyes widened "Richard? Beca why the hell did you let him in?"

Before Beca could speak Richard did. "Because this is my house and I belong here! Why the fuck is she still around? "

"Dad please don't start..."

Richard's eyes widened. "Caleb? What the hell are you doing here? This is why you won't answer my calls?"

"I'm here with my family dad, the one you kept me away from so fuck you we don't need you here ruining things."

"I'm ruining things? You all are my family! Instead you're here with a house full of strangers!"

Chloe sighed. "Dad this is not a house full of strangers.. These people are my family.. Beca is my family."

"No! _I _am your family. You are a Beale and you got that from me!"

Chloe looked at Beca and smirked before looking back at her dad. "I don't know how you don't know this, but I'm actually a Mitchell..." She held up her hand showing him a ring.

"W-What? When did that happen?"

Beca stood next to Chloe and wrapped her arm around her. "Seriously dude? Do you not watch TV or have internet? We've been all over the news, we've been married since September."

"I keep out of all of that.. why are you guys on the news?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Beca is famous dad, she's a DJ and a producer and I've been living in LA with her for six months..."

Richards eyes widened. "I-I missed my little girls wedding?"

Beca scoffed. "Like we would have invited you."

Richard cleared his throat and backed away. "Have a nice evening everyone." He walked out the room with one sad glance at Chloe.

"That was weird..."

Beca nodded. "Yeah.. Sorry for letting him in, I just knew he wasn't gonna leave so I told him I would kick his ass if he tried anything and that there were three men inside."

"It's fine, at least he didn't cause too much of a scene. You wanna go back to yours? All that food made me tired."

"Okay." They made their way around the house saying bye to everyone and soon they were walking back to the house.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and smiled at her. "You know every time we walk from my old house to your old house I feel like we're teenagers again. We use to walk this path all the time."

"I know... we were walking this path when I told you that I would marry you one day."

Chloe grinned. "Oh yeah! I remember that."

* * *

_Chloe and Beca had just come from eating dinner with Laura and were on their way back to Beca's house. "Do you cook like your mom?"_

_Chloe laughed. "I think so.. I guess I'll have to cook for you and you can tell me."_

_Beca nodded. "I look forward to that.. I hope you cook like your mom, but if you don't that's fine too."_

_"I hope I do too, I'd like to cook for you one day."_

_Beca scoffed. "One day? Please, try forever... don't you know I'm gonna marry you one day girl?"_

_Chloe stopped walking and held onto Beca's hand a little tighter. "You want to marry me?"_

_"Of course I wanna marry you! I love you!"_

_Chloe smiled but then frowned slightly. "But we've only been dating for nine months and you're going back to LA soon and I'm still in college."_

_Beca laughed. "Whoa! Calm down Beale I said I wanna marry you one day, not now... I'm not proposing. And by the way people totally get married after nine months."_

_Chloe nodded. "Sorry I kinda freaked... I wanna marry you one day too."_

_"Yeah.. One day in the future like wayyy down the line."_

* * *

Chloe laughed as she thought about it. "Who would have thought we'd be married a four years later."

Beca laughed. "Not me... I remember thinking that I'd marry you when I was like thirty. I'm fucking twenty-two and I'm married!"

Chloe grinned. "I may have taken some of your Mitchell charm and used it on you."

Beca nodded. "That explains it."

They walked into the house and into Beca's old bedroom with a sigh and laid on the bed quickly cuddling up to each other. "Do you want to go look at our house tomorrow? We could bring our parents and show them it."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking about doing that. I also want to hang out with Stace, I haven't seen her yet."

"Okay, you can do that while I catch up with Bree tomorrow. We made plans to go to the mall."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and kissed her. "Ooh Aubrey and Chloe going to the mall, seems like old times. I use to avoid going there because you and her were always there and Aubrey was such a bitch to me."

Chloe laughed. "Oh my god do you remember when I found you ducking behind a trashcan because you saw us?"

Beca blushed. "Please don't remind me of that. I was pissed at Aubrey and I really didn't feel like dealing with her reign of terror."

Chloe brushed some hair out of Beca's face. "I'm sorry I let her treat you so badly.. I should have said something."

"It's fine Chlo, she wouldn't have listened anyway."

Chloe sighed and leaned in to kiss Beca. "I love you so much."

Beca smiled. "I love you too."

"You know what you said earlier when you were talking.. about how you were thankful I came to the party that day?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah.."

"You said I rescued you and that I changed you... the truth is you did those things for me too.. You helped me a lot more than you think that night. You cleared things up for me that night and I was sure more than ever that I wanted to be with you."

Beca smiled. "You've changed..."

Chloe kissed Beca. "And you've changed."

Beca grinned. "We've changed."

* * *

**A/N: The End? I hope you guys liked the ending.. Let me know what you guys think! And also... part three? I've been thinking about it and well I thought why not. You guys want it and I don't mind writing it. I have three options for what part three could be about and it'd be really helpful if you guys could tell me which one you'd like to see.**

**Option 1: Ten years after "You've Changed" Chloe and Beca have two kids with one on the way and their careers are doing well. Beca wants to go on tour for her new album but Chloe wants her to stay and focus on her family and the child Chloe is carrying.**

**Option 2: A prequel of sorts, it takes place during the four years Beca was in LA and Chloe was in college.**

**Option 3: Three years after "You've Changed" Beca is producing a hot new artist and Chloe is quick to notice the crush the girl has on Beca. Beca doesn't notice it and chalks it up to Chloe being pregnant and feeling territorial because of it.**

**You guys can let me know in reviews or pms which one you guys would like to see, or you can even suggest a whole new prompt and if I like it I might pick it. So yeah let me know which prompt you'd like to see written out and let me know what you think of this last chapter.**

**Thank you guys for reading this story and thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed, it really means a lot!**


	50. Part 3 Update

**So it looks like option 3 wins, majority of you guys want that. I'll probably have flashbacks in this story, so you'll still get to see what happened those years when they were apart and maybe in the end I'll flash forward ten years. So you'll basically be getting all three, but majorty of it will be option 3. Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoy what's to come!**


End file.
